Harry Potter and the Legacy of the Kamen Riders
by Dark-Magician-41
Summary: In the DOM Harry Gains a new power the will change both Muggle and Magical worlds along with nine others. Kamen Rider Decade xover. Harry/Hermione/Harry/Ginny/Harry/Luna, Ron Bashing, Naive Dumbledore. Now with Longer Chapters!
1. Episode 1

Author's note: For those of you that are wondering why this is called a Remix. It is so to speak. I put up a poll asking if people want me to lengthen the chapters in first version of Harry Potter and the Legacy of the Kamen Riders and it ended in an 8 to 3 favor for longer chapters. So after fusing some chapters together and lengthening/adding others this remix came to be. I will adding new chapters everyday until I reach chapter 9 or 10 then after that I will post a new chapter every Saturday or Sunday at 12 o'clock US Central Standard Time baring any complications. I hope all of you reader will like it and review. Now on to the story!

Summary: When Harry was running from Lucius in the Department of Mysteries, he and Hermione found a device of great power there connected to nine special heroes called Kamen Riders. Now has been chosen to become the newest Rider, Kamen Rider Decade, and save his world and nine others from being supplanted and get destroyed in the resulting War between all the Riders. But someone does not want him to succeed and it's not Voldemort. Watch as Harry and his new girlfriends jump from world to world while trying to save them while also trying to stop Voldemort and still pass Hogwarts.

Disclaimer: I do not own the sandbox that is the Harry Potter series and the Heisei Kamen Rider series (Kuuga through Decade) I'm just playing in it. Now where the hell is my pail???

**Harry Potter and the Legacy of the Kamen Riders**

**Remix**

**Chapter 1**

**Decade's Awakens: The Kamen Rider War Begins**

Harry considered himself pretty smart but no where near the level of his friend and one of three people he had a crush on, Hermione. At the moment he and said girl were running from Malfoy and a Death Eater while the Boy-Who-Lived kicked himself in the ass for being so stupid.

'Why didn't I listen to Hermione?' Harry asked himself as he ducked another spell from the bleached blond.

"You and you little mudblood whore can't run forever!" Malfoy taunted pissing Harry off big time.

Harry quickly turned around and fired a wordless cutting hex right into the idiot's face, opening a large gash across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose.

"Take that arsehole!" Harry shouted as he continued running, "Nobody insults my best friend…!" 'And maybe more…'

Hermione blushed lightly when her best friend and crush defended her as they charged into another corner. "Thanks, Harry," she said before ducking into a doorway with Harry surprisingly putting a notice-me-not charm on the door before the bushy haired girl closed it, sealing the door as she did so.

They two of them held their breaths as they heard Malfoy and the goon stop right in front of the door. "Find them!" he shouted when he didn't see them down the hall before he and the goon took off else where.

After a few seconds both of them let off a sigh of relief as they could not hear Malfoy and the Dead Eater goon any more.

"What are we going to do?' Harry asked Hermione.

"I think we need to find everyone else," she said as her brilliant mind went to work once again, "First we need to…"

Before she could finish her thought a blue glow caught their eyes. Harry looked towards the glow and saw two strange items suspended in mid air above a pedestal. The first one and the largest by a slight margin looked like a large white mechanical belt buckle of sorts.

The buckle was wide, with a circular window in the centre surrounded by a silver ring and nine symbols with black horizontal stripes on the sides. There was also a pair of handles on the sides of the buckle with three circular lights on each. Stick out form behind the buckle was a silver tap with just one word on it, **DECADE**. The other item looked like a book with a nozzle sticking out from one end of the spine and a black handle attached to the bottom. There was a black diagonal stripe that extended from the top left corner to the bottom right corner. In the centre of the stripe was a red emblem made up of vertical lines of various lengths with two empty circles in the middle of the pattern that looked like eyes since the barcode lines created a pattern that looked like an odd insecticide face.

"What is that?" Harry asked out loud not expecting an answer.

"That is the Decadriver and the Ride Booker," a person said with a Japanese accent. The two magic users instantly pointed their wands at the voice hidden in the shadows.

"Come on out!" Hermione ordered.

The person walked out of the shadows was a young adult of Japanese decent with short auburn hair and matching eyes. He wore a white sweater with a white scarf around his neck and grey pants. He smiled at he looked at the two young teens in front of him.

"So you are the one chosen to receive the legacy of the Kamen Riders," he said with a kind voice.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Harry orders.

"My name is Wataru Kurenai." The brown haired boy said before walking to the two strange devices. "You, Harry Potter, have been chosen to receive the power of nine different heroes known as Kamen Riders from nine different worlds to protect their worlds and your own from being supplanted."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked a bit curious.

"Unfortunately there is not much time to explain," Wataru said with a sigh, "Just know that with the worlds being supplanted Voldemort will be able to summon the enemies and monsters of the past Kamen Riders to fight for him. Many of them will not even be harmed by your most powerful spells be they light or dark."

Harry and Hermione gasped in shock as they heard that before Wataru continued on. "This is your choice Harry," Wataru said, waving a hand to the devices in the light blue field, "What will you do?"

Harry looked at the strange person before looking at the two devices which Wataru called the Decadriver and the Ride Booker. He thought for a second before discreetly looking at Hermione. At the same time Hermione looked at him and for a brief second they looked at one another before they turned away with red faces. A second later Harry came to a decision.

"I'll do it."

Harry walked over to the devices and looked at them. He looked back at Hermione for a brief second before he turned back to the two items. The wild haired boy reached inside the field grabbing the buckle, the Decadriver, and the book shaped device, the Ride Booker. There was a bit of resistance as the field tried to keep the devices in but a pulse from them destroyed the field as Harry pulled with all his might causing him to stumble backwards into Hermione.

They two of them blushed as Harry was on top of Hermione but they were shaken out of it when Wataru spoke up, "Take care, Kamen Rider Decade." The two love birds quickly stood up and saw that the young adult was gone. "When we next met I will tell you more but until then take care."

The two magic users looked around for the person but could not find him.

"Who was that person?" Hermione asked getting a shrug from Harry who was also confused as he looked at the devices in his hands.

"Let's go find the others," he said getting a nod from Hermione.

**Kamen Rider Legacy**

Later on Harry and Hermione raced through the corridors of the Ministry of Magic looking for their friends. On Harry's waist was the Decadriver held there by a black leather belt that came out of the left side of the buckle and connected to the right side with the Ride Booker hanging by a clip on the left side. They arrived at the Spinning Room again thanks to the smart girl's near perfect memory where the flaming X that she put over some of the doors were still burned.

The sounds of battle filtered out through one of the doors and when they opened it they were greeted by a small scale war between the Order of the Phoenix and Voldemort's Death Eaters. Ron, Ginny Luna, and Neville were off to one side firing their own spells with Tonks and Remus guarding them.

"Oh hell," Harry said with fake sadness, "They started the party without us."

"Harry!" Sirius shouted to his godson as he was battling his cousin Bellatrix Lestrange, "Get the bloody hell out of here!"

"No can do, Padfoot!" Harry shouted as he reached for the handles on the Decadriver and pulling them away from the buckle.

The white center piece rotated a quarter turn clockwise revealing a slot big enough for a card on the side facing Harry's head and a little indention on the front for a finger to push said card in fully. Harry reached for the Ride Booker and took it off the clip before opening the white part up like a book. On either side of the open book was a space for a small stack of card each which.

The Harry was tempted to use the first card on the right side of the book but his body on the other hand had other ideas. He pulled out the card that was almost fully hidden and saw that it was another armored person whose red and black helmet with green eyes resembled the symbol on the Ride Booker.

Harry put the Ride Booker back on its clip and got ready to rumble, "Let's Ride," he said as he held the car out near the bottom corners with his thumb and index finger, "HENSHIN! (Change/Transform!)"

With that he twisted the card around with his thumb and index finger until his thumb was holding the bottom of the card against the side of his index finger revealing the back of the card. The back had the same symbol that was on the Ride Booker but in white on a black circle in the middle of the fuchsia colored card with the bottom of the symbol facing the left side of the card. Harry slid the car into the slot on the Decadriver causing red holographic words to appear in front of the buckle as it spoke them.

**KAMEN RIDE**

With his thumb and index finger of each hand Harry pushed the handle back into place causing the lights on them to flash once as the Decadriver reset itself back into its original position; the symbol on the card seen clearly through the window. The holographic words in front of the Decadriver shifted until they were above the buckle as a holographic version of the symbol on the card seemed to shoot out of the window growing four times bigger then the symbol as the belt spoke once more.

**DECADE**

The symbols that were around the window on the Decadriver appeared around Harry in the form of holograms before they were replaced with the image of 10 armored people. They slid over to the wild haired boy and overlapped onto his body. In a brief flash of light grey and black armor formed on his body. The barcode that was on the card Harry used appeared in front of him in a red hologram before they shifted over to his helmet connecting to it and giving color to parts of his armor.

A pulse of wind and heat escaped that armor as it was being formed turning everyone's attention to him. As they looked towards him the colors on Harry's armor seemed to cool and everyone took in his new appearance. His body was encased in black leather like material from his neck to his feet with some white on the sides of his arms and red on the sides of his abdomen. The shins, knees, and thighs were covered in armor that was pinkish red on the outer sides, white on the inner sides divided on the front by a thick black line. His forearms were also covered with armor as well but they were just white on the inner parts and black on the outer ones.

Black armor covered his feet and hands as well with a white band around his wrists and ankles. His chest was also covered with armor as well that was fuchsia with black on the front and back with his rounded shoulder pads were fuchsia colored as well. A white stripe with black in the middle ran from the bottom right the chest armor diagonally over to his left shoulder down his back and reconnecting to once again at the bottom right. His right shoulder was the same as his left but the line was Fuchsia colored instead of white while another stripe of black and white that ran vertically down the left side of his chest on the front and back forming an X with the other white line.

Harry's head was incased by a black helmet with the front and top colored fuchsia as well with seven black vertical lines running down the front with two of the longer lines over the eyes looking like antennas a little silver along the bottom of the helmet. The top part of the middle stripe had a bit of yellow on it and a set of large green quarter circle lenses on the front making it resemble the symbol that was on the Rider Booker finished the look.

Harry had turned into the Successor of the Nine Rider, Defender of his World; Kamen Rider Decade.

"What the bloody hell!?" Sirius shouted in shock and Bellatrix decided to use this to fire a spell at him.

Harry quickly raced over to Sirius as he was hit and quickly grabbed his hand as he was centimeters from the eerie veil in the back of the room. With the strength given to him by the armor he now wore, Harry pulled Sirius away from the fluttering curtain.

"Nice save, Harry," the scruffy looking man said with a gulp as Harry helped him stand upright.

"It's Decade in this form," Harry, now Decade, said before he and Sirius had to duck another spell fired from Bellatrix's wand.

Hermione raced over to where Tonks and Remus were guarding the other that came with her and Harry when she heard Harry transforming. She along with Ginny and Luna were shocked seeing the armor form on the Boy-Who-Lived but none more so then the dirty-blonde-haired girl. Her silvery grey eyes widened as she saw the same armored person in front of her that she saw in a vision a few days ago.

"Decade," Luna spoke softly her voice missing the usual airy tone to it.

Decade charged at the Death Eaters slamming into them like a title wave as he dodged the spells being thrown at him. The Rider twisted around one spell using his momentum to send a backhand into the Bellatrix's face making her see stars. He dodged another spell and threw an uppercut into the offender's chin before Decade used the momentum to slam another kick into another Death Eater's chest. But as he opened a can of whoop ass, dodging the spells his allies threw he had one question.

'How do I know how to fight like this?'

Bellatrix, a bit dizzy and stunned thanks to the backhand from Decade, saw the three girls that were with the Golden Boy peek their heads over as they threw their own spells. The deranged woman got set to throw a stunner, since that was the only spell that came to mind because half the people in the room were shouting it, at Hermione who was in-between the two younger girls which Decade saw.

"Hermione, Ginny, Luna! DUCK!" Decade shouted and just in time to as Bellatrix fired the spell.

The girls ducked in time as the spell raced over their heads slamming into a wall behind them. Decade raced over to the girls letting the order clean up the last of the Death Eaters as Bellatrix also ran out of the room, not wanting to get caught. The Rider skidded to a stop near the girls and started to look them over. "Are you three okay?" he asked getting nods all around.

Sirius raced over to the four teens as well while Decade stood up glaring at the door that Bellatrix raced out of. "Sirius," he ordered, "Take care of Hermione, Ginny, and Luna. I got her." he flick his wrist and another card appeared in-between his right index finger and middle finger.

This card was similar to the card he used to transform except the head shot was of another Rider with a large blue visor that was split in half by a large red beetle horn that went straight up the middle of his face from his chin. The buckle twisted to the left before Decade placed the card into the slot showing the symbol on the back of the card that looked like a white rhinoceros beetle with the word "ZECT" on the back then pushed the handles back into place resetting the buckle once more.

**KAMEN RIDE: KABUTO**

A mechanical whirling sound came out of the buckle as a hexagonal field spread out from the Decadriver over Decade's armor changing it into the armor of Kamen Rider Kabuto; Rider Form. D-Kabuto (Decade Kabuto Form) flicked his wrist once more and another card appeared in his right hand. The picture on this one thought had Kabuto racing across it leaving an after image behind him. Once the Decadriver was set to receive the card D-Kabuto quickly slid it into the slot before pushing the handles back into their original position.

**ATTACK RIDE: CLOCK UP**

D-Kabuto become a blur of red and black as he raced after Bellatrix leaving behind the Order who was cleaning up the last of the Death Eaters though Ron summed up the mood pretty well. "Bloody Hell!"

**Legacy of the Kamen Riders**

Bellatrix raced thought the Department of Mysteries hoping to get away from her fallen comrades, though she never thought of them like that, and back to her Lord and Master. As she reached the Atrium something slammed into her back sending her flying. As she stood up groaning she was attacked by a strange red and black blur for all sides as she stumbled around from each hit. On the last attack the blur slowed down enough to reveal a person wearing red and silver armor modeled after a rhinoceros beetle wearing the same belt Harry was before a kick slammed into her chest sending her flying into a wall where she was knocked out.

D-Kabuto breathed a sigh of relief as the Decadriver's handles pulled out once more turning the buckle before the card that he used to changed into Kabuto shot out of the slot. He grabbed it as it reached his head before the belt reset itself and he was briefly covered with digital pixels before changing back into his base armor. "What a rush…" Decade said as he looked at the card.

A second later the picture on the card rose up from the background covered in blue flames before it disappeared in a blur of digital pixels. What was left behind was a picture of the Rider without any color and very blurry.

"What the?" he asked himself as he looked the card over, "What just happened?"

Before he could say anything else the sounds of a slow mocking round of applause echoed the Atrium. "Very good, Potter," a high pitched and cold voice echoed the room.

"Voldemort," Decade said turning to the Dark Lord, "What are you doing here?"

"I am here for the prophecy that you made Malfoy destroy and to kill you though…" the dark lord looked at the fallen Bellatrix and smirked, "I do have to applaud you on what you did to Bellatrix, even thought she is not in control of herself."

"What do you mean?" Decade asked as he slowly reached for the Ride Booker.

"You can thank Orion and Walburga Black for that," Voldemort said. Recognizing the names as his godfather's parents, Decade decided to let Voldemort talk, "When Bellatrix was forced to marry Rodolphus Lestrange thought a Binding Contract an Obedience Clause was placed on it forcing her to obey every one of his commands and forcing her to change into the wonderful soldier she is now. Of course she was more useful as my men's plaything."

As Voldemort was blowing wind the Order of the Phoenix, Sirius, and Harry's friends entered the Atrium and was shocked by what they heard, including Neville.

"You mean you forced her to become who she is today!" the Rider shouted ripping the Ride Booker off the belt as the handle along the bottom tilted away from the Ride Book slightly allowing Decade to hold it like a gun and began firing at Voldemort with the little antenna acting like as the barrel.

The dark lord quickly dodged the lasers and fired a curse back at Decade who rolled away from, "I believe I hit a nerve." He said with a sneer.

Dumbledore walked up to Decade brandishing his wand towards Voldemort; "Would you like some backup my boy?" he asked keeping an eye on Tom.

"Sure," Decade said as the Rider Booker changed back into its Book Mode.

He opened it up and pulled out another Kamen Ride card holding it between his index finger and middle finger. The headshot on this one was of another rider with a black helmet and large yellow visor in the shape of a circle but was split down the middle by a silver line and had two small red antennas on top of his head. Decade twisted the card around using his thumb and revealed the back which had the symbol for the Greek Letter Phi on it in white.

The Decadriver's buckle twisted once more towards the Rider's head before Decade quickly put the card into the driver and pushed the handles back into position.

**KAMEN RIDE: FAIZ**

Three beeps came from the belt as red lines raced out of his armor, one going down each leg and two going up and around his chest and arms. They flashed once hiding him from view before changing into Kamen Rider Faiz. D-Faiz (Decade Faiz form) then pulled out another card, this one showing a picture of a strange person made of metal before he put it in the Decadriver which was set up once more to accept the card and returned it back into its original position.

**ATTACK RIDE: AUTOVAJIN**

A loud roar echoed from the door that the order and Harry's friends had came thought and when Hermione looked she saw what looked to be a strange silver off-road motorcycle racing towards the Atrium without a rider. As it went through the door it started to shift around until it changed into a robot that was around six feet tall with the back wheel on its back acting like a helicopter's rotor blades as the front wheel acting like a shield.

The Autovajin Battle Mode flew over to Voldemort and slammed its right fist into his face sending him flying before it flew over to its master and took a battle stance.

"I believe we will need to talk later Harry," Dumbledore said very startled but quickly got back to the job at hand.

"Agree," D-Faiz replied before reaching for the motorcycle handle on sticking out between the back wheel which was called the Scramble Rotor and the robot's body pulling it off.

It soon became what could be called a one handed Lightsaber with the handle acting like a basket hilt for a rapier with a blade made up of red crystal or glass. D-Faiz ran his left hand up the blade making a sound similar to a sword being un-sheathed or sheathed. "Autovajin," The Rider ordered, "Protect my friends! Professor, watch my back!"

With that D-Faiz charged towards the slowly standing Voldemort a war cry escaping from his lips. Voldemort fired spells at the Rider who either swatted them away with the Faiz Edge or dodged them before he was right in his face. D-Faiz swung for the Dark Lord's neck but was blocked by a broadsword that had a sickly green blade held in the dark wizard's free hand.

"You're not the only one who has skill with a sword, Potter." Voldemort hissed before kicking out at D-Faiz who quickly jumped back.

Soon magically made metal and red Sol Glass collided with a hiss every time as the Dark Lord and Kamen Rider fought. More then a few times Voldemort tried to put the odds in his favor with magic but Dumbledore was able to stop him front doing anything major. A few Death Eaters tried to help their Master but the Autovajin put a stop to that with a few well placed punches. A few spells hit it they barely did anything to the robot.

D-Faiz dodged to the side when the blade came down on him and tried for a horizontal slash but Voldemort blocked and pushed the Rider away away. The teen rolled along the ground going up into a crouch before his belt buckle twisted upwards.

"Crap!" Decade shouted as the Kamen Ride: Faiz card shot out of the buckle for him to catch. He was once again briefly covered by digital pixels before becoming Decade as the picture on the card repeated what happened with the Kabuto card.

The Autovajin transformed back into its bike form abruptly as well. Thankfully the Death Eaters were already knocked out so it didn't matter much. As the robot transformed back into a bike the symbol for Decade appeared in front of it before passing over the vehicle, transforming it into another bike. This bike white with the front modeled after Decade's helmet. It was more modern looking and built for speed racing than dirt biking and long enough for two people to sit comfortably.

Decade quickly reached for the Ride Booker as the handle on it twisted around until it was parallel with the black line of the Ride Booker. Another black piece hidden by the two white sides on the left of the Book also flipped up until it was parallel with the black line and a short blade shot out of it. A flash of light briefly blinded Voldemort and anyone else watching and when they looked back the Ride Booker had fully transformed into a sword mode with the handle doubling in length to allow Decade to hold it with two hands while the blade also tripled in length becoming a true sword.

The Rider charged forward with the Rider Booker's Sword Mode in front of him. Once again he and Voldemort crossed swords as they fought in the middle of the Atrium.

"Hey, Professor," Decade called out as he crossed swords with Voldemort, "I set him up!" the Rider then broke the sword crossing and grabbed the Dark Lord's robes with both hands dropping the Ride Booker before spinning around like a top a few times and finally throwing Tom up on the last spin, "YOU KNOCK HIM DOWN!"

At the last part Dumbledore threw his wand arm out as a long whip made of flames shot out of the tip of his wand and wrapped around the Dark Lord. With an expert flick of his wrist, the Headmaster of Hogwarts sent Tom flying into a wall and retracted the whip from the Dark Wizard's smoking body. As he was about to fall from the wall, Decade, with the Ride Booker back in book mode on his belt, raced over to him and jumped high into the air before slamming a huge drop kick into Tom's back causing him to scream in pain.

The Rider jumped back using the Dark Lord as a spring while the man slowly slid down the wall, landing with a flop as he coughed up green blood. He turned his head to glare at Decade and before Harry knew it Voldemort was attacking on the mental plane. The Rider stumbled around a bit making Voldemort smirk but he felt that something was off. Before he knew it he was thrown for Harry's mind causing him to cry out in pain.

"Did you really think I had such weak shields?" Decade asked stumping everyone, "I knew that we had some kind of mental connection after you tried to kill me fourteen years ago. It has only strengthened by the little ritual you used to gain a body. I started working on Occlumency the summer before my third year and when Snape tired to teach me his way I just went along with it since he was trying to weaken me."

Voldemort growled seeing that he was is no condition to continue on. "This isn't over Potter," he said with a deadly edge to his voice. Before he left another set of doors were slammed open and Minister Fudge stepped into the Atrium with a group of Aurors behind him. Voldemort saw the Minister and waved to him. "Good morning Minister Fudge," he said before vanishing with a loud crack via apparation.

"What the hell was that?!?!" Fudge shouted after sputtering for a few seconds.

"That, Cornelius, was the wizard whose return you have been denying all year. He has run off to lick his wounds, I suppose, thanks to young Harry here," Dumbledore replied, smiling over at Decade, who seemed tired but no worse for the wear still wearing his new armor.

"Potter?" Fudge said confused for a second turning to the armored teen before seeing the Decadriver around his waist and Ride Booker hanging from it and shouted, "What are you doing with Ministry property around your waist!?"

"Because it's mine, you prick," Decade said giving Fudge the "finger" before turning around and walking to where the fireplaces for the Floo were.

Hermione, Ginny, and Luna quickly raced after him with Ron calling out, "Where are you going, Ginny?"

"I'm following Harry! What do you think?" she shouted over her shoulder and all four teens soon disappeared with a burst of green fire each.

**Kamen Rider Legacy**

Decade soon reappeared back in Hogwarts in what looked to be the Gryffindor Common room but he felt that something was off. A few seconds after he saw that there were no stairs to the dorm rooms he figured out that he was in the Room of Requirements and gazed around it lovingly in thanks. Before he could do anything else the fireplace flared three more times and the three girls that went with him, Ron, and Neville to the Ministry came tumbling out.

"What the?" Decade asked as the Decadriver's window flashed once before his armor lost color and seemed to split off of Harry's body nine different ways, "Ginny, Hermione, Luna, what are you three doing here?"

"We were worried about you," Ginny said with the other girl's nodding in agreement.

Harry blushed brightly as all the girls he had fallen for were in the same room looking at him sadly.

"Are you okay, Harry?" Hermione asked worried for her friend and crush.

"I am," Harry said absently as he pulled the Decadriver and Rider Booker off of his body before setting them to the side on a table the belt receding into the left side of the Decadriver.

"No you are not," Luna said, her voice absent of its usual airy quality.

"Luna's right," Ginny said, "You didn't have any other way of contacting Sirius."

"YES I DID!" Harry shouted slamming his fists into a near by table causing the girls to jump slightly, "Sirius gave me a way to contact him and yet I forgot about it until we got there. DAMN, DAMN, DAMN!" As he cursed himself Harry slammed his fists into the table, coming very close to breaking it until his arms were caught at the wrists as he raised his hands to slam them once more onto the table.

He looked and saw Hermione holding his left wrist and Ginny holding the right one. Before he knew what was going on the girls holding his wrists quickly turned him around and all three began hugging him.

"Let it all out, Harry," Luna said, "It okay Harry, let it's all out."

Before the green eyed boy knew it his eyes started to water and then the tears came flooding out. He cried for the fourteen years of pain and anguish he went thought. He cried for the nights he went to bed hungry while the Dursleys' stuffed themselves. He cried for his parents. He cried, cried, and cried, until he could cry no more but kept on heaving and sobbing. A few seconds later the girl's felt Harry's weight fall on them more and they saw that he was asleep.

They smiled and were about to pull him out of the Room of Requirements when a door appeared near them and something compelled them to drag Harry inside. They did so and found a large bedroom with a large king size bed in the middle. The girls put Harry to bed, after taking off his glasses, shoes, and shirt making them blush when they saw his surprisingly fit body. When they went to exit the room they saw that the door was gone and a note in its place.

_Dear; Miss Granger, Miss, Weasley, and Miss, Lovegood_

_I must ask you to please stay with Harry for a while. What happened today and what will happen in the next few days will be very hard for him and will need your support. Maybe you should also tell him that all three of you love him it will help him a lot._

_Signed, Hogwarts_

"This is weird," Hermione said a bit freaked out.

"Hogwarts has been around for around a thousand years." Luna said with a shrug, "So Hogwarts may have gained a consciousness of sorts."

Hermione could only nod in agreement sine she knew, very reluctantly, that Luna and Ginny both knew more about the magical world than she did. Though she wondered what they were going to wear to bed. A few seconds later another door appeared and when they opened it they found that it lead into a bathroom with three sets of sleeping wear. And after changing they climbed up into the bed Harry was in and snuggled into his body with Hermione on his right, Luna on his left, and Ginny right behind her before falling asleep. If they had stayed away a little while longer they would have seen Harry smiling in his sleep before he subconsciously pulled them closer with his arms.

**Kamen Rider Legacy**

Outside of Hogwarts stood a man dressed in white with a scarf around his neck. He looked to be Japanese with striking auburn hair. He then spoke, "Decade, you have a bigger destiny awaiting you. Let's hope you're ready to save this world and the others beyond…"

A sudden fog covered the person briefly and when it faded the man was gone leaving no clues as to where he went to.

**Kamen Rider Legacy**

Dumbledore sighed as he sat in his old chair once more. When he got back from cleaning up the mess that Fudge made both advertently and inadvertently, he was hoping to talk to Harry but Hogwarts had other ideas and specifically told the old headmaster to leave him alone. Hogwarts had done this many times before for the boy for what reason he didn't know since the school was supposed to obey him and he was usually able to over ride it but now he was unable to today and decided to let Harry be.

"What am I going to do with him?" he asked himself not expecting to get a reply.

"I suggest that you have him trained in the magical arts and a few different martial arts."

With speed belaying his age Dumbledore had his wand trained at where he heard the voice coming from, "Come out now!"

From the shadows that same person that told Harry and Hermione about the Decadriver and the Ride Booker stepped out smiling at the headmaster, "This is the second time today that I had a wand pointed at me."

"Who are you?" Dumbledore asked keeping his wand trained on the person.

"I am Wataru Kurenai." Wataru introduced himself once again with a bow, "And I am here to deliver a message."

"A message…?" Dumbledore asks wondering what the young adult has for him.

"It deals with not only this world but nine other worlds as well."

**Kamen Rider Legacy**

As Wataru and Dumbledore talked, Luna dreamt of the Vision she had with Decade as she snuggled in-between Harry and Ginny.

_**Dream**_

_Luna looked around as he saw the vision she had of Decade once more. She was in a torn and dirty white dress in a canyon of sorts. As she tried to figure out why she was having this vision again there was an explosion but she didn't duck as the shrapnel from it went through her body like she was a ghost. More explosions erupted around her as she heard a loud roar of a motorcycle near by. She looked and saw Kuuga dodging the explosions before he charged forward. Soon the air was filled with the howl of motorcycles and roar of a thousand people._

_As the dust cleared Luna saw thousand of people, some on foot, other on motorcycles charging. Each of them wore bug like suits of armor but the ones on motorcycles had the most unique suits of armor then the rest._

_She knew what they were. She knew who these people were…_

"_Kamen Riders…"_

_They all ran or sped past her without even blinking in her direction as if she was a ghost. Two armies of people in strange armor – Kamen Riders – clashed and fought violently with whatever weapons they had in their disposal. She saw magnificent beasts flying through the air and caught sight of a pair of Chinese dragons that were suddenly shot out of the air. Flying in the sky were also Kamen Riders. They were either equipped with jetpacks or had wings. Some rode on flying machines that seemed like something out of a few Sci-Fi movies Hermione once showed her and Ginny._

_The war (which she thought was an appropriate term for what was going on) was incredibly brutal. Explosions sent many of them flying and some were knocked off their vehicles to fall onto the ground. There was another loud roar and Luna was stunned to see a dragon that had a castle for a body. Riding atop of what could only be considered a clock tower was a figure in black with silver and red gothic armor and atop the dragon's head was another red figure but with dragon styled armor. They both wielded swords but a stray energy blast hit the dragon and caused it to crash into a canyon wall. The two figures riding it had jumped off to safety and then ran past her, ignoring her like everyone else. They continued to fight._

_From the open canyon wall a large strange creature walked into battle like a gorilla while another Kamen Rider stood on top of its head. Behind the creature more Kamen Riders charged into the battle wither running or riding a motorcycle. Luna dodged out of the way of one Rider even thought she knew it would pass through her, and watched as the new Riders ran towards the fight. She looked up into the sky once more and saw various flying trains in the sky one of them which had another Rider on top of it with what could only be called a green and silver mechanical Minotaur in front of him. All the trains shot out incredible amounts of ammunition but they were shot out of the sky as well._

_Explosions rocked the land as Riders tried to defeat one another only to get killed. Lasers, missiles, and other armaments flew through the air as the Riders fought. The ones that rode motorcycles were thrown off their rides as the ground beneath them exploded, while the strange green gorilla-like creature, which was standing on a ledge, also had the ground beneath it crumble before it and its master fell into the lake bellow._

_There was one last set of explosions around Luna before all was silent. She looked around and saw all the Riders sprawled on the ground, dead or unconscious; she did not want to find out. When the dust settled she watched as the crimson Chinese dragon gave one last roar before its head fell to the ground revealing a familiar figure bathed in crimson light floating in mid air._

"_Decade…"_

**End Dream**

Luna whimpered as she experienced the dream until Ginny, somehow sensing her friends' discomfort, pulled the blond girl into her chest. The Seer smiled gently as the vision/nightmare dispersed into mist.

**Time Skip**

**Next morning**

The sun was once again rising up over the horizon, dispelling the darkness of night. Slowly it rose up into the air waking and greeting everyone to a new day. Thought some were more reluctant to do so than others. Harry was one such person, though he was usually up when the sun was, wanted nothing more then to sleep.

The light from the sun slowly filtered into the room crawling up the carpeted floor to the bed where he was in. Slowly it went up the bed and over the sheets right into Harry's closed eyes. The boy groaned as the light pierced his closed eyelids and with a surprising display of wandless magic closed the crimson colored curtains with a wave of his hand. He tried to get up only to find that he could not for some reason.

Harry looked and started to sweat when he saw Hermione holding him close with her breasts pretty much in his face. He turned to hopefully get away from his best friend and crush when he saw something that nearly made him shit broken glass. There to his left was Luna in the same position as Hermione, with Ginny behind her spooning in the dirty blonde's back.

The boy had faced down a Basilisk, fought Voldemort five different times since he was just two years old, defeated a small horde of Dementors, and flew a griffin to save his godfather. But this was one thing he was not prepared for; all three of the girls he loved more then anything else in the same bed as him. True he could still feel that his pants were on and the girls wore pajamas (Ginny and Luna) or a night shirt but it was where his hands were that really got him sweating.

His left hand felt like it was on Luna's back with Ginny's surprisingly large and soft chest in his hand while the right was behind Hermione's back with something soft in his palm. He gave it a squeeze and made Hermione moan before she slowly opened her eyes. As the bushy haired girl opened her eyes she felt someone kneading her arse and when her eyes were fully opened, she saw Harry in front of her looking like he was going to the firing squad.

He felt Harry's hand once again squeeze her arse and had to bite back a moan, "If you want to do that Harry you could have asked."

Before she knew it Harry had vanished with his glasses. Well he did leave a dust cloud behind as he raced for the bathroom, startling the other two girls.

"What just happened?" Luna asked she and Ginny stood up with the red haired girl rubbing her eyes trying to get the sleep dust out of them.

"I goofed," Hermione said looking like she just saw a puppy get kicked.

"How so?" the youngest Weasley asked tilting her head to the side.

The smartest girl in Hogwarts told her friend what happened and was soon scolded by them.

"You know that Harry doesn't believe himself to be worthy of us," Luna said once more, her airy tone gone, replaced with a tone a mother would take on to scold her children, "You read his notebook, he doesn't believe he deserves us thanks to those people who call themselves his family."

The notebook that Luna was talking about was something of a legend in Hogwarts with many rumors as to what he had in it. Some said that it had every little thought he had since he could write. Other thought it was filled with ideas, information Harry thought was important, dreams he had, and even formulas for spells and potions. Hermione once took a peek into it when she was able to sneak up to Harry and saw an Arithmancy formula for spell modification on it that caused the brainy girl to have a little one on one time that night when she saw it (If you know what I mean).

Hermione was able to "Liberate" it briefly in early in the school year and, with Luna and Ginny looking over her shoulder, saw that it not only contained those things but also a biography of the girls he had met, some personal information that he should not have known in any way shape or form (Which the girls could not for the life of them figure out how he knew), and how he felt about them which was where the girls found out that he loved all three of them. There was a small piece about Ginny that was scratched out that which, after Hermione decipher what it said, caused the poor redhead to burst into tears.

Before anything else could be said the door to the bathroom was slammed open and the girls quickly turned to see a pale and sweating Harry. "You took my notebook?" he asked causing the girls to winch.

"Um… Yeah…" Hermione said hoping Harry wasn't too mad.

"And you read it?"

"All three of us did," Ginny said summoning what little courage she had at the moment as she was ready to have Harry explode into anger.

She didn't need to worry since he thought they were going to rip off what made him a man. "I think I'll run," he said and a second later shot towards the door that led out of the Room of Requirement but was quickly caught by Hermione and Ginny.

"Sit!" Hermione order as she and the Weasley-ete pulled Harry over to the bed and made him sit down.

Ginny saw that Harry wasn't looking at them and gently put her hand under his chin "Look at us Harry," she said firmly yet with some gentleness to it.

Harry reluctantly looked up and saw that the girls were not mad. Their eyes showed things that startled him. Harry considered himself to be pretty good judge of people's emotions through their eyes and was shocked to see love, caring, and worry in the girls' eyes.

"Harry…" Hermione started to speak, "We are not going to harm you in anyway, shape or form."

"But…" Harry tried to get a word in edgewise but was stopped by Luna.

"Harry, do not believe what those people who call themselves your family say," the dirty-blonde-haired girl said shocking the boy.

"W-what do you mean?" he said trying to keep his voice calm.

"I am a seer, Harry," Luna said shocking the boy. "Through my visions I have seen what your life is like there and it pained me that I could not do anything."

"Luna," Harry said sadly.

"Same here, Harry," Hermione said, "I saw the signs of the abuse the first day I saw you and didn't do anything to help since I was so scared." Ginny nodded in agreement before the girls started to cry.

Harry hated seeing the girls cry and tried to calm them down. "Please don't cry," he said as he pulled the girls into his arms. "I'm not worth it.'

"Don't say that, Harry…" Ginny said shaking her head, "If anyone of us is not worthy of love it's me."

"Ginny!" Harry said shocked along with Hermione and Luna thought there voice had a scolding tone to them.

"I-I once thought about using a l-love potion on you to get you to love m-me and only me in my second year," the redhead confessed pulling away from the group.

The girls had heard what Ginny nearly did before and were not as shocked as Harry was at the moment.

"I was very tempted but at the last second I declined the offer then went to the headmaster and told him about the girl and kicked her out after having her wand snapped," Ginny said as she turned back to Harry with tears running down her eyes, "I wasn't going to cheat my way into your heart, Harry. You've been through enough trouble without me adding to it with a love potion."

"Ginny," Harry said softly with tears forming in his eyes.

"When I read the biography you wrote about, at least the part you scratched out and Hermione deciphered, I lost it." Ginny closed her eyes as she went back to that day.

_**Flashback**_

"_I-I can't believe it!" Ginny said as she heard what Harry had wrote but recently scratched out such as her being a Bunny Boiler (Which Hermione explained), a Gold Digger, and someone that would use potions to get her way, making him want to keep and eye on his food and what not._

_That just reminded her of the time she nearly used a love potion to do just that._

"_Calm down, Ginny," Hermione said wishing she hadn't deciphered what was crossed out._

"_Hermione, I nearly did what he wrote!" Ginny shouted at Hermione, her usually strong will in pieces. Thankfully they were in a part of the library that was strictly for girls and Hermione had placed a small ward to keep the sounds in._

_Before either girl knew it Ginny grabbed the pen knife Hermione had used for a letter and plunged it towards her chest. With surprising speed and strength Luna grabbed her wrists and stopped Ginny just centimeters from her chest. The beautiful redhead looked up at her friend as Luna's eyes started to glaze over with her brown eyes following right behind her friend's silver grey ones._

_Ginny soon found herself in a dark space with Luna in front of her. "Where are we?" Ginny asked still stunned by what Harry had written but scratched out._

"_We are in my mind," Luna said as if it was an everyday thing._

"_Why?"_

"_Well..." the dirty blonde said rocking back and forth on her heels, "There are two visions I had that you need to see."_

_Soon the scene changed and Ginny found herself in a familiar yet very blurry place, "Why are we on Platform 9 ¾?" she asked confused._

"_Look over there," Luna said pointing to her left._

_Ginny looked and saw her future self but she looked like a carbon copy of her mother with Harry beside him with seven children all around them which her future self could not control. She could not hear what was being said but she saw Harry's eyes and gasped in shock. The adult Harry's eyes were dull and seemingly void of life which made Ginny start to cry._

"_Let's go home, dear," Future Ginny said in a nasally version of her mother's voice._

"_Yes, dear," Future Harry said robotically before following his wife like a slave would its master._

"_W-what was that?" Ginny asked, afraid of the answer._

"_This is what would have happened if you had used the love potion that Slytherin gave you," Luna said startling Ginny, "After Voldemort was defeated you then used control potions and soon he became nothing more then a shell of his former self."_

"_No…" Ginny said softly her eyes leaking tears._

"_Thankfully there is no chance of this happening since you refused the potion then rid Hogwarts of that horrible girl," Luna said happily startling her long time friend, "And now if we that means you, me, and Hermione play our cards right this is what will happen."_

_Soon the scene seemed to rewind itself and became HD crystal clear and was playing a scene with Ginny, Harry, Hermione, and Luna's future selves all of them looking like supermodels walking to the train with the same amount of kids but some of them had blond or brown hair instead of just black and red. Ginny could see Harry's eyes and they had more life in them then she had ever seen before._

"_This vision has the higher chance of being real but only if we work at it and stay by Harry's side. Not only through the war with Voldemort but another one as well that will swallow this world whole if we are not careful," Luna said as she turned to her friend with a gentle smile._

_Ginny looked back at Luna and could only smile in return seeing that everything would be okay in time._

_**End Flashback**_

"You mean that you tried to…" Harry could not even complete the sentence at all since he was so shocked that the strongest person he knew would honestly try to kill herself because of him and what he wrote.

"Yes," Ginny replied mournfully, "I could not live with the fact that what you wrote and what I almost did were exactly the same."

"But I don't think of you like that anymore!" the boy-who-lived quickly replied only to get a sad smile for the red head.

"I know," she said before she walked over to the window. "At the time I could not accept the fact that I almost made the decision to force you away from Hermione and Luna who I think of as sisters and more."

"Its okay, Ginny," Hermione said walking up to the distraught girl and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"You stopped yourself from doing it and that's all that matters," Luna said repeating what Hermione was doing on the other side.

To the girls' surprise Harry also walked up to them and wrapped the smallest girl in a hug. "I'm sorry that what I wrote made you cry Ginny," Harry said, feeling like a hell. "I just thought that no one would read my notebook. Can you forgive me?"

Ginny turned around to Harry shocked with what he said before smiling, "Of course I will, you gromless prat, only if you forgive me though." With that she wrapped the boy in a hug with the other girls following behind her.

Harry briefly pulled away and had to ask, "Are you three sure you want to be with me??? Even with Voldemort…"

Before Harry could finish Hermione quickly jumped onto that thought and began smashing it to pieces, "Harry, Voldemort will come after us anyway; me because I am Muggle-Born, Luna and Ginny because they are considered blood-traitors."

"We are just going to go meet him and his…was it groupies, Hermione?" Ginny asked, the redhead getting a nod before continuing, "Groupies on our own time and terms."

"You need us anyway for your newest journey," Luna added her eyes slightly glazed.

Harry sighed seeing he could not win especially since they had the look all women would make when they were going to be stubborn he just gave up. "Okay, whatever you three want."

Before he knew it he was dog piled by the now giggling girls being showered with kisses and hugs. Harry was shocked by their behavior but soon calmed down and just went with the flow.

'_This is nice_,' he thought as he hugged the girls back, though a bit reluctantly.

After that they got dressed and had a quick breakfast before all four started making their way to Dumbledore's office. All of them were supplied with clothes the elves got for them with Ginny teasing Harry slightly asking him if he wanted to watch them undress which made him nearly run for the hills until Hermione scolded the redhead. As the quartet of teenagers walked through the halls of Hogwarts, Harry decided to look through the Ride Booker once more with the Decadriver in his pocket. What he found shocked him.

"What the bloody hell?!?!" he shouted as he saw that all of the Kamen Ride cards, except the Decade one, were now blurry and colorless like the Faiz and Kabuto ones were after he used them.

"What wrong, Harry?" Hermione asked quickly going to her new boyfriend.

"The picture on the cards," the wild haired boy said as he shuffled through the cards once more, "The power… it's gone!"

"What?" the girls asked with shock and slight terror in their voices. To their shock when Harry showed them what he saw and was slightly scared.

"How did that happen?" Ginny asked trying to wrap her mind around what she saw.

"I don't know," Harry said putting the Rider Cards back in the Ride Booker, "But I believe the answers are in the headmaster's office."

The girls nodded in agreement and the four of them quickly rushed over to Dumbledore's office. Soon as they reached the Headmaster's office Dumbledore welcomed Harry in but was surprised to see Ginny, Luna, and Hermione with him.

"I wanted to speak to you alone, Harry," Dumbledore said trying to use his grandfather personality to get Harry to make the girls go.

The headmaster was surprised when the Boy-Who-Lived said, "What ever you want to say to me you can say to my girlfriends."

"Girlfriends!" That shocked the headmaster a lot, "What about Voldemort?!?!"

"He's going to come after us anyway, professor," Hermione said her love for adult authority overwritten by her love for Harry. The girls behind her also nodded in agreement, "We're only going to face him on our terms."

The old headmaster sighed. He really wanted to talk to Harry alone making the boy keep what he was about to tell him secret but the warning he received from that strange person kept being repeated in his head.

"_Trust Harry and trust those who consider themselves his girlfriends as long as you do the world will be safe but the moment you don't you have doomed it."_

"Alright, if you are sure you can trust, them Harry," Dumbledore said.

"I do," Harry said without any doubt in his voice or a second thought.

"Very well." With a heavy sigh the aging Headmaster motioned for the teenagers to sit before started to speak, "Do you remember what you asked me in the hospital wing after you saved the Philosopher's Stone?"

Harry thought back to that time and said, "I asked you why Voldemort came after me."

"That is correct," Dumbledore said. "Shortly before you were born a prophecy was made concerning Voldemort's death."

"A prophecy…?" Hermione said a bit shocked along with Ginny and Harry, thought Luna seemed to take it in stride.

"Yes. It was sixteen years ago on a cold wet night in a room above the bar in the Hog's Head Inn. I had gone there to see a possible applicant for the post of Divination Teacher."

"True divination can't be taught," Luna said to Dumbledore, "Only guided by those that have it."

"That is correct, Miss Lovegood." Dumbledore said, "It was against my inclination to allow the subject of Divination to continue at all for that very reason. But the applicant was the great-great-granddaughter of a very famous, very gifted seer, and I thought it common politeness to meet her."

"Professor Trelawney!" Hermione said, piecing the puzzle together very quickly as usual.

"That is correct Miss Granger. When I meet her I was very disappointed. She did not seem to have a trace of the gift herself." He took a deep breath from his pipe and continued on, "I told her, courteously I hope, that I did not think she would be suitable for the post. As it got up to leave something extraordinary and yet frightening happened."

Dumbledore briefly paused in his story to walk over to a black cabinet that stood beside Fawkes' perch. Bending down he slid back the catch and gently took out a shallow stone basin with runes inscribed along and around the edges. Setting it down on his desk the headmaster raised his hand up to his temple and, to the surprise of his students pulled out a few silvery, gossamer-fine strands that clinged to the tip of his wand then he deposited into the basin.

After the Headmaster sat down he gave the swirling drifting strand a poke with his wand. From the basin a recognizable figure draped in shawls that was Sibyll Trelawney rose up from the strands and began speaking in a harsh horse tone that Harry instantly recognized as the same tone he heard when Sibyll gave her prophecy to Harry in his third year revolving slowly as her feet stayed in the basin.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord Approaches…Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…And Either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies._"

As Professor Trelawney sank back into the basin and vanished the room was deadly quiet. Silence reigned as the teens tried to wrap their heads around what they just heard while Dumbledore and Fawkes kept quiet to allow them some time.

After what seemed like hours but only seconds, Harry spoke up, "What…what does it mean?"

Dumbledore sighed as he gently took off his glasses and began to clean them, "It means my boy that only one person who was born at the end of July could defeat Lord Voldemort, born to parents who have thrice defied him."

"Harry?" Ginny asked in a small voice looking at her love.

"The odd thing is Miss Weasley, there was one other that also fit the prophecy as well." Dumbledore said putting his half-moon spectacles back on.

"Who?" Hermione asked only to be answered by someone else.

"Neville Longbottom," Luna said, shocking everyone in the room.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and replied, "That is correct, Miss Lovegood."

"So…" Harry said a bit uncertain, "It may not be me."

"No, Harry," Luna spoke once more getting up from her seat only to kneel in front of her love holding his right hand, "It was Voldemort's choice, unknowingly, on who would be the one to defeat him, and he chose you."

"She is correct, Harry." Dumbledore added, "He picked the one who he thought would be the most dangerous. Someone who he saw was like himself. Someone that was a half blood."

"Wait a minute!" Ginny said shocked, "He-Who-Must…I mean Voldemort is half-blood!?"

"Yes he is Miss. Weasley." The aging man said, "You met him once before he became Lord Voldemort, before all the rituals and dark magic he used changed him, when he was Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Ginny was shocked when she heard that and started to hyperventilate a bit. Harry quickly pulled Ginny into his lap and tried to calm her down with Hermione and Luna also helping. Soon the girl had calmed down but when Harry tired to gently put her back in her seat she just snuggled in closer to Harry's chest.

'Why can't I just have a normal life?' Harry thought, 'I guess fate's has other plans for me.'

Dumbledore cleared his throat getting the teens' attention before he spoke, "Forgive me but we must continue on."

Harry, Luna, and Hermione nodded with the girls pulling their chairs closer to Harry and Ginny before they continued on. They talked about why Voldemort chose Harry and how he heard about the first part of the prophecy and when they got to the last part of the prophecy Harry was confused.

"What power do I have that Voldemort does not?" He asked confused, "Well besides the Decadriver and the Ride Booker."

"I once believe that it was the power of your heart filled with love," Dumbledore said, "But now I am not so sure with the appearance of those devices and those cards."

"That right!" Hermione shouted remembering one of the reasons that they came to the Headmaster.

Harry also remembered the other reason they were here and quickly took out the Ride Booker. He opened the Ride booker and took out the Kamen Ride cards before showing them to Dumbledore.

"I know that when I last opened the Ride Booker all of the cards, except the Faiz and Kabuto ones, still had their color and were very clear but now they feel dead somehow," Harry said as Dumbledore gently took the cards and looked through them.

"I'm sorry, Harry but I don't know why they are like this," the Headmaster said before returning the cards to the greenhorn Rider.

"That's because…you lost them all in your past life Decade," Wataru said as he walked out of the shadows and into the light. Once more he found several wands pointed at him.

"Wataru!" Hermione and Harry shouted out in surprise lowering their wands with Dumbledore and surprisingly Luna as they stood up.

"Who is he?" Ginny asked keeping her wand trained on the auburn haired young man.

"He's the one who told me about the Decadriver and the Ride Booker," Harry answered before he walked up to the boy. "What do you mean by 'my past life'?"

"I do not know much myself to be honest," Wataru said with a sigh, "but I will tell you and your friends what I can."

Wataru raised his right up hand and snapped his fingers. To the amazement of everyone the room and Wataru went out of focus and turned black before small lights started dotting the black space, rapidly turning it into a scene in outer space.

"What's happening?" Hermione asked confused.

"I do not know," Dumbledore said just as equally shocked.

A bright light soon caught their attention and when they looked, what they saw shocked them all. There in front of them was the Earth and all around it were nine other Earths as well.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Wataru asked as he came back into focus walking to them.

"What is this?" Ginny asked confused.

"All will be answered in time," Wataru said with a smile to the red haired girl before turning to Harry, "So, do you remember anything?"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked wondering what Wataru was talking about.

"Do you remember how to use your buckle and cards? Do you remember how to fight?"

Harry closed his eyes for a second before opening them with a snap, "I thought that was the Decadriver helping me!"

"No," Wataru said shaking his head, "In your past life you were Decade but unfortunately before you could complete your mission you died. Thankfully you have been reborn so you can finish what you have started."

"What do you mean, Mr. Kurenai?" Dumbledore asked.

"Look over there," Wataru said pointing to his left.

The five magic users looked towards where Wataru was pointing and were shocked to see two of the Earth start to collide with the others not far behind. The only thing going through their minds was, '_what is going on?!?!_'

"In nine worlds…" Wataru said bringing the attention back to him, "Nine Kamen Riders were born. They were independent, separate stories."

"Nine different worlds?" Hermione said shocked.

"Yes," the auburn haired young adult said, "But now…the stories are combining, that's why the worlds are becoming one." He once more pointed to the Earths and the wizards and witches once more looked once more towards the earths and saw the worlds slowly coming together yet they seemed to be breaking apart.

"Eventually," Wataru continued, "All of the worlds will be destroyed."

"What?!?!" Hermione, Harry, and Ginny shouted in shock.

"Decade," Wataru said ignoring the shouting, "You must travel to the nine worlds with your three lovers. That is the only way to save the worlds."

As Wataru was speaking the worlds started to come together faster destroying themselves at the same rate.

Harry and his new girlfriends blushed when Wataru called them lovers before the wild haired boy asked, "Why me?"

"You are the one who will destroy all the Kamen Riders." Wataru said shocked everyone there, "Creation cannot exist without destruction first...Unfortunately."

As Wataru finished speaking the worlds were completely destroyed creating a bright white light that blinded the magic users and when they could see again they were back in the Headmaster's office. On the table right in front of Harry was a strange red camera with two lenses, one on top of another, which Hermione recognized.

"That's a twin-lens reflex camera!" she said in shock as Harry gently picked it up the odd camera which felt right in his hand.

Wataru's voice came out of no where as he spoke once more, "You have a month or so before it begins. Your mind may remember what needs to be done but your body must be trained to do so. Good luck on your journey."

Soon as the voice was gone everyone looked towards Harry. "What are you going to do my boy?" Dumbledore asked.

"What else?" Harry said pulling the cap off the lenses off and opened the view finder looking through it, "Save all the worlds and capture them."

"Huh?" Ginny asked confused.

"Oh." Harry shook his head as if he was in a daze. "Sorry I just got caught up in looking through this camera."

"Could you have been a photographer in your past life?" Luna asked, fascinated.

"I guess I was," Harry said while looking the camera over before putting the strap on the camera around his neck, "Well time to get training."

**Kamen Rider Legacy**

In an undisclosed location, Wataru could be seen sitting at a table with a Chessboard on it and Chess pieces resembling the Heisei Kamen Riders standing on it with Decade as the King. Sitting across from him was a man in an overcoat, wearing a bowtie around his neck, a top hat atop his head and with a pointed nose.

"So, you think Potter will be able to continue the mission he left off in his past life?" asked the top hat wearing man.

"He knows what's at stake, Topper-san," said Wataru, "But, will he be able to perform is up to him. Telling him to kill is easier said than done."

"True," Topper said as he looked over his pieces that resembled the different types of enemies the Riders have faced though a few pieces were not changed, "And with the meddling of Headmaster Dumbledore, it will be harder still."

"I will agree with that, my friend," Wataru replied as he watched the pieces shake a bit before settling.

"Creation cannot exist without destruction," Topper quoted with a smirk. "Couldn't have said it better myself."

**Time Skip**

**Two months later**

For two months Harry trained his heart out learning all he could about the Rider System he was entrusted with as well as the Machine Decader since at the hands of a Kamen Rider it was also a weapon. Thought he still had a long ways to go from mastering both of them, even with the use of a Time Turner Dumbledore was able to procure.

Harry also got to know his three girls as well which pissed Ron off greatly. Ron kept whining that he was girlfriend-less while Harry had three of them. Unfortunately for Ron, the redheaded boy was ignored. He tried to steal the belt one time after seeing Harry use it but it didn't work all that well…

_**Flashback**_

_Ron smirked as he looked at the stolen Decadriver and Ride Booker in his hands. "Harry's not going to get all the glory," he said to himself and put the buckle onto the front of his waist and let the belt wrap around him._

_He pulled out the card he saw Harry use, pulled the handles out, twisting the buckle until the slot faced upwards. He then put the Kamen Rider Decade card in._

_**KAMEN RIDE**_

_Hearing that Ron pushed the handles back into position but something different happened._

_**ERROR: REJECT**_

_The Decadriver blasted off of Ron's waist causing him to slam into the wall while the buckle went in the opposite direction. He pulled himself out of the hole he made groaning only to fall on his face. The redhead heard someone walk up to him and looked up to see Harry with a pissed off look on his face._

_He held up his right hand which had the Decadriver and spoke in a deadly tone, "No one touches my buckle and cards without my permission. Next time you do I'll beat you within an inch of your life." With that he spun around, his new trench coat billowing behind him as he walked away._

_**End Flashback**_

Harry had changed a bit in the two months after he had gained the Decadriver and Ride Booker. He was starting to gain quite a bit self confidence along with a love for photography. He took pictures of nearly everything he could see, saying he was "capturing the world". He also gained the ability to read, write, and speak Japanese making Hermione think that in his past life he was Japanese and most of the battle would be fought in Japan as well. The girls were able to find a magical way to learn Japanese, spoken and written, but Harry was the better of the four because of his past life.

A few things had changed in the last two months as well. Fudge was given the boot and Amelia Bones became the Minister after Harry stopped an attack by the Death Eaters on her. Sirius was FINALLY giving a trial thanks to Peter Pettigrew who was also there for the attack on the Ministry and was acquitted very quickly through the use of Veritaserum. After he was released and free of all charges he looked over the contract that married Bellatrix to her husband and as the Head of the Black family freed her but she was now in a coma for some reason.

Now it was the middle of August and Harry was taking a break from training by going out and taking photos. It was Harry's way to relax from training his arse off. Nothing much was happening and he was happily taking photos. He was wearing a red turtleneck with black pants, shoes, and a black trench coat over it all. His glasses were also replaced with a more stylish pair that made him look much better according to the girls that dragged him to buy the clothes and glasses. Off to the side the Machine Decader stood with a sign on it that read, "Let me take your photo."

"HEY BOY!" someone shouted and he turned around still looking through the viewfinder of his twin-lens reflex camera.

Through the lens he saw three people walking towards him, looking pissed. One of them was a fat guy similar to Vernon but better dressed than the fat pig, less pudgy, and a lot better looking.

"There's no way in hell am I paying for this photo!" the man shouted showing Harry a photo of him but a double shot with one looking dignified and the other slightly silly.

The woman, who was very beautiful with her brown hair tied up in a bun wearing a white fur coat, too held up a photo to Harry with her leaning against the first man but it was just as messed up only showing the woman while cutting off all of the man's body except the arm the woman was holding.

"This photo too!" she said equally pissed off.

The last man was dressed in a white and black suit that made him look like a punk. "What is this shit?!?!" he shouted before all three started complaining to Harry who calmly looked the photos over before taking one of them.

He held it up to the light and sighed. "More failures?" he asked out loud more to himself then the three in front of him.

"What is this?!?!" the punk said throwing up his photos in the air, "Did you not intend to take a good photo in the first place?!?!" He shouted grabbing Harry's right arm and forcing the boy to turn to him, "You Bastard!" with that the punk threw a right hook which Harry smoothly dodged to the side with a twist.

The other man tired his hand with a left hook from behind Harry but the wild haired boy just bent forward dodging the punch while picking up one of the photos. The man was shocked at Harry dodging without looking but clamed down some before asking, "Why'd you take these photos?"

Harry looked at the man and said, "It's because it's hard to capture it…" Harry dropped the photos and readied his camera once more, "I want to photograph everything in his world. That's why I will keep taking them until I do it right." Harry could feel that there was something deeper about the photos but ignored it and went back to photographing once more each person then back to the water scene he was trying to capture before.

As he turned to the water a silver fog like shimmer appeared in front of the Camera and a familiar figure appeared that startled Harry. '_Wataru!_'

"Decade…" Wataru said as another figure appeared in front of him that looked like an armored man clad in a red and silver suit. His helmet held a yellow visor that looked kinda like one of the symbols on the Decadriver but the head was red and had a bat's head instead of a crescent moon, "It has begun."

When Harry looked up from the viewfinder there wasn't a silver mist like shimmer at all but the warning was fresh in his mind. He quickly went to his motorcycle to put the sign away, strapped on his helmet and took off making the people he left behind wondering what was going on.

"The war has started," Harry said to himself as he raced through the streets of London back to the place he called home: Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

**Kamen Rider Legacy**

"I give up!"

That was the war cry at Hermione's house as she, Luna, and Ginny tried to look up any information they could find on the nine Kamen Rider's that were part of the Kamen Ride Cards. The bushy haired girl showed the girls how to work her Muggle devices (Via her own Time Turner) and they were surprisingly able to do pretty well on them for people who had never seen nor worked such things before though they still looked towards Hermione for many things. They were trying to find ANY information they could about the Riders even if it was something as simple as a show or something but no luck.

"Calm down Ginny." Hermione said as she and Luna looked over a few prints out on a Kamen Rider called V3.

"But the only information we found were on these Legendary 13 Kamen Riders and they are either dead or retired," the redhead said as she pushed herself away from the computer. "This is driving me nuts."

"Calm down, Ginny," Luna said as she stood up setting the papers she was looking at to the side before going over to her friend and started to gently knead her shoulders, "It makes sense that we cannot find any information on the Riders since they are in different worlds."

The redhead could only sigh before moaning as she leaned into Luna's tender touches, "What would I do without you, Harry, and Hermione, Luna?" Before the silver eyes girl could answer Ginny quickly said, "Rhetorical question."

"You probably would have lived and died lonely not getting any where in life," Luna said softly before giving the slightly smaller girl a hug.

Hermione went over to her friends and joined in the hug. Unfortunately the moment was broken when Hermione's cell phone started to ring. The bushy haired girl quickly answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hermione," she heard on the other end recognizing it as Harry, "It's time."

The startled the bushy haired girl, "Are you sure?"

"I saw Wataru and he told me so."

"Right!" the brainy girl said, "We'll be over at Grimmauld Place soon."

As soon as she hung up Luna and Ginny were at her side quickly. "What's wrong?" Ginny asked.

"The Rider War has started," Hermione said startling Ginny while Luna looked indifferent.

"The war that decides the fate of all ten worlds has begun," she said as her eyes glazed over slightly. After telling Hermione's parents what was going on, the girls grabbed a Portkey that Dumbledore made and disappeared.

**Kamen Rider Legacy**

Harry rolled to a stop in front of the place he called home and after shrinking the Machine Decader quickly raced inside the Fidelius protected house. As he went inside he was greeted by Sirius and Dumbledore.

"You got the message too?" the greenhorn rider asked the headmaster.

"I did. He wants us to meet him in front of the Room of Requirement for some reason," Dumbledore said making Harry confused.

Soon the girls arrived and they went to Hogwarts by way of Floo. Once they reached the Headmaster's office they quickly headed to the third floor and were met by Wataru in front of the ballerina trolls.

"I'm glad you came quickly," he said looking grim, "There is not much time."

He waved his hand at the opposite wall and a door appeared shocking the five people.

"I had Hogwarts reconfigure the Room of Requirement to become your headquarters. Headmaster…"

Dumbledore nodded to the auburn haired man and reached into his robes and pulled out two badges. "Harry, Hermione, These two are for you."

The two of them took the badges and were shocked to see that they were Headboy/Girl Badges.

"Harry I know that I told you that I didn't believe that you should be Prefect or Headboy since it would mean more on your shoulders. But I must make an exception now."

Harry was shocked that Dumbledore would trust him that much but quickly schooled his emotions and nodded to the old man, "Thank you sir."

Hermione followed behind her boyfriend while Luna and Ginny seemed a bit down. They were shocked when Dumbledore pulled out two more badges and gave them to the girls.

"Miss. Lovegood, Miss. Weasley, these two are for you." He said handing them perfect badges for their respective houses.

The girls and Harry were excited with that and started talking animatedly with each other until Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Also, with the reluctance of Mr. Weasley you four have been given a small apartment so that you can talk to each other about Harry's job as Decade without anyone listening in. Thought both of us agree that you must sleep in different beds. That was the only way Mrs. Weasley would allow Ginny to live in the apartment."

That statement really got them excited but there was work to do and Wataru quickly got their attention, "Now, Decade, only you, and your girlfriends can enter this place which is also connected to the apartment but you girls must have your badges with you to enter this way and if you want someone to accompany you, you must be holding their hands for the ward to allow them to enter."

With that explanation the six people went into the room where they were shocked to see what it was like. It was the size of the Great Hall with a couple of computers in one corner that shocked Hermione along with what looked to be some kind of round platform in front of them with two pillars on either side as well as a few other items connected to the computers. There were training dummies along the walls as well as training equipment of all kinds and weights to allow Harry to keep in shape. There was also another door that seemed to lead into a kitchen as well.

What really stumped everyone was at the far end was a man wearing an overcoat with a bowtie around his neck, a top hat on his head, and a pointed nose fiddling with what looked to be a seven foot tall five feet wide portrait or mirror with a silver and grey veil of sorts.

"Topper-san," Wataru said slightly startling the man who turned to meet them.

"Wataru," Topper said with a smile, "I'm almost finished with the dimensional portrait. I'm just tweaking a few odds and ends right now."

"Everyone," Wataru said turning the magic users' attention to him, "This is Topper. He has agreed to loan us this special portrait. It will allow Harry and yourselves to go to the nine worlds you need to go to."

"How?" Hermione asked a bit perplexed.

"Easy Miss. Granger…" Topper said taking over the question while startling the brainy girl who'd never seen the weird man.

He walked over to what looked like a silver pedestal with silver panel on it. The panel had a slot in one part of it with a few buttons and switches around it.

"This right here is the controls for the Portrait Portal. It is a mixture of magic and technology," Topper said and was about to go on when Hermione interrupted him.

"But technology CAN'T work around magic!"

"Maybe in this world at the moment but in many other worlds besides this one and the ones you're going to they have figured out how to make these two different aspects of the Earth play along nicely." With that he continued on, "Anyway, when one of the Kamen Ride Cards you have starts to glow, you place it in the slot here and after tuning the portrait until you can see a picture you can go to that world."

"The first time you go to a world," Wataru took over, "Time outside the Room will slow so that one day here is a second out there. When you are finished with what you need to do there you can still go there but time will be the same when the card is not glowing."

"Wow!" Ginny said shocked.

"This room will also allow you, Hermione, to keep an eye on the Decadriver, armor, Ride Booker and Ride Cards. You can also, in time, create new cards for Harry to use if need be. There is an instruction manual over there for you to look over that will tell you how to work the equipment along with Ginny and Luna if they want to help."

"Harry," Topper said as the girls quickly went over to the computers and started to look them over. Luna and Ginny had gained an addiction for the wonderful machines thanks to Hermione. "You must be the first to enter any world because it will give you a new identity that you must follow if you want to succeed in your mission."

Dumbledore was a bit reluctant to have Harry fight so soon in his opinion but there was nothing he could do. He was not familiar with the devices and even saw Ron almost kill himself using the Decadriver which seemed to be keyed to Harry. Though he did admit to himself he slightly pushed Ron to steal the buckle and cards but didn't plan for the boy to try them out.

Topper saw Dumbledore was going to try once more to talk Harry out of his mission and dismissed himself, "Can we talk Albus-san?"

After going to a secluded part of the room Topper spoke up, "I can feel that you do not want Harry to go on this mission. Unfortunately, this is not your choice but Harry's to go on this mission. I do not recommend that you try and hinder his mission at all or you will have to deal with me."

"What can you, a young man, do against me?" Dumbledore asked only to start to feel a heavy pressure on him as Topper glared at the Headmaster causing the old man breath to become harsh as he could not breathe for some reason.

"I may not care much about people but when it comes to keeping the balance between light and darkness I will do anything to keep it," he said his eyes gaining a hard light to them.

Once Dumbledore was able to breath he looked at Topper with what could only be fear, "You're an Elder!"

"I am," Topper admitted, "And as you can tell I have the power to back up my threats. I will only warn you once. Leave. Harry. Alone!"

With that Topper went back to Harry as he was looking over the portrait. Dumbledore one the other hand was still trying to get over Topper releasing only a portion of his power concentrated on him.

'_What have you gotten into, Harry?'_ he thought to himself before regaining his composure.

Topper showed the girls and Harry how the portrait worked but when he was going into how the computer works Harry felt that something was wrong with the Ride Booker. He quickly took it out, opened it and saw that one of the colorless and blurred cards was glowing.

"Looks like it's time," Topper said and plucked the card up before Harry knew it, "Watch how I do it and remember once you're through that portal you are someone else, literally."

He placed the card into the slot and started flicking switches and turning knobs. Slowly the silver faded and was replaced with a picture of a couple of Japanese style police cars rushing down the road towards a bridge it looks like with a large mountain in the distance. Topper pulled the card out and handed it to Harry along with a small ear piece.

"That will allow you to communicate with Miss Ganger and anyone here as long as you have it with you. It will also work with your armor on and can help your girlfriends track you in case something happens. No one will see it unless they already know about it or you tell them." Topper said with a smirk added at the end. He then turned to Dumbledore who looked like he was going to stop Harry, "I think it's time for you to leave."

The Headmaster ignored the weird man and said, "Are you sure about this, my boy?"

"I am, Professor," Harry put the earpiece on, "This is as much of my destiny as with the one concerning Voldemort."

The old wizard sighed, "If you're sure about it Harry. Then I will have to stand aside and let you do what you need to do."

With that he walked out of the room a look of sadness on his face, '_I tried to give you a good childhood Harry but it seems the fates are conspiring against me to do so._'

Back in the room Topper was giving Harry some last instructions, "The first time you enter the portrait into a world you have never been you will appear in an apartment sometimes two or three years older than you are now. You will also be wearing the clothes you need to blend into your role in that world along with the information you will need to make it believable."

The boy nodded before stepping towards the portrait he stopped briefly and looked at his girlfriends who were worried, "Don't worry girls," he said with a smile, "I'll be okay." and with that he stepped thought the portrait rippling slightly as he stepped through.

"That's not what I'm worried about," Hermione said expressing her friends' thoughts.

When they looked towards Wataru and Topper they were gone. But the auburn haired man's voice echoed thought the room, "I will do what I can along with my comrades to slow the supplanting of the worlds. You three and Harry must do the rest. Good luck."

After a while Wataru's voice stopped and Hermione sighed, "Okay girls, lets get to work." With that the girls took their places worrying for their boyfriend and the thief of their hearts.

**Kamen Rider Legacy**

Harry appeared in an apartment and looked himself over. His clothes had changed into a police uniform and he also had a cap on. He looked in a near by mirror and saw the he was around nineteen or so with his camera still around his neck. His eyes had also changed from their vibrant green to a more normal brown with his hair now a dark auburn.

"What the bloody hell?" Harry said and heard that his voice was a bit deeper then usual.

He looked around and saw that all of the items in the apartment were items with Japanese writing on them and when he looked out the window many of the signs were also in Japanese.

With a chuckle Harry said, "Looks like Hermione was right."

Before he could look around further his earpiece started to crackle a bit before Hermione's voice came over the line, _"Are you okay, Harry?"_

"I'm fine, Hermione," Harry said, as he started to look around the apartment, "You were right it seems."

"_What do you mean?"_ Hermione asked.

**Decade's World**

"_I mean that your theory that the Kamen Riders are based in Japan is right,"_ Harry said through Hermione's own headset with a microphone near her mouth. As she sat in front of a computer with Luna on her right and Ginny on her left each with their own headset and computers.

Hermione's computer had information on the world that Harry was in which the brainy girl was going over. "I can see myself, Harry," she said as she looked over the information.

"Harry," Ginny said as she looked over her computer which had Harry's vitals and information on what he was in the world as well as the Decadriver's information and status. "Could you please check out the Decadriver?"

There was a pause as Harry looked over the buckle, _"It seems to be in order."_

Luna was also looking at her computer which had a map on it with Harry's position on it, "Do you know who you are in that world?"

**Unknown Rider's World**

"One second," Harry said as he was about to start looking over his person when the radio on his left shoulder started to chirp.

"_Calling to everyone on patrol..."_ a man said as Harry pulled off the radio and listened in, "_An Unidentified Life Form has appeared at North Fujimi 2-Chome. Giving orders on the scene is a member form the Police Force Counter Unidentified Life Form department. On scene follow the orders of the member of the Counter Dept. Be careful not to get close to the Unidentified Life Form."_

Harry heard police cars speeding by his apartment and looked outside. He watched the cars roll by and was shocked to see that the scene was exactly the same as the scene on the portrait.

The Rider quickly shook his head and barked into his earpiece, "Hermione!"

**Kamen Rider Legacy**

In another part of the city the police cars that Harry saw screeched into the warehouse district of the city and quickly stopped. There was a strange grey skinned being with chains around his chest and a dark cream diaper like cloth around it's waist, dark cream cloth on it's head like a do rag with long tails, and cloth around its forearms. It was throwing around a couple of policemen. Its face looked crab-like with two antennas on its forehead.

A small crowd of policemen were hiding behind riot shields fired at the creature but the being, called a Grongi, just shrugged it off and continued rioting.

One of the people in the police car that had just arrived was a beautiful woman with long black hair in a ponytail wearing a light brown trench coat and a black suit under it she was taking cover behind the door and quickly pulled out the microphone on the radio and quickly spoke into it in Japanese.

"Unidentified Life Form Number 7 confirmed!" she said in a beautiful voice "Yuusuke, can you hear me?!?!"

At that very moment a boy in the late teens was racing towards the scene on an off road motorcycle. The boy, who was Yuusuke, heard what the woman said and quickly got the lead out.

Back on the scene, one of the policemen shouted, "WATCH OUT!" before they scattered as the Grongi took a near by police car and threw it into the air.

The black haired woman quickly raced from behind the door she was hiding to the other side of the Grongi pointing her pistol at it. At the moment Yuusuke pulled up and took of his helmet revealing his wild bowl cut hair and brown eyes that were filled with concern. Taking a deep breath he quickly got of his motorcycle. A few seconds later the metal wall beside the detective exploded to reveal another Grongi, this time with black skin, a bird like face, and black bird wings on his back. It'd gone through the wall like it was paper. The Grongi wore strange cream colored clothing and a silver belt with a demonic buckle around his waist. The bird Grongi looked towards his left and saw the woman before attacking her.

"Ane-san!" Yuusuke shouted in shock before putting his gloved hands in front of his waist.

With a ring and a flash of light a strange silver belt with a red gem in the middle appeared before the teenager charged forward as a strange noise came out of it. Yuusuke put his left hand on top of the eye shaped buckle with his right hand out in front of him his right hand in front of his left shoulder.

"HENSHIN!" he shouted as he moved his right hand out in front of him while his left hand went to the side of the belt where a strange button like pad was, the palm facing the sky.

**Breet…Breet…Breet…Breet…Breet, breet, breet, breet, breet!**

He put his right hand into his left one and pushed it down as the red gem on the buckle started to glow and the sound changed to something similar to beeping that was slowly getting louder. His body was quickly covered from head to toe by a black body suit with red armor on his chest with a gold collar that had strange symbols on it, rounded red shoulder pads, red armor on his forearm with gold rings on his wrists, and red armor on the back of his hands. His ankles were also covered with gold rings while his head was covered by a black helmet with red bug eye like visor, silver mouth guard with a strange design on it to make it look like a mouth and a pair of gold horns on his forehead.

Yuusuke had just turned into the first of Harry's predecessors. The protector of humanity, the enemy of the Grongi: Kamen Rider Kuuga.

As the Grongi was choking Ai, Kuuga jumped over the policemen and slammed a fist onto the bird man sending him stumbling. Soon they started to rumble with the grey skinned one joining as the policemen and woman kept far back away from the fight.

**Kamen Rider Legacy**

Harry stood outside his apartment as he listened to what Hermione was telling him, "So, this is Kuuga's World," he said as he looked at the mountain before ginning, "This should be fun."

**End**

**Kamen Rider Encyclopedia**

**Kamen Riders**

**Kamen Rider Decade**: He is the main hero of our story with the ability to transform into nine other Kamen Riders, known as the Main Heisei Riders, who are also the main heroes of their story and gain what ever powers they had. Unfortunately Harry lost Decade's ability to transform into the other Kamen Rider for some strange reason. Now he must travel to nine other worlds to regain the power and save the worlds, hopefully.

**Kamen Rider Kabuto**: Kabuto is the main Kamen Rider in the show of the same name and is the seventh Main Rider. His signature technique is called Clock Up which speeds him up until seconds become like minutes.

**Kamen Rider Faiz**: Faiz is the main Kamen Rider in the show of the same name and is the Fourth Main Rider. His motorcycle, the Autovajin, has artificial intelligence and can transform into a robot to help Faiz out.

**Kamen Rider Kuuga**: Kuuga is the first of the Heisei Era Kamen Riders and only one to have 11 different forms, the most of any Kamen Rider to this date. Thought the Decade version of Kuuga is vastly different than the original version it is still roughly the same. Using the Arcle Yuusuke transforms into Kuuga: Mighty Form the most balanced of all his forms and the Default one. His finisher is the Mighty Kick.

**The Legendary 13 Riders**: These Riders are the first to ever appear on television and were known as the Showa Era Riders. The first ones to ever appear was Kamen Rider 1 (Ichigo) and Kamen Rider 2 (Nigo) on the show Kamen Rider and the Era ended with the show Kamen Rider Black RX. These Riders are the ones that kick started the Kamen Rider craze and were considered the strongest by some. They were once shown in America under the name Masked Rider using the scenes from Kamen Rider Black thought many consider the show a mockery to the Kamen Rider series.

**Enemies**

**Grongi**: The Grongi are a mysterious and ancient civilization that can transform into monsters to kill people for their ruthless game called the Gegeru in their native language. The first Kuuga sealed them away long ago but they were released by accident by an archeological dig. They are referred by the police as Unidentified Life Forms. It is unknown why they attack humans at all.

**Weapons**

**Decadriver**: The Decadriver is the transformation device that Harry uses to become Kamen Rider Decade as well as anyone of the nine main Heisei Kamen Riders before him. It uses a special set of cards called Rider Cards to allow Harry to become Decade or the nine mentioned Riders as well as use their attacks.

**Ride Booker**: The Ride Booker is Harry's main weapon in his Decade armor and had three modes, Book Mode which holds all the Rider Cards Harry needs and uses as Decade, Sword Mode which turns the Ride Booker into a sword, and finally Gun Mode which turns the Rider Booker into a gun. Not much else is known at this time.

**Rider Cards**: Rider Cards are a special set of cards Harry uses to protect his world and others worlds being supplanted. At the moment they fall into two categories. Kamen Ride Cards which allows Harry to become anyone of the Nine Main Heisei Kamen Rider as well as Decade, and the Attack Ride Cards which allows Harry to access the arsenal of the Rider he is at the moment. Unfortunately a seal has been placed on all the cards except the Decade's Ride Cards.

**Machine Decader**: The Machine Decader is Decade's motorcycle. Like its owner it can transform into any one of the Main Heisei Kamen Rider's Motorcycle.

**Faiz Edge**: The Faiz Edge is one of the many weapons used by Kamen Rider Faiz. The grip and guard are part of the Autovajin's handlebar while the blade is made from Sol Glass, a special material that does double damage to the opponent with both the blade and the energy discharged from it when the blade hits.

**DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41**

"Here we go the first of the new longer chapters. Later on I may shorten this chapter to, what will be the standard twenty to thirty pages (Print Layout style) but right now this is good. I hope you have enjoyed this remixed chapter and will review if you have any comments, questions, or concerns. Until tomarrow, Ja ne!"


	2. Episode 2

Author's note: Here is another chapter for your reading pleasure. Sorry that it's a bit late. I got caught up watching a few shows on Youtube. Anyway here it is.

Disclaimer: As I said before I don't own Harry Potter nor Kamen Rider Decade or Kuuga. I'm just playing in this sand box with the rest of you.

**Harry Potter and the Legacy of the Kamen Riders**

**Remix**

**Chapter 2**

**Kuuga's World**

_**Overview**_

_Wataru: "You are the one who will destroy all the Kamen Riders."_

_Harry: "Why me?"_

_Luna: "Decade."_

_Harry: "I just want to have a normal life. I guess fate's have other ideas."_

_Wataru: "In 9 worlds, 9 Kamen Riders were born. However the stories are fusing now…because of that, the worlds are trying to become one."_

_Harry looks at the tall mountain in his police uniform as he says, "So this is Kuuga's World? This could be fun."_

_**And Now**_

"HENSHIN!" Yuusuke shouted as he charged towards the Crow and Crab Grongi before changing into Kuuga.

Kuuga jumped over the small swarm of policemen and slammed the Crow Grongi as it was trying to choke Ai. Ai quickly got out of the way as the Rider and Grongi started to rumble.

"It's Number 4!" one of the policemen shouted in shock as he and his comrades scooted back while the three enemies fought.

"Number 4 had appeared!" another shouted as he kept his sight on Kuuga.

One of the other detectives there quickly got near Ai and asked, "What should we do, Yashiro?!"

"Unidentified Life Form number 4 is clearly on the human's side," she said as she worried for Kuuga though it didn't show, "For now, take care of the wounded."

As the other detective quickly got the men under his command out; Kuuga grappled with the Crab Grongi before throwing him into a lamppost and the Crow charged him from behind. Kuuga kicked the Crow in the gut, sending it stumbling backwards before a punch sent it into one of the warehouse walls where Kuuga pinned it with a kick. The Rider looked inside and saw a police woman dead in the floor inside.

"They targeted another female cop?!?!" he said to himself out loud, his voice distorted, "But why?"

The forgotten Crab Grongi slammed Kuuga with a kick sending the Rider stumbling into the wall beside the Crow Grongi before it grabbed the Rider by his shoulders and slammed a few knee strikes into his gut. The Crow Grongi grabbed the Rider in a Full Nelson and let his partner go to work on Kuuga before the Rider used his enhanced strength to break himself free of the Full Nelson sending the Crow stumbling back with a kick.

Kuuga sent the Crab Grongi onto the street before throwing the Crow Grongi, who was trying a sneak attack, right behind him. With that he charged at the Grongi with a yell.

**Kamen Rider Legacy**

Harry quickly went back into his apartment and tried to figure out what to do. "Do you girls know what's going on?" he asked into his earpiece as he looked around the apartment

"_I have some information right now, Harry,"_ Hermione said. _"According to my computer the enemies there are called the Grongi or as the Police there call them, Unidentified Life Forms."_

"Do you know anything about the Rider in this world?" Harry asked as he took in all the information.

"_I got this one Hermione,"_ Ginny said before talking to Harry, _"I do have some information as well, Harry. The Rider's official name is Kuuga though the Police call him Unidentified Life Form number 4. He has at least 4 different forms ranging from the red Mighty Form which is Kuuga's default form and the most balanced to purple Titan Form with great strength and power that wields a sword."_

"Anything else?" Harry asked.

"_There is also something a black form that is supposed to be a more powerful version of Mighty Form and then an Ultimate Form that allows Kuuga to wield all the weapons he has in his other forms but there's no more information,"_ Ginny added a bit worried.

"_Do you know who you are in that world, Harry?"_ Luna asked taking the conversation else where.

"I do." Harry sad as he found his identification, "I'm a policeman named Kadoya Tsukasa. I guess that's the role I have in this world."

(Whenever Harry is in one of the Kamen Rider worlds, beside his own, he will be know as Tsukasa unless they know he's real name is Harry.)

"_Though why are you in that world?"_ Hermione asked out loud.

"_I bet's it to fight the Grongi!"_ Ginny said excited.

"_Be careful Harry,"_ Luna said as her voice gained an ethereal tone to it, _"A game is being played where a great darkness will awaken unless a drop of red is spilled."_

There was a thump on the other end and Harry/Tsukasa heard Hermione and Ginny calling out to Luna, "WHAT HAPPENED?!?!" Tsukasa shouted worried for his blonde girlfriend.

**Decade's World**

"Luna fainted," Hermione said as she and Ginny looked over their down girlfriend/sister.

"_Will she be okay?"_ Harry asked.

Ginny could hear the worry in his voice and replied with, "She'll be okay. Just find out what you can."

There was a brief pause before Harry answered, _"Okay."_ and with that he was off the air.

After making sure their headsets were off Ginny turned to Hermione, "Please tell me that I was not lying to Harry."

"She will be okay, Ginny," Hermione reassured the smaller girl, "Help me put her on the couch."

Ginny nodded as the two of them quickly put Luna on the couch hoping that they were right.

**Kuuga's World**

Ai raced over to the nearest open door of the warehouse where the fight between Kuuga and the two Grongi was taken to. In the empty warehouse Kuuga was getting double teamed. When he dealt with one Grongi briefly the other would take his partner's place. This went on for a bit as the Rider was dealing with the Crow Grongi. The Crab suddenly sucker punched him from behind with the Crow going for the gut. The two Grongi tried to clothes line him together but Kuuga quickly blocked it before they tried again forcing him to duck.

"You're not a good match for your opponent!" Ai said from the side lines, "Move faster!"

"I know!" Kuuga shouted as he threw the Crab Grongi over his shoulder before twisting around the charging Crow one kicking him in the arse to make it stumble and fall.

Tsukasa had arrived on the scene on the white bicycle that was in front of the apartment he was in and skidded to a stop as he watched Kuuga do something.

"Chou Henshin!" the Rider shouted putting his left hand on top of the Arcle with his right in front of him.

The red gem on the buckle changed from red to blue with Kuuga's chest armor, forearms, and visor also changing to blue with the armor on his shoulders turning black. The chest armor lost its gold collar and slimmed down, emphasizing more on speed, while the shoulder armor did the same.

Kuuga had changed from Mighty Form to Dragon Form.

Tsukasa walked over to the fight readying his camera.

"Kamen Rider Kuuga," he narrated as he watched the fight through the lens, "He uses form changes to match the battle."

At that time Kuuga jumped over the Crab Grongi smacking him behind the head before ducking a clothesline from the Crow Grongi.

"He can also change objects around him into weapon," Tsukasa added in as he took several pictures.

Kuuga grabbed a cross brace from some near by scaffolding and in a flash of blue light it changed into a blue staff with rounded gold ends and blue gems embedded in them.

"He's not that bad," the greenhorn Rider said as he briefly looked up towards the fight before going back to his camera.

"Hey, you!" Ai said as she saw Tsukasa about to take a picture again, "Is that personal property?"

Tsukasa turned his camera's view finder towards Ai who gasped when she saw that Tsukasa was a policeman, "What are you doing?! Didn't I tell you to retreat?!"

Tsukasa looked up at Ai and said, "Hai, Hai. (Right, right)" he went back to his camera but looked up briefly holding up a finger, "Just one photo." With that he went back to his camera leaving a pissed off detective.

Back to the fight, Kuuga Dragon Form was holding his own with the Grongi using his Dragon Rod to keep them at bay. He pushed the Crow Grongi away with a thrust before dodging to the side with a twist as the Crab Grongi tried to hit him. Kuuga slashed at the Crab before releasing a war cry from his lips as he thrust the Rod into the Crab Grongi's back sending it flying. The Crab landed on his back near the Crow Grongi who was confused.

A strange symbol appeared where Kuuga connected to the Crab before it exploded taking the Crab with it. The Crow jumped away from the explosion before rolling to a stop. It growled at Kuuga before jumping high into the air using it wings to keep airborne. Kuuga tried to defeat the Crow like he did the Crab but the Grongi dodged the attacks and flew up crashing through a sky light as he did so.

"Yuusuke," Ai shouted pulling out her revolver and holding it up, "Here!" with that she threw her revolver to Kuuga adding in, "Use this!"

"Got it, Ane-san!" Kuuga shouted startling Tsukasa.

"Ane-san?"

With a shout of, "CHOU HENSHIN!" the Arcle's gem changed once more from blue to green with his chest, and forearm armor doing the same while his left shoulder pad changed from being rounded to somewhat flat with a green arm band forming on his right arm.

Kuuga had changed from Dragon Form to Pegasus Form

When the now green Rider grabbed the gun it changed with a flash of green light. The revolver had changed into a strange black and gold bow gun with two gems along the side. The gold arms of the bow gun were on the top and bottom instead of the sides, with a gold handle on the back and a small gold nozzle was at the end that looked like the head of a four pointed arrow.

Kuuga looked up to the broken sky light and jumped up through it. Tsukasa watched a bit shocked but was pulled back into the present by Ai who was glaring at him.

"You better not start any rumors," she warned with an air of finality around her.

Back over to Kuuga, the Rider jumped onto a nearby building and watched as the Crow Grongi tried to fly away. Kuuga shifted the Pegasus Bowgun to his left hand and aimed as he gripped the handle on the back and pulled. The curved arms of the Bowgun bent back until the ends nearly touched the body of the Bowgun.

A shout of "HA" and Kuuga let go of the handle allowing the arms to jerk forward releasing an arrow made of energy from the muzzle. Ai got to the roof in time to watch Kuuga fire the Arrow and watched as it hit the Grongi which exploded with a cry of pain. She jogged over to Kuuga who shifted the Pegasus Bowgun back to his right hand as he changed back into Yuusuke who was smirking with the Bowgun turning back to normal.

"Itsumo, Domo! (As always, thanks!)" Yuusuke said as he spun the revolver around his finger once before with surprising flexibility with his fingers twisted the gun around and handed it to Ano, grip first.

Ano took the gun put it in its sheath as she said, "Someone died. Show some respect."

"Hai, Hai." the teen said making a mock salute before remembering something, "So, what did you think of my "Henshin" today?"

Ano sighed before turning her back to Yuusuke her arms crossed, "Not bad. You defeated Number 8 and Number 7."

Yuusuke smiled before walking around in front of Ai with his hand together with slight pleading, "Then, how about taking me out to eat, Ane-san?"

Ai looked at the boy and said, "Yuusuke, you should rest." With that she turned back around and walked off saying, "There's still a lot we don't know about your transformation."

As the woman walked off Yuusuke's smile dropped along with his hands. Just one he wished he could say how he really felt about Ai. With a mental sigh he walked off as well to rest like Ai asked.

**Kamen Rider Legacy**

Tsukasa walked around the police station trying to figure out why he was here. He and Hermione had already figured out it had something to do with the Grongi and the police force, mainly that woman (Ai). But there were many pieces missing. The brainy girl had already gotten Tsukasa to connect a few special devices to the computers in the station to the one in their new headquarters but it was taking a while to go through what was helpful and what was junk.

There was the theory that was in the database that tickled the hidden memories related to Tsukasa's past life called the Grongi Game Murder Theory. At the moment both he and Hermione were discussing it as Luna, who had awaken after Kuuga's fight with the Grongi was over, and Ginny were making something for lunch.

"_Are you sure that this theory will hold water?"_ Hermione asked, _"Are they really that intelligent?"_

Tsukasa shrugged as he was hiding in a less used part of the station with a pair of high-tech sunglasses over his eyes that were somehow connected to the computer Hermione was on. "I don't know," he said in English to keep others from listening in, "Every time I think about it I get a feeling of familiarity. There's a whole lot that we don't know about my past life so I may have known what was going on here."

"_That is true Harry,"_ Hermione replied, _"I just wish we knew more."_

"Is there anything on the women that were killed?" Tsukasa asked changing the subject, "Anything that would connect them?

The Rider watched through his glasses as Hermione scrolled through what had been deciphered/checked out so far. _"Not much at the moment,"_ she said.

"Well there is a meeting between the Police Counter Force members. Maybe I can listen in?" Tsukasa suggested as he pushed himself off the wall he was leaning on. "Get a few ideas."

"_Eh?!"_ the bushy haired girl said, _"And get even more into Yashiro's Radar!?"_ Tsukasa's glasses scrolled again as she found the report of the detective trying to find out about Tsukasa _"She's already gunning for you since you just appeared out of nowhere to her. No Way; Don't Think About Doing It Harry!"_

"Too late," the boy said and was about to go to the meeting when the intercom system activated.

"_Urgent Announcement!" _a man said,_ "Just now a different Unidentified Life Form attacked a patrol car. To repeat…"_

Tsukasa cursed a bit while Hermione breathed a sigh of relief before he started smirking, "Maybe I can get some answers from the enemy themselves."

Hermione heard that and was startled by the suggestion. "_Harry!_" Hermione started to lecture before Tsukasa turned off the earpiece briefly.

**Kamen Rider Legacy**

On a bridge, said patrol car was in the middle of the bridge, the engine smoking as the Grongi killed one of the occupants of the vehicle who was a woman. The other one, also a woman, stood up from the place behind the car she was thrown from and could only watch in horror as her friend was killed.

"Ma-chan," she said softly before screaming it once more loudly causing the Grongi, which looked like a cross between a bison and an old Viking warrior, to look up before jumping off the car and racing for the tunnel.

As the Grongi entered the tunnel he was briefly blinded by a bright light. When his eyes adjusted to the glare he saw a bike pulling into the tunnel and said, "Kuuga!" He lifted up his staff-like weapon that had two points on one end that looked like bull horns.

"Kuuga?" asked Decade as he stopped before dismounting from his bike, "You're wrong."

The Bison Grongi said something in its native language which Decade was able to understand somehow, surprising him though he didn't show it.

"You sure are noisy," Decade said with a yawn, "I just want to talk."

The Grongi didn't seem to want to talk as he charged at Decade who easily blocked the first stab of the Grongi's staff-like weapon. He walked backwards in a cocky fashion as he dodged the first two wild swings then blocked the next with his left forearm armor. He blocked the next strike with similar ease before slamming a punch into the Grongi's gut.

Meanwhile, Ai and Yuusuke quickly raced to the scene and skidded to a stop as they saw the damaged police car. Yuusuke quickly pulled off his helmet as Ai got out of her car. The stopped when they saw the dead woman being looked over by her partner.

"The fourth victim," Ai said in a sad and shocked voice.

Yuusuke quickly shook himself out of his stupor and as the survivor, "Where's Number 9?"

The women looked towards the tunnel with Yuusuke and Ai following her line of sight and were shocked to see the Grongi being thrown out of the tunnel. Following the Grongi with a confident stride, Decade walked into the light of day and shocked the detective and that world's Rider.

Yuusuke and Ai didn't know what to make of the person that seemed to be playing with the Grongi and watched as Decade pummeled the Grongi relentlessly. He then kicked the Grongi backwards and reached for the Decadriver pulling the handles causing the buckle to twist until the slot on the side was facing his head.

Reaching for his Ride Booker, Decade pulled out a card and held it up with his left hand holding it between his index and thumb. It depicted his emblem, but in gold, over a blue background. Without a word Decade slid the card into the buckle.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE**

He pushed the handles and the belt processed the card's command as the symbol on the card appeared in front of the buckle with the name of the type of card it was under it as two large rings of code appeared around the symbol before it all faded when the buckle spoke.

**DE-DE-DE-DECADE**

Suddenly, ten human sized golden holographic projections of the card lined up between Decade and the Grongi. The Rider then leapt up and the cards followed, lining up in a downward path. With a loud cry, Decade fell through the cards in a flying kick position seemingly disappearing as he passed through one only to reappear in another. Once he passed through the final card, his foot gained three circles of digital energy around it. The kick smashed into the Grongi, sending it flying backwards before it exploded in a fiery blaze of energy.

"What is he?" Yuusuke asked as he looked at the armored person.

Decade stood up as Ai spoke, "Unidentified Life Form…10?" She wasn't sure what to make of Decade so she just made up that codename just for him.

As Decade was walking back into the tunnel, Yuusuke shouted, "Oi! Why did you kill a fellow Unidentified Life Form!?"

"I'm not a Grongi," answered Decade back over his shoulder as he continued walking throwing a wave to them.

"That's no answer!" snapped Yuusuke as he began to give chase with Ai behind him trying to stop the brash young man.

Yuusuke was forced to dodge, stumbling backwards falling onto his arse with an, "Itai (Ouch)," as Decade sped up to him on the Decader only to turn before they hit and went back into the tunnel. Both he and Ai watched as Decade sped back into the tunnel away from them. So many questions ran though their heads as they wondered what was going on but no answers were coming. At the same time Decade also had question running though his head as he rolled on down the road though unlike the two he left behind he had a few answered.

**Time Skip**

**Night**

Tsukasa groaned as he walked into the apartment he owned in the world he was on. He flopped onto the couch in the living room after he threw the policeman's hat and coat onto a nearby coat rack. It had been a over a day since he came to this world and since then he had been dodging Ai since she was extremely suspicious of him, especially since he barged into one of the meetings that revolved around the Grongi. Thankfully the years he had, un-willfully, spent dodging Dudley and his gang helped in that aspect.

It also gave him and Hermione more clues to go on with what the Grongi were trying to achieve. Hermione was on the computers working on an idea that she and Tsukasa had rolling around in their head. Though she wouldn't tell anyone what it was and Tsukasa was also keeping quiet on it as well.

"Why won't she leave me be?" he asked himself not expecting to get an answer.

"Because she believes that you know more then you are supposed to, which you do."

Tsukasa jumped to his feet with the Ride Booker's Gun Mode in his hand and turned towards the back of the couch to see, "Luna?"

"Ohayo, Harry-kun, (Hello Harry,)" The dirty blonde haired girl said in Japanese, "Or is it Tsukasa-kun?"

"It's Tsukasa," the boy said shocked to see Luna.

As with his own body, Luna had also aged thought she was still at least a year younger than him in body but he could not believe the difference that three years would make. She was still small and lithe to an extent but her curves grew in all the right places as well as her… chest.

"Am I that ugly?" Luna asked teasingly pulling Tsukasa out of his stupor.

"N-no!" The flustered boy said quickly, "Far, far from it."

"Arigato, Tsukasa-kun (Thank you, Tsukasa.)," Luna said blushing prettily.

"So what are you doing here?" Tsukasa asked as he put the Ride Booker away.

"I wanted to see how you were doing," Luna said sitting down beside Tsukasa, "It's also my turn for a date with you."

Tsukasa slapped his head as he remembered. The girls decided after much discussion, with Harry unable to get a word in edgewise, to make up a schedule of sorts for the days and times that they date Harry and other things. As such on the first date all three went together to Hogsmeade making many people jealous, mostly males. After that the girls would take one individual date each before they would all go as a group again. After that who ever had went first after the last time they went together would go last while the second person would go first and so on. Then it would start all over again

"So where do you want to go?" Tsukasa asked as he made a motion to stand.

Luna held him down and looked into his now brown eyes. "I miss looking into your lovely green eyes and wild hair," she said absently running a hand thought the now tamed mop making Tsukasa blush.

After looked into Tsukasa's eyes a bit longer she spoke up, "I would like to go to this coffee shop that I saw on the map in headquarters, please."

"S-sure," Tsukasa said before jumping up and hauling ass to his bedroom. "I JUST NEED TO CHANGE!" he shouted behind his shoulder before he closed the door.

Luna looked at the door that Tsukasa went thought before she started giggling. While and the other girls liked the newer version of Harry, he still had his shyness which the girls thought was super cute. And while they try not to do it often so as not to scare Harry, they still like to make Harry shy by teasing him once in a while.

**Kamen Rider Legacy**

Around the time, Ai and Yuusuke were going inside a coffee shop to talk. After they gave their orders Ai spoke up.

"Who do you think he was?" she asked

Yuusuke knew who his friend and crush was talking about, "Unidentified Life Form number 10?" He asked before adding smugly, "I'll defeat him next time."

Ai just shook her head before continuing, "He…seems to be similar to you than the Grongi."

That shocked the young Rider, "Similar to me?"

Nodding in conformation Ai added, "If he's also fighting the Grongi, then I'd like to talk to him."

That startled and reacted as such. "For what reason?! To fight in my place?!" he shouted only to be reminded that he was in a public place as a few people glared at him along with some shushing for disturbing the peace.

Yuusuke acted accordingly with a blush of embarrassment before waiting for the people to look away. After their coffee came he spoke up, "Why would you want to talk to him? He could only be thinning the competition for all we know."

"I'm just thinking of ways to help you," Ai said with a look of sadness on her face.

"Oh…" Yuusuke said understanding what Ai was doing and blushed lightly. "Souka, (I see.)"

"Also, I can't help but think that there is something deeper to him that is connected to what the Grongi are doing," Ai said before taking a sip of her coffee.

"What do you mean?" Yuusuke said, taking a sip of his coffee as well.

"It's just a gut feeling." Ai elaborated, "But I can't help but feel that he could help you defeat the Grongi and what ever they are planning."

Both of them were quiet until a snap of a camera brought them into the present. They turned towards the flash and were shocked by who was there.

"Hi, Detective Yashiro!" Tsukasa said with a wave from his position in front of the duo as he kneeled on one knee.

To his right a beautiful dirty blonde haired Gaijin stood next to him smiling. Both of them were wearing civilian clothing with Tsukasa having his now usual black trench coat and pants with a brown and cream sweater under the coat. The girl wore a long blue skirt along with a white blouse with a simple cotton jacket over it.

"Kadoya-san!" Ai said shocked as Tsukasa stood up.

"Who is he?" the camera wearing teen asked pointing to Yuusuke.

"Yuusuke Onodera," Ai said introducing her friend, "He's just helping me with my investigation." She looked over at the silver eyes girl and asked, "Who is she?"

"I'm Luna Lovegood," Luna introduced herself in her usual airy voice bowing to Ai, "Tsukasa-kun and I met overseas a couple of years ago and I startled him by coming to his apartment today unexpectantly."

Tsukasa nodded in agreement before he remembered something, "Ah, Ummm… About the Unidentified Life Form incidents…" he walked around the table until he was keeling between Yuusuke and Ai, "I thought of something."

Yuusuke rolled his eyes and placed a hand on Tsukasa's shoulder turning the boy to him, "What does an amateur know? Back off."

"It's just that," Tsukasa tired to reason, "I saw Yashiro-san with her hands full with the monster called Number 4…" that startled Ai some, thought only showed by her eyes widening some. Tsukasa stood up as he continued, "…It seemed hard on her, and so I wanted to help."

Yuusuke didn't take to kindly to that and quickly stood up grabbing Tsukasa by the shoulder once more and roughly turning the new Rider towards his face, "What'd you say, just now?"

The two of them glared at one another before Ai quickly hopped up hoping to stop a fight from happening. "Please tell me," she pleaded.

A look of disbelief quickly took over Yuusuke's face as he looked at his crush, shocked. Tsukasa on the other hand had a light look of smugness to his. The shorter boy quickly walked out of there feeling betrayed by the one he trusted. Tsukasa and Luna briefly looked at each other and nodded slightly before Tsukasa quickly got Ai's attention while Luna calmly raced after Yuusuke.

She found him trying to kick start his bike and walked over to him. Yuusuke stopped trying to start his bike briefly and looked at Luna over his right shoulder.

"What do you want?" he asked with a bit of venom.

Luna just smiled and said something that startled him, "You're number 4 aren't you, Kamen Rider Kuuga."

Yuusuke was startled with what the Gaijin said but quickly schooled his features and returned to starting his bike, "What if I am?"

"I think it's amazing that you fight for others," Luna said as Yuusuke tried to start his bike once more without success.

"Others?" the boy said stopping briefly before returning to his bike, "I fight just for myself!" He once more tired to start his bike without success again as he continued, "If I don't fight, I…"

As Yuusuke tried once more to start it Luna, still smiling, said, "Yashiro-san is really worried about you, you know?"

That startled Yuusuke enough that he put enough power into trying to kick start his bike allowing it to come on. He sat down on his bike thinking over what Luna said before looking over his shoulder once more asking, "How do you know?"

Luna smiled enigmatically as she replied with, "I have a… special ability to sense peoples' emotion and a bit more. Such as your love for her and vise versa."

Yuusuke was once again startled and quickly turned away a blush on his face barely hidden by his helmet, "W-what are you talking about?"

"You will come to know in time," Luna said, "but I also come to give you a warning."

"What warning?" Yuusuke asked turning to Luna. He was shocked when he saw the dirty blonde haired Gaijin's eyes sparkling brightly even with the limited light where they were on the streets.

"Do not always believe what you hear, Kamen Rider," Luna said, her airy voice some more pronounced, "The person that meet after you gained the Arcle did not mean for you to protect your world. If you do as he wants you will condemn your world to death."

Yuusuke looked forward briefly as Luna's words rang though his head before turning back to her, "How did you…?"

When he looked, Luna was gone. Not a trace of her anywhere, though her warning still rang though her head even as he tried to push it away.

**Kamen Rider Legacy**

The next morning in the police station, Tsukasa was presenting his idea to Ai and her superiors in the room reserved for meetings dealing with the Grongi.

"I thought the murdered female cops had a strange common factor," he said as he poured himself some tea from a pot on the table in the front of the room where a dry erase board with pictures of the murdered police woman tacked to it hung.

"Common factor?" one of the men asked curiously.

"Hai (Yes)," Tsukasa said putting the pot down and taking a sip of tea, "their birth dates."

"Birth dates?" another person inquired about where Tsukasa was going.

Tsukasa put his cup down walked over to the dry erase board, picked up a marker, and started writing beside a picture of the first murdered woman, "She was born on the 13th, this person was born on the 27th, she was born on the 5th, and the girl who just died… was born on the 26th."

With that he took another marker and circled the initial digit of each date making it a bit longer at the bottom as he said, "Mi-Na Go-Ro..." Tsukasa then added four where he left a space as he finished, "Shi." (Mina Goroshi (Kill Everyone (Mi=3, Na=7, Go=5, Ro=6, Shi=4)))"

"Souka!" the man who spoke before said as everyone was shocked to see the connection, "the next target will have a four on her birth date!"

All the men quickly nodded before one started barking orders "Check all the birthdates for all female cops! Guard all of the ones born on the 4th, 14th, and 24th!"

As the man left the room, Tsukasa looked over at Ai and asked, "Was I helpful?"

The woman looked at him and had to ask, "Who are you?"

Tsukasa just smiled before walk out as well leaving the woman perplexed.

**Kamen Rider Legacy**

That night, a green skinned Grongi whose face looked like a Piranha raced through the forest surrounding the city to a cave which had a dim red light shining from it. There another Grongi, this time female and slightly shaped like a Sea Snake, waited for him as he stopped beside her. They both seemed to be waiting for something as they stood at the mouth of the cave.

Inside a strange statue covered slightly by rocks stood as a dark red smoke poured out of it. Electricity sparked all around he smoke as something seemed to show on it before it disappeared with the smoke.

"The place has been chosen," the female Grongi said in her native language.

"Soon..." the Piranha Grongi added, "N-Gamio-Zeda will awaken and we Grongi will rule the world!"

With that they took off for the next target.

**Kamen Rider Legacy**

The next day, Tsukasa worked on his photos in the dark room in his apartment. As they finished he switched the regular light on as he turned the red bulb off. He looked at the photos which had just finished developing and sighed as he saw a couple of them didn't develop right.

"You're kidding me," Tsukasa said as he looked over the bad photos.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked as she walked through the black curtain the hung in front of the door that led into the room

That morning the red haired girl and Hermione came though the Portal Portrait to see him leaving Luna at the main the headquarters and once again Tsukasa was shocked. Both of them had aged by three years as well and gave the greenhorn rider a preview as to what they would look like in a few years. Just like Luna their curves grew in the right places making them look like supermodels in his eyes.

"My photos," Tsukasa moaned in English, "A few more of them didn't come out right."

"What do you think it could mean?" Ginny inquired as her boyfriend walked through the black curtain and back into the living room of his apartment.

"I don't know," he replied as he walked to the Decadriver and Ride Booker on the table in the living room.

He pulled out the sealed Kamen Ride cards and looked at them. "It's the same as these," he said as Hermione also watched form her seat on the couch.

"What do you mean Harry?" the brainy girl questioned.

"I'm supposed to travel through nine worlds," Tsukasa explained, "But I don't know what I have to do. Nor do I have any clues."

All three were quiet until Hermione's laptop, which was connected to the computer in headquarters, started beeping. Ginny and Tsukasa quickly went over to Hermione as she typed on the computer.

After a few seconds the bushy haired girl said, "Looks like you were right Harry."

"Yosh (Alright)!" Tsukasa said as he stood up and went to the phone, "Let's play with the Grongi."

**Kamen Rider Legacy**

Back at the police station, Ai was taking a nap after she and the other people in the Unidentified Life Form Counter Force had worked all night to find every police woman who had a birthday dealing with the number 4. Even now there were a few they had yet to find but her comrades told her to get some rest.

She was startled awake when her ITouch phone started vibrating on the table dangerously near the edge. She quickly shook herself awake and grabbed the phone. She didn't recognize who was calling and just answered it.

"Hai (Yes), Yashiro here," she was a bit startled when the person identified himself, "Policeman Kadoya?" a few second later she asked, "A possibility it's wrong?"

**Kamen Rider Legacy**

An hour later she drove deep into the forest near where she was suppose to meet Tsukasa and stopped when she saw a familiar motorcycle parked nearby. A bit of walking and she was soon near a small rock bank where Tsukasa sat waiting for her.

"What do you mean that your theory was wrong?" she asked as she walked up to the teen.

Tsukasa reached for a folded map that was lying near by and showed it to her, opening it with a snap. "Look."

Ai opened it up further and saw that four red X on the map and one O also in red. Each letter had a red line running from it to a black triangle that was near a mountain.

"These are where the female cops were killed," Tsukasa explained, "They're all the same distance from Mt. Hitoki. That includes this place." As Tsukasa stood up be continued, "The next female cop to be attacked… will be here." With that he pointed to the ground at his feet.

Ai looked up confused, "Eh?"

"So, what's so special about that mountain?" Tsukasa and Ai both heard and looked to see Yuusuke walking up to them.

"So you called him too?" Tsukasa asked not at all surprised. He looked up towards Mt. Hitoki and answered the teen's question, "There's a Grongi ruin up there. Sleeping there is the Ultimate Darkness." He turned back to the detective and Rider as he continued, "To revive it, they use a different "Gegeru" than usual. Seems they've been playing a "Game"."

"You sure know a lot…" Yuusuke pointed out as he got near Ai and Tsukasa, "About the Grongi."

"I heard it from the last Grongi that you called Number 9." Tsukasa thought back to that moment as he found out that he could speak the Grongi's language as well as he could understand it.

"You heard?!" Ai said shocked, "Then…What was this "Kill Everyone" theory?"

"Ah." Tsukasa smirked as he remembered that, "A lie. The birthdays don't matter." As he spoke he explained his madness, "Five locations equidistant from the mountain, fighting Rinto woman." He kept an eye on the surrounding waiting for what he knew was coming, "In short, the rule is to kill female cops."

"Why the fake theory?" Yuusuke asked not making the connection that Ai did.

Ai realized it, "Souka… if the police guards are focused on police headquarters…no female policeman would come here."

"Actually," Tsukasa said with a smirk as he turned back to the woman and boy, "The only female cop here…is you, Detective Yashiro."

That startled both Ai and Yuusuke but not a much as what was about to happen next.

"Come on out!" Tsukasa shouted in the Grongi's language, "You're here aren't you?!"

From two different hiding placed the Sea Snake and Piranha Grongi appeared, startling the detective and Rider.

**Decade's World**

At that moment, the computer Luna was looking over started to beep loudly and the map on the screen changed from an overhead view of the place Harry was to a street side view of Mt. Hitoki where a silver veil surrounded part of it.

"What is that?" Luna asked shocked as Hermione and Ginny quickly looked over her shoulder.

"I don't know." Hermione said, "But I don't like it."

"Think Harry needs help?" Ginny asked

"I think he might," Luna said. And with that the trio of girls raced for the portrait to Kuuga's world.

**Kuuga's world**

"The Gegeru starts!" The female Grongi said from her place on a large tree branch before jumping down.

"If we kill the female Rinto Warrior," the Piranha Grongi said from his place on a large rock, "It'll all be done!"

Tsukasa looked back over hiss shoulder before asking once again in the Grongi Language, "This time it's two-on-one?"

Ai was startled that Tsukasa knew the language, "But even linguists weren't able to decipher it."

Tsukasa ignored her and said, "If they kill a fifth member here, the Ultimate Darkness will revive."

As he spoke the Grongi slowly stalked over to the trio. Yuusuke quickly jumped in front of his love as Ai dropped the map that was in her hands. Tsukasa suddenly pushed Yuusuke out of the way before punching the detective in the face.

Enraged, Yuusuke grabbed Tsukasa by the scruff of his shirt and snapped, "What the hell are you doing!?"

Calmly, Tsukasa gestured over to Ai and said, "Look." Ai's nose was bleeding and the blood dripped onto the ground. The two Grongi stopped.

"Rinto blood has been spilled," the female of the two spoke on a fearful tone.

"The sacred Gegeru is a failure!" the other added pissed off.

Tsukasa explained, "Up until now, all the police women were killed without spilling a drop of blood." Ai and Yuusuke recalled and it was true. The women had been killed without a drop of blood at the scenes.

Tsukasa continued on, "In the sacred Gegeru, the most important rule is to kill without spilling a drop of blood." He removed Yuusuke's hand from his shirt and turned towards the Grongi, "But they failed, for…blood has been spilled!"

With that the Grongi quickly got out of there.

"Omae (You)," Yuusuke said, "How did you know that?!"

"Time to end this game for good…Without any more casualties," Tsukasa said as he took out the Decadriver and strapped it on. Pulling the handles, the buckle twisted upwards as the Rider continued, "Now all that's left to do is clean them up." Tsukasa then opened up the Ride Booker strapped to his left and took out his card holding it out in front of him between his right index and thumb.

"Let's ride," Tsukasa said with a smirk. "Henshin," he called out before he twisted the Kamen Ride card around then slid the card into place and pushed the handles to reset the buckle.

**KAMEN RIDE: DECADE**

Once more the symbols for the past nine rider appeared around him before being replaced by clear grey holograms of his armor without the stripes on the helmet. The holograms shifted over to his body and formed his armor as the strips for his helmet, made for the hologram of his symbol shift up above his head and forward a bit before they shifted over to his helmet. As they became real his once grey armor gained its usual color before the transformation was finished.

Ai and Yuusuke were shocked to see that Tsukasa was Number 10 and watched as he walked a few steps to the fleeing Grongi before jumping after them.

Yuusuke took a few steps towards the chasing Rider as he remembered what the belt had said, "Decade?!"

Decade easily caught up with the Grongi and jumped over the monsters startling them. As he landed, the Grongi pulled out their weapons, a sword for the Piranha Grongi and a staff weapon with a crescent moon like blade on each side for the female, and charged at the Rider. He easily dodged each attack from the Grongi ducking an additional one from the Sea Snake before slamming his fist into the Piranha's face while blocking a slash from it. The Rider jumped back from the Snake's slash slamming a fist into her face before taking a few steps back.

Decade kept an eye on the Grongi and when the Piranha tried to for a slash he slammed a right hook into its face before grabbing the arm with the sword and throwing him away. The Sea Snake Grongi tried for a stab with her staff but Decade just pushed it out of the way before slamming a fist into her gut blocking a slash from the Piranha. The Rider ducked and dodged the stabs and swings from the Sea Snake's staff kicking the Piranha when he tried to blindside him.

The Rider grabbed the Snake's staff during a swing and slammed a fist into her face. The Piranha Grongi was pissed and tried for an overhead swing hoping to split Decade in half. The Rider calmly yet quickly took the Ride Booker off his belt and blocked the slash while twisting the handle out as the Ride Booker changed into Sword Mode. After pushing the sword away he slashed at the Piranha's chest, sparks flying as it hit, before twisting around and slashing at the charging Sea Snake's gut from behind.

Decade followed the female Grongi and attacked her with a flurry of slashes at her mid section causing sparks and cries of pain to fill the air. During a pause in his attack the Snake tried for a stab but Decade grabbed the staff and pulled her away as the Piranha tried once more only to get a taste of Decade's blade. The Rider pulled the female Grongi back in front of the Piranha and once again started to attack her wildly. The Piranha decided to run as his partner dropped her staff and exploded in a fiery blaze.

With a sigh, Decade put the Ride Booker under his arm and clapped his hands together, dusting them off. As he put the Rider Booker away Yuusuke caught up with him as he glared at the rider.

"Souka," he said, "so he's Decade?!"

With that he put his hand in front of his waist summoning the Arcle before charging at the newest Rider. With a war cry he jumped into the air transforming into Kuuga. Ai called out to him prompting Decade to turn around as Kuuga slammed a sucker punch into his jaw sending him into the near by rock wall.

"What was that for?!" Decade asked as he nursed his jaw.

He dodged another attack before Kuuga pinned him to the wall briefly as he tired again to punch Decade. The Technological Rider pushed Kuuga away as he tired to figure out what was going on.

"It's just as I heard, Akuma, (Devil/Demon)!" Kuuga said before attacking once more.

Decade dodged as he asked, "Who are you calling a devil?!"

With that Kuuga started attacking with Decade blocking or dodging as the crimson rider said, "I heard you would eventually appear!" Kuuga threw a backhand into Decade's gut which the rider caught as he threw one of his own which Kuuga caught as he continued, "To kill all the Riders!"

"Nandato (What)!?" decade asked shocked before they started running neither one willing to let the other go.

So they reached an abandoned and broken down shrine where they broke each other's hold and slammed a right into the other's chest sending them stumbling backwards. Soon they were at it again, fists and feet flying as they tried to defeat one another. Soon a lucky punch send Kuuga flying giving enough time for the left over Piranha Grongi to appear out of no where to attack Decade slamming an attack on his chest armor. The Rider dodged the next to attacks before grabbing the arm and sword as the Grongi tired for a stab.

Kuuga didn't take to kindly to the interruption as gold electricity sparked down from the Arcle to Kuuga's right foot which gained a fire like aura to it. "OUT OF THE WAY!" he shouted to the Grongi before charging forward and slamming a kick into the Piranha's side sending it flying with his Mighty Kick.

The Grongi flew a few feet away dropping his sword and when he landed he exploded in a fiery blaze. At that time Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and Ai had appeared as the Riders glared at each other.

Luna saw the two Riders and gasped as a vision came to her.

_**Vision**_

_She watched as the vision again but unlike the other times she had it, it continued on. She watched as Decade slowly floated down to the ground, the crimson light fading as his feet touched the earth. A second later he slowly started walking towards Luna who was unafraid. As he passed by Kuuga, the Rider came to and slowly got up._

"_Matte, (Wait!)" Kuuga said causing Decade to turn to him as he spread his arms out and a black mist seemed to pour out from him as gold lighting rained from the sky all around him._

_Luna stepped back as the wind picked up around the crimson rider along with a few of his fellow rider that were dead or knocked out. Kuuga put his hands in his customary transformation pose as his armor changed to black with gold trimmings. His shoulder and forearms armor had a black spike each as his visor turned black and three smaller horns appeared in-between the ones on his helmet. The gem on the Arcle also changed to black as well while some of the metal changed to gold._

_Kuuga had transformed into his final form, the Supreme warrior…Kamen Rider Kuuga: Ultimate Form._

_With that Kuuga charged at Decade who calmly walked to him. Soon fist and feet were flying as each tried to take the other down. Each attach that landed was ignored as they fought until they were forced to jump away. Soon both started concentrating the energy of their armor into their right fists; Kuuga's gaining a fire aura to his fist while Decade's was more similar to crimson pixels._

_Luna stepped back as she felt the power as she felt their concentrated power. The Riders soon charged at each other letting loose a right hook each along with their power. The air around them exploded in a blaze of fire and energy forcing Luna to duck as her vision ended._

_**End Vision**_

"No," Luna said as her vision ended.

"What's wrong, Luna?" Hermione asked and was startled when the usually gentle girl shouted.

"DON'T FIGHT, HARRY!" she shouted, "If you do…!"

She was ignored as Kuuga once again changed. His armor turned to silver with purple trimmings as it bulked up. His eyes and the gem on the Arcle changed to purple as he grabbed the sword the Piranha Grongi left behind changing it into a gold and purple sword. He was now in his Titan form.

"In this case," Decade said as he and Kuuga ready themselves to fight, "we might as well try fighting."

He continued, "We might be able to get a clue as to what I need to do." With that Decade pulled out an Attack Ride Card with a picture of him holding the Ride Booker in sword mode. He put the card into the Decadriver, which was set to take the card and pushed the handles back into place.

**Attack Ride: Slash**

Decade pulled out the Ride Booker, converting it to Sword Mode before both riders got ready. Kuuga had the Titan Sword in his right hand up above his head as Decade took a low stance with the Ride Booker pointed to the ground, both hands on the grip.

With a cry, Kuuga charged at Decade and went for an over head slash which the other rider was easily able to block. The technological Rider pushed his mythical counterpart to the side before dodging a couple of attacks. Decade slashed at Kuuga, his weapon creating a red after image before he attacked again. He dodged another of Kuuga's wild slashes retaliating with his own before blocking twice more. Decade charged forward slashing as he went past Kuuga before twisting the Ride Booker around and slamming its blade into Kuuga's side sending him flying.

Kuuga landed with a roll in front of Ai who shouted at him in anger and horror, "Yuusuke!"

The Rider saw the revolver on Ai's hand as he stood up and quickly grabbed it startling the detective, "Yuusuke?"

"Let me have that!" Kuuga order before pulling the gun away from Ai as she shouted, "Don't!"

With a thought, Kuuga changed to Pegasus Form and fired an arrow at his opponent who blocked before twisting around. As he did the Ride Booker changed to Gun Mode and Decade fired at Kuuga who fired back as he ran. Decade pulled out another Attack Ride card, this one showing him with the Ride Booker in Gun mode firing at someone with after images of the gun all around it. He put the card into the Decadriver and pushed the handles back into position.

**Attack Ride: Blast**

Decade fired at Kuuga once more the Ride Booker now having rapid fire capabilities. The bullets hit their mark, sending Kuuga flying before the Rider got up and went on the attack once more.

On the sidelines, a man wearing a light brown coat with blue pants and a hat watched from his position on some steps that led up to the house that Decade and Kuuga were fighting in front of. His eyes, which had a strange gleam to them, watched the battle through a pair of glasses before he turned his back to the battle.

"Decade," he said in a horse voice, "You shouldn't be in this world."

At that very moment a thin grey veil came out of nowhere and passed right by the man who seemed unaffected. Back at the battle Decade fired at Kuuga but the veil, which passed over him at the moment, seemed to swallow the bullets. The Riders watched as the veil seemed to concentrate to a point in front of the house and with a shimmer two more Kamen Riders appeared.

Both of them seemed to be modeled after grasshoppers. The torso armor had pointed shoulders and a segmented abdomen. They also had boots and gauntlets. They had silver belts around their waists where large robotic grasshoppers were attached to them. Their helmets had horns to the sides with mouthpieces and two insectoid eyes. That was where the similarities ended.

One of the Riders, whose armor was green and silver with a golden blade on his right thigh stylized after a grasshopper's leg and red eye like visor, leaned on the pillar holding the house's roof up. The other one, which had grey and copper armor with the blade on his right arm with dull white visor, also leaned on the pillar but with his back to Decade and Kuuga.

These two are known as the Hopper Brothers and Hell Rider by some…

Kamen Rider Kick Hopper and Punch Hopper.

"Aniki (Bro or Boss)," Punch Hopper said as he turned to Decade and Kuuga, "There are Riders here too." At the end Punch Hopper's voice gained a deadly edge to it that sent a shiver down the girl's backs.

"Ah," Kick Hopper acknowledged looking at the other Riders, "Ikuze, Aibou (Let's go Partner)."

With that the Hoppers went to the Rider of their choice. Kuuga, shocked, watched one of the Riders charge at him before he aimed the Pegasus Bowgun at Kick Hopper while Punch Hopper charged at Decade who aimed his Ride Booker at him.

**End**

**Kamen Rider Encyclopedia**

**Kamen Riders**

**Kamen Rider Kick Hopper**: A "Wild Card" Kamen Rider, he first appeared in Kamen Rider Kabuto and the first of the Hopper Brothers. Using the green side of a Hopper Zecter (one of two robotic grasshoppers with two different sides, one green and the other red) he attacks anyone and everyone whether they are Rider or enemy. Using the Hopper Zecter and the Anchor Jack on his right leg he can execute his two part finisher: Rider Jump/Kick.

**Kamen Rider Punch Hopper**: Another "Wild Card" Rider, Punch Hopper also comes from the same show as his Aniki or Brother, Kick Hopper. He also uses a Hopper Zecter but the red side, unlike his brother, but just like his Brother he will attack everyone, Rider or enemy. Using the Hopper Zecter and the Anchor Jack on his right arm he can also execute a two part finisher: Rider Jump/Punch.

**Forms**

**Kuuga Dragon Form**: Kuuga's Dragon Form trades his physical strength he has in Mighty Form for great speed and agility. His armor slims down offering less protection in exchange for better agility. To make up for the lack of physical strength he uses to Dragon Rod to even the odds a bit.

**Kuuga Pegasus Form**: This version of Kuuga grants him great senses heightened to an extreme level. It also allows him to see and hears his opponents with deadly accuracy. Though unlike the original Kuuga series where the Rider can only stay in this form for short periods before the strain on his nervous system becomes too much, the Decade Kuuga can stay in this form for longer, probably because Yuusuke is in his mid to late teen unlike the older Kuuga who was in his late twenties. Using the Pegasus Bowgun, Kuuga is able to snip down any Grongi that tries to flee with great ease.

**Kuuga Titan Form**: This is the strongest of Kuuga's forms just under Ultimate Form. Its purple and silver armor is thicker than Mighty Form allowing for great defense while sacrificing speed. This allows him to get up close to his opponent to attack with his Titan Sword and increased strength.

**Kuuga Ultimate Form**: This form is Kuuga's final form and the most powerful. It combines the power of all his other forms into one. In the original show there was a risk that Kuuga could lose control and become a monster bent on killing everyone but the Rider's gentle nature allowed him to retain his will. In this form, Kuuga can not only use all the weapons of his previous forms but also has the ability to use Pyrokinesis as well as a stronger version of Mighty Form's finisher called the Ultimate Kick. In this form he is also known as the "Supreme Warrior". This for was only used once in the original series and in the Final Battle.

**Weapons**

**Arcle**: This belt is the device that Yuusuke uses to transform into Kuuga which was also used by the first Kuuga who sealed up the Grongi long ago. The stone embedded into the belt is called the Amadam, the source of his power. It also gives him many different abilities such as turning everyday items into a weapon.

**Dragon Rod**: This weapon is used by Kuuga when he is in his Dragon Form. Created from any long stick-like object, like a lead pipe or a branch, it helps make up for the lack of strength he has in Dragon Form. Its finishing move is "Splash Dragon", an aerial thrust attack to the torso.

**Pegasus Bowgun**: This crossbow-like weapon is used by Kuuga in his Pegasus Form. Created form any gun like object, such as Ai's revolver, it allows Kuuga to uses his heightened senses in Pegasus Form to aim with deadly accuracy no matter how far the Grongi is. Its finisher is called the "Blast Pegasus," An arrow shot from the crossbow.

**Titan Sword**: This gold, purple, and silver broad sword is the weapon that Kuuga uses in his Titan Form. It can be created from any pole or stick-like object, including Grongi's weapons. With his great strength in Titan Form, Kuuga can execute the finishing move, "Calamity Titan", a powerful thrust with a twist of his sword at the end impaling even the mightiest of enemies.

**Ride Cards**

**Attack Ride: Blast**: This card grants the Ride Booker's Gun Mode rapid fire capabilities while creating holograms of the weapon to confuse the opponent if they dodge by watching where Decade points his weapon.

**Attack Ride: Slash**: This card increases the damage caused by the Ride Booker's Sword Mode to an opponent, also creating after images to confuse them.

**Final Attack Ride Card**: This newest type of Ride Card allows Decade to use his most powerful attacks called finishers. When this card is activated the voice pattern skips thrice. If the Final Attack Ride is used in conjunction with the Kamen Ride cards it is said to allow Decade to perform the signature attack of the Riders he is transformed into to.

**Final Attack Ride: Decade**: Decade's finisher is called the Dimension Kick, an attack that involves flying through various golden cards while performing a flying kick. It is speculated the Decade could use the Ride Booker to make the finisher into a slashing attack or firing attack.

**Terminology/Interesting Facts**

**Happy Birthday TV Asahi**: When Episode 2 of Kamen Rider Decade air on February 1. 2009, it also marked the fiftieth year that TV Atashi started to air in 1959. TV Atashi also showed the first Kamen Rider series of the Showa Era, called Kamen Rider which premiered in 1971 to Kamen Rider X which premiered in 1974. Even thought the rest of the Showa form Kamen Rider Amazon to Kamen Rider Black RX was shown on other stations, TV-Atashi had always been the home of Kamen Rider and they showed it when started airing the Heisei Era Kamen Riders starting with Kuuga.

**DM41D41DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41**

"Well another chapter down and many more to go. I'll put up another chapter tomorrow around 12 o'clock US Central Standard Time if I don't get distracted. Please review and tell me what you think of the story so far. I love your input and any advice you might have."


	3. Episode 3

Author: Here's a new chapter. Not much to say at the moment though I would like more reviews but what can you do? Tell me what you think of the story so far, Your reviews help me write this story and give me more ideas.

Disclaimer: I wonder if I still have to say that I don't own Harry Potter or the Heisei Kamen Rider series. (Two lawyers pop up and hands me some papers for me to look over) Still haven't found a way to get either huh? (The lawyers shake their heads) Well I guess I still don't own them.

**Harry Potter and the Legacy of the Kamen Riders**

**Remix**

**Chapter 3**

**Transcendental**

_**Overview**_

_Ai: "If he also fights the Grongi, then I want to talk to him."_

_Yuusuke: "Why?! To have him fight in my place?!?!"_

_Tsukasa: "I was told to travel through the nine worlds, but…I don't know what I'm supposed to do."_

_Kuuga: "So it's just as I heard Akuma!"_

_Mysterious man: "Decade, you are not suppose to be in this world."_

_Luna: "Stop it, if you two fight!!!"_

_**Last Chapter**_

"_Aniki," Punch Hopper said as he turned to Decade and Kuuga, "There are Riders here too."_

"_Ah," Kick Hopper acknowledged looking at the other Riders, "Ikuze, Aibou."_

_With that the Hoppers went to the Rider of their choice. Kuuga, shocked, watched one of the Riders charge at him before he aimed the Pegasus Bowgun at Kick Hopper while Punch Hopper charged at Decade who aimed his Ride Booker at him._

_**And Now**_

Punch Hopper threw wild and random punches at Decade who tried to get a lock on him but each time he did the Hopper would push the Ride Booker away. Kuuga was not doing as well as his first Rider opponent with Kick Hopper going to town on him. Soon the First two Riders met in front of the broken down house they were fighting in front of with Punch Hopper on one side and Kick Hopper on another.

"Are they with you?!" Kuuga accused with venom in his voice as Decade checked the Ride Booker for any damage.

"Are you crazy?!" the world hopping Rider asked shocked and a bit mad, "I don't even know them!"

Before he could fire back, Kuuga was suckered punched in the back by Punch Hopper forcing Decade to turn around and focus on the kick happy Kick hopper as the fight started again. The greenhorn Rider blocked four of Kick Hopper's kicks before slamming a back fist into the green grasshopper Rider's face which the Rider quickly blocked. The magical Rider was not doing so well against Punch Hopper and when he was thrown to the side he quickly changed forms.

"Chou Henshin!"

A flash of blue light and Kuuga changed to his Dragon Form using his new speed to get back in the fight. The girls and detective watched in horrid fascination as the two grasshopper Riders fought Decade and Kuuga. The blue Rider pushed Punch Hopper away from him and tried to catch his breath. Kick Hopper heard the sigh as he held Decade back and said something that shocked his opponent.

"Kiisama… ("Bastard" or in this case "You Bastard") Just now you laughed at my partner, didn't you?" the green Hopper said before surprising Decade with a knee to the gut and attacking Kuuga from behind.

The blue Rider stumbled forward and as he tried to fight back but Kick Hopper just attacked him wildly.

"You laughed didn't you?!" he said with venom in his voice as he slammed a kick into Kuuga's gut.

"Oi," Decade said trying to get the Hopper attention as Kuuga was forced to fight both of them at the same time.

The man who seemingly sent the Hoppers scowled as he saw them attacking Kuuga instead of Decade. "Just whom are they aiming at?"

Decade had enough of being ignored. As Kuuga ducked an attack from the Hoppers he fired the Ride Booker hitting their chest armor and forcing them away from the magical Rider and onto the ground

"Oi," Decade said as he leaned against one of the house's columns, "Where did you guys come from?"

As they stood up and dusted themselves off, Kick Hopper answered, "From hell."

"Hey, you," Punch Hopper added, "Come with us."

With that the Hopper Riders charged. Decade quickly pulled out an Attack Ride Card and slid it into the Decadriver before activating it.

**Attack Ride: Blast**

Decade then aimed the Ride Booker at the advancing Hell Riders and fired. Before the rounds hit a silver veil rose up from the ground between the charging Riders and Kuuga, who was between them and Decade, taking the shots without even a flutter. On the silver veil two Riders appeared, one with orange lenses shaped like a third of a circle and another that was modeled after a tiger that seemed to have huge claws on his arms.

"Ikuyo, Aniki (Let's go, Bro)," Punch Hopper said excited about fighting more Kamen Riders.

"Ah (Yeah)," Punch Hopper replied, "Another hell awaits."

With that they jumped into the veil their lenses glowing as it disappears. Back on the steps the man turned away from the house as he tries to think of another way to rid himself of the nuisance.

"Decade…" he says to himself, "This is just the beginning."

With that he walks down the steps moving almost like a ghost.

**Kamen Rider Legacy**

Later on Tsukasa was being pulled by his right ear by Ginny with Luna and Hermione following. All the girls had a look of anger on their faces. Yuusuke was also getting the third degree by Ai.

"Itai, Itai!" Tsukasa shouted as he was pulled away from Yuusuke and Ai before Ginny let go, "What was that for?!"

"What the bloody hell were you doing picking a fight with Kuuga?!" Ginny shouted with Hermione nodding in agreement, "You're only suppose to find a way to save our world and nine others, not fight all the Kamen Riders!"

"What are you so angry about?!" Yuusuke asked Ai who was glaring at him.

"Tsukasa Kadoya is a human," Ai-san said glaring at the idiot she secretively loved, "Why did you suddenly attack him?"

"Oi!" Tsukasa shouted as he rubbed his bruised ear and Ego, "He was the one who started it! He just attacked me calling me a devil."

"There's got to be more to it than that," Hermione said glaring at Harry.

"I heard that an enemy called Decade would come to kill me," Yuusuke said making Ai roll her eyes.

"Well he didn't seem to know what you were talking about," she said trying to reason with the hard headed young man.

"He's probably just faking it trying to catch me off guard," the hidden Rider countered making Ai sigh in frustration.

"There is more happening than we can see," Luna said making Tsukasa roll his eyes.

"I kinda figured that out," Tsukasa said, "I should have probably knocked him out and be done with it. Then we can get going to the next world." At the moment he did something that was incredibly stupid, he put his foot in his mouth, "Maybe if I drugged him and Yoshiro-san with a couple of potions and left them in a hotel room that might get him off my ass.

The girls knew that some of Tsukasa's past life's pig headedness would peek out from time to time and combined with Ginny's legendary Weasley fury it made for a pretty good show.

As Ai and Yuusuke were arguing they heard a yell of shock and pain. They turned just in time to see what could only be called bats made of snotty crusty material crawl out of his nose and start attacking him with small bogey claws. Yuusuke started laughing his head off as Tsukasa ran away trying to get the things away from him while Ai was staring in shock. She turned to the girls and saw one of them brandishing what could only be called a stick or wand.

So while Yuusuke laughed at Tsukasa, Ai walked over to the girls, two of them who were abolishing the third that had the wand. "Did you do that?" she asked startling them.

"Um," Ginny said looking around before sighing, "Hai. But he frustrated me so I just acted accordingly."

Ai thought for a moment before an evil thought came to her mind. She looked over at Yuusuke who opened his eyes in time to see the evil light in the young woman's eyes.

"Do you think you can do the same to Yuusuke, um…?"

"Ginny Weasley," Ginny said looking at Yuusuke evilly as the young man started to quickly get up only to stumble back onto his arse, "And I would be glad too."

A flash of yellow light and soon Yuusuke was also running from his own bat shaped boogers. The women giggled as they watched the hidden Riders make fools of themselves.

"Shall we go, ladies?" Hermione asked getting nods from the other girls.

They piled into Yashiro's car and took off for Tsukasa's apartment in this world laughing all the way. A few minutes after the girls left the guys remembered that they were Kamen Riders and after a quick transformation destroyed the mucus shaped bats.

"That girl was ruthless," Kuuga said as he powered down after defending himself from the hex.

"Tell me about it," Decade replied as he did the same, "Though I love her, Hermione, and Luna all the same."

That startled Yuusuke, "Are those other girls your friends or something?"

"It's a bit complicated," Tsukasa said scratching his cheek as the two Riders walked to their motorcycles, "I better get back over to the apartment. They are probably still laughing at us."

"Don't you mean at you," Yuusuke said with a bit of cheek.

"Don't tell me you didn't see your girl laughing as well," Tsukasa replied with a grin getting a blush from the other teen.

"S-she's not my girl!" Yuusuke shouted with a stutter.

"I call bull shit," Tsukasa replied as he put on his helmet, got on the Machine Decader, and took off.

"Omae (you)!" Yuusuke shouted and quickly put on his own helmet and took off after Tsukasa.

**Kamen Rider Legacy**

At the apartment Yashiro was questioning the girls about what was happening and getting a headache for her troubles.

"So you three and Policeman Kadoya are from another world where magic exists," As the girls nodded she continued, "Plus Tsukasa is not really Tsukasa but a boy named Harry James Potter and is your boyfriend," Another rounds of nods and she added, "Finally you four are hopping through our world and eight others hopping to find a way to prevent the worlds from being supplanted and the upcoming Rider War that will result destroying said worlds." A final round of nods and Ai's headache did not get any better, "If I wasn't on duty I would get a drink or ten."

"How do you think we felt?!" Ginny asked as Luna got up to get a glass of ice filled with butter beer and set it in front of the frazzled detective.

"What is this?" Ai asked looking at the fizzing drink.

"It's a drink from our world," the dirty-blonde girl said with a smile, "Try it."

Ai looked at the girl and after shrugging her shoulders and took a test sip. Her eyes widen as she tasted the bubbly, fizzy drink slightly alcoholic drink.

"This is good!" the detective said shocked.

"Arigato," Luna replied with a smile.

"It's called butter beer," Hermione explained, "It's a type of soda that most magical kids and teens drink. The only one I believe. It does have some alcohol but not enough to get drunk unless you're a lite weight. "

The detective slowly drunk the golden yellow drink, and after she finished it Ai bowed her head to the girls, "Arigato gozaimasu."

The girls smiled back and as they were about to continue on with their discussion, they heard the Yuusuke and Tsukasa/Harry arguing.

"Why the Bloody Hell did you follow me?!" Tsukasa demanded as the girls and detective heard him and the other boy near the door.

"I'm making sure that you do not try anything, Akuma," Yuusuke replied as the door opened and the girls saw the boys' glaring at each other.

"I told you I'm not here to destroy the world!" the Technological Rider shouted trying to get it through the Mystical Rider's thick head.

"And what's with these poor photos?" Yuusuke added as he pulled out a couple of photos he got after they fell out of Tsukasa's pocket.

Picking out the one with the distorted Kuuga he said, "This just means that you are not worthy of me."

"Nani (What)!?" Yuusuke asked as he tried to grab for the photo, "What does that mean?"

"It means that your story is boring," the auburn haired boy said easily dancing around the black haired one, "While I do have to applaud you for fighting for compliments of Yashiro-san who you have a crush on, your efforts do not impress me."

Yuusuke's face, along with Ai's, turned an interesting shade of red as the teen shouted with a stutter, "I don't have a crush on Ane-san!"

"Then why are you turning red?" Tsukasa asked smugly making Yuusuke's face turn even redder.

The teen crossed his arms and grumbled out, "You really are the devil aren't you?"

"Ah, Sodayo, (Yeah, that's right)," Tsukasa said with a smirk.

After Ai calmed down she turned back to Tsukasa, "Kadoya-san, or can I call you Potter-san?"

Tsukasa was a bit shocked but shrugged thinking that his girlfriends probably already told her nearly everything, "While either one works just call me Tsukasa while I'm like this."

Yuusuke was totally confused and shouted out, "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!"

"I'll explain later Yuusuke," Ai said as she looked at Tsukasa standing up, "was what you said about the sacred Gegeru true?"

"Yep," Tsukasa said with a nod, "Mt. Hitoki has something called the Ultimate Darkness lying dormant in it."

"And its awakening has been prevented?"

"For now," Hermione said picking up where Tsukasa left off, "It may be possible for the Grongi to restart the Sacred Gegeru again and there could be other ways for it to awaken that we don't know."

"But if it was killed then it wouldn't be a problem?" Ai said as a plan ran through her head.

"Probably," Tsukasa said with a shrug.

That was all Ai needed and she raced for the door. Luna, who had gotten up to get more drinks, stopped her briefly and gave her a piece of advice.

Luna warned, "I suggest you be careful of any black smoke that you encounter as go to try to keep the Ultimate Darkness from awakening."

Knowing a warning when she heard one she nodded to the silver eyed girl and raced to her car. Yuusuke was right behind her and was just out the door when Ai took off for the police station. The boy sighed as he watched his crush leave and was surprised when a glass of butter bear appeared under his nose. He looked up to see Luna smiling at him.

About two hours later Yuusuke was all caught up on what the girls told Ai and was having a terrible headache, though some Butter Beers and a few aspirin helped keep his head from exploding.

"I don't see how you can't be confused with what you just said," the Mystical Rider said as he tried to comprehend it all.

"Tell me about it," Tsukasa said with a heavy sigh.

"And you have not one but three girlfriends?" Yuusuke added, "I don't know whether or not to feel jealous or be sorry for you."

Some glares from the girls got the brash boy to quiet down. After glaring at Yuusuke for a minute Hermione asked the question she had on her mind for a while.

"Why did you call Tsukasa a devil?"

Yuusuke was startled a bit at the question but answered it, "I was told about Decade when I first received the Arcle, my belt."

**Flashback**

_Yuusuke stood in a cave looking at the belt he had just found. He tapped it a few times wondering what was going on when a voice came to him._

"_So you are the newest Kuuga?" the voice said and he turned to see a strange man in a cream colored trench coat with a fisherman's hat on his head and black pants._

"_Who are you?" Yuusuke asked wondering why he was wary of the person._

"_I am Narutaki, a simple traveler." Yuusuke doubted that but he let the man continue, "Am I am here to warn you."_

"_About what?" the boy asked a bit curious._

"_About the Devil," Narutaki said, "Decade"_

"_Decade," Who would call themselves that?_

"_He will come to block your way," the man continued, "To stop you from helping those who you cherish the most, and to kill you."_

_That startled Yuusuke, "Nani?!"_

"_He is the one who will destroy everything," Narutaki explained, "He is your true enemy."_

**End Flashback**

Everyone was quiet as they took in what they had just heard. They were surprised to put a name on the person that seemed to be the mastermind. Though if this Narutaki person really was the one behind the worlds being supplanted or not, remained to be seen.

At that moment the TV, which Luna had turned on before had changed to a new flash.

"_Black smoke started to come out of the Mt. Hitoki Area,_" the reporter said as a he was on the scene with the smoking mountain behind him, "_It does not seem to be a brush fire…_"

Hermione quickly picked up the remote and switched it to another news station which was also showing the smoking mountain.

"_It seems the source of the black smoke has been found,_" the reporter said, "_The report says that it is coming from where the Anti-unidentified Lifeform Police team went an hour ago._"

Yuusuke's eyes went wide as he heard what the reporter said, "That's where Yashiro…"

Quickly he raced out of the apartment grabbing his coat on the way out. Tsukasa and his girls quickly followed and saw something that didn't show on the TV.

"What the hell is that?" Tsukasa asked pointing to the silver veil that seemed to be surrounding the mountain top where the smoke was coming from.

"I have no clue," Luna said equally shocked. She didn't see this in her vision that she warned Yashiro about.

"Could this be a warning that the worlds are being supplanted?" Hermione asked.

"Does this mean that what we were supposed to do is not finished yet?" Ginny asked turning to Tsukasa who was looking over the sealed Kamen Ride cards.

"I have no clue," the Rider said as he put the cards up, "But I'm going to find out."

**Kamen Rider Legacy**

Deep in Mt. Hitoki, the Ultimate Darkness that Tsukasa was talking about started to stir thanks to the dimensional chaos. The statue which it slept in spewed black poisonous smoke forcing the police that had reached for enough to retreat. Ai had taken Luna's warning to heart and had ordered everyone to take gas masks and that had saved quite a few people, including Ai.

Just as many people didn't believe her and were now coughing and choking as the smoke slowly killed them. She looked back to see one of the older members, the one who had bad mouthed her Grongi Game Theory, was dying.

"Yashiro," he said as he looked at the detective, "nigerro, (Run!)"

Ai watched with wide eyes as the man died right in front of her. Back in the cave the statue that housed N-Gamio-Zeda shook and rumbled before exploding. The Grongi King howled out his presence as the ones that did not put on their masks and died, changed right in front of Ai's eyes into something that shocked her.

"Humans…" she said to herself shocked, "Are turning into Grongi!"

She watched shocked as one of the human turned Grongi got up and reached out to grab her. Before it could, Kuuga came out of nowhere and slammed a fist into its face.

"Yuusuke!" Ai shouted in shocked, which was fine since she was the only one left there.

"This way!" Kuuga shouted and he quickly escorted his crush away.

Deep in the cave the Grongi King slowly walked into a lighted area as the humans turned Grongi walked around like zombies, which you could say they were. The Grongi King was easily recognizable compared to his servants. He had red skin with a wolfish face, green eyes, and was easily the largest comparable to men who competed in world's strongest man competitions. He had thick gold bracelets on his arms and legs, gold shoulder armor that curled over his torso, dark red hair comparable to dried blood. This was completed with a golden armored skirt around his waist and a red scarf around his neck.

As he stood in the cave he was blindsided by Decade who came out of nowhere. Gamio only moved an inch as he spoke in the Grongi's language.

"Why was I awakened?" he said in a deep growling voice that made Decade think of wolves.

"Nandato (What was that)?" Decade asked wondering if he heard the Grongi right.

"I was never supposed to awaken again!" Gamio said, shocking the Rider as he spoke in Japanese.

"Oh, really?!" the Technological Rider asked before he threw a few punches into the Grongi's gut.

Gamio barely grunted as the attacks hit before he dodged the next one sending Decade stumbling forward in surprise. As he turned to the Grongi, Gamio threw his own punch sending Decade flying as his armor sparked from the hit. The Kamen Rider grunted as he slammed into a rock before falling to the ground.

"It's too late!" Gamio said as he looked at the Rider as he raised his hands to the heavens, "The Rinto will become Grongi, the Ultimate Darkness will cover the world!" with that he turned into black smoke and headed back into the cave.

Decade stood up hoping to follow until Ginny's voice reached his ear, via the earpiece.

"_Don't, Harry!_" he heard the girl shout, "_The Decade armor is pretty damaged from the attack, come back and we'll get it fixed soon._"

Decade resultantly nodded and headed for the Machine Decader only to be faced with a small army of Grongi. With a roar he jumped in.

**Kamen Rider Legacy**

Tsukasa stumbled into his apartment an hour later his face slightly bloody and walking with a limp. His girlfriends saw that state he was in and with a shout of "HARRY!" quickly went over to him helping him to the couch.

"Are you okay?" Ginny asked worried.

"I'll be okay," Tsukasa said with a groan before giving the redhead his Decadriver, "Get this fixed quick, Ginny. Gamio is trying to regain his strength so we may be in for a battle soon."

The youngest Weasley nodded before rushing to the portrait of Hogwarts behind a Sunset background shouting, "Hermione!"

The bushy haired brunette quickly raced after Ginny with Luna staying behind to help Tsukasa heal. Madam Pomfrey had taught the girls a few things incase they were not able to take Tsukasa to her or the hospital thought the techniques and spells were only temporary in some cases.

With a sigh Tsukasa felt himself slowly being healed. After a while he asked, "Where's Yuusuke and Yashiro-san?"

"Both of them went to see if they could get as many civilians to safety," Luna replied as she did her magic, thought Ginny was a lot better than her like Hermione was the best with computers, "though Yuusuke was a bit reluctant."

"I wonder why?" Tsukasa asked out loud.

At that very moment the Mystical Rider came stumbling in looking like he saw a puppy get kicked for no reason. Tsukasa looked up along with Luna and smirked as he was the Kuuga Rider walk in.

"Speak of the devil," he whispered to Luna as his wounds finished closing before he sat up, "What's with you? You look like you saw a litter of puppies get kicked."

Yuusuke kept quiet and sat down in one of the chairs. After a bit the boy started to speak telling the couple there what he saw.

"Human's are turning into Grongi?!" Tsukasa asked shocked. He knew that there was a strangely large amount of them but he didn't know he was fighting dead humans.

"They are nothing but zombies," Yuusuke clarified as he kept his head in his hands, "but yeah. That's the just of it."

The couple looked at each other shocked. At the very moment the TV reporter who was repeating what he said when the black smoke first appeared was soon handed a piece of paper.

"_New information has just come in._" he said shocked yet kept his voice calm, "_The black smoke that was identified as a special toxic gas is now heading for the city._"

"NANI?!" all three teens shouted shocked, even the normally calm Luna.

"_The police force has asked everyone to evacuate the city as quickly and calmly as you can._" The reporter continued, "_Unidentified Life Forms have also been sighted inside the black smoke._"

"Looks like N-Gamio-Zeda is making his move," Tsukasa said as he stood up with a groan.

"I'm not going," Yuusuke said shocking Tsukasa.

"Nani?!"

"I said I'm not going to fight," Yuusuke repeated.

Tsukasa grabbed by his collar as Ginny and Hermione came in and shouted, "You can't or won't fight!?"

"I CAN'T!" Yuusuke shouted back before looking away, "I can't fight…"

"Why not?!?!" Ginny shouted at the boy who looked to the side unable to answer.

Tsukasa scowled at Yuusuke before shoving him away and turning to Hermione, "Is the Decadriver ready?"

"Hai," Hermione said reluctantly handing her boyfriend the buckle, "but it's not a 100 percent. If you take too many hits you'll be forced to power down."

"Thanks to Hermione I've already analyzed that the five of us will not be affected by the black smoke," Ginny added, "Since Yuusuke is Kuuga and the rest of us are not from this world."

"Right." With that Tsukasa raced out of the apartment and down to the center of the mayhem ready to fight.

As their boyfriend raced off to fight the girls scowled at Yuusuke, who looked lost, before they raced into the portrait of Hogwarts back to headquarters. When he and Yashiro were helping civilians evacuate, with him as Kuuga, something happened that really hurt him. Not physically but mentally and emotionally.

_**Flashback**_

_Yuusuke was resting for the moment in his civilian form and watched as Ai kept on giving orders for evacuation. He saw the woman he loved taking a brief break and walked up to her._

"_So what do you think of my "Henshin" today?" He asked with a smirk._

"_Not now, Yuusuke," she said as she brushed him off to go back to ordering more policemen to where they were needed._

_Yuusuke tried to follow but a couple of policemen got in his way._

"_Look gaki," one of them said with a sneer, "Keep away from Yashiro-san. She doesn't have time for you."_

"_But…"_

"_You heard my friend, gaki," another said stepping up to Yuusuke before pushing him backwards, "Go."_

_Yuusuke growled as was about to summon the Arcle when Ai came up._

"_What are you three doing?!" She shouted, "Get back to work!"_

"_Sorry, Detective," another policeman said, "but this gaki was in the way."_

_Before Yuusuke could defend himself Ai was quickly on him, "If you can not be of any help to us then leave."_

"_But…"_

"_I do not have time for you to act childish," Ai continued, "either help us out or leave."_

_Once again Yuusuke tried to defend himself but Ai was called before he could. The policemen that were harassing him started snickering._

"_You heard her, gaki," one of the men said still snickering, "get going."_

"_You're out of her league," another said, "So why don't you be a good kid and run on home to your mommy and daddy." The men laughed again but before the man who made the comment knew it, Yuusuke slammed a fist into his gut then ran away. _

"_Damn gaki," he said rubbing his sore gut, "at least with him out of the way some of us will get a chance with Yashiro-san, if you know what I mean."_

_The other men agreed with a chuckle not knowing that Yashiro heard what the policemen said to Yuusuke and started to feel guilty._

**End Flashback**

The way Yashiro had scolded him and what the men said had hit hard. Didn't she know how much he cared for her opinion? Didn't she realize that the reason he'd been fighting? That all this was for her, for her smile, and for her appreciation?

Apparently not… she didn't think of him in the way he would've liked and it didn't seem likely she would ever feel that way. After all, he was just a kid and his identity as Kuuga had to be kept a secret, while she was a seasoned police detective. She was way out of his league.

All he wanted was for her to praise him and smile for him. But without either of them… he lost his will to fight.

"Why can't she understand?" he asked himself out loud as the door opened and closed without him knowing, "I fight for her, to see her smile. Without her, I can't fight."

"Yuusuke," he heard a familiar voice call out to him. He looked up and saw Yashiro looking at him with wide eyes.

The Mystical Rider looked at her before looking away as he coldly said, "Come here to berate me some more Yashiro-san?"

Ai winched as what felt like a knife stab into her heart with Yuusuke unemotional question.

"I came to see how you are feeling," she said as he tried to get Yuusuke to look at her only for the teenager to look in the opposite direction. With a sigh she continued on, "I will admit that I did use you in the beginning thinking that you were no more than a boy playing hero," she said making Yuusuke stiffen a bit, "But lately I've seen another side of you that makes me regret thinking that way."

She knelt down to Yuusuke and placed her hands on his knees, "Yuusuke, you need to go out there and fight. Not just for my smile but for the smiles of everyone in this city. You're Kuuga, a hero. You fight the Grongi without caring about yourself." She before slowly wrapping her arms around him.

Yuusuke was shocked by this show of emotions from the normally reserved detective.

"Also," Ai added, "I do love you that way."

Yuusuke quickly grabbed Ai by her shoulders and gently but swiftly pushed her in front of him, "Do you really mean it?!" he asked.

Ai just smiled. "Does this answer your question?" With that she did something that he always dreamed of. She kissed him.

He was unresponsive for a bit but quickly got into it. After a while she pulled back as the need for air got to them.

"Now, go and do what you do best, Yuusuke-kun," Ai said making the Rider's eyes widen in shock before he nodded with a wide smile.

He quickly stood up, giving Ai a brief kiss before rushing out the door. As she watched him leave, Ai was thanking whoever was watching over her for letting her have another chance with Yuusuke

**Kamen Rider Legacy**

N-Gamio-Zeda looked over the carnage his sired Grongi were causing from high in top of a building, standing on a helicopter landing pad and smiled evilly.

"Rinto and Grongi are becoming one!" he said gleefully, "Everything will be covered in darkness!"

He heard something below him and looked to see Tsukasa on the Machine Decader crashing through the small army of Grongi before coming to a stop. "You are neither Kuuga nor Rinto," Gamio stated as he watched Tsukasa get off the bike.

"Whatever," the teenager said as he pulled off his helmet and turned to face Gamio.

"It seems we are both people who should not be in this world. Get lost!" Gamio said as Tsukasa pulled out the Decadriver, strapped it on, and set it to transform, "Rinto will turn into Grongi that will kill each other! That is fate!"

"I feel as I have the same thinking as you," Tsukasa said looking up at Gamio as he pulled out the Decade Kamen Rider card, "Humans can do nothing but fight each other," He looked at the card remembering what Yuusuke said about him, "Destroying everything…" The Rider then held out his card to the slowly advancing Grongi, "That is the kind of life form they are."

"HENSHIN!" with a twist of the card Tsukasa put it in the Decadriver before pushing it back into its original position.

**KAMEN RIDE: DECADE**

With a flash of light the Decade armor appeared on his body before he jumped up and over Gamio, landing behind the Grongi King rolling forward to a stop. Quickly turning to Gamio, Decade charged at the Grongi only to get a straight right to his helmet sending him flying off the helicopter platform and back to the ground with a smack where he was surrounded by Grongi.

Decade quickly got up and watched as the Grongi advanced, surrounded at all sides. With a roar the Rider charged at the Grongi, not willing to lose. His feet and fists flew as he tried to hold back the Grongi horde with Gamio flying down from the platform and watching the Rider fight his subjects as he hovered above them.

The Technological Rider attacked the Grongi from all sides now using the Ride Booker in Sword Mode. One of the Grongi was able to capture one of his arms but Decade just kept on attacking running a few through before throwing the Grongi that was holding him. He ran another Grongi through as they attempted to dog pile him but Decade just kept attacking with his cries of fear and rage ringing through the skies.

With a roar he threw off the Grongi trying to get him to the ground before attacking wildly trying to kill as many Grongi as he could. A Grongi was able to blindside him, sending him flying with a shove. Decade slammed into a nearby building before falling to the ground where his armor could not take any more and soon Decade reverted back to Tsukasa. The teenage Rider slowly stood up but was captured by a Grongi only to be thrown to another who slammed a fist into him sending him stumbling into another one that looked like a crow who slammed his own fist into him.

"Will this world be my grave?" Tsukasa asked himself out loud before he was thrown to another Grongi.

Tsukasa could hear the cries of anguish from his girls in his earpiece as he was thrown and attacked from all sides. Soon his anger reached the breaking point.

"THIS IS BULL SHIT!" he shouted as another Crow Grongi caught him.

He pulled away from the Grongi and pulled his right arm back. Unknowingly he charged his magic into his right fist and sent the Grongi flying as Tsukasa slammed a right hook straight into its face destroying it after it hit another building. He was shocked long enough for another Grongi to blindside him sending him to the ground. As the world jumper stood up the Grongi King chuckled at the entertainment provided for him. Tsukasa cried out in rage as the Grongi surrounded him from all sides ready to kill him.

At that very moment a loud roar was heard as Kuuga came riding into the scene on his bike. He slammed into some of the Grongi surrounding Tsukasa allowing him to throw the other away as the mystical Rider screeched to a stop.

Tsukasa looked at Kuuga who looked back, "So you came huh?"

"Ah," Kuuga said as he got off his bike as the Grongi charged him.

With that he started to fight them with renewed strength, "I will fight!" he shouted.

"For her?" Tsukasa questioned.

"She won't smile," Kuuga said as he ducked a clothesline and threw a right, "if I let you fight by your self! I WILL NOT LET HER DOWN!!!" Tsukasa could only smile as he heard that.

**Decade's world**

Back at Tsukasa's headquarters, Ai blushed as she heard what Kuuga said while Tsukasa's girls smirked at her.

"I didn't give Yuusuke the right incentive to fight and ignored him when he needed my attention the most," she said into her own headpiece, "I won't make that same mistake again."

"I'm sure you won't be sorry for it," Ginny said as she looked at her monitor which had both Kuuga and the now dormant Decade armors on her screen. Thought there was something strange about them.

**Kuuga's world**

Gamio didn't like what he heard and with a roar, along with a crackle of green and black lightning over his arms, sent a large plume of fire and energy at the fight sending Tsukasa and Kuuga flying while destroying the Grongi. Kuuga slammed into the ground, his armor turning white for a brief second, his Growing Form, before he reverted back to Yuusuke. Both of them groaned in pain as Tsukasa glared at Gamio.

"Do you see now?" the Grongi king asked Tsukasa, "Humans seek strength! They seek battle! Their fate is to become Grongi!"

"You're wrong," Tsukasa said as he forced himself to stand, "This man is fighting…so that no one else needs to fight!" Yuusuke, who was also struggling to stand, was shocked as well as the Grongi King.

"Nani?!" Gamio asked.

"Even when plunged alone in his own darkness…" Tsukasa continued, "He wants to make others smile. That's what he believes in!"

Yuusuke was shocked to hear the man who berated him say that.

"If he protects other peoples' smiles," Tsukasa added pointing to Yuusuke, "Then… I will protect his own along with those of the girls that I love!" the man then smirked as he looked at the Mystical Rider, "Don't you know? Their smiles are pretty good."

Yuusuke was shocked to hear Tsukasa say that while the Technological Rider's girlfriends back at the base blushed at what he said.

"Who the hell are you?!" Gamio shouted turning the Riders' attention back to him.

Tsukasa smirked as he pulled out the Decadriver, strapped it to his waist then pulled out his Kamen Ride card after the Ride Booker appeared on his belt, "Just a Kamen Rider passing-through," he said as he showed his card to Gamio, "You better remember that! HENSHIN!" with that he put the card into the Decadriver and reset it.

**KAMEN RIDE: DECADE**

Once again the Decade armor reappeared on his body and in a flash of color was active. The Ride Booker opened up and three cards, one Kamen Ride card and two Final Ride cards, popped out for Decade to grab. He watched as the Kuuga Kamen Ride card regained its color and one of the Final Rider cards gained a gold Kuuga Symbol. The picture on the last Final Ride card was cut horizontally with a picture of Kuuga on the top and some strange gold and black bug on the bottom.

Folding the cards together and putting them back where they go Decade looked at the other Rider, "Yuusuke, Ikuzo."

"Ah." Yuusuke said before glaring up at Gamio then summoning his belt as he got into his standard Henshin pose.

"HENSHIN!" he shouted as he activated the Arcle morphing him into Kuuga.

As he finished Grongi started to come out of no where and were slowly advancing towards the Riders. Kuuga looked at the Grongi to his left and charged with a war cry as Decade waited for he ones to his right to come to him before they fought. The two Riders started to duke it out with the Grongi giving no quarter as they fought with renewed strength and courage. Decade pulled out an Attack Ride card and quickly put it in the Decadriver, activating it.

**ATTACK RIDE: BLAST**

Quickly changing the Ride Booker to Gun Mode, Decade fired at the Grongi surrounding him quickly destroying them. Kuuga slammed a couple of fists into one Grongi before two tried to blindside them only for Decade to come to the rescue.

"You're in my way!" he shouted as he pulled the Grongi off of Kuuga before the riders stood back to back.

Decade reached for the Rider Booker once and pulled out the strange Final Ride card with Kuuga and the bug, which according to the card was called Gouram. He gave it a brief look as memories from his past life came to the forefront of his mind. With a flick of his wrist the Rider tossed it into the readied Decadriver before resetting the buckle.

**FINAL FORM RIDE: KU-KU-KU-KUUGA**

"This might tickle a bit," Decade said to Kuuga turning to him.

"Eh?!?!" That was all that Kuuga could say in confusion before Decade placed his hands on his back.

The Rider jerked as a line of light appears where Decade's hands were before a beetle's shell folded out of his back with its head facing down. Kuuga's own head folded back into the shell as a pair of insect legs spread out from the shell at his waist. Kuuga's body then flipped over as he floated in mid-air. His arms became the beetle's thick boxy hind legs as his own legs became the stag beetle's silver pinchers. Decade was just a shocked as Kuuga was but kept his cool. The Grongi were also shocked as they quickly stepped away from Kuuga who had turned into Gouram.

"What is this?" Kuuga now Gouram asked shocked as he turned to Decade looking at him with his new red eyes.

"This…" The Rider answered as a few Grongi fired at the metal bug, "…is our power."

With a cry Gouram charged forward with his new pinchers cutting through a few of the Grongi. Gamio charged up his right fist before firing another plume of fire and energy at the Rider who dared defy him. Decade jumped out of the way letting the Grongi surrounding him take the hit. As he came back down he landed on Gouram's back before the beetle charged forward. Gouram, with Decade on his back, did an about face before charging at the Grongi sending many of them flying before charging at Gamio.

The Grongi King was shocked to see the Rider and bug charge at him and was not prepared when Gouram threw Decade at him. The Technological Rider slashed at Gamio before Gouram slammed him deep into the building behind him. Decade landed and watched as Gouram pulled back out of the hole he made and flew high above the Grongi changing back into his Rider form when he got to the top of the building's wall.

Kuuga charged at Gamio who dug himself out of the wall just in time to get hit by Kuuga who, with the help of gravity, slammed a ferocious flying side kick into his chest. Decade crouched as low as he could before jumping up towards Gamio slashing at him with the Ride Booker's Sword Mode in midair. Gamio slammed into the ground creating a small crater as the Riders landed on their feet.

Gamio wasn't going to take the defeat lightly and as the Grongi King stood up he howled out for his subordinates who quickly surrounded him. Decade and Kuuga got ready for another fight but were shocked when Gamio howled out even louder then the Grongi surrounding him turned into black smoke which he absorbed making his stronger.

Slowly hovering off the ground Gamio fired another plume of fire and energy forcing the Riders back as the ground exploded. Using the distraction the Grongi King flew back up to the platform he was on destroying the braces on the side that Decade and Kuuga were on with another plume of fire. Gamio flew over to the opposite end and with a charge slammed the helicopter pad off the building sending it plummeting; side first, towards the Riders.

Kuuga wasn't going to take getting killed lying down and quickly transformed into Gouram and used his pinchers to slice the helicopter pad right down the middle with the two halves landing on either side of Decade. The Grongi king was shocked to see what just happened and tried to run, see fly, away with Gouram right on his arse.

"Trying to run?!" The bug shouted as he captured Gamio in his pinchers crushing the Grongi's waist.

Decade opened the Ride Booker, still in Sword Mode, and pulled out Kuuga's Final Attack Ride card before putting it in the readied Decadriver and resetting it.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: KU-KU-KU-KUUGA**

Gouram's eyes flashed before his shell opened up releasing a pair of energy wings as he turned to Decade increasing his speed. The reddish pink Rider charged at one side of the helicopter pad and jumped on it racing up towards Gouram. As he reached the end of the pad, Decade jumped up once more going into a flying side kick as the gold and black bug charged at him, Gamio in his pinchers.

With a war cry Decade slammed into the Grongi King causing it to burst into flames before Gouram deposited him roughly onto the ground. Gouram changed back into Kuuga who landed along with Decade in front of the burning King.

Decade looked at the Grongi while walking in front of Kuuga saying, "Maybe long ago, you used to be human…"

Gamio looked up at Decade as his body was burning and asked, "So…where did you come from?"

"Sorry," Decade replied, "I forgot."

"Rinto… the darkness… it's clearing away."

With these final words Gamio exploded in a blaze of fire and energy releasing one last cloud of black smoke which vanished into the air. All around the city Grongi fell to the ground before vanishing into small clouds of black smoke. In the cave where Gamio was sealed, the last pieces of his prison crumbled as more Grongi vanished into black smoke. Narutaki watched as the Grongi vanished, an unemotional mask hiding his rage.

"I can't forgive you," he said as a silver veil appeared in front of him, "Decade…" soon the veil vanished taking the man with it.

**Kamen Rider Legacy**

"KAMPAI (CHEERS)!" Tsukasa, Yuusuke, Ai, Hermione, Luna, and Ginny shouted out loud as they clinked their glasses of butter beer together celebrating the defeat of the Grongi King and saving the world.

As everyone was celebrating Yuusuke was wondering something, "Oi, Tsukasa," he asked the world jumping Rider, "When that Grongi asked where you came from, what did you mean when you said that you forgot?"

Everyone got very quiet as they what Yuusuke asked and began wondering the same thing.

"Yeah, Harry," Ginny added, "What did you mean?"

Tsukasa thought for a second before answering. "I actually meant my past life," He explained, "I may know where I came from in this life," he gave a brief glance at his girlfriends before going on, "But it's my past life that's got me wondering. What is in store for me when I do get all my memories from that time back?"

Tsukasa walked over to the window of his apartment as he went on, "Maybe I was a destroyer of worlds and I'm just trying to fix things now. Maybe I was doing what I am now but because of Narutaki I was killed. I have no clue as to what I'm doing at all."

"Don't worry, Harry," Luna said as she went over to her boyfriend trying to cheer him up. She gently took his right arm and held it as she continued, "What ever happens in the future we'll face it together."

"She right, Harry," Ginny said, adding her two cents in while taking his other arm, "We'll work together to try and save this world and the others."

"As long as we're together you're not alone," Hermione finished for her friends, wrapping her arms around his neck from behind.

Tsukasa could only smile with a few tears running down his face as he heard their declaration, "arigato, minna."

Yuusuke scoffed lightly before speaking, "I might as well join you, teme," he said shocking everyone, "you still owe me a fight and I can't collect it if you're dead."

Tsukasa smirked at Yuusuke as he gently got out of his girlfriends' grip, "No matter what you do baka; I'll always still kick your arse."

The two Riders bumped fists as their girls just rolled their eyes thinking, 'Men.'

After that the party got back into full swing. Soon it was time for the quartet to leave. Everyone shook hands or hugged as they stood in front of the portrait portal to Hogwarts. Saying their goodbyes, Tsukasa and his girls went into the portrait which rippled for a bit before dulling somewhat. After seeing their friends/rivals off Yuusuke held his arm out to Ai who gently took it with a smile before walking out of the apartment.

Unknowingly the couple was being watched by a small white metallic bat with pinkish red eyes that had thick lashes, a yellow heart on her forehead, and white Minnie Mouse

like ears. With a giggle she followed the couple eagerly waiting for the upcoming mischief she was going to create.

**End**

**Kamen Rider Encyclopedia**

**People:**

**Narutaki**: Narutaki is a strange man with an aura that allows him to be unaffected by the convergence of the ten worlds. He holds the ability to not only move freely in-between the worlds but also summon Wild Card Riders to fight for him. He does not believe that Decade should exist and give Kamen Riders like Kuuga a demonized impression of him. It is not know if he is the true enemy or just a pawn but nonetheless he is a forced to be reckoned with.

**Enemies:**

**N-Gamio-Zeda**: He is the King of the Grongi and the Ultimate Darkness that Tsukasa mentioned. While he said that he was never meant to be revived he still goes about using his miasmic aura to kill humans and turn their corpses into Grongi. In the Kamen Rider Kuuga series he was called N-Daguba-Zeba and is what Kuuga would have transformed into if his gentle nature didn't help him retain his mind while in his Ultimate Form. It is believe that N-Gamio-Zeda, or Gamio for short, might be the same as N-Daguba-Zeba, or Daguba for short, but it is not confirmed.

**Forms**

**Kuuga: Growing form**: This is the first form that Kuuga takes and is known as Unidentified Life Form #2 in the original series. Until Kuuga evolved into his Mighty Form he could not use all the abilities granted to him and is considered the weakest of all his forms. If Kuuga is seriously injured in one of his other forms he will go back to this one then be unable to transform for two hours once he powers down though this didn't happen with the Decade version. Though his power is weak he can still utilize a finisher called the Growing Kick and though it's not as powerful as the Mighty Kick, it still gets the job done.

**Ride Cards**

**Final Form Ride**: This newest Final Ride Card gives Decade the ability to bestow a new form upon the Nine Main Heisei Riders of the past series. When combined with the respective Kamen Rider's Final Attack Ride card, Decade can perform a double attack that usually resembled the Rider's own signature finishing attack in some way.

**Final Form Rider; Kuuga**: This form is bestowed upon Kuuga by Decade gives Kuuga the Ability to fly. Though the first transformation needed Decade's help to activate he can now changed into Gouram at will. Gouram in the original series was an entity formed by fragments for the excavation site where the Arcle was found and various materials it would assimilate until it found Kuuga. From there it acted as aerial transport for Kuuga and Barding or armor for his bike the TryChaser 2000 then later the BeatChaser 3000.

**Final Attack Ride; Kuuga**: Kuuga, as Gouram, will first capture the target in his pinchers then open the shell on his back releasing a pair of energy wings that increase his speed before rushing towards Decade. Decade would also rush towards Gouram and execute a Flying Side kick similar to Kuuga's Mighty Kick, called the Decade Assault, hitting the target making it explode after it has been dropped from Gouram's pinchers.

**Terminology/Interesting Facts**

**Ai Yashiro, R.I.P**: In the original Episode 3, Yashiro inhaling the miasma that N-Gamio-Zeda released and died at the end of the episode when the Grongi King died. I didn't want that to happen here so I had Luna give Yashiro a warning. What will come about with her still alive and not six feet under? Even I don't know, yet at least.

**DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41**

Author's note 2: And another chapter down. Now just to warn you I have not added much to the next chapter so it is the same length as the original. I may lengthen it later on but at the moment I like it where it is. Also after the next chapter comes out I will post a poll on my Author's page but I will not tell you what it will be about until tomorrow. Just be ready to vote. Ja ne!


	4. Episode 4

Author's notes: Now this chapter is the same length as the original one mainly because, I got nothing I can add since Book 6, is, to me, a filler with not many things I can add besides the Horcruxes which I will have Harry destroy/purify in the chapters between worlds, the Deadly Hollows Which I'm thinking of using for another Final Attack Ride for Harry, and anything else you think I need to put in. I may lengthen this later on but at the moment I won't. Anyway, on to the story!

Disclaimer: Once again I do not own Harry Potter or the Heisei Kamen Rider series. I'm just playing here folks.

**Harry Potter and the Legacy of the Kamen Riders**

**Remix**

**Chapter 4**

**Horcruxes, Hollows, and Inheritance Oh My**

A few days have passed since Harry and his girls saved Kuuga's world with the help of Yuusuke. They were enjoying a few days of rest when Dumbledore asked for Harry's help with something. After sending Hermione, Ginny, and Luna the 'Decade HQ', as it was being called, the old wizard and young Kamen Rider took off for their destination with Dumbledore filling Harry in on what was happening.

"So basically Tom split his soul with a spell that included killing someone into eight different pieces," Harry said as they walked in the forest just outside of Little Hangleton, "then he put one piece of his soul into an object leaving him with seven of these thing and just a little of his soul left."

"That is correct, Harry," Dumbledore acknowledged with a smile proud of his favorite student.

"And to add to that the diary that I destroyed was one of them and we're heading to another to destroy it," Harry added he saw their destination in reach.

Dumbledore was a bit more reluctant on this part but nodded anyway, "I would have liked to come here by myself but I believe you and your armor will be very helpful in this endeavor."

That confused Harry a bit, "But I thought that only things like Gryffindor's Sword can destroy them."

"_Actually,_" Hermione said over Harry's earpiece which she set to have him and Dumbledore hear her and the other girls, "_According to the book I found in Grimmauld Place gave me, and they just need to be damaged beyond repair._"

"Ms. Granger is correct, Harry," Dumbledore confirmed, "I believe that your finisher, I think you called it, will be enough to destroy the Horcrux."

"You think my Dimensional Attacks will be enough?"

"I believe so." Soon they reached what could only be called a shack overrun with all matters of plant life. "If you will please get Ms. Granger to check for wards with her device I will to the same."

A day after the quartet left Hermione discovered a program on the computer that allowed her to scan for nearly anything as long as it was recorded into it. That surprisingly included nearly all the spells in their world. Ginny could only guess that Topper wanted Harry to be prepared.

"_There does not seem to be any active wards that I can find,_" the bushy haired girl said.

"I concur," Dumbledore added, "thought I do detect magical traces in the area, strong ones."

"_I have a feeling that it's bait,_" Ginny said over the earpiece, "_According to Hermione's computer, which also detected the traces; they seem very powerful but muted._"

"With my luck I wouldn't be surprised," Harry said with a sigh, "Well upwards and onwards."

"Agreed, my boy," Dumbledore said and together the Rider and Wizard continued on until.

"Hold it," Harry said putting an arm in front of the aging headmaster. He closed his eyes for a moment before snapping them open in fear, "I think we hit the jackpot, professor."

"Why do you say that?" Dumbledore questioned.

Harry pointed to the shack while pulling out the Decadriver and replying with, "Because there are snakes coming our way and they are pissed!"

Soon snakes of all kinds began to crawl out of nowhere and stood in front of the shack acting like sentries as they hissed at the intruders. Dumbledore quickly pulled out his wand as Harry strapped the Decadriver onto his waist, the Ride Booker appearing on its clip, and pulled out the handles on the buckle to ready it.

As the aging wizard readied himself he questioned Harry, "Can you get them to move aside?"

Harry hissed at the snakes but they just ignored him, "No can do Professor, it seems they're determined to keep us out."

"Sadly," Dumbledore said with a sigh, "Ready Harry?"

"Always," the boy replied as he pulled out the Decade Kamen Ride card and held it forward, "Let's ride, HENSHIN!" Quickly sliding the card into the buckle Harry reset it.

**KAMEN RIDE: DECADE**

Once again the holographic symbols of the past Nine Main Heisei Riders surrounded Harry before they turned into holograms of his armor and shifted over to his body as his own symbol appeared above his head before shifting to his helmet. If a flash of color the transformation was finished and Kamen Rider Decade stood where Harry was.

"Ikuze, Professor," Decade said as he shifted the Ride Booker to Gun mode.

Dumbledore nodded and with a flick of his wrist destroyed a few of the snakes with a whip of flames. Decade did one better by shooting a few of them before pulling out an Attack Ride card to put in his buckle.

**ATTACK RIDE: BLAST**

Using the Ride Booker's new rapid fire capabilities Decade mowed down the more of the snakes while Dumbledore cleared up the rest of them. In short order the snakes were gone and the way was cleared.

"If that's just a prelude to what's inside," Decade said as Dumbledore cleaned up the mess they made, "There must be something good hidden there."

The duo made their way inside and was faced with…

"A dark tunnel," Decade deadpanned, "How cliché can one get?"

**Decade HQ**

"Do you have the flashlight I gave you Professor?" Hermione asked as she looked at her screen with Ginny to her left and Luna to her right both looking at their screens.

"_I do Ms. Granger,_" the headmaster replied.

"_Do you detect anything yet, Hermione?_" Decade asked as the girls heard a crushing of gravel over their headpieces.

"Nothing yet…"

At the moment the computers' alarms started blaring and Hermione shouted, "HARRY!"

**Gaunt Shack**

"A bit too late Hermione," Decade said as he and Dumbledore felt wards go up just as they entered the tunnel.

The aging headmaster tried to bring down the wards but was unsuccessful, "Is seems that Tom does not want people to leave."

Decade nodded as he kept his Ride Booker aimed at the other end of the tunnel, "Hermione."

There was a brief pause before they heard the bushy haired girl growl, something that sent shivers up Decade's back, the good kind. "_The wards are the black magic variety but I don't have any information on them._"

Dumbledore as he heard that sighed. "We must continue," he said, "even with Fawkes we cannot pass through it."

With a sigh from Decade, the two of them continued on down the tunnel. Soon they reached the end of the tunnel and were face with a few obstacles. Make that a company of Inferi, some more snakes, and a very large scorpion.

"Aw crap," Decade said as he readied himself once more, "I'll take the scorpion, you take the undead."

Decade charged at the scorpion while Dumbledore dealt with the Inferi. The Rider ducked and dodged stabs from the bug's stinger and lunges from its claws as he fired at it only for the bullets to bounce off the exoskeleton making the scorpion even madder. The technological rider quickly switched the Ride Booker to Sword Mode and slid a card into the Decadriver.

**ATTACK RIDE: SLASH**

Using the empowered blade, Decade easily cut through the stinger. The arachnid clicked its claws pissed at what the Rider did giving said person more time to pull out another card.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: DE-DE-DE-DECADE**

Ten human sized holograms of the card Decade used appeared in between him and the scorpion, startling the bug. With a battle cry the Rider charged through the cards disappearing and reappearing with each card he passed through. As he went through the last card, the Ride Booker's blade was covered in red pixilated energy making it three times longer. Decade slashed at the scorpion many times and on the final horizontal slash twisted around until his back was to the scorpion which died in a fiery exploded a second later.

The Rider looked back at the remains of the scorpion and saw a small glint in the ashes. He brushed them off and found a gold ring with what could be called a strange black stone that was clear enough to reveal a symbol under it though there was a crack in it. The symbol was a line on top of a circle both enclosed by a triangle. Decade looked at the ring for just a moment before he looked back and Dumbledore who was having trouble with the Inferi and quickly put it in the Decadriver's subspace pocket to help the headmaster.

After they dealt with the undead Decade asked, "Excuse me professor, would this be the Horcrux we were looking for?" and after pulling it out of the sub-space pocket showed him the ring.

Dumbledore saw the sign on the ring and quickly tried to reach for it. Decade saw the old wizard's eyes were glazed over and quickly put himself in-between the ring and him.

"SNAP OUT OF IT!"

The headmaster's head rang with Decade's shout knocking him back to the present. "Forgive me Harry," he said, "that ring is very important to me."

"I can see that," The rider said sarcastically, "we'll take it back to headquarters and see what we can do.

**Time Skip**

A few days have passed since Harry and Dumbledore found one of Voldemort's Horcrux which turned out to also be an item called a Deathly Hollow. Dumbledore explained that the Hollows were three special items that were said to created, or in the case of the Cloak of Invisibility, used by Death. Hermione believe that the items were created in death's name giving them their power since names have power of their own thought she could not argue about how powerful they were since Dumbledore told them that his own wand was a Deathly Hollow called The Elder Wand.

Hermione was having the computer scan both the wand and ring, which had powers to bring the souls of the dead back to the living world and called The Resurrection Ring, trying to figure them out along with Harry's Cloak which they figured out was also a Hollow. Thankfully they didn't have to worry about the Ring being a Horcrux since Harry's new finisher, which Ginny coined the name, the Dimensional Slash, was able to destroy the soul although the curse Tom left on it was still active.

At the moment Harry and his girlfriends were in Diagon Ally getting some last minuet supplies for school and a few other things. At the moment Harry was looking into his money bag and cursing.

"I need to go to Gringotts for a second," he said with a groan.

"We'll come with you," Hermione replied, "I need to exchange some money anyway."

The other girls nodded in agreement and marched off to the bank. After he showed his key to one of the goblins, he was being taken to his vault when a familiar goblin stopped them.

"Mr. Potter," he said, "Director Ragnok would like to see you if it's convenient."

"Sure Griphook," he said startling the goblin before he showed Harry to the president of Gringotts' office.

As he entered the room he saw not only a sharp dressed Goblin, which Harry guessed was Ragnok, but also his three girlfriends.

"Mr. Potter," Ragnok said form his seat, "I am Director Ragnok, Manager of this Bank."

"Good day to you Director," Harry said bowing shocking everyone with his blatant display of respect, "Please call me Harry."

"Thank you Harry," The director said after returning to normal, "Please sit down. We have much to talk about."

**Time skip**

An hour later stumbled back into Number 12 Grimmauld Place with his girlfriends behind him.

"Hey Harry!" Sirius said as he saw Harry walking in only to see his godchild's face, "What happened?"

"Harry found out that he's heir to Gryffindor and Ravenclaw," Hermione said as she watched Harry stumble up the stairs to his room.

"Well that shouldn't be a surprise," Sirius said with a shrug, "People have theorized that the Potters were related to at least Gryffindor. Though Ravenclaw's a bit of a shocker.'

"That's not the only reason that Harry's like that," Luna replied, "Harry's also the heir of Slytherin by right of conquest and by blood."

Sirius was taking a sip of water when he heard that and did a sudden spit take, "WHAT?!?!"

"Shocked us too," Ginny said, "According to the Director of Gringotts, who Harry had check over who his ancestors were, his mother was related to a line of Slytherin who turned into squibs and got lost in history."

"Until today that is," Sirius said filling his glass back up but with fire whiskey.

Hermione continued as Sirius threw his shot of fire whiskey down his gullet, "According to the Director, Voldemort was the Heir until he lost three times in a row then the right would switch to the victor if they were of the same blood.'

"Anything else I should know?" the old Dog Star asked as he poured himself another glass.

"That's for Harry to tell you," Luna said, "After we talk to him."

With that the girls marched up the Harry's room passing the part in the hall where the portrait of Wulburga Black once hung. Sirius was finally able to destroy it after he gave Kreacher some clothes. That shocked the house elf so much that he died of a heart attack. Later the painting came crashing down and was destroyed thank to Harry using his finisher as Decade.

The girls found Harry's room, which was surprisingly clean and in the colors of his armor as Decade. The boy just laid down on his bed looking up at the ceiling not even moving as the door opened knowing who it was.

"Came to break up with me?" he asked making the girls start tearing up.

"No we're not, you idiot," Ginny said as she went to the bed and sat down beside Harry who just kept looking at the ceiling.

Hermione saw that Harry was unresponsive and decided to do something… unorthodox for her. She grabbed Harry by his collar, pulled him up and began to snog his senseless. After she was sure his mind was back in the present, she pulled back then smacked him upside the head.

"What was that for?!" he shouted in shock.

"For being a prat," Hermione said, "so what if you're related to Salazar Slytherin? You're now anything like he was.'

"Salazar hated Muggles and Muggleborns," Ginny added sending an apologetic look to Hermione who just smiled, "and you're dating one so your nothing like Salazar."

"Actually," Luna interrupted, "I was looking through some of my mother's notebooks and she found that it was not Salazar himself that hated Muggleborns but his brother."

Now that shocked the trio. "What?!"

"It's true," Luna said, "My mother wasn't able to find much but according to her sources Salazar left Hogwarts to find more schools around the world and left his brother in charge which turned out to be a big mistake. Salazar's brother soon began to change Slytherin to what it's known as today and forced Salazar's familiar into submission."

"You mean that the basilisk I/Harry fought was forced to do what it did?" Harry and Ginny shouted in shock.

Luna nodded sadly, "Yes but do not despair, I believe that by killing the Basilisk you actually freed it from its slavery."

"You think?" Harry asked with a glimmer of hope.

"I do," Luna replied with a smile.

Hermione smiled as she saw Harry cheer up, "See Harry. It was Salazar's brother that did those things not Salazar himself."

"You can use this change to change the Slytherin house back to what it once was," Ginny added, "so don't be down Harry."

Hermione leaned into Harry giving him a hug, "And don't worry, we'll be with you all the way."

Ginny and Luna nodded in agreement as they went to cuddle into Harry. They just stayed there until Fawkes flamed in with a note tied to his leg. Harry reluctantly got out of the hug and took the letter form the phoenix's leg. He looked it over before his eyes widen in shock.

"Yuusuke's been kidnapped!"

**End**

**Kamen Rider Encyclopedia**

**Terminology/Interesting Facts**

**Until this Journey Ends, I Can Never go Home**: In the original series, Tsukasa and his comrades, Natsumi "Natsumikan" (Summer Mandarin) Hikari, Natsumi's Grandfather, Eijiro Hikari, and two more people traveled through the nine worlds in the Hikari Family Photo Studio with its interior and exterior changing to fit it's surroundings when it moves across the dimensions. They could not go home, which was frozen in time by Wataru and his allies as it was in the process of being destroyed, until they traveled to all nine worlds; at least that the theory anyway.

**DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41**

Author's notes: And another chapter down. So far so good with me putting these up daily for a while. I may not be able to put up chapter 10 the day after chapter 9 since its still being edited but we'll see. Now I'm thinking of making a few cards after the Deadly Hollows for Decade along with the familiars of Gryffindor (Either a Lion or Griffin) and Slytherin (Basilisk definitely) but I'm not sure. How am I going to do it? Well if I'm able to put up chapter 10 with the rest of the chapters you'll see. Until next chapter Ja ne!


	5. Episode 5

Author's Note: not much to note at the moment except that I will be able to put up chapter 10 the day after I put up chapter 9. I think you will like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Heisei Kamen Rider series. I wonder how many times I have to say this? (Lawyers pop up and hand him a piece of paper) Every freaking time?!?! (The Lawyers nod making the author sign) Oh bother.

**Harry Potter and the Legacy of the Kamen Riders**

**Remix**

**Chapter 5**

**Second Movement and Kiva's Prince**

_**Overview**_

_Yashiro: "You three and Policeman Kadoya are from another world?"_

_Hermione: "To save the other worlds, we must."_

_Yuusuke: "I fight for her, to see her smile. Without her, I can't fight."_

_Yashiro: "Yuusuke, you need to go out there and fight. Not just for my smile but for the smiles of everyone in this city. You're Kuuga, a hero. You fight the Grongi without caring about yourself."_

_N-Gamio-Zeda: "Where did you come from?"_

_Decade: "Sorry, I forgot."_

_Yuusuke: "What did you mean when you said you forgot where you came from?"_

_Tsukasa: "I actually meant my past life. I may know where I come from in this life, but it's my past life that's got me wondering. What is in store for me when I do get all my memories from that time back?"_

_**And now**_

Yuusuke twisted and turned as he tried to figure out where he was sent to thanks to a small white female bat.

"Oi," Yuusuke spoke as he tried to regain his bearings. "What's going on?" he asked as the little metallic bat giggled like crazy.

Soon a silver veil seemed to appear out of nowhere, surrounding him as he tired to make heads or tails of what was happening.

"Koumori-chan (Bat-chan)," the mystical rider called out and the white bat appeared in front of him.

"Follow me…" she said with a giggle, "Follow me…"

Yuusuke tried to follow but the scene kept on changing, succeeding in making him utterly confused. "Where is she taking me?"

Soon the scene settled down to what could only be described as something from England, a fireplace in front of him with a small coffee table. He heard a door opening behind him and turned to see four maids get out of the way as five monsters came through. The one in the middle was a cobalt blue furred werewolf with a golden horn, a muzzle of a wolf, and red eyes. To his right was a purple Frankenstein like monster wearing a large purple coat with a small yellow flower on the lapel, large barrel like shoulder pads, purple and grey steel gauntlets, and large metal boots that thumped when it walked. To that monster's right was a strange man seemingly made of stained glass with white horns on the side of its head and strange shoulder pads.

To the werewolf's left was a beautiful girl with green skin that was actually very tiny scales with some section of her body, like her busty breasts, cover in gold to look like a bikini. Her humanoid looking face was silver with a golden frame around her eyes and she had fins on the sides of her head that were her ears. Green seaweed-like hair hung down her back. The fish girl had fins on her shoulders, forearms, on her lower legs and back and finally she had a miniskirt of fins hanging from her hips. Beside the girl was what could only be called a lion man with forearms and shins that looked like stained glass castle towers with black ivy wrapped around them. His shoulders had ivory cherubs with trumpets adorned with flags and his face was similar to a lion's, but the mane was made of ivory as well.

As the maids run behind the monster, Yuusuke said, very quietly and shocked, "Nanda, (What)? Humans and… Monsters?!" His face scrunching up in confusion as he said, "What's going on?"

Soon the white bat came back flapping around his head giggling before flying away as Yuusuke called out to her, "Oi, Kivala!"

**Kamen Rider Legacy**

Harry looked at the Portrait Portal's newest picture which was a nighttime scene with a full moon and what looked like a cross between a dragon and a castle protruding out of a building. He looked back at Hermione and had to ask something.

"Are you sure that Yuusuke is in this world?"

"I am getting a reading similar to Yuusuke's Arcle in Kiva's world but how did he get into the next world that we were going to go to?" Hermione replied perplexed.

"Do you think that Narutaki had something to do with it?" Ginny asked.

"All we can do is go into that world and hope for the best," Luna said with a shrug.

"She's right," Harry added as he looked at the portrait, "Ikuze!"

With that he jumped in with the girls hoping that something doesn't happen to their man.

**Kiva's World**

Harry stumbled out of the portrait leading to Hogwarts shaking his head to get the cobwebs out. He looked into a nearby mirror and he saw that he was once more Tsukasa but wearing a tuxedo with a light brown coat over it that went to his knees with a red violin case in his hands. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a wallet which just confirmed that he was once again Tsukasa Kadoya.

Soon his earpiece started crackling before Ginny's voice came over the line, "_Are you okay, Harry?_"

"I'm fine," Tsukasa said as he walked out of the apartment and down the stairs, "Looks like I'm Tsukasa once more."

"_Is that going to be your identity in every world?_" Hermione asked.

"I guess," Tsukasa replied as he reached the street and looked around only for his jaw to drop.

Quickly he pulled out the shades that were connected to headquarters, put them on, and activated a feature that allowed his girlfriends to look through his eyes so to speak.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" he asked shocked.

**Decade's HQ**

"That's Castle Doran," Ginny said after she put her jaw back in place, "that's Kiva's headquarters and home. According to this, Kiva is considered the King of Fangires, the monsters that inhabit this world, and made a law that Fangires could not harm humans anymore."

Luna was also looking at the castle in shock as she remembered seeing Castle Doran in her vision being shot down.

"_Has the law worked so far?_" Tsukasa asked.

Hermione shook her head as she got back into the present and looked at the data on her computer, "Partly, there are still a few that can't control their urges since human Life Energy is needed to sustain them."

**Kiva's world**

Tsukasa looked out and watched in shock as a human turned into a spider like monster made of very colorful stained glass knelt down to a couple of young children, getting petted on the head.

"Is this for real?" he asked shocked.

**Kamen Rider Legacy**

Inside Castle Doran, the green fish woman and the purple Frankenstein's' monster look-alike met in front of a set of stairs panicking.

"The prince isn't here," the fish woman, known as Bashaa of the Merman clan, said as she looked at her fellow aid, who was severely out of breath.

"Again?" the purple monster, known as Dogga, asked, "He always runs away when we approach him about ascending the throne."

At the moment the cobalt blue werewolf, known as Garuru, came running down the stairs and saw the other two aids, "Contact all the currently-active guards," he ordered.

The other two nodded their heads and quickly went to do as they were ordered. As Bashaa was running to find any active guards she was thinking one thing.

'_Where are you, Wataru-sama?_'

**Kamen Rider Legacy**

In an old white house that was slightly overgrown by weeds, and vines, and what not, a young boy around twelve years old wearing very fancy clothing sat inside the house which had seen better days.

"Wataru, Ne Wataru (Hey Wataru)," a cartoonish mechanical bat that was mainly black and gold flapped over to the boy. Its head and face made up its body with pointed ears, clawed feet, wings and red eyes, its fangs were also very sharp. This was Kivat-bat the 3rd.

"Let's return to the castle, Wataru," the bat said gently as he flapped around the young boy who didn't seem to hear him. "Why don't you want to be the king?"

Wataru said nothing as he slowly looked around the room and spied a violin lying on the floor.

**Kamen Rider Legacy**

Tsukasa drove along one of the many streets in Tokyo on the Machine Decader with Hermione on his back holding her boyfriend's new violin. They looked around in awe as they saw human and Fangires disguised as humans with only their Fangire marking showing on their cheeks, actually getting along. They could not believe what they saw as they drove on down the road.

"Our mission…" the brainy girl said as she looked around, "is to save our world by traveling to nine others."

"Demo (But)," Tsukasa added, "in this world where humans and Fangires get along… Who is the enemy we must defeat?"

Hermione shrugged in confusion until she started to hear something.

"Just… what is going on?" Tsukasa asked until he felt Hermione pressing her thumb on a spot on his neck.

Soon the Rider started laughing out of control, swerving until he came to a stop on the side of the road.

Holding his neck while still laughing Tsukasa asked, "What the bloody hell was that?"

"A pressure point I found," Hermione simply said as she pulled off her helmet, "now be quiet I hear something."

**Kamen Rider Legacy**

Back at the house Wataru was in, said boy was trying to play the violin he found on the floor but was only succeeding in making a lot of noise. Though he kept on trying.

**Kamen Rider Legacy**

Tsukasa got off the Machine Decader as he also started hearing the bad violin playing. Soon he could tell where it was coming from and after pulling off his helmet he grabbed the violin Hermione was holding and took off towards it.

**Kamen Rider Legacy**

Wataru kept on trying to play the violin some more causing one of the strings to snap startling him. With a disappointed sigh the twelve year old boy set the violin down. As he did he heard someone playing the violin near by. He looked out the second story window and saw Tsukasa playing in front of the gates leading to the house.

Tsukasa just let his finger flow with the haunting yet beautiful melody that came to his head. He didn't really know what he was playing but kept on none the less. Wataru stepped out of the house slowly as Tsukasa finished playing gently plinking on a string.

The Rider looked up to see Wataru walking towards him, "Did you like it?" he asked with a confident smirk as he walked up to the gate and leaned on it, "then how about paying for it?"

Tsukasa paid for it alright when Hermione's thumb once again found the Laughing Pressure Point on the side of his neck.

"Why did you do that?" Tsukasa said through his uncontrollable laughter.

"You shouldn't say things like that to a child," Hermione scolded her boyfriend as she went through that small opening in-between the gates. She got in front of Wataru and placed her hands gently on his shoulders, "Gomen Nasai ("Sorry", or "I'm sorry"). He's a bad man at times." She said with a smile only to get shoved onto her backside.

"Don't touch me," the boy ordered as Tsukasa quickly get over the uncontrollable laughter and went to help the shocked Hermione up.

"Do not touch me," Wataru said one more time, "Humans shouldn't touch me."

"You're a Fangire?" Tsukasa asked.

"What if I am?" Wataru asked, "Does that scare you?"

"Whether you Fangire or human doesn't matter," Tsukasa said glaring at the boy, "But I have a problem with a person treating my girlfriend like that."

"It doesn't matter," Wataru countered as he looked down at the ground, "What do you know?"

Before the couple could say anything, Tsukasa and Hermione heard a scream and looked towards it before the male of the two pushed his violin into Hermione's arms and raced towards it.

**Kamen Rider Legacy**

A human girl raced through a crowd as the Lion Fangire known as Rook chased after her. People ran away as Rook chased after the girl until she hid behind a shocked Tsukasa shouting, "Save me!"

The Rider glared at the Fangire and asked, "They call this humans and Fangires getting along?"

"Move out the way," Rook said, "That woman broke the law."

Tsukasa looked at the woman before pushing her onward as he said, "I don't know what's going on… but I don't like it!"

Rook tried to go around Tsukasa but the boy just stepped in front of him. He pulled out the Decadriver and put it on his waist allowing the belt to wrap around before pulling out his Kamen Ride card.

"Let's ride," he said showing the card to Rook, "HENSHIN!" With that he put the card in the buckle and activated it.

**KAMEN RIDE: DECADE**

Once more the nine symbols of the past nine Heisei Riders appeared around him transforming into holograms of his armor before shifting over to Tsukasa forming said armor. When the bar code on his Kamen Rider card shifted onto his face and his armor gained color the transformation to Kamen Ride Decade was finished.

Rook stared at Decade in shock while the Rider just clapped his hands together wiping them off before walking to the Fangire. Said Fangire rolled his right shoulder around before charging. Decade blocked Rooks' first punch sending his own into the Fangire's face forcing him to stumble back.

The Rider pulled the handles on his buckle causing the white center to twist a quarter turn to the right before he sent Rook stumbling with another punch and a kick. Decade then reached for his Ride Booker and pulled out an attack ride card kicking Rook once more as he put it in the card.

**ATTACK RIDE: SLASH**

The Rider kicked out once more before pulling out the Ride Booker converting it to Sword Mode. With the extra power Decade slashed once right to left horizontally at Rook then once more from left to right ending the fight as he took a low stance.

"KISAMA!" Rook shouted, "Who are you?!"

The reddish pink Rider simply said, "Kamen Rider Decade," before Rook shattered into a million pieces.

Wataru, who was nearby, saw the fight and said, "Decade?" He quickly got out from behind the tree and asked, "You said you're Decade?!"

Decade just looked at Wataru as he stood up straight up without a sound.

"Wataru," Kivat said as he came flying down, "He's the one Kivala warned us about."

Kivat flew over to Wataru who caught him in his right hand before bringing the mechanical bat down to his left hand.

"Bite!" Kibat shouted as he bit his partner's left hand.

Fangire marking formed on Wataru's cheeks before silver chains came out from behind his waist and formed a blood red belt with a perch on top of the belt where the buckle would go. On either sides of the belt were slots holding ornate whistles, 6 in total, three on each side.

Wataru attached Kivat to the belt and took a deep breath before shouting, "HENSHIN!"

The boy was instantly covered in quicksilver and grew until he was the same size as Decade while he was morphing. A second later the quicksilver shattered to reveal his new form.

Wataru was clad in a full black bodysuit with torso armor that looked like a silver vest with a high collar and a blood red chestplate that mimicked muscles. His shoulder armor resembled folded bat wings that were held to the armor by thin chains and he wore red armored gloves while his wrists sported silver bracelets. The boy's right leg was covered with a silver iron boot that reached his knee and was wrapped tightly with chains, as if to hold something back. His left leg was unarmored save for a silver bracelet around the ankle. Wataru's head was covered with a black helmet with the visor shaped like a pair of yellow bat wings edged in red. In-between the top points of the wings was a red ornament resembling a bat's head and the mouth guard was silver, framed by black fangs.

Wataru had turned into the warrior of the night, champion of the darkness and heir to the throne of the King of Fangires, Kamen Rider Kiva.

"It's Oji-sama (The Prince!)" one of the spectators shouted in shock.

Soon everyone was whispering/saying/shouting the same thing and quickly got out of there knowing that the two Riders were about to throw down. Off to the side, Narutaki watched in glee as Kivala floated at his side.

"See?" the tiny white bat said, "If I bring Yuusuke here, Decade would surely appear; just as I said right?"

"Decade," Narutaki said as he gleefully waited for the fight to begin, "This place will be your last stop. Kivala!"

Narutaki raised his right hand up his pointer finger out as Kivala flew over to the offered finger and gently bit down on it with a cutely said "Kapu," as she sucked on Narutaki's blood.

Decade was shocked to see Wataru turn into Kiva then mentally groaned, '_Why does this happen to me?_'

"So you're Kiva?" he asked the older Rider, "You're this world's Rider?"

Kiva just charged and threw a punch at Decade who was forced to dodge. He dodged a few more attacks before blocking a backhand from the dark Rider.

"I've heard of you," Kiva said, "Akuma!"

Decade groaned as he heard that looking to the side, "Yare-Yare (Man oh man), that again?" He looked back as Kiva as he said, "Listen to me!" and broke the lock.

Kiva tried for another punch which Decade blocked with the Ride Booker pushing him to the side before slamming the butt of the Ride Booker's Sword mode into Kiva's face. The dark Rider rolled backwards and quickly got to his feet glaring at Decade.

"Wataru!" Kivat said from his place on Kiva's belt, "Calm down a bit!"

Kiva just ignored the bat and reached for one of the whistles, called Fuestles, on the left side of his belt, "Koi, (Come)," Kiva said pulling out the whistle with the green fish head design on the front and holding it to the right side of his face with his left hand, "Basshaa!"

Kiva placed the whistle into Kivat's bottom lip, which was pointed to the sky and pushed his lips together allowing the bat to play it releasing a five note tune from a trumpet.

"BASSHAA MAGNUM!"

**Kamen Rider Legacy**

At that time Basshaa was sitting on a chair worried for Wataru with Garuru also sitting on another chair and Dogga pacing back and forth. All three of them raised their heads to the ceiling as they heard Basshaa's tune being played and a green light shine down on the Fish girl.

"I've been summoned!" she said with glee and quickly stood up.

A flash of green light showered Basshaa and she turned into a hand-sized statuette of herself and shot out of Castle Doran towards Kiva.

**Kamen Rider Legacy**

Decade watched Kiva used one of the whistles on his belt to summon a weapon. At that time his ear piece crackled as Ginny came on line.

"_What's happening, Tsukasa?!_" he heard.

"I've found Kiva but looks like Narutaki got to him first," he said as he watched the statuette of Basshaa unfold to become a gun with a three finned turbine where the ammunition chamber usually was that Kiva grasped in his right hand as chains from the bottom of the grip encircled the arm, "And he just summoned a strange gun to him."

"_That sound's like the Basshaa Magnum,_" Ginny said as Decade watched the chains on the arm shatter turning into water as the arm gained scaly emerald green armor with a fin on the outer part of the right forearm while the shoulder armor also became fin like.

"That's what the bat said as he blew the whistle," the light red Rider commented as chains also covered Kiva's chest armor before shattering changing it from red to emerald green with scales.

"_Be careful. He's more powerful in medium and long ranged battles than you are in that form,_" the redhead at Decade HQ said as Kivat's eyes and Kiva's visor turned emerald green ending the transformation into Basshaa Form.

"Nice," Decade said as he saw the transformation finish.

Kiva said nothing as he fired a high-pressured blast of water from the Basshaa Magnum which forced Decade to quickly roll to his right as he changed the Ride Booker to Gun mode. As he got on one knee he fired at Kiva who fired back. Both shots hit their mark, Decade on his shoulder and Kiva on his chest which sent him to the ground.

Decade hissed as steam rose from his left shoulder armor. "You brat," he said as he glared at Kiva, "Looks like you won't understand until I spank you."

As he stood up he pulled out another Ride card placing the Ride Booker on his belt before showing the face of the card, which was Kuuga's Kamen Ride card, to Kiva as he readied the Decadriver

"Let's ride!" Decade said as he flipped the card around before putting it into the buckle before pushing the handles in.

**KAMEN RIDE: KUUGA**

As with Kuuga, Decade's armor morphed from the belt outwards into the first Kamen Rider he met. As he finished transforming Hermione came around the corner and was startled along with Ginny, thought Luna was not as surprised.

"Tsukasa just…" Hermione said.

"_Transformed into Kuuga,_" Ginny added over the brainy girl's own earpiece as she watched from her computer as D-Kuuga raced to Kiva.

D-Kuuga Form and Kiva Basshaa Form battled it out on a nearby wide bridge as they exchanged blows. The world jumping Rider was easily able to overcome the vampire styled Rider since the form he was in was not able to handle hand to hand combat. After getting thrown over Decade's shoulder Kiva had enough.

As he rolled up to his feet he pulled out another whistle this one shaped like a purple fist shouting, "DOGGA!" as he placed it in Kiva's mouth.

"DOGGA HAMMER!" Kivat shouted as he released seven low notes similar to a foghorn from the Fuestle.

This time a large purple war hammer in the shape of a fist with a long black staff shot towards Kiva as he was covered in purple lightning. When it cleared both of Kiva's arms had changed with thick purple gauntlets covering his forearms with heavy reinforced armor taking the place of his chestplate and shoulders all which seemed bolted together. The armor was purple with silver trim and his breast piece resembled two fists connected at the knuckles. His visor and Kivat's eyes also turned from green to violet as he held the war hammer in his hands.

He was now Kamen Rider Kiva Dogga Form.

With his new strength granted to him by Dogga, Kiva easily swung the large Dogga Hammer at D-Kuuga who quickly dodged. But the Rider was unable to dodge the next attack which sent him spinning, sparks flying from his armor, before another strike sent him stumbling into a railing.

"Konoyaro (You Punk)!" D-Kuuga said with a growl as he leaned on the railing and pulled out another Ride card, though this one had Kuuga in Titan Form as the picture, before he put it into the Decadriver and activated it.

**FORM RIDE: KUUGA TITAN**

D-Kuuga stood up in his feet as he changed from Kuuga Mighty Form to Kuuga Titan Form before charging at Kiva. Kiva brought the Dogga Hammer over his shoulder before charging and swung as he got close. Even with his new bulky armor, D-Kuuga was easily able to dodge the swung then the next before capturing the Dogga Hammer's head on his chest.

The Rider twirled around throwing Kiva off the Dogga Hammer and to the ground as he changed the weapon into the Titan Sword. D-Kuuga slashed at Kiva twice sending the vampire Rider rolling down a nearby set of stairs as he was forced back to his default form. Kiva did not take that kindly and quickly pulled out the only Arm Monster Fuestle he hadn't used yet, which had a blue wolf's head on it, and held it in front of his face.

"Garuru, you're up!" Kiva said as he placed the whistle in Kivat's mouth allowing the bat to blow it.

"GARURU SABER!" the bat shouted as the whistle released four notes of a normal whistle.

A werewolf statuette shot down to Kiva who quickly grabbed it with his left hand as it unfolded into a sword with gold wavy blade similar to a Kris and a blue wolf's head for a hilt. Chains wrapped around his left arm and shattered, revealing blue armor and the shoulder was now shaped like a wolf's paw. The chains also wrapped around his chestplate and shattered as well, revealing a blue chestplate with silver claw marks on the sides. The yellow visor turned blue along with Kivat's eyes.

Kiva was now in his Garuru Form, ready to throw down.

The two Riders charged at each other meeting on the steps Kiva had tumbled down, their swords clashing against one another sparks and smoke flying each time the blades met. As their swords crossed once more D-Kuuga pushed the Titan Sword to his right keeping the Garuru Saber away from him as he spoke.

"This is getting interesting," he said startling Kiva.

D-Kuuga pushed Kiva's sword away as he twisted around before slashing at his armor sending sparks flying as he send the vampire Rider tumbling down the stairs once more. He pulled out another Form Ride card, this one with Kuuga in his Dragon Form, showing it to Kiva as he spoke.

"I can counter anything you come up with!" and with that placed the card into his buckle activating it.

**FORM RIDE: KUUGA DRAGON**

Once more D-Kuuga changed, from Kuuga Titan Form to Kuuga Dragon Form also changing the Dogga Hammer into the Dragon Rod. Twirling it around his body Decade slowly walked down the steps as Kiva kept his distance for now.

"I was just protecting the human woman," D-Kuuga said hoping to get some sense into the younger Kamen Rider.

"Shut up!" Kiva shouted as he slashed at D-Kuuga who blocked with the Dragon Rod.

The staff wielding Rider just blocked and dodged the sword wielding one's attacks. After blocking an attack to his legs, D-Kuuga kicked out at Kiva causing the younger Rider to stumble before the older one knocked his legs out from under him with the Dragon Rod and aimed a strike at the downed dark Rider who rolled away and up to his feet. The Riders danced around each other and as they attacked at the same time sparks flew from their armor forcing them into their back and into their default forms.

They just stood up and, after Decade clapped his hands together to get rid of the dust, charged at each other again grappling until someone came out of no where shouting, "Matte! Matte, Matte!" as he pulled them apart he shouted once more, "MATTE!" Decade tried to go after Kiva once more but the person just pushed back saying, "WAIT! I said wait!"

Decade saw who it was and pulled the handles of the Decadriver out canceling the transformation. Hermione also appeared running up to the Tsukasa and was just as shocked, "Omae…?"

There in front of them was Yuusuke wearing a grey suit nodding to him. He turned to Kiva and knelt down to him saying, "Our prince, Kiva."

Tsukasa didn't take to that kindly and said, "Oi, oi," but was stopped by Yuusuke.

"He's my acquaintance," the wild haired boy said introducing Tsukasa, "He's no devil."

Kivat flew off of the Kiva belt deactivating the transformation turning Kiva back into Wataru. "Yuusuke?"

Yuusuke nodded before looking back at Tsukasa scowling slightly as he stood up, "You should apologize Tsukasa!" he said and tried to get the world jumping Rider to listen.

"Huh?" Tsukasa said shocked as was Hermione, "Listen! A Fangire was attacking a human."

His explanation was interrupted by someone saying, "_She's not human._"

They looked up to see another Fangire, called Bishop, holding the woman that Tsukasa thought he was saving, "_She's a Fangire._"

"Let go! Let go!" the girl shouted as she tried to escape from Bishop's grip.

Both Hermione and Tsukasa were confused as well with the situation.

"That Fangire broke the law," Yuusuke explained, "and sucked up human life energy." The wild haired boy glared up at the Fangire as he continued, "There were many victims."

"What's wrong with that?!" the woman asked with rage in her voice, "That is Fangire instinct!" As she continued her face gained stained glass marking and her voce changed, "_How can I live constantly suppressing that?!_" soon she started to get hysterical and cried out, "_I'm not the only one! There are many other!_"

Bishop just twisted the Fangire around and raised his left clawed hand to the sky to strike her down. Hermione saw what was going to happen and quickly shoved Tsukasa's violin to Yuusuke before charging at Wataru and getting in front of him. Her hands quickly went around Wataru's head to press the young child to her chest as Bishop slashed at the rogue Fangire shattering her body and soul.

Wataru was confused by what Hermione did and looked up to see the bushy haired girl smiling gently at him confusing him even more. He had never received the loving that only a mother could give to someone and it confused him to no end. Why was this normal human treating him like he was just like her? And why did she seemingly spare him from something he had seen before? These questions rang through his mind as Yuusuke came over and gently placed his hand on Wataru's smiling at the boy.

**Kamen Rider Legacy**

Later on Hermione and Tsukasa watched with Ginny and Luna as Yuusuke got the third degree from Yashiro who was super pissed and worried at the same time.

"Do you know how worried I was?!?!" Yashiro shouted at Yuusuke who looked like he wanted to run and hid under a rock, "When you disappeared on our date without a word I was worried that some leftover Grongi had gotten you!!!"

Tsukasa snickered as he gleefully watched Yuusuke get a tongue lashing from his girlfriend. Sure he was no different when his own girls were pissed but it was SO much better to see someone else in front of the firing squad.

"I'm sorry!" Yuusuke shouted in fear as his arms waved up and down rapidly as if he was trying to fly, "But that little white bat Kivala just took me without any warning."

Yashiro just ignored him and continued on, "And when Luna-san called me and told me about finding you I also find out that you had been playing guard for another Kamen Rider and haven't looked for a way back to our world!"

"I can't leave Wataru by himself," Yuusuke said in a tone that Yashiro never heard her boyfriend speak in, "He is born from a Fangire father and a human mother. He is working towards a world where humans and Fangires can coexist with one another peacefully. If he becomes king he can surely make it become a reality."

"How long have Fangires been attacking humans?" Tsukasa asked shocking Yuusuke with the question.

"For centuries I think."

"Then he can't do it," the world jumping Rider said startling everyone.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"He doesn't have what it takes to change nearly a millennium of repetitiveness," Tsukasa replied.

Hermione could not believe what her boyfriend had said and stomped up to him, "What do you mean he doesn't have what it takes Harry?!?!"

"It's like with you and trying to help the house elves Hermione-chan. But unlike him you have the thing he needs to change centuries or more of torment." With that Tsukasa walked into the kitchen of his apartment to get something to drink. Yuusuke was right behind him quickly with his own girlfriend walking along side him.

"I think that's why I'm on this world Kadoya," he said, "To help Wataru." Tsukasa pulled out a bottle of butter bear and looked at Yuusuke who continued, "If you say he's missing something to help his dream come true then I'll find it for him."

Tsukasa just looked at the other Rider as he popped the top of his bottle before turning away as he rolled his eyes taking a sip. "You can't just teach or find what Wataru needs," he said after he brought the bottle down, "Wataru needs to find it on his own."

Yuusuke glared at his rival/friend before turning to Yashiro. "You believe me don't you?" he asked the love of his life.

Ai nodded as she replied, "I do, and I understand why you didn't try to find a way home. But you still owe me," She glared at Yuusuke making the boy sweat bullets, "I think paying for a full spa treatment will be a good start. I need to calm down after the stunt you pulled. Maybe paying for a shopping spree for me as well, Koibito (Lover Boy)."

Yuusuke gulped in fear for his wallet while Tsukasa snickered at the other rider's predicament. Sure he was just as whipped as Yuusuke was but he had deep pockets thanks to his inheritance so it wouldn't hurt him as badly as it would his "friend".

**Kamen Rider Legacy**

That night, Wataru was sitting inside in the master bedroom of Castle Doran staring out at the sky. He just had another conversation about him ascending the thrown as King but his heart just didn't feel up to it. Yes he had the ability to use the Kiva armor which was the sign of the King but he just couldn't do it.

As he thought about what happened today he heard the door creaking open behind him and looked to see a cute girl his age sneaking in. She had short black hair that reached her shoulders, bright emerald green eyes and smile on her face that had Wataru blushing as she listened to people rushing about on the other side. Her blue and white schoolgirl uniform was a bit ruffled as if she had been running and hiding from the guards.

"Gillian-chan?" Wataru asked shocked to see the girl who had helped him with many mental problems once again.

"Hi, Wataru-kun," the girl said smiling at the boy as she turned to him.

"What are you doing here?!" Wataru asked running to the door himself trying to listen for anymore guards coming, "You're not supposed to be here!"

"I heard what happened today, Wataru-kun," Gillian reasoned, "I had to see if you were alright."

Wataru's face gained a sad look that made Gillian a bit frightened for her friend, "I am but my guardians have asked me to take the thrown again."

"Why don't you take it?" the green eyed girl asked curious.

"I have tried but I just can't seem to help but feel like I'm missing something every time I try to take it," the Fandiri said as he sat on his bed a small scowl on his face.

Gillian sat down beside him then wrapped her arms around his shoulder causing the boy to blush, "I'm sorry to bring that up." She said and the girl tried to say more but a loud roar pierced the air startling them.

"What was that?!?!" Gillian asked as Wataru quickly stood up as his Fangire markings appeared on his face.

"I don't know," the young prince said, "But I don't like it."

**Kamen Rider Legacy**

On top of a building not far from Castle Doran a beetle styled Fangire looks at the ancient fortress of the King. The Beetle Fangire stood about a head taller than the average human male. His skin was covered in the stained glass pattern in which all Fangires were known for. His face bore some insect-like qualities and was a little rounded, like he had a shell. A major difference between the Beetle Fangire and the majority of his kind were the three metal shields on his body. One rested on each shoulder while another rested on his chest like armor. They looked like they would provide good protection where as the muscles on the Fangire's body revealed strong attack power.

Behind him were the discarded hollow bodies of the humans who had their life energy taken by it. Along with the bodies were a few scattered remains of Fangires that had tried to stop him. The Fangire looked at Castle Doran with what could only be called hatred before roaring once more with a rage that shook the sky.

**Kamen Rider Legacy**

As the roar from the Beetle Fangire settled down someone knocked on the door to Wataru's room. Gillian quickly dived under the bed before Yuusuke entered the room.

"Are you okay Wataru?" he asked after hearing the roar.

"I am," the boy simply said hoping that his guardian went away so he could talk to Gillian, "Just go away."

Whenever Gillian secretly came to see him someone had to knock on his door at least once forcing the girl to hide.

"Today was pretty rough huh?" the older teen asked with a smile ignoring the boy, "That Tsukasa guy's not that bad really. I suppose you can say he's my friend or a friendly rival."

"Friend?" Wataru asked curious. As Yuusuke came closer, Wataru backed away from him saying, "Stay away from me."

The older rider frowned slightly before smiling and asked, "Where were you going today?"

Wataru just kept quiet as Yuusuke said something that shocked him, "If you need to go anywhere tomorrow or any other day I'll take you there."

The boy looked at his guardian in shock along with Gillian as she lay under the bed before saying, "I…can't go anywhere."

Yuusuke looked at the sad boy before replying, "No, you can do it!" as he continued he walked over to Wataru, "If it's somewhere you really want to go… then I'll definitely take you there. Anywhere; as far as you want."

Wataru looked at Yuusuke confused before asking, "Why? You're from another world, why go so far for me?"

"I don't know," the teen said with a smile, "I just like you." As he finished his eyes widen in shock, "Oh before I forget," he dug into the pocket of his coat and pulled out a yellow lollypop with a white swirl on it handing it to Wataru ,"I saw that you didn't eat much at dinner so I brought this."

As he gently placed it into Wataru's hand the phone he was given started to ring and had to quickly excuse himself. After he left Gillian crawled out from under the bed smiling at Wataru.

"I agree with him Wataru-kun," the girl said with a gentle smile, "You can do anything."

Gillian went to go back outside when she stopped and quickly went back to Wataru. The boy was about to ask what was wrong when she give him a brief gentle kiss on the lips before running away blushing wildly. Wataru was also blushing just a badly with questions running through his head though they all revolved around one thing.

'_Why did Gillian kiss me?_'

**Kamen Rider Legacy**

The next morning was chaos as the Beetle Fangire attacked humans draining them of their life energy. A few other Fangires tried to stop him but got shattered for their efforts. Tsukasa raced through the streets as he followed his girlfriends' instructions with Yuusuke helping out when he could.

"Are you sure there's an attacking happening?!" the boy asked as he bobbed and weaved around people.

"_I'm sure of it Tsukasa-kun,_" Hermione said as he heard her typing on her computer.

"_I can't get to you nor can any of the other guardians get to you at the moment Tsukasa,_" Yuusuke said over his own earpiece, "_Try to stall the Fangire when you get there!_"

Tsukasa skidded around a corner and stopped when he saw the hollow bodies along with scattered fragments of Fangires that tried to protect them.

"Too late," Tsukasa cursed as he saw the bodies and fragments.

"_Are there any clues you can see?_" Ginny asked.

"Just some smoking footprints," the world jumping Rider said as he saw said footprints with smoke around the edges.

As he tried to figure out what to do next he heard a violin being played almost as badly as Wataru's playing.

"I hear something," he said as he quickly followed the sound. Soon he reached the where the sound originated which was the house that he and Hermione first met Wataru.

**Kamen rider Legacy**

Inside a man in his late thirties with short black hair and a moustache with a small beard on his chin and bottom of his cheeks played the same violin that Wataru tried to play. He wore a light brown coat, dark brown shirt and light blue pants on his legs.

Soon he heard another violin playing and gently set the violin he was playing down and walked over to the railing on the side of the second floor. He looked down and saw Tsukasa walking to the stairs and up them as he played. The man closed his eyes as pleasant memories flowed through his mind as the boy played.

After a while Tsukasa stopped playing after walked up the stairs as he asked, "There sure are a lot of people being attacked."

"That's the Fangires instinct," the man simply said before walking back to where he placed the violin, "Sucking up human life energy…thus taking their lives."

"Seems they're gathering life energy with the taxes and redistribute it." Tsukasa replied back.

"No such thing," the man said with a laugh, "What human would live with wild beasts?"

That got Tsukasa thinking, "You…"

The man continued as he looked at the violin, "Once, a human woman lived here. She was a woman I loved." He turned back to Tsukasa as he continued, "She had a dream, for humans and Fangires to live happily together. But humans and Fangires detested us, we were exiled."

"_Oh my,_" Hermione said sadly over Tsukasa's earpiece as she heard what the man said.

"You're," the world jumping Rider stated, "A Fangire?"

The man took a deep breath and continued as he walked over to the violin and picked it up, "A dream…is just a dream."

"Then… Why did you return?" Tsukasa pondered out loud.

The man held the violin almost lovingly then, to Tsukasa's shock, slammed it onto the workbench almost breaking it. The Fangire away from the workbench passing Tsukasa without a word as he walked out of the house.

**Kamen Rider Legacy**

Later that night Tsukasa walked beside a river as he tried to piece together what he knew. Then without warning a small white metallic bat came flying up to his face.

"Found you," She said as she flapped around the boy's head, "Found you."

"A strange bat," Tsukasa said as he looked at the female bat, "You're Kivala right?"

The bat just giggled before flying a bit higher into the air, "Why did you bring Yuusuke here?"

"Weird?" The bat asked "How rude!" she twirled around as she introduced herself, "I'm Kivala of the Kivat race." She gave Tsukasa a wink before going on, "Decade don't you want to know the meaning of your existence?"

"I'm guessing you're going to tell me," Tsukasa said as he readied himself for anything.

"You have come to this world to destroy it," Kivala said and activated her power.

Tsukasa watched as the world spun around him briefly turning into a silver veil before be found himself at a baseball stadium in the bleachers. He looked around wondering where he was when he heard foot steps behind him. He turned around and saw another Kamen Rider on the steps leading to him.

His armor was mainly a black bodysuit with the yellow lines running over it. His chest was covered in dark armor with yellow lines running across it in an X shape, with the edges pointing out from his shoulders to make shoulder pads. Around the Rider's waist was a silver belt with a strange dark blue buckle with yellow lines on the top and bottom that crossed in the middle where a yellow circle with a X of the same color inside it and purple middle.

On the right side of the belt was a strange gun in the shape of an X that was wider on the bottom with a silver line connecting the bottom ends. On the left side of the belt was a strange black slot that held something that Tsukasa could not see. His helmet was mainly black with a purple visor that was separated by a yellow Chi symbol with the two points coming out of the helmet acting like antennas.

This was Kamen Rider Kaixa, the last Kamen Rider armor/belt to be made and the most powerful in Kamen Rider Faiz's world.

The two Riders glared at each other as Kaixa reached for the gun on his belt, called the Kaixa Blaygun, and held it up to his chest.

"I'm taking your belt," Kaixa said before firing at his opponent.

Tsukasa quickly twisted around the shot pulling out the Decadriver and rolled out of the way of two more shots as he put it on his waist and the belt wrapped around it. As he stood up Tsukasa pulled the handles on the buckle readying it as Kaixa fired once more forcing the boy to twist away from the blasts as he pulled out his Kamen Ride card.

"HENSHIN!" Tsukasa shouted and quickly put the card into the driver and reset it.

**KAMEN RIDE: DECADE**

The Decade armor quickly formed on his body and Kamen Rider Decade was front and center ready for action. Kaixa just fired another shot at Decade who tilted back to avoid it before taking his Ride Booker and converting it to gun mode. He fired at Kaixa who dodged before he started running to his left with Decade following on the lower walkway.

The two Riders fired at each other as they ran until a shot from the Blay gun hit Decade causing him to stumble. Kaixa jumped off his walkway and high into the air firing at Decade who returned the favor. Both shots hit the Riders forcing Kaixa to fall on his back with Decade slightly slumped over the railing. Kaixa quickly stood up and tried to aim his gun at Decade who quickly pushed it out of the way and tried to aim his Ride Booker at Kaixa who also pushed it away and the two started to grapple.

"Why are you attacking me?" Decade questioned Kaixa.

"Because you're in my way," Kaixa replied with a sneer behind his helmet, "You're preventing everything from going as I planned."

Decade sneered himself before rolling onto his back throwing Kaixa behind him. The yellow and black rider reached for his buckle pulling out a key card with his symbol on it and slid into the side of the Blaygun's grip getting a mechanical voice that said "**Ready**" from it. From the bottom what could only be called a blade made of yellow glass extended from the bottom of the Blaygun's grip before Kaixa slashed at Decade who blocked it with the Ride Booker as he converted it to sword mode.

The red rider pushed Kaixa Blaygun's blade to the right before sucker punching Kaixa on the helmet. Decade glared at the other rider before charging ready to fight some more.

**Decade's World**

Over at Decade's headquarters, Hermione's fingers raced along her computer's keyboard as alarms blared round the place. Ginny, Luna, and Ai who were sleeping at the time, quickly raced to their own computers still wearing their sleeping clothes.

"What's going on?!?!" Ai asked as she watched Ginny and Luna jump into their seats.

"I just lost Harry!" Hermione shouted.

"WHAT?!?!" Ginny and Luna shouted back in shock and fear.

"I don't know what happened but he was on the map one second and gone the next."

Ginny looked at her computer and shouted, "He's in his Decade armor and fighting someone!"

"Can this get any worst?" Ai asked out loud jinxing them.

"It just did," Luna added as she looked at her computer, "Someone is attacking Castle Doran as well!"

**Kamen Rider Legacy**

Over at Castle Doran one of the maids screamed as the Beetle Fangire killed her causing her to shatter as she revealed to be a Fangire. The other maids also received the same fate either shattering or sucked dry of life energy. Wataru stood in of the room of Castle Doran as he heard the commotion and turned to the door just in time to see the Fangire slamming the door open as he walked in. Wataru was startled that someone could forcefully enter Castle Doran and watched as the Beetle Fangire stepped closer to him.

"I have come to receive the sign of the king," the Fangire said, "Kiva's armor."

Wataru wasn't about to let anyone take the armor and quickly called out, "Kivat!"

"Yosha!" Kivat shouted as he came flying in, "Kivatte Ikuze!"

Wataru grabbed Kivat with his right hand and quickly brought he bat to his left where he bit with a "Bite!"

The Prince of Fangires held out Kivat as his marking appeared on his face and hands calling out, "HENSHIN!"

He attached Kivat to the Kiva belt and attached him upside down to the belt. Quicksilver covered Wataru as he grew a few feet before it shattered revealing Kamen Rider Kiva, ready for action. Kiva quickly took a stance as he glared at the Fangire who glared back. With a shout the two combatants charged at each other and threw a punch.

**Kamen Rider Legacy**

Back over with Kaixa and Decade, the two Riders fought along the stands sparks flying as their blades clashed with the railing between them. Kaixa slammed the blade of his Blaygun into Decade's chest causing him to stumbled allowing Kaixa enough time to hop over the railing before Decade thrust the Ride Booker's sword at his chest. Soon their sword crossed again as they pushed as hard as they could. Decade pushed Kaixa away as he charged once more at the opponent who charged back, neither one willing to back down.

**End**

**Kamen Rider Encyclopedia**

**Kamen Riders**

**Kamen Rider Kiva**: Kiva is the ninth Heisei Kamen Rider and Decade's predecessor. In the original series Kiva's civilian form was known as Wataru Kurenai a male in his late teen to early twenties unlike Decade's twelve year old Wataru who is the second youngest Rider in the whole series. His name is an abbreviation for "King of Vampires" and his name also comes from the Japanese word Kiba. His default form is known as Kiva form and though most his powers as Kiva are sealed for his protection since he is only Half Fangire or as some fans call him a Fandiri (modeled after the name for a half vampire Damphir) He is very strong. Kiva's finisher in this form is a flying side kick known as **Darkness Moon Break **which has an impact of 3000 kg, around three tons, strong enough to leave a crater in the shape of bat wings (Kiva's insignia) on any surface upon contact, and shatter a Fangire's glass body.

**Kamen Rider Kaixa**: as with Kamen Rider Punch Hopper and Kick Hopper, Kaixa is a Wild Card Rider who attacks Decade/Harry thanks to Narutaki's manipulations making him think that he was hindrance to his plans. Kaixa is the most powerful Kamen Rider in the series Kamen Rider 555. Thought it is not the fastest Kaixa does possess greater functionality. The Kaixa gear can only be used by evolved humans known as Orphenochs though it can destroy them if they use the armor long enough. It was the last armor to be created in the series and has many different weapons that Kaixa can use like his Blaygun.

**Forms**

**Kiva: Basshaa Form**; Using the Basshaa Fuestle Kiva transforms Basshaa into a Statuette called the Basshaa Magnum before it flies to Kiva to catches it with his right hand changing it into a gun-like weapon. Kiva's Omnilens visor and Kivat's eyes green while granting the right arm Emerald Green colored armor, Called the Basshaa Emerald Armor, and his chest changed to Emerald Green as well. Kiva loses most of his strength and defense in this form but in exchange his agility is increased while gaining a mastery of long range combat and is able to analyze an opponent's weak point to target with accurate marksmanship. In this form he can control water enough to create rain or a pool of water for his finisher the **Basshaa Aqua Tornado**.

**Kiva: Dogga Form**; Using the Dogga Fuestle, Kiva changes Dogga into a Statuette, called Dogga Hammer which transforms into a massive hammer before Kiva grasp it with both hands. His arms and shoulders are soon covered with bulky silver and violet armor called the Dogga Violet Armor, with the chest plate also gaining the bulky armor while changing the Omnilens and Kivat's eyes to Violet. In this form Kiva loses most of his speed and agility but gain incredible strength and defense easily able to over power normal Fangires As with the Basshaa Magnum, the Dogga Hammer gives Kiva the ability to manipulate electricity, using it in his finisher the **Dogga Thunder Slap**.

**Kiva: Garuru Form**; Using the Garuru Fuestle, Kiva changed Garuru into a Statuette like the other aids, called the Garuru Saber and when Kiva grasps it with his left hand. In this form, the Omnilens and Kiva's chest/left arm armor turn a shade of blue called Garuru Cobalt which places Kiva under the influence of Garuru granting Kiva the werewolf's instinct and predator like thinking. This form's power is related to the phases of the moon with its peak being reached during a full moon while granting Kiva the ability to manipulate sound and wind in turn. When he performs his finisher in this form, the **Garuru Howling Slash**, day turns to night and a full moon appears in the sky, as it references a human's transformation into a werewolf.

**People**

**Garuru**: Garuru is the last survivor member of the Wolfen Race that was decimated by Rook in the original series. In the human guise of Jiro, Garuru sees the world as a place of utter corruption and usually prefers to be with Castle Doran as its lead caretaker, occasionally playing Dogga in Chess or cards and beating him.

**Bashaa**: Like Garuru, she is the only survivor of her race, the Merman, and is one of Wataru's servants. In both Kamen Rider Kiva and the original version of Kamen Rider Decade, Basshaa is a cheerful 127 year old male with a cool yet childish attitude and was the house keeper of Doran. Bashaa's human form in the series was of a 13 year old boy while using his cunning and telekinetic abilities to mess with his housemates in their games from time to time.

**Dogga**: Like his fellow servants he is the last surviving member of the Franken Race. He is the butler of Castle Doran and He can only speak in a slow, monotone voice, and is thus not as talkative as Garuru or Bashaa, usually having one of them speak for him. His human form is known as Riki and he once worked as a Masseur before working in a Café called Café Mald'amour.

**Kivat-Bat the 3rd**: He is the third generation of the Kivat-Bat family possessing two heirlooms of his race, the Demon Imperial Stone (Maoseki) and the Kivat Persona on his face. Called "Kivat" for short, he is a solid character with dry wit and tends to have a bitter attitude at times. Using the Maoseki, Kivat infuses Wataru with Active Force, one of many Demon Imperial Powers (Maoryoku), with his fangs before attaching to the Blood Red Kivat Belt allowing Wataru to transform into Kiva.

**Rook**: In the original Kamen Rider Kiva series Rook, Also known as the Lion Fangire, was one of Wataru's enemies known for devising a very dangerous game known as Play Time. He would choose a select group of people to feed on (Ex. Beach goers) and how many he should feed on within a certain time limit. If he does not make it he punishes himself with en electric shock powerful enough to kill a normal human, if he succeeds or bypasses the limit he treats himself to ice cream. He is the fourth strongest member of group known as the Checkmate Four who rules over the Fangires race.

**Enemies**

**Fangires**: These are the enemies in Kamen Rider Kiva, the most prosperous of the 13 Demon Clans the Mazoku. They are stained glass-based vampire that feed off a human's life energy turning said human into a transparent hollow shell using glass shards. Each Fangire belongs to a certain class based on their animal form and their true name, (EX. Rook's true name is "The Creation of Heaven and Earth. Listening to the Baby's Cry and the Angry Roar"). They can live at least three hundred years, barring being killed outright. If their bodies are destroyed their souls can escape and reform a new body or transform into a giant aura monster known as a Sabbat.

**Equipment**

**Fuestles**: these whistles allow Kiva to access his arsenal when Kivat blows one and evoke power ups. Three Fuestles are used to summon special weapons from Castle Doran and can be evoked immediately before transforming while another is used to activate Kiva's Finisher. The last two are used to summon Castle Doran and a special Golem known as the Demon Statue Buroon (Mazo Buroon).

**Basshaa Magnum**: the **Demon-Sea Gun; Basshaa Magnum** a gun like weapon that Basshaa assumes for Kiva to change into Basshaa mode. The Basshaa Magnum's turbine, which is located where the Ammunition chamber would be on a normal gun, spins to generate bullets made of high pressure water. The finishing attack is called the **Basshaa Aqua Tornado**. This is done by first having Kivat perform a Basshaa Bite on the hammer of the Basshaa Magnum. From there, the gun's turbines spin, surrounding Kiva with water as the weapon creates a pressurized ball of water that can home on to enemies upon firing, leaving Fangire in an extremely fragile state where even the slightest touch can shatter them.

**Dogga Hammer**: the **Demon-Iron Hammer; Dogga Hammer** is a fist-like war hammer that Dogga assumes for Kiva to change into Dogga Form. The finishing attack is **Dogga Thunder Slap,** before which Kivat must perform a Dogga Bite on the shaft of the hammer. The ball of the hammer opens up like a hand to reveal the True Eye in the palm, which can pinpoint a Fangire's exact location or release a shockwave that weakens the opponent Fangire's glass skin, rendering it immobile. Then the head of the hammer produces a giant energy duplicate of itself called the Phantom Hand which follows Kiva's swings and crushes the enemy with massive collateral damage.

**Garuru Saber**: The **Demon-Beast Sword Garuru Saber** is a weapon that Garuru assumes for Kiva to change into Garuru Form. Though in a statuette form when summoned, the Garuru Saber assumes a Kris form once in Kiva's hand. One of its abilities is to fire a shockwave named **Howling Shock** from the hilt. The Garuru Saber can be use for the finishing attack **Garuru Howling Slash**. This is done by first having Kivat perform a Garuru Bite on the blade of the Garuru Saber after which Kiva holsters, by way of "biting", the weapon in his mouth as he charges at the Fangire, jumping in the air to slash the Fangire into two as he lands in front of it.

**Kaixa Blaygun**: the Blaygun is a special weapon that is both a pistol and a Lightsaber like sword. By default, it is in the shape of the Greek letter Chi "Χ", or an upside down "4". By inserting the small metallic Kaixa Mission Memory, which is kept on the Kaixa Phone (the device used to allow Kaixa to transform when the code is put in then the sideflip "swing" cellphone is set into the Kaixa Driver which generates the armor), a blade made of Sol Glass is extended from the bottom of the gun grip. This form may still utilize the pistol part of the weapon if the blade is held by the gun grip, though the weapon can be reversed to be used as a standard 2-handed sword.

**Ride Cards**

**Form Ride Cards**: These cards allow Decade to transform into any other forms a Main Heisei Kamen Rider might have such as Kuuga and his Titan/Dragon forms. He is also granted the weapons or abilities that form has to offer.

**Terminology/Interesting Facts**

**Basshaa**: the original Basshaa (Not the one in my story) is actually male not female. The version of Basshaa in my story comes from Kamen Rider Chrome's story "Masked Rider Fang" and its sequel "Fang the 2nd: Youkai Academy". She is also featured in my story "Warrior of the Blood Red Moon".

**Laughing Pressure Point**: Also called Hikari Family Secret: Laughing Pressure point (Hikari-ke Hiden: Warai no Tsubo), this pressure point is used by Natsumi Hikari to keep Tsukasa in line in the original series. To use the pressure point Natsumi would stick out her thumb then poke a certain point on one side of the target's neck or the other. The target would then start laughing uncontrollably no matter what the situation. This pressure point has been used the most on Tsukasa with Yuusuke getting poked once along with Natsumi's grandfather Eijiro (Though it only got a few chuckles out of him). It is the most effective and dangerous technique of the Decade gang.

**DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41**

Author's note: Well what did you think of this chapter? I hope you liked it. Again, not much to say but see you next chapter, Ja ne!


	6. Episode 6

Author's Notes: Not much to say in this note. Just a few things added but all in all it's still the same. With that out of the way onto the story.

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own the Harry Potter series nor the Heisei Kamen Rider series. I'm just playing in the sandbox. I also do not own Basshaa's female form. She belongs to my best friend and great writer, Kamen Rider Chrome.

**Harry Potter and the Legacy of the Kamen Riders**

**Remix**

**Chapter 6**

**Qualifications of the Biting King**

_**Last Time**_

_Wataru: "Decade? Did you say your name was Decade?!"_

_Decade: "Why are you attacking me?!_

_Yuusuke: "He's just like me. He needs someone to help him."_

_Mysterious bearded man: "She had a dream. 'Humans and Fangire living happily together'."_

_Wataru: "I'm not going anywhere."_

_Beetle Fangire: "the sign of the king, the Kiva armor. I've come to take it!"_

_**And now**_

Bishop slammed the doors to the throne room open and saw Kiva going at it with the Beetle Fangire, "_You ruffian!_" he shouted pointing to the Fangire.

Kiva was pretty much getting his ass kicked by the older and more powerful Fangire but he tried his best to defeat his opponent.

"_Hand over the Kiva armor!_" He ordered Kiva as he choked the life out of the prince.

"No!" Kiva said as he tried to break the Fangire's hold. "This is the sign of the King!"

"_You won't take the King's throne,_" the Beetle Fangire said, "_that's why I want to be King instead!_"

With that the Fangire slammed his right fist into Kiva's stomach before sending him flying towards the door with another. At that time the three Arms Monsters charged into the room while Bishop helped the prince up.

Garuru looked at the Beetle Fangire and was startled, "_That man is…_"

Kiva looked over his shoulder at Garuru and requested, "Lend me your strength, Garuru!"

Garuru was too shocked to do anything and Kiva could only watch as the Beetle Fangire walked up to him throwing another fist when he got close.

**Kamen Rider Legacy**

Decade stumbled back as Kaixa slammed a punch into his face sending him into a railing, before the black and yellow Rider pulled him up and glared into the triple colored rider's face.

"Look like that is all you got," Kaixa asked with a sneer, "Right?"

"I don't know about that," Decade replied as he showed Kaixa a new Attack Ride card that had the head shot of five Decades on it, startling his opponent as he put it in the Decadriver and activated it.

**ATTACK RIDE: ILLUSION**

Kaixa stepped away from Decade as two more stepped out from behind the world jumping Rider. Soon he was surrounded by six Decades making him confused.

"Nani?!"

The Greek letter styled rider threw a punch at one of the copies which blocked it before another copy suckered punched him. The Decades kept on attacking him from all sides until one punch sent him flying.

**Kamen Rider Legacy**

Kiva rolled to a stop as the Beetle Fangire spoke up raising his right hand to the Rider a strange purple energy covering it, "_Kivat-bat the 3rd, Obey the king!_"

With that he released the energy which knocked the bat out before he was forcefully taken off the belt making Kiva power down. The Fangire captured the knocked out mechanical bat as Wataru looked on in shock.

"How?!" Wataru asked as he tried to stand up.

The Beetle Fangire just walked past Wataru and up to the thrown where he sat down on it before declaring, "_I am now king!_"

The wind picked up throwing the rose petals around the throne up and into the air as the Beetle Fangire was made King. The Arms Monsters came in along with Bishop. Recognizing the newly crowned King, they kneeled to him, though it was forced with Basshaa, who Wataru could see clenching her fists in anger.

Through gritted teeth Basshaa spoke, "_Kiva's armor has been passed to him._"

"_This man,_" Garuru continued slightly pleased as he recognized who the Beetle Fangire was, "_is king._"

Wataru could only watch as the new king spoke, "_I reject the law. It is impossible to coexist with humans,_" The King continued as Wataru watched all his work, vanish right in front of him, "_Fangires shall now fulfill their insatiable hunger for humans. Those who defy… will be destroyed._"

The servants looked up at the new king in shock along with Wataru who softly said, "No…"

The Beetle Fangire looked at Wataru and with a flick of his wrist ordered bishop to kill Wataru. Unable to do anything more Bishop stood up and walked to Wataru to do his master's bidding. Yuusuke came in time to see what was happening and quickly got in front of Wataru.

"How can you allow that?!" He shouted kneeling next to Wataru.

"_It is the decree of the new Fangire king!_" Garuru said as he stood up along with the other arm monsters, "_Fall into line!_"

"The king…" Yuusuke said glaring at Garuru briefly looking at Wataru, "Is Wataru!"

Wataru was shocked to hear that as Yuusuke stood up to defend him. The Kamen Rider from another world quickly summoned the Arcle then going into his henshin pose.

"HENSHIN!" he shouted as he activated his belt which made its usual sounds upon activation.

**Breet…Breet…Breet…Breet…Breet, breet, breet, breet, breet!**

Yuusuke morphed into Kuuga before cracking his knuckled then fell into a stance, ready to fight. Bishop charged at Kuuga who quickly threw him to the ground before slamming the Fangire's face with hammer punches. The Mystical Rider picked up Bishop and began to try and break his arm as Wataru stood up.

"Wataru!" Kuuga said as he saw the child run, "WATARU!"

That distraction was enough for Bishop to slam a backhand into Kuuga's face before throwing him to the feet of the Beetle Fangire. Kuuga tried to stand but the new King slammed his right foot into his chest holding him to the ground with little effort.

**Kamen Rider Legacy**

Back over with Decade and Kaixa, the world jumping Rider went to town on the black and yellow rider who could only stumble backwards until he was far enough for Decade.

With a scowl hidden under his helmet Kaixa fixed his helmet as he said, "Guess that's it for today…" as a veil appeared behind him.

Kaixa walked backwards into the veil disappearing as the veil did. Soon the same happened to Decade as the world around started to revolve around him with another silver veil until he was back at the docks in Kiva's World. He moved his head back a bit as Kivala shot out in front of him before disappearing into the night. When she did someone called out to him.

"Decade," the person said, "the devil who fights the Kamen Riders!"

Decade quickly pieced together the puzzle and shouted out, "Are you Narutaki?!"

"I am him," Narutaki said simply as his voice echoed around the Rider, "Your very existence will destroy the world!" Decade looked around trying to find the voice as Narutaki continued, "Kiva's World had harmony…Until you came!"

"BULL SHIT!" Decade shouted as he started to get mad.

Narutaki just continued as Kivala flew over to where he was, "A new Kiva is born," he continued, "A Kiva who seeks destruction."

Kivala flew over to the offered finger and bit into it gently with a cute "Kapu!" Narutaki seemed to be in ecstasy as Kivala sucked his blood.

"A new Kiva is born?" Decade asked himself wondering what the man meant until his ear piece started to crackle to life.

"HARRY!" Ginny shouted, "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!?!"

"It's a long story," the Rider said with a winch knowing that he might get cursed by his girlfriends, "I'll tell you when I get back to the apartment."

**Kamen Rider Legacy**

The next day Wataru ran as fast as he could beside a river, trying to get away from his new problems, trying to hide. At that time Yuusuke raced towards him on his bike, skidding to a stop in front of the twelve year old. As he pulled off his helmet Wataru saw the bruises on his face and the tears in his cloths stained with blood.

Yuusuke got off his bike and walked up to Wataru, "Get on, Wataru," he ordered gently taking the boy's arm, "I'll take you back to the castle."

Wataru threw Yuusuke's arm off of him shouting, "I'll never return on the castle again!" His voice got quiet as he continued, "I'm…not a prince."

As he tried to walk away Yuusuke asked, "Do you really mean that?!" Wataru stopped in his tracks as Yuusuke continued, "That monster kills humans and Fangires indiscriminately. Will you accept such a King?!"

Wataru stayed where he was until he turned around shouting, "I said I don't want to go back!" He walked over to Yuusuke's bike and asked, "You said you take me where I wanted, right? Take me anywhere as long as it's not the castle." Wataru went over to Yuusuke and pulled him to his bike saying, "Take me!"

The Rider gently took the boy's hand and said, "I'll take you…if it's a place you really want to go." With a smile he asked, "Where is that place?"

Wataru looked at Yuusuke trying to figure out where he wanted to go but could only look away as he said, "I don't know."

"But you must know," Yuusuke said.

The young boy just looked at the older one and asked, "Why do you help me? I'm no longer…going to be King."

"I'm not helping you because you're the prince," Yuusuke said standing up, "It's because I know… you can't fight alone." He walked up to Wataru and placed a hand on his shoulder, "You need…a friend."

Wataru could not say anything as Yuusuke gently rubbed his head with his gloved hand but to the older boy's surprise threw it off, "Quit it! Please stop!"

"Wataru?!"

Wataru turned his back to Yuusuke saying, "It's…no use." His Fangire marking appeared on his cheeks startling Yuusuke as the boy tried to control himself.

Before Yuusuke knew it a pair of glass fangs pierced his neck causing him to grunt in pain. Wataru tried to take the man's life energy but he just couldn't and released the fangs making Yuusuke fall to the ground.

Wataru tried to help him up but Yuusuke waved him off, "I'm fine. This is nothing." Yuusuke stumbled up to his feet and onto his bike, "I…will go retrieve Kivat. Okay?"

The boy could only watch in shock as Yuusuke went to retrieve the mechanical bat, despite his injuries. With a sigh Wataru started to walk off when a strange blond haired gaijin walked up to him with a smile.

"Will you please come with me, Ouji-sama?"

**Kamen Rider Legacy**

Wataru soon found himself in Tsukasa's apartment sitting down on a seat in front of a table where Hermione and Tsukasa at the moment.

"You attacked Yuusuke?" the bushy haired girl asked.

Wataru nodded as Luna sat a glass of Butter Beer in front of him, "Here you go."

Ginny poked her head out of the kitchen and asked, "Do you think Wataru would like some chocolate or ice cream?"

"He probably will," Tsukasa said as he fiddled with his camera, "He's just a little kid after all."

"Okay!" Ginny chirped happily as she went back into the kitchen until Wataru spoke up.

"I can't eat anything," he said, "Nothing…"

Everyone looked at Wataru strangely wondering what he was talking about.

Tsukasa knew what the boy was talking about and said, "So you were hungry and attacked Yuusuke."

"I didn't," Wataru said, "I…"

Tsukasa continued on, "you've got Fangire and human blood in you. The Fangire in you craves life energy."

"Ummm…Well," Wataru didn't know what to say until he just started talking, "I was always afraid…Afraid with being friendly with humans." Wataru continued on as Hermione and Ginny's eyes started tearing up, "When I think of becoming friends…Somewhere in my mind…I would want there life…" his voice got a little louder as he continued, "I wouldn't be able to resist the desire for their life energy." Once again he voice got quiet as he said, "That's why…I don't think I can be King."

Taking a breath the prince continued on, "The law between Fangires and humans getting along is just a lie. It's not possible. My…My ugly self is proof!"

"That's why you always live alone?" Tsukasa asked, "You won't like anyone else. You never open your heart."

"Ah, that's right," Wataru replied, "I don't want to hurt anyone."

"What about that girl, Gillian?" Luna asked startling Wataru.

"W-what are you talking about?" the boy asked with a stutter.

"Luna is a seer of sorts," Hermione explained, "She probably sensed your friendship with this girl Gillian."

"She's not a friend," Wataru said.

"She's more then a friend," Luna replied making the boy blush brightly.

"I try to keep my distance from her but she won't take the hint," Wataru said after his face turned back to its normal color, "It's dangerous to be friends with me."

"What about Yuusuke?" Tsukasa asked, "You attacked him. Did that mean you did like Yuusuke?"

The girls looked on, wondering where their boyfriend was thinking.

"The next time the Fangire in me awakens," Wataru stated, "I'll completely become a monster."

Hermione and Ginny gasped as they heard that then glared at what Tsukasa said next.

"Don't worry," he said with a glare, "I'll kill you if that happens."

The bushy haired girl and the red head wanted to tear into Tsukasa right then and there but Luna held them back knowing that Wataru needed to hear what Tsukasa was saying.

"I'm a destroyer," he said standing up, "A devil, right?"

Wataru just looked at Tsukasa not knowing what to say. What could he say?

**Kamen Rider Legacy**

Back in Castle Doran, Yuusuke groaned as he suffered another beating by Bishop and the Arms Monsters though not so much from Basshaa.

"_Coming here despite all his wounds, what a baka,_" the fish girl said trying to keep her act up.

They the quartet heard their new king walk up to them. "_Why did you let him live?_" The Arms Monsters and Bishop look towards their King as he continued, "_The law is gone. As a Fangire, suck up his life energy._"

"_King, are you really abandoning that law?_" Dogga asked as she walked up to the Beetle Fangire but was stopped by Bishop.

"_If we start fighting the humans, the world will once again fall into chaos!_" Garuru added walking up to the king by passing the Swallowtail Fangire.

The Beetle Fangire lifted up his left hand and asked. "_You're not going to listen to me?_"

Quickly he placed his hand on Garuru's head and with a pulse of wind absorbed the Wolfen who howled in pain. The energy was concentrated into the shield on his left arm which turned into a stained glass art of Garuru with his initials below the image on a scroll.

Next was Dogga who was too shocked to do anything as he too was absorbed with both of the Fangires arms and into the shield on the chest which also turned into a glass panel of Dogga with the Franken's initials also on a scroll on the bottom.

"_I will never help you!_" Basshaa shouted as two balls of water formed in her hands, "_And I will not be defeated easily!_"

"_I do not care!_" the Beetle Fangire shouted, "_I will return the Fangire to their rightful place in the world… ON TOP OF THE HUMANS!_"

With that the King threw another wave of energy at Basshaa who dodged before firing a ball of water at him. Bishop took the hit allowing the Beetle Fangire to once again fire at Basshaa who was caught off guard but resisted the pull.

"_You're will is strong,_" the king admitted, "_BUT MINE IS GREATER!_"

Basshaa fought off the pull for as long as she could before she absorbed into the King with a cry of, "_WATARU-KUN!!!_"

The Beetle Fangire's right shoulder soon gained a stained glass painting of Basshaa with her initials bellow her on a scroll like the others. The king looked towards Yuusuke but the Rider had already left as fast as he could.

"_Find him,_" the king ordered Bishop, "_And make sure he's killed._"

With that he walked off back to the room which he usually occupied, the thrown room. Bishop walked off to look for Yuusuke who was hiding behind a generator and sighed as he saw he was alone.

"What am I going to do?" he asked himself before he forced himself to get up and walk as fast as he could out of there.

**Time Skip**

**An hour or so later**

The man that Tsukasa met in the house he first met Wataru in, stood in the middle of the throne room just staring.

"Wataru?" he asked himself before he started to hear a violin playing.

He listens briefly to it before asking himself, "So it's that man?"

Tsukasa played his violin as he walked up one of the many steps in Castle Doran before coming face to face with Bishop who was at the end of the hall he was walking down. He kept playing for a while longer before stopping to glare at the Fangire.

"Wretched human," Bishop said, "I will show you no mercy, King's orders."

Tsukasa just set his violin to the side before pulling out the Decadriver before strapping it to his waist and pulling the handles on the sides. He readied his card, "HENSHIN!"

**KAMEN RIDE: DECADE**

A flash of light and Decade stood where Tsukasa once was. Bishop charged at Decade who also charged going into a flying kick as he neared the Fangire. The Fangire was sent flying through a door with the Rider following behind as he held the Ride Booker in his hands pulling out a card before setting it into the Decadriver.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: DE-DE-DE-DECADE**

Decade closed the Ride Booker, shifting it to Sword Mode, as ten golden holograms of the card he used appeared between Bishop and himself. With a cry the Rider charged through and went he went through the last card, his sword was covered in red pixilated energy making it longer as he flashed at the Fangire. Bishop could only cry out in pain before he shattered into a million pieces.

The Rider could feel someone behind him and looked to see the Beetle Fangire at the door he went through sporting the new pictures on his breast plate and shoulder armor.

"You're the new King?" decade asked pointing his sword at the Fangire.

The new King simple said, "I have no interest in the throne."

"Then…" Decade countered, "Why did you come?"

"To make people forget about a pointless law," the Beetle said, "Humans and Fangires cannot live together. Fangires take human lives, humans fear Fangires. Killing each other is all there is!"

With that the Fangire charged at Decade who rolled to the side slashing at the new King while he was rolling. The Rider quickly stood up and charged at the Fangire who grabbed him by the throat before throwing him through a table near by. Decade quickly stood up, ignoring the ringing in his head before slashing at the Beetle Fangire who caught it then started pushing him sending them both through one of the windows to the ground bellow.

They slammed onto a nearby building's rooftop rolling away from each other. The world jumping Rider quickly stood up and charged at the unharmed Fangire who dodged the slashing blade of the Ride Booker's Sword Mode before grabbing Decade and throwing him away. Decade quickly stood up and charged at the Fangire one more time who grabbed his weapon before asking him something.

"You don't believe that Fangires or humans can co-exist either," he asked glaring into Decade's visor, "Why are you fighting?"

"For me," Decade answered, "Fangires are no different then humans! I will defeat those that I need to. That's all!"

"Baka," the King said before throwing Decade away from him, "look at this!"

Decade looked at the Fangire who held the still knocked out Kivat as the blood red Kiva belt appeared around his waist, "Henshin!"

He snapped Kivat to the belt upside down and was covered with multi colored quicksilver with electricity sparking over it before it shattered revealing a new form of Kiva. The left arm was covered in the Garuru Cobalt armor, while the right arm had the Basshaa Emerald armor on it and the Dogga Violet chest plate present on the front while the helmet's visor was Yellow.

This was Kiva's DoGaBaKi form.

Decade saw the armor and thought, '_Not good,_' before Kiva walked to him dragging the Dogga Hammer on the ground with his left hand.

The red rider tried for a stab, hoping that the Dogga Hammer would slow his opponent down but Kiva was surprisingly quick to block it before slamming the hammer into him. Decade cried out in pain as the hammer was slammed into him repeatedly sending shockwaves with each slam. Decade could hear his girlfriend cry out in shock and fear begging him to fight back but there was nothing he could do.

**Kamen Rider Legacy**

Deep inside the building that housed Castle Doran, Yuusuke stumbled along one of the maintenance corridors hoping to find his way up but it was no use as he fell to the ground. His body was aching and he was losing blood fast. At that moment Wataru, who was racing through the same corridors, found him and raced to his side.

Yuusuke looked up hearing someone and his eyes widen as he saw his charge, "Wataru…?"

Both of the heard a loud BOOM and looked ahead just in time to see Decade come falling down from the ceiling with a lot of debris around him. Kiva came down after him slamming the Dogga Hammer into his back. Decade stood up to make a stand but Kiva kept on pummeling him with the hammer time and time again.

"Wataru…," Yuusuke said using as much strength as he had left to push Wataru away from him, "Run away!" the teen then looked at the battle and explained, "Look at his body! He's absorbed all your aides!" Yuusuke turned back to Wataru who watched the fight scared out of his mind. "Neither you… Nor Tsukasa can beat him!"

Wataru watched in fear as Decade was slammed with the Dogga Hammer each time he tried to get up until he could not move any more.

"Hayaku, nigerro!" Yuusuke order one more time but it was too late.

Kiva turned to the Fandiri and started walking to him while Wataru tried to move his body but it would not respond. The dark Rider grabbed the child's shoulder with a grip just barely enough to break his shoulder bone and picked him up to eye level.

"Let me give you a final chance," Kiva said before throwing him away, "Suck up that human's life energy. Show me that you can live as a Fangire."

Wataru looked at Yuusuke who looked back not knowing what he should do.

"What's wrong?" the King asked, "Isn't that what you wish for?"

Wataru stood up making Yuusuke scared that the boy was losing the fight with his Fangire side. Wataru took a few small steps to his guardian who looked back pleading with the boy not to take the step that led into evil.

The boy turned back to Kiva and said the one thing that shocked Yuusuke as well as the trio of witches listening in, "Let this person… go free."

Kiva glared at Wataru before backhanding him across the cheek making the boy cry out in pain.

**Decade's world**

Hermione and Luna had to hold Ginny back when she heard Kiva smacking Wataru and saw red wanting a piece of the Fangire's hide.

"LET ME GO!" she shouted, "I'LL SHOW HIM NOT TO HARM A CHILD!!!"

"Please don't!" Hermione shouted back hoping to get though to the redhead, "You'll get yourself killed!"

**Kiva's world**

Yuusuke's eyes widen as he saw that happened and started to plead with Wataru, "Wataru! That's enough!"

Wataru looked up at Yuusuke form where he landed and said, "You still haven't kept your promise." The teen's eyes widened as the boy continued, "You said you'd take me any where I want, right?"

"Wataru…" Yuusuke said softly not believe his ears.

"I finally know… where I want to go," Wataru said as he crawled closer to his newfound friend. Softly the boy asked, "Am I…still your friend?"

Yuusuke's lips spread out into a smile and scooted closer to the young Fandiri placing a hand gently on his head, "Of course!"

Wataru's face looked relieved as Yuusuke pulled him into a hug. Kiva could not believe what he was saying.

"Impossible!" he said taking a step back, "Friendship between a human and a Fangire?!?!"

"He believes," Kiva heard behind him and looked to see Decade standing up seemingly unharmed, "In the law."

Wataru and Yuusuke looked at Decade as he continued, "He believes that humans and Fangires can live together."

"That is nothing but a dream!" Kiva said in denial.

"Despite that," Decade replied, "He believes! You just gave up when it got to hard to do! You lost to your own weakness…and forsook the law!" Decade then looked at Wataru as he continued, "But Wataru…Fight for those who believe! He has the courage and will to continue fighting for that law no matter what it takes. That is what a true King is! THE QUALIFICATIONS OF A KING!!!"

**Decade's World**

Hermione's eyes widen in shock as she heard what her boyfriend said and finally understood him, "So that's what he means when he said I have what it took to see my dreams though and not Wataru."

The brainy girl looked at Luna who smiled at her, "He knows you won't be able to free the house elves in the way you wanted since they needs a wizard's magic to live but you will at least give them a way to free themselves from people like the Malfoy family."

The girl nodded as she started to understand what Tsukasa was talking about and knew she had some thinking to do later.

**Kiva's World**

Wataru heard what Decade said and knew that he could take the thrown now. He stood up and glared at Kiva while Yuusuke looked at him in shock.

"I…want to…be King," Wataru stated making Yuusuke smile.

Kiva could not believe what he just heard and roared out in rage and fury as the powers of Kiva started to fight him along with something else as lightning arched over his body.

"WAKE UP ALREADY, BAT!" Decade shouted as he placed an Attack Ride card into the Decadriver and activated it.

**ATTACK RIDE: BLAST**

Decade aimed the Ride Booker Gun mode at Kivat and fired releasing the bat from the belt making him fall to the floor and forcing the Kiva Armor to change back to quicksilver before shattering. The Beetle Fangire screamed in pain as his right shoulder guard started cracking before something smashed its way out of the armor revealing it to be Basshaa who rolled to a stop groaning in pain. A second later water gathered around her body before it splashed off her revealing a startling secret.

"GILLIAN!?" Wataru said shocked seeing that his friend/crush and one of his aides were one in the same, "YOU'RE BASSHAA!?"

Gillian looked up at Wataru with fear in her eyes. "I can explain!" she said hoping to not make her crush mad.

Wataru was about to say something when the Beetle Fangire slowly started to stand up.

"Never mind," he ordered, "Get Yuusuke out of here!"

Gillian nodded before rushing over to the human and helped him up.

"Kivat," the new king ordered stretching out his right hand, "Koi (Come)!"

Kivat quickly woke up as he heard Wataru and took to the air, "I've been waiting for you, Wataru!" the mechanical bat flew over to the boy and bit his outstretched right hand with a, "Kapu!" infusing him with the Active force from the Demon Imperial Stone or Maoseki.

Wataru's Fangire marking appeared on his face as he shouted, "Henshin!" before Kivat attached himself to the Kiva Belt.

Gillian's eyes wide as she watched Wataru become Kiva with more power flowing off of him then ever before, "He became King?" she asked shocked to which Yuusuke nodded happily.

The Beetle Fangire growled in anger as he was denied the power of Kiva before Decade charged at him with the Ride Booker in Sword Mode while the Younger Rider went at him with his bare hands. Both Riders attacked him with everything they had and while they didn't make much progress since the Fangire still had the power of Garuru and Dogga at his command but they were not going to give up. They separated for a while with the Riders on one side and the Fangire on another. Kiva charged at the now ex-King slamming a punch to his chest before dancing away as Decade came in close and slashed at the Beetle who blocked it.

The Fangire slammed Decade away from him before blocking a kick courtesy of Kiva and slamming his fists into the dark Rider's shoulder armor sending spark flying. Kiva went flying as Decade, who was next up to Tango with the Beetle Fangire, got pushed through a couple of pipes releasing hot steam into a tall machine and was held there.

"Isn't this what you want?" Decade asked startling the Fangire, "for Wataru to make your lost dream come true?!"

"_Kiisama!_" the Beetle grunted out as he pushed the rider harder into the machine, "_Who the hell are you?!?!_"

Decade just grunted as he pushed back and replied, "Tōrisugari no Kamen Raidā da, oboeteoke! (Just a Kamen Rider Passing Through, Remember that!)"

With that Decade surprised the Fangire by twisting away from him, rolling onto his back then throwing the Beetle Fangire away from him. Kiva then appeared out of no where and slammed punch after punch into his face before he threw the boy away only to get hit by Decade's sword. The Beetle Fangire could take no more as a pair of wings appeared out of his back and he took to the air surprising the Riders.

Kiva and Decade ducked as the Fangire flew over their head and through a nearby skylight. The two looked at each other and with a nod chased after him.

"Hermione!" Decade ordered through his earpiece, "Where is he heading?"

"_To Castle Doran!_" Hermione replied and when they got outside they saw the Beetle flying to Doran's head.

"He's planning to take Castle Doran!" Kiva said as he saw the Fangire's plan.

The Beetle Fangire landed on top of Doran's head and shouted out, "_Dragon, Grant me thy power!_"

Doran roared as he heard the man speak while Decade shook his head, "He's pretty stubborn."

"But…I must defeat him," Kiva said looking at Decade before looking back at the Fangire, "I AM KING!"

Decade heard something happening back at HQ over his earpiece before Ginny shouted out, "_Harry, the Ride Booker!_"

The Rider looked down and watched as his weapon opened up on its own before three cards popped out. Decade grabbed then when they were head height and saw that they were Kiva's Kamen Ride, Final Attack Ride, and Final Form Ride cards with the Form Ride card having a picture of Kiva with a strange bow and arrow below it called the Kiva Arrow.

"Ah," Decade said as he pulled out the Final Form Ride card, replacing the other two back in the Ride Booker, "Then shall we do it?"

Kiva looked at Decade funny as the world jumping Rider placed the card into the Decadriver and activated it.

**FINAL FORM RIDE: KI-KI-KI-KIVA**

"This might tickle a bit," Decade said as he walked behind Kiva who followed him. The older Rider twisted him but to the front before placing his hands on the dark Rider's back.

Decade pulled his hands back opening Kiva's back like a trapdoor revealing a large upside down Kivat. Kiva floated in the air and before doing a back flip as his head folded into his body. Two gold and black bat wings folded out from the large Kivat's back and over Kiva's legs becoming the arms of a bow with Kivat's body acting like the body. An arrow which was similar to Kiva's right leg which was called the Hell's Gate Leg, chains and all, slid up from Kivat's head before it twisted around so that Decade could grab the handle on Kivat's back.

Decade then pulled out Kiva's Final Attack Ride card and put it into the Decadriver activating it.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: KI-KI-KI-KIVA**

The Rider then aimed at the Beetle Fangire gripping the handle that was Kiva's collar connected to the ends of the bow's arms by some kind of string and pulled back grunting. The arrow's point started to shine as it gathered energy for its attack.

"_What is that form?!?!_" the Beetle Fangire asked shocked.

Decade said nothing as more energy was gathered into the arrow thought Kivat did have something to say, "Kivatte Ikuze!"

With that the chains surrounding the Hell's Gate Arrow shattered allowing the iron boot to open up like bat wings revealing a red inner layer with three green gems on it. The Fangire mentally ordered Doran to fire a fireball at Decade who released the grip connected to the arrow of the Kiva Arrow firing it. A cone of red energy was fired from the arrow and easily smashed through the fireball before slamming into the Beetle Fangire smashing him into the building where Doran stayed.

"Ikuzo!" Decade said to the Kiva Arrow before throwing it into the air as it changed back into Kiva who landed in front of him.

"Hai!"

Kiva took his place beside Decade who pulled out his Final Attack Ride card while the dark Rider pulled out the first Fuestle on the right side of the belt. This whistle was clear like the others but it was incorporated with red bat wings on the front. The Rider placed their respective Finisher Activators where they were needed, the card into the Decadriver while the whistle went into Kivat's mouth.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: DE-DE-DE-DECADE**

"Wake up!" Kivat shouted as his partner took a stance with his right foot forward while nine human sized holographic cards appeared in front of Decade.

The chains around Kiva's right boot shattered before it opened up into bat wings with a red inside and three green gems imbedded along the shin and foot inside it. Both riders jumped up into the air, Decade's cards following him, aiming at the falling Beetle Fangire. Both Riders' feet glowed with energy as they slammed into the Fangire sending him flying back into a corner of the building destroying it and him as well.

Yuusuke and Gillian came out just in time to see the Fangire get destroyed and were shocked at the power the two Riders possessed. Kiva and Decade landed back on the ground with Kiva's right leg chained once more. Yuusuke smiled at the two while Gillian kept her eyes adverted from the one she had a crush on wondering if he was mad at her.

Kiva powered down along with Decade and the little boy smiled at his friend who smiled back. Yuusuke then was hit with another bout of pain making Wataru run to him hoping that he was okay.

Yuusuke just smiled at the boy as he stood up once more and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Good job, Oh-sama (King)."

"It's thanks to you guys," Wataru replied before looking at Gillian who stepped away from Yuusuke fearing the new king's wrath.

"Gillian," Wataru said, "Why did you lie to me?"

Gillian stuttered for a bit as she replied, "I…I originally wanted to find out why you wouldn't take the throne. I didn't tell anyone since I knew they would stop me so I did on my own." Taking a deep breath she continued, "At first I only did it to get close to you and hopefully convince you to take the throne but as time went on I saw another side of you that I doubt anyone had seen."

The hidden merman looked to the side as she continued, "Then I did something I swore I would never do as I got to know you better then anyone before, I fell in love with you."

That really startled everyone listening as the Gillian continued, "Now that the truth has come out and you became King I have no regrets if you hate me for what I did."

Wataru didn't know what to think. On one hand he wanted to hate her for lying to him but on the other he knew she was only doing it for him not anyone else. Tsukasa walked up to the boy and placed a hand on his shoulder.

The Fandiri looked up at Tsukasa as he knelt down and softly said to him, "Give her a chance. She only wanted to help you."

The new king nodded before walking up to Gillian who was looking at the ground waiting for him to yell at her or something but was shocked when he gently lifted her head to his and was shocked by what she saw. Instead of anger and hate, she saw love and forgiveness.

"I don't hate you Gillian," Wataru said, "I am a little mad that you lied to me but you wanted to help me. I would like to get to know you better if you don't mind."

Before he knew it, Wataru was at the end of a glomp as Gillian jumped on his and squeezed him for all it was worth crying happy tears. Yuusuke and Tsukasa smiled as they saw the scene and knew that the healing for both of them would begin.

"Puppy love," snorted Tsukasa.

"I think it's cute," said Yuusuke. "You jealous?"

"Hell no!" Tsukasa shot back. "I got three pretty girlfriends waiting for me back home."

"Right, I forgot," said Yuusuke, rubbing the back of his head. He then recalled something, "Crap, Ai-chan must be worried about me right now!"

"You should clean yourself up," said Tsukasa, pointing at the blood staining his friend's clothes. "Wouldn't want her to see you like that, right?"

**Kamen Rider Legacy**

Later on Tsukasa went back to the house where he met Wataru and the man and saw the Beetle Fangire there but without the shields on his chest and left shoulder. He was smoking slightly before he shifted back into the man that Tsukasa had met earlier.

The man looked at Tsukasa panting from the pain and asked, "Do you think Wataru…will be a good king?"

"He will," Tsukasa said with a smile, "He's you're son after all."

"So you knew?" the man asked as he gently picked up the violin in his hand.

"You did this to make sure your son didn't the same mistakes you did," Tsukasa continued. He watched as the man stumbled into the chair on the table in the middle of the room dropping the violin on it.

Tsukasa sat his violin case down and opened it up then a few seconds later began playing the hauntingly beautiful song he somehow knew. The man looked up at him a bit shocked but gently closed his eyes and just listened to the beautiful melody for the last time. He thought about his wife and hoped the she wasn't too mad. As the violin reached a pitch the man turned to fragile glass and shattered into a thousand or more pieces.

Tsukasa looked at where the man once was and sent him a small pray, 'Rest in peace, old man. The king is dead, long live the king_._'

A few seconds later he heard the door open and looked to see Wataru walking up the stairs into the second floor with Gillian at his side holding hands.

"What are you two doing here?" Tsukasa asked as he put his violin up.

Wataru and Gillian blushed, "I just wanted to show Gillian-chan where I was born," the child King said, "Coming here makes me feel nostalgic."

"I wouldn't know," Tsukasa said softly to himself with a sigh, "I don't even know where they had me or where they are buried_._"

"It will begin here," Gillian said with a smile not hearing what Tsukasa said, "A world where humans and Fangires of all kinds can truly co-exist."

"By the way," Tsukasa said, "What happened to Garuru and Dogga?"

"They're getting their punishment right now," Gillian said grinning evilly.

**Kamen Rider Legacy**

At the moment Garuru and Dogga were in their statuette forms in a box talking to each other. After the Beetle Fangire was defeated they were released from him but stuck in their statuette forms until Wataru decided to release them. Ginny was in charge of their punishment and put them in the box to send them to where they were going to "Work" off their time.

"_Do you think it was a good idea to follow the old King?_" Garuru asked

"_I'm beginning to think not,_" Dogga said as they saw the box open and a bunch of little eyes looked down at them.

"Okay kids," the Wolfen and Franken heard, "The new King gave us a few things for you to play with for a while. Have fun and enjoy!"

Garuru and Dogga screamed as the group of little kids ranging from toddlers to pre-school kids, reached into the box and began to play with them like they did any toy. One of the little ones, who was in his teething phase, chewed on Garuru's head while Dogga acted like a rope in a tug of war between three kids. Both of them screamed in fear as they were abused like normal toys but they only heard each other's screams.

"Remember," an adult said in a sweet voice as a few girls grabbed Garuru and Dogga and started to make them, in their words, "Pretty, Pretty, Pretty," with makeup, bows, ribbons, dresses, and what not, "We only have them for a few months so make the best of them."

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!_" Dogga and Garuru screamed in emotional agony.

**Garuru and Dogga R.I.P.**

**Kamen Rider Legacy**

"I don't want to know what their punishment is, do I?" Tsukasa asked warily.

Wataru shook his head with a shiver up his spine before spying the violin that his father held unknowingly. He picked it up and was going to set it back down where he placed it but instead picked up the bow that laid there and tried once more to playing. Before he did Tsukasa quickly took a shot with his camera.

**Kamen Rider Legacy**

Later on Tsukasa was developing his photos wondering about what Kivala and Narutaki had said. "In the end," he said to himself not knowing that his girlfriends came through the door at that moment as he finished washing the photos, "Am I just a destroyer?"

"Why do you think that Tsukasa-kun?" Hermione asked startling the boy slightly.

Tsukasa said nothing as Ginny added her two cents, "What it something that Kivala or Narutaki said?"

The boy kept quiet as Luna spoke, "Wataru did become King despite what his father did. This world will change for the better in time."

"You're no destroyer no matter what that man said," Ginny added, "Trouble just follows you around."

"I guess," Tsukasa replied before Yuusuke moved the flap to the side and spoke up.

"Oi, it's about time to go."

Everyone walked into the living room where the large portrait of Hogwarts was. Yashiro was looking through the pictures Tsukasa took and saw one that caught her eye.

"This is a good one," she said showing it to her boyfriend, "Despite it being messed up."

Yuusuke and Tsukasa's girls crowded around the picture and were a bit startled. It was the one that Tsukasa took before Wataru played the violin and in front of him slightly transparent like a ghost was his father in human form also holding the same violin beside a beautiful woman that no one had seen before.

"She's right," Hermione said with a smile, "It makes it look like Wataru's father is watching over him."

"Who is that woman though," Ginny asked pointing to the picture.

"It's Wataru's mother," Luna said with her usual smile making everyone get shivers up their spines thinking Tsukasa captured a ghost.

As they were about to go though the portrait a few seconds later, a familiar white bat appeared flying quickly through an open window.

"Wait a moment," Kivala said, "I'm coming too!"

Tsukasa looked at the bat then shrugged saying, "Do what you want," then he stepped through the portrait. Soon everyone walked though the portrait with Kivala flying in along with Luna. As she went though the portrait seemed to dim slightly showing that it was off and the group were back in Hogwarts.

**End**

**Kamen Rider Encyclopedia**

**Forms**

**Kiva: DoGaBaKi form**; short for Dogga/Garuru/Basshaa/Kiva form, this is a rarely seen form in the series which grants Kiva all of the abilities of the Arms Monsters and his base form. He is also able to use all of the Arms Monster Weapons as well as his **Darkness Moon Break **finisher. However in exchange for all of this power he can only last in this form for five minutes before the power become lethal to him and the Arms Monsters. There is another version of this form that combines the final version of Kiva with it but it was only shown in the Adventure Battle DVD; Kamen Rider Kiva: You Can Also Be Kiva.

**Ride Cards**

**Final Form Ride: Kiva Arrow**; Transforms Kiva into a large Kivat-like bow with an arrow resembling Kiva's sealed Hell's Gate leg while the bow resembles Kivat.

Final Attack Rider: Kiva; With the Kiva Arrow, Decade performs the Decade Fang. An attack which fires a cone of dark purple energy from the arrow after it unfolds to hit the target similarly to Kiva's Rider Kick: the Darkness Moon Break.

**Terminology/Interesting Facts**

**Rider Kick**: The Rider kick is the most used and most well known finishing move in a Kamen Rider's Arsenal. Traditionally it is a flying side kick used against weakened monster or Kaijin to destroy them. First used by Kamen Rider 1 and 2 there are many variations of this attack as there are types of kicks. While not used as much in the Heisei Era, it still remains one of the more well-known staples of the franchise.

**DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41**

Author's notes: Well that was crazy only one more chapter left until the new chapters, the ones I didn't post in version 1 of this story, are posted. Hope you can wait that long! Ja ne!


	7. Episode 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor Kamen Rider Decade. I'm just playing here.

**Harry Potter and the Legacy of the Kamen Riders**

**Remix**

**Chapter 7**

**The Slug Club and the Half-Blood Prince**

Harry groaned as he flopped down onto the couch in the apartment-like room he shared with Hermione, Ginny, and Luna. It had been almost three weeks since he returned from Kiva's world and it had been exhausting. Not only did he have to deal with Snape who was now the professor for DADA, Harry was certain that he was nursing a semi for days, and an irate Ron who was still pissed at him, but also a mystery dealing with Draco.

The snobbish idiot seemed to have lost his place in Slytherin for some reason and according to Dumbledore it was because he didn't do a job he was supposed to along with destroying of a plan Voldemort had to kill the headmaster. To add to the exhaustion, there was an overzealous Potions professor named Horace Slughorn who wanted him for his fame in the present and future to deal with as well. He still remembered the first time when Slughorn tried to get a picture of his armor.

**Flashback**

_Harry packed up as class ended and was about to go to dinner when Slughorn stopped him._

"_Mr. Potter," he said with a kind smile that the made Harry shiver a bit, "May I talk to you for a second?"_

_Harry shrugged and waved to Hermione before walking to the Potions professor after everyone was gone. "What do you need professor?"_

"_I was hoping to get a picture of the armor I heard you had," Slughorn said with a smile, "I think it's fantastic what Muggles have crated."_

'_I don't even know if Muggles created it at all,' Harry though before politely declining, "I'm sorry, sir, but it's for emergencies only. I can't use it for something that mundane."_

"_I'm sure no one will mind just this one time," Slughorn asked again, not budging at all, "No one had gotten a picture of the armor since you used it in the Ministry of Magic."_

"_I'm sorry, sir, but I can't."_

_With that Harry walked away leaving Slughorn wondering what just happened._

**End Flashback**

Of course he also had to deal with their newest member of their little group, Kivala, who was thankfully flying around Hogwarts since she was very curious about it. There was also Yuusuke and Ai who popped in from time to time. They first appeared at the Welcoming Feast where Dumbledore told everyone about them being allowed inside and a few other things like Yuusuke being Kuuga. Surprisingly when they came over to his world they de-aged about two years just like he and his girls aged two years when they went to another world. Anyway, Pansy Parkison, who took over Draco's spot, wanted to scare the "Muggles" and she had Yuusuke attacked along with his girlfriend using Crabbe and Goyle who abandoned Draco at the beginning of the year.

**Flashback**

_Yuusuke and Ai were walking along the halls of Hogwarts just staring on awe at the sights. Unknowingly Pansy and her new goons had seen him and decided to show the "Muggle" his place. The Parkison idiot and a few other Slytherins had charmed a small battalion of armor making them lie in wait to ambush the couple. As soon as they came down the corridor Pansy and her goons activated the spell making the armors attack. Yuusuke's fights with Grongi had sharpened his sense and he quickly pulled his girlfriend out of the way of a slash as the armors slowly converged around them._

"_Go get Dumbledore-san!" Yuusuke ordered as he summoned the Arcle._

_Ai nodded and quickly ran off as her boyfriend got into his usual Henshin stance with his left hand on the Arcle's buckle and his right hand thrust out at shoulder height in front of his left shoulder with two fingers pointed up. He brought his right hand point towards the front as his left hand slid over to his side on top of the button on his left side._

_With a, "HENSHIN!" he brought his right hand on top of his left and pressed the button on it activating the transformation. Pansy and her goons dropped their jaws as they watched Yuusuke morph into Kuuga before dropping even more when the Rider started to easily destroy the armors as if they were made of paper instead of steel. A few minutes later Dumbledore and a few teachers came just in time to see Kuuga finish off the last of the attacking armors._

_The bane of the Grongi race walked over to the Trio who started firing spells at him but they just bounced off the Kamen Rider's armor until Kuuga had enough and kicked the wands out of their hands._

"_I'm only giving you one warning," the Rider said making Pansy and her goons quake with fear as well as lose the ability to control certain bodily functions, "Attack me, my girlfriend or anyone else and you will pay."_

_With that he walked off, his armor powering down, leaving a passed out Pansy for the teachers to deal with._

**End Flashback**

Harry chuckled as he remembered what happened and it also made him wonder why

Draco was basically ignoring him. But beside those things, life was pretty good. He was training in everything he could with the help of his girls, Yuusuke, and a few teachers that Dumbledore was able to find and they were close to finding a way to find the rest of Voldemort's Horcruxes along with breaking what ever curses was on the Resurrection Stone that Tom made into a Horcrux which he destroyed after using the Dimensional Slash.

Harry sighed as he remembered Dumbledore asking him to see if he could find any books on Horcruxes and found a few of them in Ravenclaw's vault which helped in researching a lot. Of course a bit of blind luck also helped.

**Flashback**

_Ginny was groaning as she stretched her back from sitting at the computer looking over the information on the Horcrux._

"_Can we take a bit of a break, Hermione?" she asked her friend._

"_I guess," Hermione said, "I just wish we had a Horcrux that was still in mint conditions."_

_There was a flash of light and there beside the Resurrection Stone was a shimmering tiara. Etched on part of it was a saying that read, "Wit beyond measure is a man's greatest treasure."_

_Both girls blinked in shock seeing Ravenclaw's Diadem before Ginny asked, "I wish we had a million galleons?" Nothing happened and the redhead could only shrug under Hermione's intense gaze. "I though I give it a try," she said while rubbing the back of her neck in embarrassment._

**End Flashback**

Harry chuckled as he remembered what happened and decided to get up. With a groan Harry stood up and walked out of the apartment, which was which was nearby Gryffindor's tower connected to the Room of Requirements. As he stepped out into the hall he met up with Slughorn once more.

"Harry!" he said happily, "I would love if you came to one of my get-togethers."

The world jumping wizard sighed as the professor asked once again. "I'm just too busy with other things to come, Professor," he said, "I'm really sorry." '_Not!_'

Slughorn could not be easily 'defeated' and replied with, "I'm sure you can take off one night to come."

Before Harry to decline again Yuusuke came running up to him, "We got trouble Harry!"

"What's up Yuusuke?!" Harry asked confused.

"Hogsmeade is being attacked!" Yuusuke quickly answered.

Harry's eyes harden as he heard that and with a, "Let's ride!" they rushed off to help the Order members that were sure to be there.

**Kamen Rider Legacy**

As Harry predicted the Order of the Phoenix were there trying to defeat a group of thirty or more Dementors that had appeared out of nowhere along with a few Death Eaters there to control them. Unfortunately, or fortunately, it was Hogsmeade weekend and many students were there. Even those from the old DA helped keep the Dementors back while escorting the younger students and knocking out the Death Eaters that were leading the Demons.

"How did the bloody bastards get here?!?!" Tonks shouted out in rage as she tried to keep a group of Dementors from shucking the souls out of a group of stragglers.

"I don't know," Kingsley said, "But we need to hold off as long as we can. Dumbledore said that helps coming!"

"Who?" Molly asked since she was there helping out with the evacuation. When she heard that Dementors were attacking Hogsmeade she pretty much forced the Order to take her.

As Kingsley was about to say who there was a loud roar and two motorcycles few over the order's heads slamming into a few of the Dementors. The two motorcyclists made the Dementors scattered as they slammed their bikes into them before racing back to the Order members and skidding to a stop.

The riders pulled of their helmets revealing Harry and Yuusuke startling Molly.

"What are you doing here Harry?!?!" she screeched making everyone lose their hearing for a bit.

"_Loud isn't she?_" Yuusuke asked in Japanese making Harry nod.

"Sorry Mrs. Weasley," Harry said, "but I got a job to do."

Both teens spun their bikes around and raced towards the Dementors skidding to a stop in front of them feeling the cold that the monsters loved. Harry could feel the Dementors' aura trying to suffocate him but he pushed it away with his Occlumency and help from his past life unknowingly while Yuusuke just ignored it since the Grongi had something similar.

(Playing: Ride the Wind, Kamen Rider Decade's "Ending" theme, sung by: Masahiro Inoue as Tsukasa Kadoya)

"Hey Yuusuke," Harry said as he pulled out his Decadriver, "We never actually finished our fight did we?"

"You mean…Decade Vs Kuuga?" the Japanese teen asked summoning the Arcle.

"That's the one," Harry said with a smirk as he placed the Decadriver on his waist allowing the belt to wrap around him before opening it up, "Want to give everyone a show?"

Yuusuke returned Harry's smirk as he heard that, "You're speaking my language Harry."

With that Harry pulled out Decade's Kamen Ride card and held it out towards the Dementors as Yuusuke went into his normal henshin stance.

"LET'S RIDE!" Harry shouted before both boys added, "HENSHIN!"

Harry put the card into the Decadriver and pushed the handles in activating it as Yuusuke pushed the button on the left side of his belt activating it as well making it release its usual transformation sounds.

**KAMEN RIDE: DECADE**

**Breet…Breet…Breet…Breet…Breet, breet, breet, breet, breet!**

Everyone watched as nine symbols appeared around Harry who was in-between two of them before they changed into gray images of armored people. The images shifted over to Harry and covered him with armor as ten red square panels shot out of the Decadriver and onto Harry's face giving it black slots while coloring parts of his armor. They were even more surprised when Yuusuke morphed into an armored warrior as well.

Kamen Rider Decade and Kuuga had arrived on stage.

"Let's go, Kuuga!" Decade shouted.

"Roger!" Kuuga replied cracking his knuckles before they charged at the Dementors. With a war cry they slammed into the Dementors and proceeded to kick every demon's ass that they laid their eyes on.

Kuuga jumped a couple of Dementors slamming them into the ground and cracking their necks before he jumped forward, slamming a kick into another demon's head sending it flying while leaving the body behind. He dodged a few a few swipes from the Dementors' claws then got into his Henshin stance switching from Mighty Form to Dragon Form with a "Cho Henshin!" and grabbed a nearby stick which he changed into the Dragon Rod.

This really startled the wizards with Arthur drooling. "How in the bloody hell did he do that?!?!" One Auror asked in shock startled that a Muggle could do transfiguration.

The now blue Rider spun the blue and gold staff around his body slamming it into a few Dementors who instantly gained a red hot brand in the shape of Kuuga's symbol where the end of the Dragon Rod hit before they exploded in a fiery blaze. Kuuga stabbed the Dragon Rod into the ground before changing forms again with a "Cho Henshin!" into Titan Form changing the Dragon Rod into the Titan Sword. With a roar he started slashing at the demons extremely pissed since he heard that they suck out peoples' soul without care. Sparks flew as he attacked the Dementors with all he had spearing three of them in one shot before they exploded violently.

Decade changed his Ride Booker to its Sword Mode and started slashing at each Dementor that got too close. He ducked a few swipes from the demons and returned the favor by making them lose their hands before giving them a haircut below the neck. After a while he pulled a card out of it and placed it in the Decadriver activating it.

**ATTACK RIDE: SLASH**

With the extra power he began to easily destroy the Dementors with loud explosions following their demise. Seeing that it was getting too easy he put the Ride Booker back on the belt before pulling the handles of the Decadriver readying it then pulling out a card from the Ride Booker as he did so.

"Time to try this out. A monster should fight monsters, right?" Decade said as he held out Kiva's Kamen Rider towards the Dementors while making the wizards confused. With a, "LET'S RIDE!" he put the card into the Decadriver and activated it.

**KAMEN RIDE: KIVA**

The wizards and witches were shocked when Decade's armor was covered in quicksilver before it shattered revealing Kiva's black, silver, and red armor to them. With that complete he charged at the Dementors his new mystical power just as easily taking care of the demons as his Ride Booker did thought not as easily. Using the heavy iron boot on his right leg he broke more then a few bones as he swung out with it and using his clawed gloves getting some purchase to allow him to pull the Dementors in and smash their faces.

Decade ducked another attack pulling the handles of his belt before he reached for the Ride Booker again and pulled out a Form Ride card which he put into the Decadriver, activating it.

**FORM RIDE: KIVA GARURU**

As the card activated, the Garuru Saber spiraled out of the Decadriver with a howl before falling into Decade's hand making chains wrap tightly around his left arm and chest before shattering revealing the Garuru Cobalt Armor while the Yellow Omnilens turned Blue as he finished the transformation. Decade put the Garuru saber onto his right hand running his left hand up the blade making a sound similar to a sword being sheathed before charging at the Dementors.

The two sword-wielding Riders easily defeated the Dementors giving everyone a show that they would never forget, though Molly would have love to since she thought that Harry was going to get himself killed. After a while there was only one left and just in time for Decade go back to his normal form while Kuuga went back to Mighty Form.

"Just one left," Decade said as they looked at the lone Dementor who didn't seem to have fear and was slightly different from the others.

"Question is who will get it," Kuuga wondered until something happened.

"_I will not be defeated easily humans,_" the Dementor said in a language familiar to the Kamen Riders while startling the wizards.

(A record scratches as Ride the Wind is paused)

"Did that Dementor just speak in the Grongi's language?" Kuuga asked stunned.

"He did," the wizard Rider said before asking the Dementor in the Grongi's language, "_How do you know the language of the Grongi?_"

That really startled everyone, minus Kuuga, hearing Harry speak the same language as the Dementor.

"_They appeared in this world long ago and turned many of your people into us and when they left your people created more of us,_" the Dementor said, "_As time passed we became the monsters you see before you today, and now Lord Voldemort has given us the opportunity to become human once again!_"

"_He is only lying to you!_" Decade said, "_He will not keep his promise._"

(Restart Ride the Wind)

"_I do not care about what you say he will do!_" The Dementor said, "_As long as there's a chance we can return to normal I will kill for Lord Voldemort!_"

Decade scowled as he reached for the Ride Booker and took out Kuuga's Final Form Ride card, "They you are no better then the Grongi. Yuusuke, Ikuze!"

"OK!" Kuuga said as his partner put the Ride Card into the Decadriver and activated it.

**FINAL FORM RIDE: KU-KU-KU-KUUGA**

The Wizards wondered what was going to happen next when they nearly had a heart attack as the Mystical Rider transformed into a large gold and black hovering beetle, Gouram, which charged at the Dementor sending it flying. The Dementor got back to his feet and fired a dark purple energy attack from its mouth at the Beetle which gave Decade enough time charge in and kicked the demon up into the air where Kuuga caught him in his pincers. The world jumping Rider reached for the Ride Booker and pulled out another card which he put into the Decadriver before activating it.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: KU-KU-KU-KUUGA**

Gouram's eyes flashed as they received the information before the shell on his back opened up releasing a pair of red energy wings that doubled his speed as he flew to the end of the street before shooting towards Decade. The Wizard Rider charged at his partner and when they got close enough Decade jumped towards the Dementor in Gouram's pincers with a flying kick and a war cry.

Decade's foot slammed into the Dementor making it catch on fire as Gouram deposited it onto the ground before going back to his partner and transforming back to Kuuga.

The Dementor looked up at the Riders and asked in English, "Who are you two?"

Kuuga and Decade looked at each other before pointing at the demon and saying together, "We're just a couple of Kamen Riders passing through. Remember that while you're going to hell!" With that, the Dementor fell to the ground before exploding violently.

(End Ride the Wind)

Both Kuuga and Decade breathed out a sigh of relief as the Dementor's Aura dissipated as they power down. Harry looked at Yuusuke who looked back and bock smirked as they bumped their fists together before they went to help out with the clean up.

**Kamen Rider Legacy**

A couple of days later at breakfast, owls flocked to their owners/partners dropping off copies of the Daily Prophet which featured a picture of Decade and Kuuga fighting the Dementors on the front page. Under the picture was a report done by Hogwart's very own Luna Lovegood.

_**Harry Potter and Friend Defend Hogsmeade**_

_By Luna Lovegood_

_Last Saturday, Hogsmeade was attack by Dementors working for 'He-Who-Must-not-Be-Named' while Hogwarts was having its weekend trip to said village. They were repelled long enough for Harry Potter and a friend of his, a Muggle named Yuusuke Onodera, to appear and fight off the Dementors. How did a Muggle and the Boy-Who-Lived do this? By using unique set of armor they were able to not only force the Dementors to retreat but destroy them as well. As the Kamen/Masked Riders Decade and Kuuga, Harry and Yuusuke saved the villagers of Hogsmeade from having their souls sucked out._

_Using his magic based armor, Yuusuke/Kuuga fought beside Harry/Decade who used a Muggle style armor made of technology that could be used despite that most Muggle items revolving around technology do not work in the magical world. Both of them exhibited many different abilities such as Yuusuke's ability to alter his armor depending on the situation he is in and transform everyday items into weapons. Harry revealed that his armor could change as well, transforming into another Masked Rider known as Kiva who, like Yuusuke, is magic based before evoking a strange blue form while summoning a blue, silver, and gold wolf themed sword from his belt, (the item, known as the Decadriver, is used by Harry to transform into Decade and other Masked Riders according to my sources)._

The rest of the article talked about the fight and some about the armor without revealing too much. It also talked about how some people, mostly Pureblood wizards who sided with Voldemort, calling for the removal of Yuusuke's armor stating that it should not be in the hands of a Muggle.

Later that day, Harry and his girls, along with Yuusuke Ai, and Kivala stood in front of the Portrait Portal which had a new picture on it. The picture was of a red, gold, and silver Chinese style dragon flying through the blue sky with a city bellow it. What was strange was that the numbers and Japanese scrip on one of the building was backwards.

"Onto the next world," Harry said with a smirk as he went through the portrait which rippled as he went to the world on the other side.

On the other side, a strange figure wearing a red bodysuit with black and silver armor battled strange monsters showing on the reflection of a building. Yet no one saw anything as there wasn't a battle in front of the building. The armored figure stopped and looked in no specific direction as he felt that something was about to happen to his world.

**End**

Author's note: Not much to say here. Except that the next four chapters are brand new and after they are put up I will start putting chapters up every Saturday at 12-12:30 US Standard time if possible. Please review, they help with motivating me to write.


	8. Episode 8

Author's note: Sorry that this is late. I got busy and lost track of time, but better late then never I guess hope you review if you like it. It helps me when I'm having writer's block.

Disclaimer: "I do not own Harry Potter or the Heisei Kamen Rider Series. I'm just playing in this sandbox."

**Harry Potter and the Legacy of the Kamen Riders**

**Remix**

**Chapter 8**

**Battle Trial - Ryuki's World**

_**Overview**_

_Older Wataru: "In nine worlds, Nine Kamen Riders were born. But right now, the stories are combining…Because of that the worlds are becoming one.'_

_Hermione: "to save our world, we must travel to the nine worlds."_

_Narutaki: "Decade, the devil that fights the Kamen Riders! Your very existence destroys the worlds!"_

_Younger Wataru: "The next time the Fangire within me awakens, I'll become a complete monster."_

_Tsukasa: "If that happens I will strike you down. I am a destroyer, a devil after all."_

_**Last Chapter**_

_The picture on the Portrait portal was of a red, gold, and silver Chinese style dragon flying through the blue sky with a city bellow it. What was strange was that the numbers and Japanese scrip on one of the building was backwards._

"_Onto the next world," Harry said with a smirk as he went through the portrait which rippled as he went to the world on the other side._

_**And now**_

Ginny smiled at the Editor-in-Chief of the Atashi Journal, Reiko Momoi, as they met in the reception room. She was wearing a light red skirt, light red blouse, and a jacket with her scarf beside her since it was a bit chilly. "Thank you for meeting me so soon," she said as the forty-year-old-woman set a small plate with a strawberry cake on it down in front of her.

"I do not mind. Ginny Weasley, right?" Reiko said as she sat down on the other side of the table wearing a light brown business suit with a black blouse under it. "I'm always happy to meet with young people interested in my magazine's articles."

"Still, I thank you," Ginny said ignoring the cake for the moment since she had already eaten before coming. At the moment she felt something had just happened but couldn't place it.

"On the phone," Reiko started, "You wanted me to tell you about the Kamen Riders…"

The Editor winched and started to rub the back of her neck. Ginny saw that Reiko seemed to be in slight pain and asked, "Are you okay?"

Then to her shock the Editor fell onto the couch then the ground and didn't move. Ginny quickly went over to her and placed her hand on Reiko's neck and found something wet. She pulled her hand back and saw blood. Thinking quickly she grabbed her scarf and pressed it on the wound just as the door opened. She looked to the door where a man in stood in black clothing.

"CALL AN AMBULANCE!" Ginny quickly shouted and the man nodded before going to make the call.

Later Reiko was, unfortunately, carried out in a body bag despite what both Ginny and the paramedics had tried to do. A young man in his late teens came by as Reiko was carried out. He wore blue pants and a green shirt with a yellow jacket over it. The teen was a cameraman who worked for Atashi whose name was Shinji Tatsumi.

"Editor-in-Chief!" he shouted but was held back but the police, as he listened to people talked he found out that, "Editor-in-Chief Momoi was murdered? It can't be."

"Let me go!" he heard someone shouting and looked to see Ginny, though he didn't know it, being forcefully escorted out like a common criminal. "I was only talking to her!"

The boy watched the girl being escorted out and saw someone familiar. "Ren-san. Why is he here?"

At the moment an old man who was called Kamata saw the commotion and asked, "Shinji-kun, just what is the disturbance?" Kamata was the sub-chief editor and wearing a grey business suit.

"Deputy Editor," Shinji said as he watched Ren walk away and quickly raced after the man.

Kamata walked into the room where the murder occurred after everyone had left and picked up a magazine. He opened it to an article on the Kamen Riders. For some reason he smirked as he read the articles before frowning and walking away.

**Kamen Rider Legacy**

As Ginny was being hauled away, Yuusuke came out of his room in Harry's/Tsukasa's apartment stretching a bit as he spoke. "So we're starting in Ryuki's world today," he said as his girlfriend came out of the room right behind him.

"That's right," Ai said as the two of them walked to the kitchen where either Harry or Luna was making breakfast, "Ginny's Computer didn't have much information on the other Kamen Riders in this world so she went to a magazine company that always covered them."

"I wonder why it didn't have much information?" Yuusuke asked, but shrugged. "Nonetheless, gotta work hard!" he finished as he clapped his hands together.

As they walked down the hall they quickly dodged to the side as Kivala flew down the hall with Hermione hot on her heels. The witch had two fly swatters in hand swinging them about trying to hit Kivala.

"I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY!" the white little bat shouted as she raced away from the crazed girl.

"COME BACK HERE SO I CAN PUNISH YOU!!!" Hermione shouted as she swung the swatters around like a crazy woman.

The couple sweat dropped as they saw the scene and walked into the kitchen where Tsukasa was drinking some coffee wearing a dark blue business suit with a small gold pin on his lapel that Yuusuke and Yashiro recognized as a Lawyer's Badge.

"What's with Hermione-chan?" Yuusuke asked as he sat down for breakfast.

"Kivala accidentally tore one of the pages of a book Hermione brought with her," Tsukasa explained as Luna started setting plates down in front of the other couple.

Yashiro sweat dropped as she heard that, "And that got her into a shark-like feeding frenzy?"

"Mhm," Luna replied as with a wave of her wand the food she cooked came hovering into the room and settled down onto the table, "she loves her books."

"More like she's addicted to the damn things," Yuusuke said and soon felt a large amount of killing intent behind him, "She's behind me, huh?" he asked getting nods from everyone in the room.

"YUUSUKE!!!" Hermione growled.

Thinking quickly Yuusuke quickly went over to Tsukasa and pulled him to his feet, "Well Tsukasa and I are going to check on Ginny. Later!" With that he dragged the reluctant wizard grabbing something along the way as Hermione was soon hot on their heels.

**Kamen Rider Legacy**

Later on Tsukasa and Yuusuke stopped on a street corner in the business district after losing the crazed Hermione. Both were out of breath.

"We…Lost her," Yuusuke panted as he tried to calm his rapidly beating heart.

"You mean _you_ lost her," Tsukasa replied as he stood up fixing his clothing which were ruffled by the run, "You shouldn't have said what you did about her books like that."

"I'll remember," the hidden Kuuga said before asking something that was on his mind, "What's with that outfit anyway?"

"Oh this?" Tsukasa replied, "It always happens when I get to a new world."

Yuusuke looked at the world jumping Rider's outfit and pointed to the small gold badge on his lapel, "So why are you a lawyer?"

"I don't know," Tsukasa replied as he readied his camera to take pictures, "I'll find out when it's time."

Yuusuke sighed and looked up just in time to see something that startled him. Quickly he slapped Tsukasa's chest getting the boy's attention.

"Oi! What was that for?" he shouted before his friend and partner pointed to the large TV screen which had a startling news coverage going on.

"Editor-in-Chief of the weekly magazine, ATASHI Journal, Reiko Momoi-san was murdered in the editing area," the Reporter spoke as a picture of the ATASHI Journal's building was shown before it was replaced by a picture of Momoi. "A girl calling herself Ginny Weasley was arrested for the suspicion of the murder despite her trying to save the editor." It was then replaced with a picture of Ginny taken in a mug-shot fashion, "Suspect Weasley denies the accusation. The police are investigating victim Momoi-san and suspect Weasley's relationship. They are also investigating a motive for the crime."

"That is not good," Yuusuke said making Tsukasa glare at him.

"Come on," Tsukasa ordered, "We need to tell the girls."

The heir of Kuuga nodded before running after Tsukasa, worried for his friend.

**Kamen Rider Legacy**

Ginny stood in a darkened room wearing a grey prisoner's uniform with handcuffs on her wrists in front of a podium. In front of her was a large table similar to a judges table with four chairs and three rows of five screens on the wall behind the table. All of the screens, except for four of them, had a Kamen Rider on it with their Rider's name and civilian name on the bottom of each screen.

A man spoke over the intercom as Ginny wondered what was going on, "Your judgment will occur by the Kamen Rider Trial System.

That really confused Ginny, "Trial by Kamen Rider? I don't understand."

The man explained, "Kamen Riders each fight for their opinions in this battle trial." As Ginny was about to ask something the man spoke once more, "The Rider Battle begins!"

**Kamen Rider Legacy**

At that time at Saitama Stadium, people walked to watch a game. They did not notice people in armor fighting in the mirrors. Each one of the Kamen Riders shown on the screens fought as hard as they could not backing down as spark flew off their armors, many of which resembled animals in some way or form.

**Kamen Rider Legacy**

Back at Ginny's trial, the man spoke once more, "Those chosen to become Kamen Riders…Fight in the Mirror World, the world of mirrors until only one is left. Prosecutors and defense attorneys, as well as those related to the incident are chosen. The last one left will judge you!"

"What is that?!?!" Ginny asked shocked. This trial reminded her of what happened to Sirius, "How can I get a just trial like that?!?!"

"Those with an opinion will clash," the man replied, "The remaining victor's opinion will form your verdict. The Kamen Rider Trial System is the most logical, impartial, and fair method."

Ginny glared as she heard that and had a different opinion.

**Kamen Rider Legacy**

Back in the Mirror World, Kamen Rider Scissor, who wore orange and silver armor that was based on a crab with a metal silver colored belt around his waist, called the V-Buckle, that had a black buckle on it with a gold crab symbol, which was his Advent Deck, was slammed into a pillar before falling to the ground. In front of him Kamen Rider Verde walked up to Scissors confident of his win. His green, gold, and red armor resembled a chameleon with a V-Buckle around his waist like Scissors but his Advent Deck was olive green with a gold image of a chameleon's head on it.

Off to the side, Kamen Rider Tiger, a Kamen Rider whose silver and blue armor resembled his namesake with a blue deck that had a gold image of a tiger's head, fought with Kamen Rider Zolda, whose green and silver armor, unlike the other three, was more technological than natural. His deck was a dark green with a gold bull's head on it.

"Whose side are you one?!" Scissors asked Zolda as he stood up, "Guilty?! Not Guilty?!"

"According to the police constitution," Zolda answered as he held Tiger in an arm lock, "There is some evidence that shows she's not guilty. But I'm not convinced."

Before he could say any more Tiger threw him off his back as Scissors slammed the shear shaped weapon on his left arm, called the Scissors Visor, into Verde's chest as its blades closed like his name sake before reaching for his buckle. There he pulled out a card from his Advent Deck and placed it on a slot that was behind the shears on the Visor before they opened, covering the slot once more.

**STRIKE VENT**

Verde looked up in time to see Scissors charging at him with a strange weapon on his right arm that resembled a crab's claw. The green Kamen Rider quickly pulled out a card from his Advent Deck and placed it in a slot on the outer part of his left thigh which resembled a chameleon's head, the slot being its mouth, activating it.

**CLEAR VENT**

After the card was activated he smoothly dodged out of the way of Scissors' attack as his armor helped him blend into the background. The orange Rider swung the weapon on his right hand around hoping to score a hit on Verde but with no luck. Then out of no where Verde started attacking him from all sides with roundhouse kicks and punches appearing as each attack hit only to vanish again.

Zolda grunted as he was pulled along the ground by Tiger's Contract Monster Destwilder, a white and blue humanoid tiger but Zolda attacked the monster with his Magnu Visor, a green and silver submachine gun that was big enough to be intimidating yet small enough to use with one hand, causing the tiger to lose his grip. A few feet from where he stopped Tiger stood with a large pair of gauntlets on his arms that resemble a Tiger's paw.

Back over with Scissors, he was once again attacked by Verde and fell to the ground as the rider reappeared, "Stop!" he said, "I get it! I lose!"

Verde smirked as he heard Scissors saw that until the man spoke once more, "NOW!"

Quickly the Crab styled Rider reveal another Advent Card which he palmed into his hand before he fell and put it into his visor activating it.

**ADVENT**

Verde was caught flatfooted as Scissors' Contract Monster, the Crab-humanoid Volcancer, came out of nowhere and attacked. Over with Tiger and Zolda, the green and silver Rider activated an Advent Card of his own placing it in a slot below the Magnu Visor's barrel.

**SHOOT VENT**

As he placed the Visor on his belt, a large green and silver bazooka, longer than the man was tall, came out of the ground and into its owner's hands. "I won't give you an opening!" he shouted as Zolda took aim.

Tiger was unable to defend himself as Zolda fired the bazooka ejecting him from the Mirror World. Verde was in the same position as Volcancer held him in a grip crushing his body.

"You coward!" he shouted before he too was ejected from mirror world.

As he stood to get back to the fighting, his Advent Deck shattered before his armor did as he felt the pain from the fight, "Yare, Yare."

Scissors walked up to the mirror he ejected Verde from and laughed at him, "Hikkyou (Cowardice) and rakkyou (A flower) are my favorite!"

He continued laughing manically as a Ride Shooter, a special vehicle shaped like a pod-cycle from Tron, appeared behind him. He looked and watched as another Kamen Rider, this one resembling a knight with black and silver armor a rapier like Visor with a black bat for a hand guard at his side with a black Advent Deck that had a gold bat symbol on it on the belt, stepped out ready to face Scissors.

**Kamen Rider Legacy**

Ginny gasped as she saw what happened before the famous Weasley anger got the best of her.

"I'm completely against this trial!" she shouted as was forcefully retailed at the podium, "I want a lawyer, NOW!"

**Kamen Rider Legacy**

Ginny sighed as she waited for her lawyer in the meeting room with two guards in the room. She called Hermione and Luna telling them what happened and she said that Tsukasa would take care of it somehow. In front of her was Shinji who believed that she didn't killed Momose after he heard what happened on the news.

She heard the door open and a familiar voice say, "Someone call for a lawyer?"

The world jumping witch looked and was shocked to see Tsukasa in his lawyer's suit with Yuusuke behind him.

"Excuse me?" one of the guards said but was ignored.

"Can you really defend her?" Yuusuke said a bit skeptical.

"Excuse me," the guard said again as he stopped Tsukasa from getting a chair.

"Tsukasa Kadoya," the world jumper introduced himself getting another chair, "and I'm this innocent girl's defense attorney," he added showing the Lawyer's Badge on his coat's lapel

The guard quickly saluted Tsukasa saying, "Pardon me!"

After they left Ginny quickly asked, "What… How… When?!?!"

"You forgot the Where and Why?" Tsukasa said with a cheeky grin.

Ginny didn't like that and since she didn't have her wand she tried a different approach with the pressure point Hermione found that she used to keep Harry/Tsukasa in line she he was acting stupid or a git. Tsukasa easily blocked it up placing a couple of fingers on the small chain connecting the hand cuffs on Ginny's wrists stopping her.

"I'm here to help you and you try that?" He asked lifting an eye brow.

Ginny just huffed as Yuusuke asked, "Ginny-chan, what happened to make you a suspect for murder?"

"I want someone to tell me what they think I did!" Ginny said taking her frustration out by using the Pressure point on Yuusuke getting him to laugh like crazy.

"Fine," Ginny said as she saw that Yuusuke wasn't going to talk, "Just laugh at me like that."

Shinji kept quiet during the entire show before speaking, "Ano…"

Tsukasa looked at the boy before stating, "You don't look like a cop."

"I'm Shinji Tatsumi," the auburn haired teen said, "An employee of the late Momoi-san."

"Then," Tsukasa said, "You can tell me more about what happened since there wasn't much on the news."

Shinji shook his head as he stood up, "I was out of the office when it happened. When I returned, the cops were already there. They said the cause of death was a cut to the throat."

"I remember to the back of the head," Ginny said looking at Tsukasa, "It was after she served me a piece of shortcake but since I wasn't hungry at the time I left it alone. She grabbed the back of her neck then fell to the ground then fell to the ground. I went to help her and felt blood on the back of her neck I grabbed my scarf to stop the blood flow when someone came in. I shouted at him to call the hospital then before I knew it I was escorted out of the room like a criminal."

Ginny looked down as she said, "I just wanted to know about this world's Riders." She then looked at Tsukasa with fear and worry in her eyes shouting, "YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE ME!!!"

Tsukasa looked up at her and while his face was neutral his eyes conveyed a message the said, "_I believe you._"

Yuusuke got over his laughing fit and said, "I believe in you and so do the others."

Ginny looked at the two of them with tears in her eyes before bowing her head and softly saying, "Arigato."

**Kamen Rider Legacy**

Outside the prison that Ginny was kept in, Tsukasa walked along the sidewalk with Yuusuke and Shinji beside him.

"Are you also a cameraman?" Shinji asked spying the camera around Tsukasa's neck.

"No, no," Yuusuke said with a grin, "Most of his photos are so poor…"

Tsukasa pushed the smaller boy away from Shinji and replied, "I was thinking of capturing everything in this world."

All three of them stopped as the world jumper reached into his coat and pulled out a few of his photos. Shinji looked through them with a raised eyebrow on a few of them but smiled at the end.

"What unique photos…" he said before remembering something, "Ah," he handed the photos back to Tsukasa as he reached for the bag hanging on his left shoulder pulling out a very expensive camera, "I'm in charge of the camera for the editing department."

He lifted the camera to his face and got ready to take a picture. Tsukasa pulled a slightly surprised Yuusuke to his side and held up his photos as Shinji took four pictures rapid fire.

The Defense Attorney put the photos away as he asked, "Since you're related to the victim…You're also a Rider?"

"I was chosen," Shinji said reluctantly as he pulled out a black Advent Deck with a gold dragon on it, "Demo… When I spoke with Weasley-san, I didn't think she was a culprit." He put the deck away as he added, "I'm not sure about joining the battle."

"Can you think of possible culprits besides Ginny-chan?" Yuusuke asked.

Shinji though back and remembered seeing a familiar face walk away from the scene until a strange ringing echoed in his ear. He looked and saw a in the reflection of a van's back window Kamen Rider Scissors and Knight fighting.

Yuusuke also saw the same thing and asked, "That's the battlefield?"

Shinji nodded before saying, "Mirror World."

"Then," Tsukasa said as he walked to the reflection whipping his hands, smirking, "Why don't I pay it a visit."

"Eh?!" Yuusuke said shocked, "Can you do that?"

"I'm Ginny-chan's Defense Attorney and boyfriend," Tsukasa said pointing at Yuusuke and a startled Shinji, "A Kamen Rider. I'm not going to let her get killed, even if I have to tear apart heaven and hell to do it."

He turned back to the reflection as he put on the Decadriver pulling out his Kamen Ride card holding it out in front of him as he spoke, "Let's ride, HENSHIN!"

He put the card into the Decadriver and activated it ready to do battle.

**KAMEN RIDE: DECADE**

The symbols for the past Kamen Riders appeared in a circle with him in-between Kuuga's and Kiva's before they changed into holograms of his armor. They shifted over onto his body forming the real thing as a red holographic cards shot out of the Decadriver and onto his helmet coloring the armor as they turned to black and became real. Kamen Rider Decade was not on stage.

Decade jumped into the reflection vanishing into it startling Yuusuke who could only say one thing.

"Wow!"

**Kamen Rider Legacy**

In the Mirror World, in a large area with a lot of large concrete pipes, Scissors was being smashed by a large black lance with silver designs on it in Knight's hand called the Wing Lance. Another slash sent Scissors flying as Knight slowly defeated him.

Scissors scrambled to his feet saying, "Matte! I lose! Fine, she's innocent! Innocent!"

Knight just attacked him again sending him rolling again as he pulled out a card from his Advent deck and said, "I…Have no interest in the verdict," showing the card to Scissors which was the Final Vent card.

"Eh?!" Scissors said shocked by what he heard as he tried to stand, "Then… Why did you join the Rider Battle?"

The knight-like Rider just pulled on the pommel of his sword opening the bat's wings on the guard revealing a chamber which he put the card in before closing it as he activated the card.

**FINAL VENT**

Knight jumped into the air as his contract monster which was a large black and silver metal bat named Darkwing came out of nowhere and connected to his back, the wings forming a cape. He pointed his lance at Scissors as he let gravity take control with the cape wrapping around him turning him into a large spinning black drill. Scissors screamed as he was hit by the drill as it went by and ejected out of Mirror World with an explosion of fire.

The bat Rider stood up dismissing his partner and the Wing Lancer as Scissors' cards came down from the sky only to be caught in the Rider's hand. He sneered as what he wanted wasn't in the cards he just got and put them away as he heard a motorcycle coming towards him. He looked and saw Decade rolling towards him on the Machine Decader.

Decade stopped his motorcycle as he saw Knight and said, "This is Mirror World, eh?" He swung his left leg over the Machine Decade and got off as he continued, "Seems Pretty fun."

Knight just pulled his Dark Visor out of its sheath as got ready to attack Decade who spoke up.

"I'd like to ask as a Defense Attorney…"

He didn't get to say any more as Knight charged him. Decade just reached for his Ride Booker and pulled out his Attack Ride: Slash card out and showed it to Knight who skidded to a stop.

"What are those cards?" the Black Kamen Rider asked confused.

Decade looked at his card a bit confused himself, "Sorry. Seems a bit different from the ones you guys' use."

Knight just sheathed his Visor and walked away confusing Decade even more. A loud boom quickly got his attention and jumped out of the way along with Knight as the ground beneath them exploded. They looked at where the shots came from and saw Zolda with two silver and green cannons on his shoulders connected to a large green and silver backpack called the Giga Cannons.

"I won't let an amateur make the verdict!" he shouted to the Riders, "She's Guilty! Guilty!"

He fired the Giga Cannons once more at Knight and Decade who quickly made tracks as the Green Rider fired at them jumping behind some pipes for cover.

Decade looked over one of the pipe as he asked out loud, "Who is he?!"

"Probably the Public Prosecutor," Knight said.

"I don't care," Decade said glaring at Zolda," He's going to feel my wrath. No one says that my girls are criminals."

Zolda saw them and quickly fired his Giga Cannons once more forcing the Riders to run as their world turned into flames.

**Kamen Rider Legacy**

Decade cried out as he was ejected from the Mirror World before rolling onto the ground. His armor started flashing between colored and grey before it turned completely grey and split off his body into nine different holograms to reveal Tsukasa.

Yuusuke ran up to him helping him up saying, "Tsukasa! That's it!"

"What are you talking about?" Tsukasa asked confused.

Yuusuke walked over to the reflection as he explained, "Continue participating in the Rider Battle." He then turned back to Tsukasa as he continued, "If you continue to win you can decree Ginny-chan as innocent."

"You're right," Tsukasa said thinking about it.

Kuuga's heir wasn't finished as an idea struck him, "And there's the true culprit that isn't Ginny-chan… They might also join the Rider Battle as a Rider!"

That really got Tsukasa' attention and he smirked as the thought ran through his head.

Yuusuke continued as he slapped Tsukasa's back, bringing him back to the present, "This was your plan before jumping into battle, right?"

"You could say that," Tsukasa replied with a sweatdrop.

"Yosh!" Yuusuke said before wrapping his arm around Yuusuke's shoulder, "Then…challenge a bunch of Riders! Okay?"

Kadoya sweatdrop grew bigger as he heard that, "A-alright…"

Shinji just kept on watching not knowing what to think.

**Kamen Rider Legacy**

After a quick stop at Tsukasa's apartment to discreetly tell the girls what was up, they went to Atashi Journal to talk with a few people. The first to greet them was Kamata.

"I'm the Deputy Editor-in-Chief Kamata," he said introducing himself to the world jumpers.

"I'm the Defense Attorney, Tsukasa Kadoya."

"I'm his assistant, Yuusuke Oondera," Yuusuke said introducing himself briefly patting Yuusuke on the back before continuing with a brief bow, "I'd like to ask you about the incident."

Kamata sighed as he remembered the incident, "It's unforgivable. From what I heard, the Editor-in-Chief…"

**Flashback**

_Ginny poked her head into Reiko's office and saw the person she was looking for, "Ano… I called earlier. I'm Ginny Weasley."_

_Momose looked up from her computer and smiled, "Ah, I'm Reiko Momoi. You're the one that wanted to hear about the Kamen Riders?"_

"_Yes," Ginny said a bit shyly._

_Reiko giggled a bit as she saw Ginny's nervousness and got up to walk to her. "Don't be nervous," She said, "I've got it. Let's have cake."_

_Ginny smiled at the woman's generosity, "Itadakimasu."_

**End Flashback**

The trio listened on as Kamata told them what he heard until it reached Ginny trying to help her.

"But even the staff in the editing department didn't see the murder scene," Shinji said.

"No," Kamata said shaking his head, "the only ones in that room were the Editor-in-Chief and that woman. It's a secret room."

Tsukasa had a weird feeling about the guy and asked, "Where were you at the time?"

Kamata though for a bit before he remembered, he then escorted them to the room where Tsukasa looked around keeping in mind not to disturb the scene too much which Yuusuke warned him, "Don't mess up the crime scene, Tsukasa!"

Tsukasa rolled his eyes as Kamata walked over to the only window in the room and pointed outside to an outdoor cafe, "I was over there."

Tsukasa looked outside as Kamata explained, "Drinking coffee before I leave the office is my style. I had no idea that such an incident was occurring…"

Yuusuke though for a bit and asked, "Then…the first person to see the scene was Shinji-san?"

Kamata shook his head, "No, it was Ren Haguro."

"Ren?" Tsukasa questioned.

Shinji knew the answer to that question, "He used to be part of this company. He left to retire, yet…why was he there that morning?"

"Speaking of which," Kamata added remembering something, "He's also a participant of the Rider Battle."

"Ren-san is a Rider?" Shinji asked shocked.

Yuusuke and Tsukasa looked at each other with thoughts running through their heads. Before they could ask anything else a familiar ringing echoed in the trio's heads and also one other.

"So… Kamata said startling everyone, "Shall we do this?"

"I was wondering if you were a Rider too since you knew Momoi-san," Tsukasa said turning to Kamata.

The older man held up a blue Advent Deck case with a gold shark seemingly jumping out of the bottom with only its head and jaws showing, "I will be delivering the verdict in this trial."

Both of them stepped up to the bookshelf which had a glass door on the top shelf doors. Kamata held out the Advent Deck to the glass and a V-Buckle appeared on the reflective surface then formed on his reflection before forming on the real Kamata's waist.

"Yosh!" Tsukasa said looking at Kamata as he pulled out the Decadriver, "Well, I'm going to be fighting with all my might."

He placed the buckle on his waist allowing the belt to wrap around it pulled the handles to twist the buckle to the left before reaching for the Ride Booker and pulling out his card.

Kamata looked back at the glass uncaringly as he said, "Henshin," and put his Advent Deck into the V-Buckle.

Tsukasa lifted his card up to his face and said, "Henshin," before he placed the card into the buckle and pushed the handles in to activate it.

**KAMEN RIDE: DECADE**

As Tsukasa transformed three grey images seemed to flip out of nowhere and formed armor on Kamata's body. The color was mainly blue with gold teeth-like markings circling the chest. The shoulders had shark fin-like protrusions. On his left arm was a Visor which was shaped like a shark and it covered his entire hand and forearm. His helmet looked like a sharks head with fin protrusions coming from the sides. The face was silver with small slits for a visor while the mouth guard looked like an actual mouth with square grey teeth showing. Kamata was now, Kamen Rider Abyss.

"Win, Tsukasa!" Yuusuke said wishing his friend luck.

Decade nodded to his friend before both Riders slipped through the glass and were teleported to the Mirror World.

**Decade HQ**

Before Decade and Abyss threw down, back at Decade HQ, Hermione and Luna were watching over the computers but their hearts weren't in it at the moment. Both of them were worried for Ginny but the brainy girl had more on her mind.

Luna saw that Hermione's head was in the clouds and asked, 'What's wrong Hermione?"

The girl was startled for a bit but shook her head, "It's nothing."

"Doesn't seem like it," Luna replied, as she scooted closer to her friend, "why don't you tell me what's wrong?"

Hermione bit her bottom lip lightly before she spoke, "Well, I'm worried for Ginny."

"I am too," Luna replied knowing that there was more.

"But there's something else. Lately I've been…"

"Been what?" the dirty blond coaxed.

"Well I've been starting to feel something for you and Ginny lately. Similar to the way I feel for Harry," Hermione said burying her face in her hands in embarrassment.

Luna smiled knowing this day was coming and gently wrapped her arms around Hermione, "To be honest I've always felt something for you and Ginny as well as Harry."

That really startled Hermione with a heavy blush. She wasn't too surprised that Luna was being open to a bi-sexual relationship since she was…well…Luna. As for herself, one time when she was thirteen she was going over a few sites for people who liked to write and once saw an M-rated story. Not really knowing what it was she read it and got a surprise when she saw that it was a love story between two girls. After some heavy thinking she decided to be open just in case. Of course, that didn't mean that she wasn't embarrassed by being open.

Luna pulled back from Hermione feeling that the girl was slightly nervous about being in that type of relationship. "Don't worry," she said, "We'll work this out step by step."

Hermione nodded still a bit flustered by what Luna just did as her computer warned her that Tsukasa had transformed. "Show time," she said as they got back to work.

**Kamen Rider Legacy**

In the Mirror World, Abyss and Decade stared each other down ready to fight.

"There is not Rider that can beat me," Abyss said as if it was fact.

Decade sighed as he pulled the Ride Booker off his belt and converted it to Gun Mode, "That's what they all say."

With that the world jumper fired at the water Rider who rolled out of the way as he pulled out one of his Advent Cards and fed it into the Abyss Visor's mouth to activate it.

**SWORD VENT**

The Abyss Saber, a silver serrated sword with the serrations looking like shark teeth, appeared in his hand startling Decade who got slashed multiple times before being thrown away from the blue Rider. Said Rider pulled out another Advent Card and put it into the Abyss visor activating it quickly.

**ADVENT**

Decade quickly stood up and tried to aim for Abyss but was throw to the side by two humanoid monsters, one sleek and resembling a shark and another one that was bulky with a hammerhead shark's head jutting out from its chest. Unlike Abyss they were colored green and silver. The sleek shark-like monster was called Abysslasher while the bulky one was called Abysshammer.

Abyss watched as his monsters attacked Decade easily handing the fool until he had enough. The shark-styled Rider reached for his Advent Deck and pulled out another card which he put into the Abyss Visor

**STRIKE VENT**

The Rider then raised his right hand up to the sky as a metallic gauntlet shaped like a shark's head. Abyss then aimed carefully and fired a stream of pressurized water at Decade throwing him backwards as he slammed into the unforgiving concrete.

Decade glared at Abyss and said, "If that's the case…"

As he stood up Hermione's voice echoed from his earpiece, "_Behind you Tsukasa!_"

The Rider quickly looked behind him and saw a small group of Mirror Monsters called Zelles that looked like humanoid gazelles of all shapes and kinds with their Kamen Rider, Imperer, who wore brown and gold armor with white fur on part of it and gold horns on his shoulders and helmet. Imperer was actually contracted to the Mirror Monster, Gigazelle but since Zelles attacked in groups he was aided by the rest of the Zelle family like the Megazelle and Omegazelle.

Decade growled as he charged at the Rider and Zelles attacking them while Abyss watched behind a pillar as he said to himself, "We're not the only Riders participating in this battle. You're going to show me all your moves." This was his chance to analyze Decade.

**Kamen Rider Legacy**

Back in the real world, Yuusuke and Ai watched as Ren typed on his computer. He was able to find where he lived thanks to the phone book and was invited in after he introduced himself.

"You said you were the Defense Attorney's assistants?" Ren asked as he continued typing.

"Hai," Yuusuke replied, "Ren Haguro-san, I'd like to know why you were at the scene of the crime."

Ren stopped typing briefly before he went back to it, "I went there just to see Momoi-san."

"I heard that you two haven't met in years though…" Ai said, "So why did she want to meet with you."

"I do not know," Ren replied as he continued typing.

Using the detective training Ai gave him, Yuusuke looked around a saw many articles that were written by Ren with the photos taken by Shinji. All over the table were old articles written by Ren with photos from Shinji. They looked behind them and saw a photo of Ren and Shinji each holding an award. Beside that was an article about the problems that could come and have came about with the Kamen Rider Trial System.

Yuusuke turned back to Ren and said, "Looks like you and Shinji used to be a good team."

Ren looked at the couple and sighed as he got up going to the picture of him and Shinji holding their awards, "Shinji worked the camera…I wrote the articles. We were the best team." Ren looked sadly as the photo before turning his head to the couple, "But I broke that…"

"Why?" Ai asked.

The older man didn't have time to answer as a familiar ringing echoed in his ear and Yuusuke. They looked at a near by mirror and saw Decade fighting against Imperer and his horde of Zelle Mirror Monsters surprisingly holding them off. Ren reached behind his back and pulled out a black Advent Deck with a gold bat on it revealing that he was Kamen Rider Knight.

"So you've really become a Rider…Ren-san," Everyone heard from the door to Ren's apartment and saw Shinji leaning against the door. Ren looked at Shinji shocked as the younger male continued, "Three years ago…you were our top writer." Shinji walked up to Ren placing his camera bag on a chair, "You left for a big magazine company…you didn't say anything to me, your teammate, and disappeared." Shinji stopped in front of the mirror glaring at Ren, "You betrayed Momoi-san and myself."

"Shinji…I," Ren tired to speak but the boy just grabbed a nearby article, crumpled it up into a ball and threw it on the ground before roughly pulling out his Advent Deck and thrust it towards the mirror.

Ren saw that Shinji would not listen and also thrust his deck out to the mirror, reluctantly. Their V-Buckles appeared on their waist and they went into their transformation poses with Ren bringing his right arm in front, the fist was clenched while the arm was held at ninety degrees, his torso twisted so that his shoulder was pointing at the glass.

"Henshin!" they both said as they stood up straight sliding their Advent Decks into their V-Buckles.

In a flash of light Knight and Ryuki took the place of Ren and Shinji before they slipped into the mirror.

"I wonder what that was all about?" Yuusuke asked Ai as she reached down and picked up the article.

"I don't know," she said as she gently opened the ball of paper, "But from what Shinji said, Ren must have done something more then what is seen."

They both looked at the article which was also done by Shinji and Ren that talked about a battle between the Public Prosecutor wearing Tiger's armor and the Defense Attorney wearing what looked like Imperer's armor.

**Kamen Rider Legacy**

In the Mirror World, Knight tried to reason with the young Ryuki after the red Rider threw a punch at him which he pushed away with his Dark Visor, "Stop it…" he said holding his hand out to his ex-partner, "Shinji, fighting doesn't suit you!"

"Shut up!" Ryuki shouted, "Didn't you join the Rider Battle to make that Weasley girl Guilty?!"

That really perplexed Knight, "For what reason?!"

"You were right there at the scene of the crime!" Ryuki explained pointing a finger at Knight, "When she wasn't looking, you attacked Momoi-san! You're trying to frame Weasley-san for your crime!!!"

With that Ryuki charged at Knight and started slamming his left hooks into the black Rider's helmet. Knight just took it unable to raise a hand against his ex-partner. After he got in a few licks, Ryuki tried once more to hit Knight but his fist wouldn't cooperate with his mind. He looked at Knight who looked away as the older man's sword-like Visor slipped out of his hand. Ryuki pulled his right arm as far back as he could and was about to let another punch loose when Imperer came flying out of nowhere slamming into Ryuki's shoulder before the Gazelle Rider landed on the ground rolling to a stop.

"MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!" The Dragon and Bat Riders heard and quickly dodged out of the way as Decade came running passed them readying his Decadriver.

Imperer stood up and looked up just in time to see Decade pull out his Final Attack Ride card as the Ten Year Rider warned him, "Don't move!" The world jumper tossed the card in his hand into the Decadriver and activated it as he said, "This'll hurt if you do!"

**FINAL ATTACK RIDER: DE-DE-DE-DECADE**

Decade jumped high into the air as human sized holograms of the card he just used appeared in-between him and Imperer allowing his to pass through them. The brown Rider tried to guard against Decade's finisher but the Dimensional Kick hit anyway sending him on a one way journey back to the real world. As the blaze cleared Decade stood up, dusted his hands off, and looked back at the other two Riders who were stunned.

**Kamen Rider Legacy**

Back in the Real World Ginny was pushed back to the podium in front of the screens as an alarm sounded. She watched as a red X appeared over Imperer with the word "LOSE" before it went dark signaling his defeat.

Ginny could only watch in shock, "Another Rider has been…defeated."

Over at Tsukasa's apartment Kivala watched, via a body sized mirror, as Decade turned to Ryuki and Knight giggling as she said, "That's right. Fight, Decade."

**Kamen Rider Legacy**

Back in the Mirror World, Decade watched as Knight and Ryuki stepped up to him and asked, "Mind if I join in?" He then pointed at Knight continuing, "I want to settle things with you."

"Oi!" Ryuki shouted as he tried to step up to Decade but Knight put his arm in front of the young Rider wanting to settle things as well.

Behind a tree, Abyss watched the scene ready to learn more about the Riders in front of him. Decade reached into his Ride Booker and pulled out his newest Kamen Rider card holding it out to Knight with the front of the card facing Decade.

"Let's ride!" Decade said before putting the card into the Decadriver and activated it.

**KAMEN RIDE: KIVA**

Decade's armor turned into quicksilver as a strange sound echoed from his belt before the quicksilver shatter revealing the armor of the king of Fangires, the Kiva armor. Both Riders in front of Decade were stunned seeing his armor change.

"A bat for a bat," D-Kiva asked as he looked at his right armored hand before looking at Knight, "Right?"

Knight stepped away from Ryuki with D-Kiva following as the Dragon Rider said, "His form changed!"

D-Kiva followed Knight to an underground loading dock and guarded with his right bracelet as the black bat Rider tried to take his head off with the Dark Visor causing sparks to fly. The two started to fight as D-Kiva dodged Knight's slashes and jabs from the Dark Visor.

After awhile Knight asked as D-Kiva grabbed his rapier, "Are you really a Defense Attorney?! Are you a Kamen Rider?!"

Knight kicked D-Kiva off his Visor before attacking once more with the world jumper dodging and blocking as he spoke, "From my data, I've never heard of a Rider like you!"

"Really?" D-Kiva said as he pulled the handles of his Decadriver, readying it, before he grabbed Knight's arm as the black Rider was going for an over head slash and put it under his arm. "Well, I know about you guys," D-Kiva added as he looked at the struggling Knight, "Kamen Rider Knight, Kamen Rider Ryuki." With that he put a form ride card he had palmed into the Decadriver.

D-Kiva then kicked Knight away from him before he dusted his hands then pushed the handles of his belt in to activate the card.

**FORM RIDE: KIVA GARURU**

The Garuru Saber came out of the Decadriver with a howl and fell into D-Kiva's hand as chains wrapped around his left arm and chest before shattering to reveal the Garuru Cobalt Armor as his visor changed to blue as well. The Rider then placed the Garuru Saber into his right hand running his left hand up the blade before charging at Knight. D-Kiva slammed to attack onto Knight's chest before the black bat Rider dodged the next to and tried for a stab. The now blue Rider pushed the rapier away before attacking another time sending his opponent stumbling backwards as D-Kiva turned his back to Knight and pulled out another Form Rider card which he placed in his belt and activated it.

**FORM RIDE: KIVA DOGGA**

This time the Dogga Hammer came out of the Decadriver replacing the Garuru Saber as chains wrapped around both arms and D-Kiva's chest then shattered to reveal the bulky Dogga Violet Armor as Knight charged. D-Kiva quickly turned to Knight as his Visor changed to Violet and blocked the next attack with the handle of the Dogga Hammer before pushing the Rapier away slamming the head of the Hammer into Knight's chest.

D-Kiva slammed another attack into Knight sending the older Rider stumbling back as the younger Rider walked up to him. D-Kiva slammed the top of the Dogga Hammer into Knight one more time then went for an Over head attack which hit but the next one was dodged as Knight jumped back quickly pulling out one of his Advent Cards as D-Kiva leaned on the Dogga Hammer.

**TRICK VENT**

After activating the card Knight created three clones of himself then charged at D-Kiva. The world jumper just pulled out another Form Ride card and placed into the Decadriver to activate it.

**FORM RIDE: KIVA BASSHAA**

D-Kiva held out his right hand allowing the Basshaa Magnum to fall into it and with chains wrapping his arms once more to change the left arm back to normal while the chest and right arm gained the Basshaa Emerald Armor. The now green Rider tried to aim at Knight but was easily decimated before he was thrown to the side where he was covered red digital pixels and transformed back into Decade.

The world jumping Rider glared at the black Rider as he got up and said, "I've got one of those too," showing Knight his Attack Ride: Illusion, card tapping it with a finger a couple of times, before standing up and activating it.

**ATTACK RIDE: ILLUSION**

After creating two clones the three Decades charged at the five Knights with two of the Decades using the Ride Booker's Gun Mode and the other one the Sword Mode. The three world jumpers easily decimated the Knight clones forcing them to fuse back into one as they landed on the ground. Decade dismissed his own clones, which fused into him as Ryuki watched on from the sidelines.

"That's what you get Ren-san," he said, "You betrayed us, and you also attacked Momoi-san."

Decade replaced his Ride Booker on his belt then pulled out his Final Attack Ride card holding it out for Knight to see. Ryuki watched on twitching a bit as he saw his partner about to be thrown out of the Rider battle.

**End**

**Kamen Rider Encyclopedia**

**Kamen Riders**

**Mirror World (MW) Kamen Riders**: These 13 Kamen Rider are considered a homage to the Original Kamen Rider Manga published in 1971, though only 10 ever appear in the original series with the last three only appearing in the movie Episode: Final and/or the TV special, 13 Riders. They were created in the original series by Shiro Kanzaki for the purpose of creating a Rider War. There was only one Rule in this war; only one can survive. All the other Riders must be killed and the sole survivor will be granted one wish for anything. Shiro intended to use the war to save the life of his sister, Yui Kanzaki who after creating the Mirror Monsters accidentally had died once and was saved but was going to die again when she turned twenty. When the war ended he instead altered time (at the insistence of his sister) negating Mirror World and reversing the deaths it and its monsters had caused since its creation.

Since they are too many Mirror World Riders I will only do the three most important ones in the story.

**Kamen Rider Knight**: Knight is a melee-range fighter designed for chivalrous 1-on-1 combat. Using his Dark Visor modeled after a Rapier, he fight along side his Mirror Monster, Darkwing. His Final Vent is **Hishouzan** (meaning Flying Slash), running at the opponent with Wing Lancer in hand as Darkwing lands on its master's back to form a cape as he leaps into the air, wrapping himself with the cloak as they descend in the form of a drill using Wing Lancer as the tip to impale the opponent.

**Kamen Rider Ryuki**: Ryuki is a balanced Rider with equally powerful melee and far-range fighting capabilities. His visor is called the Drag Visor which is a gauntlet shaped like his partner, a Japanese style Matchless dragon called Dragredder. Ryuki's most used weapon is his Sword Vent, modeled after a Chinese Dao sword, and his Final Vent is a flying side kick called **Dragon Rider Kick** which is a playoff form the usual **Rider kick **of the original Kamen Rider

**Kamen Rider Abyss**: Abyss is the only MW Kamen Rider that is not from the series Kamen Rider Ryuki and is original to the Kamen Rider Decade series. He appears to be a balanced Rider like Ryuki but this is only speculation. Using his Abyss visor which is shaped like a sharks head he can summon his sword the Abyss Saber, a long ranged weapon called the Abyss Claw and his contract monsters Abysslasher and Abysshammer making him the only other Kamen Rider to have more then one Contract Monster from the beginning.

**Equipment**

**Advent Deck**: It is a special card deck that holds a MW Kamen Riders' Advent cards and when held up to a reflective surface summons their V-buckles. It is then slid into the Buckle activating the transformation.

**Advent Cards**: Advent Cards are special cards that MW Kamen Riders used in battle, in conjunction with a Visor. They can be used to summon special offensive and defensive weapons that are modeled after the Riders respective monster (I.E. Tiger's Dest Claws arm-guards are modeled after Destwilder's own claws), special abilities, or summon their Contract Mirror Monster. The MW Kamen Riders are the first Riders to use cards in such a way with Kamen Rider Blade being the second and Kamen Rider Decade the latest.

**Advent Card; ****Final Ven**t: This is a special type of card used by all MW Kamen Riders, each one unique in it's own way. They are mainly used as a finisher for destroying Mirror Monsters or killing other Riders. Only two Riders had ever had the same "Style" of finisher, Ryuki and his Mirror World counter part, Ryuga, both using Chinese Dragons (Ryuki/Dragredder, Ryuga/Dragblacker) and both using flying side kicks but Ryuki's is covered with red fire while Ryuga is covered in black energy/fire.

**Ride Shooter**: These vehicles were what the Riders would use to travel from the real world to the Mirror World. Once a Rider would pass through a mirror or reflective surface, they would then be riding in a Ride Shooter as they were traveling through a portal to the Mirror World. The Ride Shooter would then shoot out of the reflective surface in the Mirror World.

**Terminology/Interesting Facts**

**First Rule of Mirror World, You lose, You die**: Mirror World is a place behind the mirrors that Mirror Monsters roam and the MW Kamen Riders fight. Nothing, besides the Mirror Monsters can stay long in the Mirror World or else they start to corrode or die at the hands of a wild Mirror Monster. Kamen Rider can stay longer in the Mirror World then normal humans because of their armor but they will still corrode if they stay too long. In the series if a Kamen Rider is defeated in the Mirror World, such as having their Advent Deck destroyed, they die, period.

**DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41**

Author's Note: "Well this is not good for Ginny. Will Harry/Tsukasa be able to save his girlfriend from the Death Penalty? Will he be able to find the true culprit or will he get away? Only the next chapter will tell."


	9. Episode 9

Author's notes: Again I'm late for posting this thankfully there is only one more chapter before I start posting every Saturday at 12 o'clock US Central Standard Time. Though chapter 11 will be a bit late since I'm starting from scratch for that world meaning that while the plot is the same if slightly altered as the original episodes (8/9) it will feature four new characters as the Kamen Riders from a story that my good friend Kamen Rider Chrome wrote. Can't tell you more, you just have to wait to see what happens.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Heisei Kamen Rider Series. The only thing I do own is the design of the new armor that about to appear.

**Harry Potter and the Legacy of the Kamen Riders**

**Remix**

**Chapter 9**

**The True Culprit's Super Trick**

_**Overview**_

_Shinji: "Mirror world."_

_Yuusuke: "That's…the battle field?"_

_Announcer: "The winner's opinion becomes the judgment."_

_Yuusuke: "If you win, you can make Ginny-chan innocent!"_

_Shinji: "Ren-san is a Rider too?!"_

_Ren: "We were the best team…"_

_Shinji: "Didn't you join the Rider Battle to stick that Weasley girl with a guilty verdict?! You attack Momoi-san when she wasn't watching…you're trying to blame the crime on her!!!"_

_**Last chapter**_

_Knight activated his Trick Vent, creating three clones of himself, and then charged at Decade Kiva Basshaa form decimating him. Decade was thrown away from the clones before he was covered red digital pixels and transformed back to his normal form._

_He sat up onto his knees and said, "I've got one of those two," and showed Knight his Illusion card before standing up and activating it._

_**ATTACK RIDE: ILLUSION**_

_After creating two clones the three Decades charged at the five Knights with two of the Decades using the Ride Booker's Gun Mode and the other one the Sword Mode. The three world jumpers easily decimated the Knight clones forcing the clones to fuse back into Knight who was flat on his back. Decade dismissed his own clones as Ryuki watched on._

"_That's what you get Ren-san," he said, "You betrayed us, and you also attacked Momoi-san."_

_Decade replaced his Ride Booker on his belt then pulled out his Final Attack Ride card holding for Knight to see. Ryuki watched on twitching a bit as he saw his partner about to be thrown out of the Rider Battle._

**And Now**

As Decade was about to put the Final Attack Ride card into his Decadriver, Ryuki stepped between him and Knight.

"The one to finish him off," the Dragon Rider stated, "Will be me."

"Shinji…?" Decade asked as he recognized the Advent Deck in the V-Buckle, "I thought you didn't want to fight."

"Yes…" Ryuki replied looking over his shoulder at Knight, "But this guy showed me the truth. In the end all humans are alone and selfish." He turned back to Decade as he continued, "That's why…They have no choice but to fight!"

Decade didn't know what to think but he really didn't have to as something smash into his chest while Ryuki was slammed in the back. Knight looked towards where the attacks came from and saw Abyss at the other end of the underground parking lot.

"I'm terrible sorry everyone," he said with a grin under his helmet as Knight, Ryuki, and Decade got ready to fight, "But we need to bring this to a conclusion…" he showed all the Rider an Advent Card with a shark surging out of the card, "This is a trial after all."

Abyss didn't give the other Rider time to put up a defense as he quickly put the card into his Abyss Visor activating it.

**STRIKE VENT**

Abyss then threw his left arm out causing a large wave of water to appear behind him surging forward until it broke revealing a large mechanical shark. As the water vanished the shark's eyes seemed to pop out of its sockets before they started firing at the Riders like machine guns causing everything to explode around Decade, Knight, and Ryuki.

**Kamen Rider Legacy**

Back in the real world, Yuusuke sighed as he looked at the picture of Shinji and Ren smiling as they held up their respective awards from the patio connected to Ren's room. There were three loud bangs and he looked up just in time to see Decade, Ryuji, and Knight get shot out of a couple of mirrors before powering down back into their civilian forms.

"Tsukasa!" he shouted in shock.

"Kuso…" Tsukasa said as he slowly got up pissed, "that bastard is too strong. Is he really a deputy editor?"

"Looks like you guys didn't come to a conclusion," Yuusuke said stating the obvious.

Shinji just ignored him and turned to his old partner, "Ren-san…Why did you join the Rider Battle?" Ren just ignored him as Shinji continued, "Is it to blame Momoi-san's murder on a stranger?"

"No," Ren said but Shinji didn't except it.

"Then why did you become a Rider?!" The boy shouted as he grabbed Ren by his collar and turned him face to face, "WHAT'S THE REASON?!?!"

Ren just pushed Shinji off his and limped off down the street. After he crossed a bridge, far enough away from Shinji, he fell to the ground thanks to his past injuries with the other Riders getting to him. Then he heard a familiar ring and looked up at a near by broken mirror and saw another Kamen Rider donned in gold and crimson armor and a V-Buckle that was gold instead of the standard silver for the Riders. His armor was crimson with a golden phoenix on his chest and shoulders resembling golden wings while his helmet also had a visor resembling golden wings with a black feather-like protrusion on his brow.

This was the most powerful Rider of the Mirror World Riders, Kamen Rider Odin

As the man stepped away from the mirror Ren growled lightly, "This time for sure…" he said as he stood up, "I've found you!"

He pulled out his Advent Deck and held it out to the mirror and summoned his V-Buckle. Ren then drew his arm holding the case back while bringing his right arm up to the front; the fist was clenched while the arm was held at ninety degrees and his torso was twisted so that right shoulder was pointing at the glass.

With a, "Henshin!" he stood up straight sliding the Advent Deck into the V-Buckle. With a flash of light he transformed into Knight and stepped into the mirror ready to fight.

**Kamen Rider Legacy**

Later on, Tsukasa, Yuusuke, and Shinji sat at the table in the world jumper's apartment kitchen with Hermione, Luna, and Ai sitting with them. On the table was a black cast iron Dutch oven with a roast chicken inside it but none of them were hungry.

"It's clear now," Shinji said making everyone look at him, "The true culprit is Ren Haguro."

"I'm not too sure," Ai said, "From what Hermione was able to get out of Momoi-san's computer, there was a meeting planed with Ren that day. He might just have been their early."

"He quit the company a long time ago…" Tsukasa pointed out, "So why would he want to meet with Momoi-san after three years?"

"But…you and Ren were partners, Shinji," Tsukasa said, "A team!"

Shinji thought back to those days as he replied, "We had many great stories. We even won awards. But that guy…" Shinji's face gained a scowl as he continued, "He left us."

"But…" Hermione thought out loud, "Why kill the Editor-in-Chief now?"

"How would I know?" the Dragon Rider asked, "Maybe his next step was to take over our magazine."

"Now that's redundant," Ai replied, "Anyways we need to go talk to the police about Ginny-chan."

"That's right!" Shinji shouted, "We need to go set that person free!"

"Wait!" Yuusuke shouted stopping everyone as they were about to leave, "I got an idea."

**Kamen Rider Legacy**

Ginny sighed as she sat in her cell remembering what the man said about her trial, "Rider Battle…They fight until one is left."

She heard a strange ringing and out of the corner of her eye she saw the reflection of something on her metal cup. She walked over to the cup and saw that it was just a normal cup.

The redhead continued thinking aloud, "Would Harry be able to handle such a fight?"

As she tried to figure out that answer she heard a whooshing and looked behind her in time to see a silver veil cover her before it vanished along with its prisoner.

She soon found herself in a busy city but the people seemed to have slowed down somehow. She looked around until she came face to face with Narutaki, "Are you…?"

"Yes, I am Narutaki," the man said without moving his lips seemingly, "Unfortunately you are not the one I wanted to see."

"What do you mean?" Ginny inquired.

"I am a prophet," Narutaki explained, "I alert people that Decade is a destroyer of worlds!"

"What is your goal?" the girl asked hopping for some more information.

"All I want is to bring harmony to the worlds and Decade is stopping me from doing that," the man continued. You may not be the one I was looking for but I will give you a chance to leave Decade and survive the destruction he will bring."

Ginny looked around at the peaceful world but she could feel that it was not real somehow and shook her head. "I won't leave Tsukasa. He saved me more times than I can count and I will not leave him."

"That is sad," Narutaki replied with a shake of his head, "Unfortunately I cannot allow you to live for you are one of the people that hold him to his present."

With that another silver veil appeared around Ginny and though the scene stayed the same, the people were replaced with monsters that slowly walked to Ginny who was shocked. "Sayonara," Narutaki said before he vanished.

Ginny took a stance as she got ready to fight. She might not win but she would go down fighting.

'_I'm sorry Harry_,' she thought, '_I won't be able to help you any more_.'

The monsters then jumped at the girl but before they could even reach her they were instantly burned by blue sparkling fire. She looked at where the fire came from and her breath stopped.

There flying high in the sky was a beautiful white and blue dragon with gorgeous gold eyes, large white leathery wings, and looked really familiar. The dragon roared before releasing another plume of blue sparkling flames on a group of monsters then swiping its tail at another. After the monsters ran for their lives the dragon landed in front of Ginny who whimpered with a bit of fear until something remarkable happened.

"_Do not worry,_" a beautiful female voice spoke up but she didn't hear it as one normally would, "_I would never harm one of my old friends and someone who saved me from my darkness._"

Ginny was startled by the sound that was very familiar as if tickling the back of her mind, "Do…I know you?"

"_Yes, you do my friend,_" the dragon said and gently placed on of her claws on Ginny's forehead.

The girl gasped as memories that were lost thanks to her being the unwilling puppet of Voldemort came back to her. Memories that were linked not only to a better time but involved the dragon in front of her.

"STARDUST!" she shouted as she rushed to Dragon's leg and hugged, "I'm so sorry that I forgot you!"

"_It's okay Ginny,_" Stardust said cooing gently to the crying girl, "_that evil soul that possessed you forced you to forget me with help from that over controlling mother of yours._"

Ginny pulled back whipping her tears as she asked, "But why are you here?"

"_I am here to help you with your boyfriend's quest,_" Stardust replied, "_He's very cute, though I'm kinda surprised to see that you are sharing him with two other girls._"

"Harry needs all the love he can get," Ginny said hugging the leg once more, "but I have to ask how can you help me?"

"_By lending my power to you,_" the dragon said with a toothy smile, "_you will gain it when the last battle in Ryuki's world is about to take place and you will be able to help Harry even more than you are now. But it is time for you to return to Ryuki's World._"

Once more the silver veil appeared around Ginny and she was teleported back into her cell just in time for a guard to show up.

"Interrogation time," he said glaring at Ginny.

**Kamen Rider Legacy**

Back in the interrogation room, Tsukasa, Yuusuke, Shinji, Kamata, and Ginny sat around the table there with the two Mirror World Riders placing their Advent Deck on the table.

Kamata picked up his deck and looked at it as he heard what the other the Riders were saying, "I was wondering why I was called…So Ren Haguro is the true culprit? I see. That sounds very likely."

"That's why I talked with the police," Shinji said as he leaned on the table, "and having the Rider Battle stopped. A new trial will be held for Ren."

Ginny smiled as she heard that, "Is the true culprit's found, then I'm free right?!"

"That's right," Tsukasa said bringing Ginny's eyes to him, "You're as free as a bird."

The redhead looked into her boyfriend's eyes and saw that he had a plan in mind before Tsukasa looked at Kamata, "You accept too right? This trial is over."

Kamata nodded as Yuusuke looked at the table, "No, this isn't right."

"Yuusuke?" Ginny asked as she saw the same look that was in Tsukasa's eyes in Yuusuke's making her think it was part of a plan.

"I don't think Ren-san's the true culprit," Yuusuke said as he stood up.

"But you don't know anything about Ren-san!" Shinji countered.

Yuusuke gathered his thought before answering, "Ren-san…said he destroyed everything. When he said that, his expression…looked very much like someone I know."

"Huh?" Tsukasa asked curious.

"The person I know," Yuusuke continued, "Also thinks all he can do is destroy. He acts like a jerk at times, but… in actuality, he's fighting for others."

Yuusuke pulled out the picture of Shinji and Ren holding their awards from his jacket pocket and looked at it, "I…" he looked at Shinji as he continued, "…want to try trusting him."

Kamata sighed as he heard what the boy was saying, "If he's not the culprit…then who is?"

Shinji stood up glaring at Yuusuke, "Are you sure about this?" He looked at Ginny as he continued, "Weasley-san, who is innocent, will be put in jail again!"

When he saw that Yuusuke wasn't going to budge he grabbed his deck and coat before stomping out of the room. Ginny looked at the ground with tears in her eyes knowing she wasn't going to get out while Yuusuke looked at her sadly.

"Gomen…"

Tsukasa glared at Yuusuke, or at least he was on the outside. Inside he was just as sad leaving Ginny in jail. '_I hope your plan works._'

**Kamen Rider Legacy**

Back in the Mirror World, Knight fought against Odin who just ducked and dodged with his arms crossed over his chest. When the black Rider tried for a stab the Phoenix Rider slapped Knight into a concrete railing agitating the older Rider's wounds. Knight tried once more to get a hit on Odin but the gold Rider seemed to disappear before the attack hit reappearing behind Knight who tried a few more time to hit him but he just kept on teleporting.

Knight quickly turned around as Odin appeared behind him and slashed at the more powerful Rider who blocked it. "I've finally found you!" Knight shouted glaring at Odin, "Hand over you cards!!!"

Odin just pushed Knight away then backhanded the Rider into a set of steps. Knight quickly stood up from his roll breathing hard as he pulled out his Final Vent card and put it into the Dark Visor. Odin just stood where he was as the black rider activated his card.

**FINAL VENT**

Knight stood up and charged at Odin jumping into the air to use a drill kick version of his Hishouzan hitting Odin who let the attack hit removing him from the trial with a blaze of fire. As the blaze died cards from Odin's Advent Deck fell down from the sky allowing Knight to look them over making him smirk as he found the card he was looking for.

**Kamen Rider Legacy**

Back in the Real World, Shinji looked around on the bridge near the place where Ren saw Odin in the mirror. He was shocked to see Knight fall out of a mirror to the ground a few yards from him before his armor shattered. Shinji raced over to Ren and dragged him up at his collar shouting at the top of his lungs.

"So you were fighting, you murderer?!"

Thankfully Yuusuke was near by and gently pushed Shinji off of Ren seeing that the older man was hurt, "Shinji-san! Shinji-san! Please stop!"

"You're too naïve!" Shinji shouted at Yuusuke who helped Ren sit up.

"Are you okay?" Yuusuke asked ignoring Shinji and saw a strange card in Ren right hand that had a picture of a clock on it with the words "Time Vent" on the top. "This card is…?'

Shinji knelt down and saw the card himself, "Time Vent!"

Ren quickly explained as he sat up on his own, "I heard about it from a report I did before. This is a card with the ability to return to the past!"

Yuusuke instantly connected the dots as he remembered what Tsukasa said about his first meeting with Ren as Knight, "You were searching for the card all the time, right?"

As Ren nodded Shinji had to ask, "But why?"

Ren smiled sadly as he remembered that day, "Momoi-san summoned me that day…After three years…she said she had something important to say." He scowled as continued, "But I was too late and Momoi-san was… that's why I want to hear...what she wanted to say that day!"

"But the rule is that if an Advent card is used for other than battle," Shinji said confused, "The Rider is immediately removed from judgment!"

Ren took a deep breath as he explained, "I just…want to know Momoi-san's words. That's all I want."

Yuusuke heard a familiar ringing and looked up just in time to see Abyss about to jump out of the mirror with his Abyss Saber in his hand before quickly shouting into his earpiece as he stood up to transform just in case, "NOW!!!"

Both Ren and Shinji were confused until they heard, "I was waiting for this!" and looked towards the mirror to see Decade dragging Abyss back to the Mirror World

There both Abyss and Decade rolled on the ground as the blue Rider stood up asking, "Why are you here?!"

"It's just as Yuusuke said," Decade replied as he stood up, "'the true culprit's next move will be to silence Ren, thus blaming him for the crime'." He pointed at Abyss. "You're the true culprit."

Abyss moved just slightly as if stunned before saying, "Wrong! It wasn't me. The true culprit is Ren. I was just going to force him to admit it."

Decade looked at Abyss before he said, "I can't trust others easily. I'm also not good with understanding other people's emotions and pain." Everyone, from Hermione and Luna to the three Riders on the other side of the mirror listened as Decade explained why he did what he did, "That's why…I just believe what Yuusuke believes in and rely on my girlfriends to help me when I can't understand something. Stupid Yuusuke's kindness and the girls' intelligence are their best values."

"_Harry,_" the girls said softly over the earpiece crying slightly as Yuusuke smirked.

"You guy's have forgotten something important," Abyss pointed out with a smirk behind his helmet, "I was outside the building at that time. I hadn't become a Rider yet…so how did I attack Editor-in-Chief Momoi-san?"

Ren stood up as he heard Abyss say that holding up the Time Vent card, "With this card…we can learn that too!"

Shinji instantly made a decision and placed his hand on Ren's saying, "You can't in that condition! I will go."

The young photographer gently pulled the card out of Ren's hand and stepped up to the cracked mirror holding his Advent deck out. Shinji looked over his shoulder as he summoned his V-buckle before going into his transformation pose shouting, "Henshin!" before placing his card deck into the belt and transforming into Ryuki then he opened his Drag Visor.

"Shinji… (Shinji = to believe)" Ren said shocked.

Ryuki placed Odin's card into his Visor and closed it as the Visor spoke.

**TIME VENT**

Instantly the clock started going backwards as Ryuki disappeared along with Decade, Abyss and four more. Time flew backwards until it reached the point where Reiko was setting the plate with the cake down in front of Ginny.

"I do not mind. Ginny Weasley, right?" Reiko asked.

"Yes," Ginny replied.

"On the phone," Reiko started, "You wanted me to tell you about the Kamen Riders…"

"There's a crisis that's about to occur dealing with the Kamen Riders," Ginny started to say until Shinji shot out of the reflective surface of the bookshelf sending Ginny to the ground until Tsukasa, who also shot out of the mirror, knocked her out.

Reiko stood up shocked at what she saw since it was similar to how a Kamen Rider in her world came from the Mirror World to the real world, "Shinji!" she shouted in shock and asked Tsukasa, "Who are you?!"

Tsukasa ignored her and quickly went to the window behind her pulling the blinds just enough to see outside. There Kamata stood up staring up at the room and pulled his right arm back to his chest. Energy gathered on his arm forming a scythe like blade before he thrust his arm out causing the energy blade to go flying towards the room.

Shinji quickly pushed Reiko out of the way with a, "WATCH OUT!" as the blade shattered the window and pierced the couch where Ginny had sat at piercing it.

The dragon Rider quickly stood up and saw the energy scythe before it vanished into mist, "So that's the murder weapon that was used to kill the Editor-in-Chief."

Tsukasa quickly ran out of the room going to face Kamata, running past Ren who ran into the room.

Ren turned to Reiko and asked, "What was that noise?!" As soon as he saw Shinji he was shocked, "Shinji."

"Ren-san," Shinji replied just as shocked.

Reiko looked between the two ex-partners and spoke up, "Ah…Ren. Shinji. Actually…"

Shinji interrupted her saying, "You had something to say to Ren-san right?" Reiko was stunned by what she heard and could only nod, "What was it?"

"How do you know that?" Ren asked just as shocked.

"Uh…Actually," Reiko started getting her mind back in order for the moment, "Ren. I thought it was about time for you to come back."

Both Ren and Shinji were stunned by what they heard, the younger male more then the older one.

**Kamen Rider Legacy**

Kamata scowled as he saw that his plan went down the drain and was about to leave when Tsukasa appeared stopping him

"Who are you?" Kamata ordered, "How did you know my plan?"

"That's my line," Tsukasa said, "No normal human could have done what you did. How can such a trick exist?"

Before the world jumper could say any more he was grabbed from behind by the arms. He looked and was stunned to see another Kamata behind him along with the Kamata he was talking to.

"You saw," Future Kamata said with a scowl.

"Che," Tsukasa said, "So you jumped into the Time Vent with us?!"

"Pretending to be human," Future Kamata stated, "I snuck into this world. But Momoi seemed aware of this, so I killed her! I should have killed her, at least!"

Tsukasa threw Future Kamata away from him as Present Kamata took everything in, "Y-you…Who are you?"

"I…" Future Kamata said with a sneer, "Am you!"

Future walked over to the present which started to disintegrate into partials that merged with the future combining the two men into one. After that was done, his V-Buckle appeared on his waist ready for action.

Tsukasa was startled by what he saw, "the past and future Kamata…became one!"

Kamata held out his Abyss Advent Deck saying, "Henshin!" before putting it into the V-buckle and became Abyss once more.

The world jumper glared at Abyss who placed a card into his Abyss Visor activating it and summon his Mirror World Monsters. Abysshammer and Abysslasher came out of nowhere and attacked Tsukasa who was too shocked to do anything.

**Kamen Rider Legacy**

Back in the Meeting Room, Shinji placed Ginny back on the couch as Reiko explained herself, "I was the one who recommended that Ren leave the Editing department. Right, Ren?"

"Eh?" Shinji said as he sat down next to Reiko.

"That's right," Ren confirmed, "Back then I was jealous of your photos."

That confused Shinji, "What are you saying Ren-san?"

"I felt like all of my articles were lost to every one of your photos," Red explained, "I lost sight of everything. That's when the Editor-in-Chief recommended working at another company for a while."

Shinji stared at Ren shocked and looked back as Reiko as Ren continued, "Outside I learned…It wasn't about winning or losing…the two of us were one," Ren looked at Shinji as he finished.

The teen instantly under stood his ex-partner, "That's right. My photos alone aren't enough. With the articles you write Ren-san, I can fly further!"

With that, both partners smiled as they under stood each other once more.

"That's why…" Reiko continued, "I thought it was about time for you to return."

All three of them smiled at each other before the editor got serious, "Actually, I'm after a new story. It seems that beings that are not human are entering this world. The deputy editor, Kamata, might be one."

Ginny groaned as she woke up her head pounding as memories she didn't recall came to her mind. "Um…." she asked as he sat up, "Was that Tsukasa who fell on me just now?"

"That's right," Shinji said remembering what he was supposed to do, "Tsukasa." He quickly stood up saying, "Ren-san, please stay here," Then ran out of the room as Ren called out, "Shinji!"

Ginny reach behind her back as Shinji ran out of the room wondering if what she saw in the front of her mind was real. She felt something poking out of the back pocket of her jeans and pulled it out. Ren, Reiko, and Ginny were shocked by what was now in Ginny's hand when it shouldn't be there.

**Kamen Rider Legacy**

Shinji ran after Tsukasa who was defending himself against Abyss' Mirror Monsters under a huge bridge. He quickly got into the action attacking Abysshammer while Tsukasa dealt with Abysslasher.

Abyss watched from the side lines as he spoke, "This is not Mirror World. If you lose here you really will die. Can you beat me in such a battle?"

Both Shinji and Tsukasa were thrown to the ground in front of Abyss as the Rider continued speaking, "The strongest one makes the judgment. This is your fate." The two young men glared at Abyss as he said, "I declare it right here. Death Penalty!"

"I…" Shinji said as he stood up, "I am not fighting alone!"

"Nonsense," Abyss replayed, "Humans fight for themselves!"

"Sometimes," Tsukasa added, "We fight for ourselves…using these hands." As he fully stood up Tsukasa continued, "But…with these same hands we can also grasp another's hand! When that happens," Tsukasa looked at Shinji who looked back before the world jumper looked back at Abyss, "…we may be weak…even foolish…but we are not alone!"

"Right now," Shinji added, "WE ARE A TEAM!"

Shinji held out his Advent Deck as Tsukasa pulled out his Decadriver and strapped it to his waist before he pulled the handles to ready it while the V-Buckle appeared on Shinji's waist. The Mirror World Rider then threw his right arm across his chest, palm flat, as he pulled his left hand back while Tsukasa also threw his right arm over his chest but held his Kamen Ride card out to Abyss face first.

"HENSHIN!" the Riders shouted as Shinji slid the deck into the slot and Tsukasa placed the card into the Decadriver and activated it.

**KAMEN RIDE: DECADE**

In a flash of light Decade and Ryuki took center stage as Abyss watched on. As the Riders and monsters got ready to fight a familiar voice entered their ears.

"Hey boys!" they heard and looked behind them to see Ginny walking up to them, "Is this a private party or can anyone join?"

"Gin-chan!" Decade shouted shocked, "What are you doing here?"

"I thought that I would join you two in fighting this bastard that tried to frame me," she said shocking everyone.

"How do you know that?" Ryuki asked but Decade interrupted him.

"Never mind that how are you going to help us?" the world jumping Rider asked, "You don't even have your wand!"

"Oh I have something a bit more powerful then that," Ginny and reached behind her back with her left hand and pulled out a white Advent Deck with a blue dragon-like symbol on it with silver stars around it startling everyone.

"Where did you get that Advent Deck?!?!" Abyss asked shocked.

Ginny smirked as she said, "That's for me to know and you to never find out."

With that she thrust out her hand and shouted, "HENSHIN!" before blue and white electricity arched down from the Advent Deck, to her waist where it formed a V-buckle.

Then with a shout of, "KAMEN RIDER!" she slid the Advent Deck into the buckle showing that it was slightly bigger then the deck but came together with a clank to hold it in place, then things began to differ even further as the Advent Deck seemed to shrink into the V-Buckle a bit before spinning around rapidly over and over.

Ginny threw her arms out as a large ring of white and blue energy shot out of the belt around her waist along with a light blue energy sphere making her float slightly above the ground. The ring then split in two as one ring tilted up from her right while the other tilted up from her left. The rings connected back together down the middle of her body before the rings continued on as armor formed on her body. When the rings came together, they and the orb shattered like glass completing the transformation.

The redhead's armor seemed to be a feminine version of Knight's armor, minus the helmet, but with a dragon theme to it instead of a bat theme. Her bodysuit was white with the chest plates, gauntlets and armguards being light blue with silver edgings and designs on them. The young witch's helmet was shaped slightly like Ryuki's but the eyes were yellow with the grill being silver and the rest of the helmet was light blue with the dragon head emblem colored silver with blue stars around it. On her hip was a Visor similar to Knight's rapier-like Dark Visor but instead of a black and silver bat acting like a handguard it was a strange silver and blue dragon.

Ginny pulled out her Rapier like visor and took a stance as she called out, "Kamen Rider Starlight! ON STAGE!"

"Holy shit!" Decade shouted in shock as the other girls, who Ginny called telling them that something was going down, watched in shock through a camera in Decade's helmet.

"_How did she get an Advent Deck?!?!_" Hermione shouted in her boyfriend's ear.

"Well?" Starlight asked a bit impatient, "Are we going to fight or what?"

Decade smirked as got into a stance with Ryuki who had his Drag Saber in his hand, "Hai!"

The two Abyss monsters charged at the trio of fighters who charged back the two Dragon's riders raising their swords to the sky. As the fight got taken to the side of the river, Decade and Starlight fought Abysslasher while Ryuki dealt with Abysshammer.

Abyss glared at the light red rider and his friends asking, "You bastard, who the hell are you two?"

Decade and Starlight looked at each other before looking at the blue Rider speaking in unison as they pointed at Abyss, "We're just a couple of Kamen Riders passing through. Remember that."

Starlight and Decade heard something happening back at HQ before Hermione's filtered through their ear pieces, "Tsukasa, the Ride Booker!"

The two world jumpers watched as the Ride Booker opened up and three Ride cards jumped out of it for Decade to catch. They looked at the cards and saw that it was Ryuki's Kamen Ride card along with his Final Attack Ride and Final Form Ride which had a picture of Ryuki with his partner Dragredder below him.

"Here's where the real battle starts," Decade said as he put the cards up before looking at Ryuki then Starlight, "Shinji, Ginny-chan."

Ryuji and Starlight looked back at him nodding their heads, "Ready!"

Abyss chuckled as his Contract monsters got up before he pulled out a card form his Advent deck revealing it to be his Final Vent which he put into his Abyss visor.

**FINAL VENT**

Abysshammer and Abysslasher quickly turned to the water and jumped into it where they transformed into the large mechanical shark that Abyss summoned when he attacked Ryuki, Decade, and Knight earlier which jumped out of the water floating above it with a roar.

"You're not the only one with a large partner asshole!" Starlight shouted as he gripped the pommel of her Starlight Visor and pulled on it opening the folded dragon's wings similar to Knight's Dark Visor revealing a slot to put a card in.

She quickly reached for her own Advent Cards and pulled out a card which had a picture of her contract monster on it, Stardust Dragon. The silver and blue dragon user placed the card into the slot before closing the visor activating it as it spoke in a female voice that was a lot clearer then the other Mirror World Riders visors.

**ATTACK VENT**

The windows of a near by building rippled as the beautiful blue and white Stardust Dragon soared out of the reflection roaring at the shark as it spoke in every Rider's mind, "_YOU WILL NOT HARM MY FRIEND CREATURE!_"

With that the shark and dragon started to Tango forcing Ryuki and Decade to duck to one side with Starlight rolling to the other as the Shark tried to side swipe them with its tail. Decade quickly reached for his Ride Booker and pulled out Ryuki's Final Form Ride card which he held with his right thumb and index finger as he stood up.

"This might tickle a bit," he warned Ryuki who looked at him confused.

"Huh?"

Decade roughly pulled Ryuki up as he put the card into the Decadriver activating it.

**FINAL FORM RIDE: RYU-RYU-RYU-RYUKI**

A pair of Ryuki's Drag Shields, which looked like the under side of his Contract Monster's belly with a pair of claws, appeared on his arms startling the red dragon Rider as his blue counterpart came to his side shocked, "Nani?!?!"

Abyss wasn't going to give the three Riders any time to think and quickly fired a barrage of high pressured extremely sharp water boomerangs at them. Decade pushed Ryuki, who had his back to Abyss, down to the ground as Starlight rolled to the side with the light red Rider doing the same. As Ryuki fell to the ground a strange transformation took place.

"What's this?!?!" Ryuki shouted as his body turned upside down while performing a wide split with his head tucking into his body. His arms disappeared into the shields on his shoulders as they locked into place on the legs to form the body parts of the dragon and claws. Armor plating traveled up the legs with one ending in a Chinese dragon's head with gold eyes and the other ending with the tail that had the Drag Saber forming the tip.

Ryuki had transformed into Ryuki Dragreder.

R-Dragreder roared as he went to help Starlight Dragon with the metal shark which now had a large chain saw blade on its nose trying to cut the blue and white dragon in half. Decade and Starlight charged at Abyss while R-Dragreder wrapped himself around the shark before sending it head first into the large river where he lost him. The red dragon shot out of the water and looked around wondering where the shark was going to appear only to get hit on the side by Abyss' contract monster's saw blade from behind. Stardust quickly took the opportunity and fired a large ball of sparkling blue fire at the shark sending it flying.

The shark quickly righted itself and popped out its eyes turning them into machine guns before firing at the Dragons. Stardust and R-Dragreder easily dodged out of the first wave of bullets before firing back at the next round, R-Dragreder firing a bunch of fireballs while Stardust fired a stream of blue fire.

Back on the ground Decade and Starlight fought against Abyss with the new Rider allowing her armor to control her slightly since she was new at fighting with a sword. Back in the air Stardust grabbed the grabbed the shark's tail and threw it up into the air where R-Dragreder used its tail blade to cut it in half destroying it with a roar before flying back to the Rider fight and transforming back into Ryuki. Stardust just waited until she was needed knowing it was going to be soon.

The three Rider fought Abyss with everything they had but the strange blue rider just easily blocked the attacks hitting back when he could. Decade and Starlight decided that enough was enough and each of the pulled out a card to used, Decade Ryuki's Final Attack Ride, and Starlight her Final Vent card. Each of them placed their respective cards into their card readers and activated them.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: RYU-RYU-RYU-RYUKI**

**FINAL VENT: KICK**

Ryuki slashed at Abyss getting some distance before transforming back into R-Dragreder sending the blue Rider flying with his tail. R-Dragreder curled around Decade as Stardust landed behind her partner before both Riders jumped into the air with a "HA!" They were followed by their monster partners. Decade and Starlight did an impressive flip in midair before going into a flying side kick with the guy aiming with his right foot the girl with her left. Their partners propelled them forward towards Abyss coving them with fire, red for Decade and sparkling blue for Starlight.

The blue Rider tried to get out of the way but it was too late as both world jumpers slammed into him with a war cry destroying Abyss' armor. Decade and Starlight landed in a crouch as R-Dragreder came back down to the ground transforming back into Ryuki without the shields or sword while Stardust flew back to the Mirror World. Decade, Starlight, and Ryuki powered down to their civilian form, with the rings reappearing down the middle of Starlight before splitting taking the armor with it, watching as Kamata got up with a vacant look in his eyes.

Their eyes widen as they saw green blood dripping down his right arm and oozing from the corners of his lips. A strange black belt with a gold buckle that had the skeletons of two snakes eating each other acting at the boarder with the letters UD inside them appeared around his waist.

"What the bloody hell?" Ginny asked shocked.

"What…is that?" Tsukasa added also in shock as he spied the belt Kamata was wearing.

Then out of no where Narutaki walked up to Kamata as he spoke up, "His name is Category King of Hearts. Also known as… Paradoxa Undead."

"Undead?" Shinji asked curious.

"This world was an experiment," Narutaki continued looking at the Undead, "It's about time to go." The "Prophet" looked at Tsukasa and said, "Decade! Because of you, this world is also destroyed!" slowly the man started to chuckle before laughing manically as a silver veil appeared in front of him and Kamata taking them away.

**Kamen Rider Legacy**

A while later Tsukasa walked into the editing room of the Atashi Journal with Shinji and Ginny behind him.

"So the team's back?" he asked they entered the room seeing Ren and Momoi-san with Hermione and Luna surprising their boyfriend, "What are you two doing here?"

"Well Tsukasa-kun," Luna said in her usual dreamy voice, "Me and Hermione seemed to have gained a few extra memories and wanted to see if you and Ginny were alright."

"It's a long story so I'll tell you later."

The girls nodded as Shinji smiled, "My team is back together," he said, "But it might not be a match for your team."

"My team?" Tsukasa asked confused.

Shinji smiled as he replied, "You, those girls of yours," he then dug into one of his pockets and pulled out a photo giving to the world jumper, "And him."

Tsukasa looked at the photo with the girls looking over his shoulder. It was the photo that Shinji took after they met with Tsukasa having a smug look on his face while Yuusuke had a shocked on.

"Nice expression," Hermione said with a giggle.

"Speaking of which," Ginny quickly grabbed her boyfriend by his tie and jerked him towards her, "I owe you for the little stunt you pulled when you came to see me as well as falling on me."

Ginny held up her left thumb giving all the warning Tsukasa would get before pressing it into the pressure point that Hermione found one day. Tsukasa grunted before he started laughing like crazy falling onto one of the tables for support while the redhead looked on with a smirk of satisfaction as everyone else chuckled.

**Kamen Rider Legacy**

Later on the group came back to Tsukasa's apartment just as Yuusuke and Ai came out of the room where they slept together with the hero of the two saying, "Nonetheless, gotta work hard!"

"A bit too late Yuusuke," Tsukasa said confusing the other couple, "What needed to be done is already finished.

"What do you mean?" Ai asked confused.

"I'll tell you over breakfast," the 10th main Heisei Rider said as he walked into the kitchen to help Luna and Ginny get breakfast together. The only other person besides Tsukasa and his girlfriends was Kivala who was giggling evilly for some reason.

After they sat the table Tsukasa told his partner and his girlfriends what happened in the past (or is it future) day even showing the picture that Shinji along with another picture that Tsukasa took of Ren and Shinji which had somehow gained the picture that Shinji took.

"Shinji is right," Ai said, "You two are a good team. Despite the way you treat each other."

"Yeah well since we don't have to go back to Hogwarts now, want to go on a date?" Tsukasa suggested looking at Ginny since it was her turn.

Ginny nodded happily wanting some alone time after what had, (or almost) happened and that was that.

**End**

**Kamen Rider Encyclopedia**

**Kamen Riders**

**Kamen Rider Starlight**: Starlight is an original Kamen Rider based on Knight and Ryuki. Her visor, called the Starlight Visor, is modeled after Knight's Dark visor but the voice is female instead of male while her Advent Cards are partly modeled after Ryuki's own Cards. Both her transformation and her Visor's voice (minus it being female) are modeled after the American Adaption of Kamen Rider Ryuki called Kamen Rider Dragon Knight. Her Rider Kick finisher is called the **Starlight Meteor Kick** which is a Playoff of Ryuki's **Dragon Rider Kick**.

**Enemies**

**Undead**: Undead are the enemies in Kamen Rider Blade created 10,000 years ago by God in the form of a stone slab called the **Stone of Sealing **to kill each other in a free-for-all battle royal known as the Battle Fight, with the winner granted a wish to alter the world. The 52 Undead Represent 52 different species and battled so they can wish for the species they represent to rule the Earth. After the Battle was over, with the winner being the Human Undead and Humans populating Earth, They were sealed in stone only to be freed 10,000 years later accidentally. They are organized into four suits like a common card deck with Category Jack, Queen, and King capable of disguising themselves as humans.

**DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41**

Author's notes: What in the world is Narutaki planning? How did Ginny met up with the Stardust Dragon? And what new surprises will appear as the story goes on? You'll just have to wait and find out.

On that note as I was writing the first version of his chapter, I noticed I forgot a very special character that has been with Harry since the series started. Who am I talking about? Why Hedwig of course!!! Besides Book 7, she has been at Harry's side since the very beginning. (I still cry when I think about how she died) And when I saw that I had forgotten her I decided to do something extra special for her. I talked with someone who did something that has never been done with Hedwig and decided to borrow parts of his idea. What is it? Well you'll just have to wait for the next chapter. Until then, Ja ne!


	10. Episode 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Heisei Kamen Rider series. I also do not own a few of the ideas that are going to appear in this chapter. What are they, well you'll just have to wait and see.

**Harry Potter and the Legacy of the Kamen Riders**

**Remix**

**Chapter 10**

**The Death and Rebirth of Hedwig**

Molly Weasley looked on in shock along with her husband and her sons as her only daughter showed them something that they thought was something from her imagination. Off to the side Harry, Hermione, and Luna watched with Yuusuke who was grumbling as he dug into the pockets of his pants to pay Harry his money since they betted that Miss. Weasley would be speechless.

"I told you Stardust Dragon was real mum," Ginny said smugly as she petted her partner on her snout.

"How is this possible?" the Weasley matriarch asked shocked.

"_I can answer that,_" Stardust said in everyone's mind startling them.

"YOU CAN TALK?!?!" Charley shouted.

"_I can because I am not a normal dragon but a Shadow Monster,_" the white and blue dragon replied, "_I once lived in a world called the Shadow Realm but when I was going to visit my brother, another Stardust Dragon, I was blow off course and somehow fused with a dragon-type Mirror Monster changing me into the form you see before you._"

"You mean you were not always like this?" Arthur asked.

Stardust shook her large head, "_No, I looked just as fierce as my brother. Anyway, when I finished fusing with the Mirror Monster, I landed near a lake where a very kind and fiery young girl found me and help nurse me back to health._" She looked at Ginny who was blushing brightly at the praise.

"So what happened?" Fred asked.

"Yeah," his twin George parroted, "What happened?"

"_Well, a few weeks before Ginny had to go to Hogwarts I returned to my world but left a spell on my friend just in case something happened to make her forget me,_" Stardust said with a sigh.

"And it did happen," Ginny added, "Thanks to Riddle and Mum."

Molly looked sadly at her daughter when Ginny said that, "I'm sorry honey, but I thought that Stardust was a figment of your imagination since I couldn't see her.'

"_Not all things, in this world or any other, can be see with the naked eye_," the dragon said, "_Sometimes you need to believe in your heart._"

"I will remember that," Mrs. Weasley said with a smile, "and I would like to get to know you if you do not mind Ms. Stardust."

"_Please Mrs. Weasley, just Stardust,_" with dragon said with a smile.

"Only if you call me Molly," the Weasley matriarch said with her own smile.

Ron, on the other hand, was not taking this well, "First Harry gets a strange armor and now Ginny has a pet dragon!" Stardust didn't take being called a pet lightly and snorted fire from her nostrils in anger but Ron was oblivious as he continued ranting, "What next Loony Luna and Hermione are going to get something next?!?!"

"RON!" Mrs. Weasley shouted at her youngest son but a flash of light and Ron disappeared from sight.

They looked around and saw Ron being held up to the walls of Hogwarts by Ginny in her Starlight armor with her Starlight Visor on her brother's neck. "Don't you ever call Luna that again _dear brother_," Ginny said glaring at her prat of a brother.

Ron gulped in fear since Ginny's glare seemed to amplify with her helmet's visor covering her eyes and nodded quickly. Starlight then tossed (see threw) her brother to the side before turning to the gathering of students pointing her rapier at them.

"That goes for all of you," she warned, "If I see you try anything to Luna, you will regret it."

"_Goes double for me,_" Stardust said rising to her full height. She really liked the strange girl since she met her in Ryuki's World

Luna was in tears since she never had anyone stand up for her and while it was a strange feeling it felt good at the same time. Ron got up glaring at Ginny and Harry who he blamed for everything changing that was the norm. With that he stomped back to the Gryffindor Common Room not wanting to be a part of what was happening.

**Kamen Rider Legacy**

Harry groaned as he lay on the bed in his apartment after dealing with Ron's jealousy once more. He was starting to wonder if the redheaded fool would get over his green eyed monster and become his friend again though he doubted it since he never seemed to think much out side of Chess if at all. The boy looked over to the window of his room and saw his owl Hedwig there preening herself. Harry quickly jumped to his feet hoping his first friend would help cheer him up and was shocked when the snowy owl turned her back to him.

"What's wrong Hedwig?" he asked the owl but was rewarded with the cold shoulder.

The young teen tried to get his friend to talk in her own way but got nothing except silence. Harry tried to figure out what had happened but was interrupted by Yuusuke who slammed the door to his room in the Hogwarts' apartment wide open.

"There's trouble in London and Diagon Ally!"

Harry nodded and quickly went after his friend, briefly looking over his shoulder at Hedwig sadly. If he had stayed a bit longer he would have seen Hedwig crying.

'_Harry,_' she thought to herself, '_I wish I could help you, and show you how I really feel. But I'm only an owl and it's forbidden for a familiar and their master to be together like that. What can I do?_'

Hedwig then felt a shiver run up her spine and quickly decided to follow her wizard hoping to help in some way.

**Kamen Rider Legacy**

Decade cried out as he was slammed by the Wasp Fangire which was mainly yellow and black, with an insecticide face, sharp claws and stingers attached to his wrists. He also had wings which he was using to keep away from Decade. The Rider had broken off from Starlight and Kuuga since Death Eaters were overrunning Diagon Alley with some more in London but Decade easily took care of them until the Fangire appeared out of nowhere.

The Wasp Fangire laughed as he saw the Rider try to get back on his feet. He was revived thanks to a strange human that said he would take him back to his own world if he did a job for him. The Fangire quickly took it wanting revenge against the two Riders who killed him; Masked Rider Slayer and his accomplice Masked Rider Fang, but this was just too easy.

"Come on Decade," the Fangire said mockingly, "I though you were more powerful then this!"

"Kiisama," Decade growled, his Japanese past self over taking him slightly as he stood up before he was slammed by another barrage of the Wasp Fangire's stingers forcing him to power down with the Decadriver and Ride Booker flying from his body.

With a sigh the Wasp Fangire looked at Harry who was still trying to get up, "Give it up kid. You're no match for me."

Harry just glared at the Fangire as he got up to his feet even though he was a bit wobbly.

Shaking his head the Wasp Fangire said, "No matter. Whether standing or kneeling before me, you're dead."

With that the Wasp Fangire fired a single stinger at Harry who could not move in time. As he did his life flashed before his eyes and he could see why Hedwig was giving him the cold shoulder today, because he unintentionally ignored her since that day in the Department of Mysteries. '_I'm sorry Hedwig, girls. Looks like our journey ends today._'

Before the stinger reached Harry, a white blur shot in front of the stinger and fell to the ground with a slap revealing itself as it took the projectile. As the white blur slowed down it revealed itself to be Hedwig with the stinger in her chest near her heart and breathing heavily. Harry's eyes widened in shock and fear as he saw his first friend take the stinger for him and quickly went to her side gently picking her up.

"You stupid bird," he said softly as tears ran down his face, "Why did you take that for me when I ignored you for so long."

Hedwig looked up at her master/friend and hooted her answer, "_Because, no matter what you are my friend and master. I could not very well leave you to die if I could help it._"

Harry got the gist of what his feathery friend was saying because of the bond the two had and cried harder holding cradling her close to his chest softly saying, "Hedwig no Baka, (Hedwig you Idiot)…" over and over again.

"Well this is getting boring," the Wasp Fangire said as he watched the scene below before taking aim, "As I said before it's time to end this!"

The young wizard watched as a barrage of stingers shot towards him and his familiar then quickly, without thinking, turned so that his back was to the stingers hoping to keep his friend safe even though she was close to death herself. "I'm sorry, Hedwig, forgive me. At least we'll die together," he said as tears ran down his face but these were not ordinary tears.

Thanks to the Phoenix Tears still in his blood from when Fawkes saved him from the Basilisk's venom as well as another time when the phoenix helped the then young boy heal from a horrendous beating by Vernon and his own magic reacting to Harry's emotions. The boy's own tears were glowing with a bright white icy blue colored light. The tears fell onto Hedwig and her wound causing the owl to start glowing a bright icy blue as well, startling Harry.

The Wasp Fangire watched eagerly as the stingers got closer to the boy only for them to be thrown off course as a tornado of wind and snow surrounded the duo. This got everyone's attention as the tornado was emitting a huge magical aura everyone felt. Over in Diagon Ally, Starlight and Kuuga were finishing off the force of Death Eaters and magical creatures that had joined Voldemort when everyone stopped as they felt that aura wash over them.

"Fawkes," Dumbledore asked his old friend from his position fighting an Inferi, who had frozen solid as the aura washed over it, shocked by the power behind the aura, "What is this aura that I'm feeling?"

"_A new phoenix of ice, snow, and darkness is being born,_" the old fire king replied over his link to Dumbledore as he landed on the old wizard's shoulder, "_A phoenix that was thought to be extinct._" He then began thinking to himself as he felt that the Aura was different from a normal Ice Phoenix, '_And she's a JuuOh (Beast King)? Interesting._"

Back over with Harry, the young wizard watched in shock as Hedwig, who had gently escaped his arms, change before his eyes as she hovered in front of him. There wasn't much of a change but what was there was startling. The snowy owl was now the size of a small eagle and was glowing with an ice-white aura that, while cold, was very pleasant. She was also more beautiful and elegant then before if that was at all possible

"Hedwig," he asked a bit confused, "Is that you?"

"_It is, Harry-Wizard,_" Hedwig said startling Harry since he could understand her more clearly then he could before, "_Your tears have allowed me to transform into an Ice Phoenix, a legendary animal that has been extinct for over three centuries._"

"Unbelievable."

The duo heard the Fangire snort and looked up at him as Hedwig landed on a near by wrecked car that had been burning until the ice tornado appeared, "So your little birdie whore has transformed. It still won't help you. You'll be dead and I will finally have my revenge for the people who killed me!" the Fangire started laughing manically as he thought about his sweet revenge.

Harry growled as he and Hedwig glared at the laughing Fangire, "Shut up! Hedwig nearly lost her life trying to save me despite that I ignored her weeks. I will not allow you to talk about her in that way!"

"She's nothing but a pet," The wasp replied with a snort, "An animal whose only purpose is to entertain humans, nothing more."

"You're wrong!!!" Harry shot back as began to softly speak, "Hedwig here is my first friend. She had been with me ever since I first saw her in Hagrid's hand. Through thick and thin we have been through more then our fair share of trouble. Even now she still protects me when I had forgotten her thanks to my new duties and responsibilities. She is my best friend and more," he added startling the phoenix as his voice got steadily louder, "I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO DESRESPECT HER!!!"

"_Harry,_" Hedwig said shocked.

"Kiisama," the Wasp Fangire said, "Who the hell do you think you are?"

Harry smirked as the Decadriver flew into his hand, which he strapped to his waist pulling the handles out so that the buckle twisted ninety degrees to the left while the Ride Booker appeared at his waist. He opened the book-like weapon and pulled out Decade's Kamen Ride card showing it face first to the Fangire, "Tōrisugari no Kamen Raidā da, OBOETEOKE! (Just a Kamen Rider Passing Through, Remember that!) HENSHIN!"

With a flick of his fingers he twisted the card so that the back was facing the Fangire before putting it into the Decadriver and pushed the handles in activating his Rider System.

**KAMEN RIDE: DECADE**

Once more the symbols for the past Riders appeared in a circle with Harry in-between Kuuga's and Kiva's before turning into holograms of his armor without the grill on the front of the helmet. They shifted over to his body forming his Decade armor as ten red holographic cards shot out of the Decadriver and slammed into his helmet giving it color and completing the transformation as he visor flashed for a second.

As he was about to go into battle the Ride Booker started to glow an icy blue before it opened up and a new card jumped out of it floating in front of Decade who quickly grabbed it. He looked at the card and was startled. It was an Attack Ride card but the picture was more similar to a Final Form Ride card. It had a picture of Hedwig on the top part and another of a mechanical bird, probably an eagle, on the bottom with the words Attack Ride: Yuki below them. On the back where the Kamen Rider symbol usually was replaced by the Kanji for snow (yuki) on it in an icy blue.

"What is this?" Decade asked confused as Hedwig landed on his shoulder to look at the card.

(Playing: "Go! Ryukendo", the second opening for Madan Senki Ryukendo, sung by Kenji Ohtsuki)

"_Why don't you try it?_" the new Ice Phoenix asked.

"Might as well," With that Decade pulled the handles of the Decadriver out turning the buckle to the left before he placed the card in and pushed the handles back activating the card.

**ATTACK RIDE: YUKI**

With that a large ice blue magic circle created in a style that neither wizard nor newly born phoenix had ever seen before appeared above them. Something compelled Hedwig to fly through it and quickly took off easily dodging the Stingers as she reached the circle. As she went though it she transformed once more the magic in the circle empowering her. She was now as tall as Decade's waist with large ice blue and silver wings along with that she looked more like an eagle than an owl with a large silver V-shaped tail. Hedwig's eagle-shaped head was silver with ice blue designs on it and gold eyes which flashed as the transformation was finished.

Hedwig had transformed into Yuki the Ice Phoenix JuuOh.

Decade looked at his partner and watched shocked as his familiar screeched before taking off towards the Wasp Fangire. The Fangire started firing at Yuki who easily dodged the attacks with her usual grace and elegance multiplied. She flew high in the sky doing loops, twists, and turns that seemed impossible for a normal bird but she made it look easy.

"STAND STILL YOU DAMN BIRD!!!" the Wasp Fangire shouted firing his stingers at the JuuOh who easily dodged them.

Yuki opened her beak revealing a blue ball of energy which she fired at another barrage of stingers causing them to become frozen as they hit the beam falling to the ground. Soon she shot towards the Fangire again dodging barrage after barrage of stingers firing a few more ice beams to freeze the ones that would hit her and got close to the Wasp Fangire to use her new metal beak and huge claws to tear into the monster.

Decade watched stunned until he heard someone call his name and looked to see Starlight and Kuuga running towards him who were stunned at the spectacle in the sky, "What is that?!?! Kuuga asked shocked.

"That's Hedwig," Decade said proudly startling the other Riders.

"HEDWIG?!?!"

Decade nodded before he heard Yuki call out to him, "_Try the other card Harry!_"

Wondering what his partner was talking about he reached for the Ride Booker, which had glowed once more, and pulled out a Final Form Ride card that had his transformed partner on the top and Decade with a strange jet pack on his back that looked like Yuki's wings on the bottom with the words Ice Wings below the picture. With a shrug he put the card into the Decadriver and activated it.

**FINAL FORM RIDE: YU-YU-YU-YUKI**

Yuki's eyes flashed as she let out a screech flying back over to her wizard and transformed once more. Part of the front of her wings folded down lengthening the wings as her head also folded down with her tail up folding and over her body until it was on the front with the claws folded back. Decade jumped into the air and with ice blue lightning Yuki was attacked to his back to a clank as three extra feathers slid out from the upper sides of her wings.

"Kamen Rider Decade," the new flying Rider introduced himself once more twisting in the air before he took a stance shouting, "ICE WING MODE!"

"Holy shit!" Kuuga shouted in shock while Starlight was speechless.

"Ikuze Yuki!" Decade said as he glared at the flying wasp.

"Oh!" Yuki replied through Decade's earpiece somehow as the two of them shot towards the Fangire.

"Whether you are on the ground or in the air," the Wasp Fangire replied as he fired his stingers at the Kamen Rider and JuuOh, "YOU CANNOT WIN!"

"We'll bloody well try!" the duo shouted back as they started to dog fight with the Fangire.

Everyone, from wizards to muggles, watched as Decade and Yuki fought the Wasp Fangire in the sky. The sharpshooter fired barrage after barrage at Decade who easily dodged or countered them with his Ride Booker which was now firing ice energy bullets making the stingers freeze solid. The two danced in the sky as they fought with the Wasp Fangire who could not touch them as the duo twisted and turned with a grace that was unparalleled.

Decade changed the Ride Booker to Sword Mode and charged at the Fangire who charged back and the two clashed with a fury of sparks as they each tried to overpower the other. Then they flew back and tried again creating more sparks, figuratively and literally. They flew all over London as they fought in the sky, switching between firing their respective payloads to getting up close and personal.

After a while the Rider decided on a different course and shouted, "You can't catch me you piece of larval shit!!!" before he shot away with the pissed Wasp Fangire flying after him.

"I'LL GET YOU BOY AND MAKE YOU SUFFER!!!" he vowed.

The two flyers flew over the streets of London twisting and turning over the streets as the Wasp Fangire tried to keep up with Decade firing his stingers at him. The World Jumper easily dodged the stingers using the twisting streets of London to confuse him until his plan was ready. They flew through the streets of London startling everyone as they flew past them leaving a wave of air as they did so.

The Wasp Fangire tried to follow the Rider and JuuOh but soon lost them until Decade came out of nowhere and slammed a kick into his side causing him to slam into a building before the Rider took off once more with the Wasp Fangire right on his tail after he pulled himself out of the wall.

Decade looked back as he saw the Wasp Fangire falling for his trap and mentally ordered Hedwig to pour on the speed until they were over the street in front of the pub that led into Diagon Ally. He the turned and waited for the Wasp Fangire who was howling for his blood. As soon as the monster got close he back flipped slamming his feet into the Fangire's jaw sending him to the sky before Decade grabbed him behind his back and arched back down to the ground with Yuki pouring on the speed and Decade spinning around like a drill.

"YOU'RE GOING TO KILL US BOTH!" the Fangire shouted as Decade ignored him.

The Fangire slammed into the road creating a dust cloud as Decade jumped away just in time skidding to stop. Starlight and Kuuga quickly reached him and watched as the Fangire slowly got up a few yards away from him.

"Let's finish him Decade," Yuki said as the Ride Booker glowed once more.

The Rider reached into the Ride Booker and pulled out a new Final Attack Ride which had the Kanji for Yuki in gold on the front with an ice blue magic circle between it and the background. Decade flicked the card into the Ride Booker and quickly activated it.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: YU-YU-YU-YUKI**

Once more the magic circle that transformed Hedwig into Yuki appeared once more high above him. Decade shot towards the symbol and passed through it feeling power running through him and Yuki. Something appeared in his mind as he raised the Ride Booker Sword Mode high to the sky as ice blue lighting bolts shot from the sky and hit the Weapon empowering it.

"Wizard, JuuOh, Rider System!" he said softly as the power increased along with his volume, "The three powers ARE NOW ONE!"

With that the duo absorbed the magic circle as the Ride Booker gained an icy blue aura to it making it colder then the North Pole. Decade shot towards the Fangire with Yuki's boosters at their maximum as he shouted once more at the top of his lungs.

"TAKE THIS, BAKUHYO GIRI! (EXPLODING FREEZING SLASH)!"

As he got close to the Fangire Decade released a huge slash of icy blue energy that slammed into the Fangire as he screamed in fury before freezing over. Decade skidded to a stop with his back to the monster, straightening up as he put the Ride Booker on his shoulder which was still holding onto a few flakes of ice.

Decade looked over his shoulder at the Fangire and said, "Go back to the darkness and sleep forever more," before slashing forward to get rid of the ice on Ride Booker's blade as the Wasp Fangire cracked right down the middle then exploded violently leaving nothing behind.

(End Go! Ryukendo)

Starlight and Kuuga ran up to Decade who still had his Ice Wings on, "What was that?" Kuuga asked.

"I don't know," Decade replied, "I didn't recognize any part of what I did. Usually when I use one of my Ride Cards I have an idea of what it can do sometimes more but…this is new too me."

"It's new to me too," Yuki said through the Riders' earpieces, "I mean I turned into an Ice Phoenix yes, then a bunch of information came to me and this form was the result."

"Are you okay Hedwig, I mean Yuki," The Ten Year Rider asked worried for his first friend.

"I am," Yuki replied, "Actually it feels kinda nice in a weird sort of way."

"Well, we best get back to Hogwarts," Kuuga said.

"You guys go by Portkey," Decade replied, "Me and Yuki will see what we can do in this form."

Starlight and Kuuga looked at each other before shrugging and going back to Diagon Alley. After they left with a "Be careful, both of you," from his girlfriend Decade looked up to the sky and smirked behind his helmet.

"Yosh," he said with a feral grin, "Ready Yuki?"

"Always!" his familiar said before adding, "And I forgive you Harry. It's not your fault that fate likes to put a lot of stress on you."

Decade shed a single tear before they shot back up to the sky towards Hogwarts screaming and laughing happily all the way.

**Kamen Rider Legacy**

A few hours later, Harry stood in his and his girlfriends' apartment common room with Hedwig on his shoulder and his girlfriends, friends, Dumbledore, and Fawkes in the room as well.

"So Hedwig somehow transformed into a Phoenix?" Hermione asked, "How is that possible?"

"I don't know," Harry replied scratching his feathery friend's chest, "But I'm not complaining.

"I'm not either," the bushy haired brainy girl replied remembering the story they were just told, "But I'm just wondering if it was a once in a life time occurrence or what."

"_It is hatchling,_" Fawkes said startling everyone besides Dumbledore, "_There are a few ways that a phoenix can be born; one is by normal means and another is through rare circumstances such as with Harry. Twice I had cried on him, once when his so called uncle almost killed him before he came to Hogwarts then again in the Chamber of Secrets._"

"How does that help old friend?" Dumbledore asked curious.

"_As you know the power of our tears is great, though not as great as our forefather the Rainbow Phoenix,_" Fawkes replied, "_If we cry more then once on a wizard or witch with great power then they will gain a boost in their healing abilities and under the right circumstances if they are connected deeply to their familiar, that familiar will evolve._"

"_Like I did?_" Hedwig questioned.

"_Yes, But you have become more then just a normal Ice Phoenix,_" Fawkes replied confusing everyone even more.

"You mean when she became that metal eagle?" Harry asked remembering what happened in London.

"_That is correct hatchling,_" the fire king answered, "_You Hedwig, have become a JuuOh._"

"A JuuOh?" Yuusuke asked, "That's means Beast King, right?"

"_Yes, a Beast King is an animal spirit of the earth representing its entire species, from a lion to a wolf, an eagle to a raven, and now a phoenix._" Fawkes stated looking at Hedwig, "_You have many new powers now hatchling some you will have to find on your own, others I can help you with such as teleporting using your element. There is one ability that, while I do not have it, I can help you with._"

"_What is it?!?!_" Hedwig asked jumping from claw to claw in excitement making Harry chuckle.

"I never though I would see a proper lady such as you get as excited as a child," Harry teased making his familiar glare at him lightly as she cuffed lightly behind his head with a wing making everyone laugh at Harry's resulting pout.

"_First you must be on the ground to do this,_" Hedwig shot to the ground so fast that everyone thought that she teleported/apparated to that spot, "_Now close your eyes and focus on your inner magic you gained as a JuuOh._" Everyone, besides Fawkes, watched in awe as Hedwig gained an icy blue aura, _"Good, now remember the feeling you had when you transformed into your JuuOh form and focus on them while thinking Human._"

Everyone looked at Fawkes funny but it stopped when the magic circle that Hedwig used to transform into Yuki (which Harry could now see was made up of a circle inside a triangle with a circle on each point and strange symbols all over it that he could not decipher) appeared under the owl on the floor and slowly went up her body changing it once more. When the light died down Hedwig had done the impossible and the owl opened her eyes looking at everyone, minus Fawkes, who looked back at her stunned.

"What just happened?" she asked only to gasp and grasp her throat which caused her to become even more shocked.

"You're…" Hermione had a hard time getting the words out but she did, "You're human!"

That is right Hedwig had transformed into a human with pale skin, golden eyes, and long white hair that had black speckles on it. She looked to be around eighteen with a very motherly figure (Think Mutsumi from Love Hina but a bit more bustier) and was very developed if you get my drift. She also had her wings in her avian form attached to her shoulders and talon-like nails. There was just one problem.

Hedwig looked up from examining her body and saw that Harry, Yuusuke, and Dumbledore had covered their eyes them while blushing brightly along with the girls, "Um why are you covering your eyes?"

"Um I don't know," Harry said sarcastically, "Maybe because YOU'RE NAKED!!!"

The new Ice Phoenix had the courtesy to blush brightly before she was quickly pulled into Hermione's room by the bushy haired girl and her friends with Hedwig stumbling a bit.

**Kamen Rider Legacy**

Later on Hedwig sat on Harry's bed wearing a skin tight white t-shirt and blue jeans that Hermione had transfigured to fit the girl and looked scared for some reason. Harry sat beside her on the bed with his girlfriends sitting around them. Everyone else had left felling a private talk coming.

"So what are you going to do now that you have a human form?" Harry asked a bit worried.

"Well I'm not going to leave you Harry," Hedwig replied startling Harry, "We've been together ever since your birthday and I'm not going to leave you ever. Though there are a few things I want to do as well as," The now human owl bit her lower lips as she continued, "As well as confess a few things to you."

"What are they?" Ginny asked a bit curious.

Hedwig looked at the other girls and said, "Well you might kill me for this but I've always wanted to do this to Harry."

With that Hedwig quickly pulled Harry into a hug giving him a slam kiss on the lips before placing her head on his shoulder. The girls were about to murder the girl/owl for what she just did but stopped when they heard crying.

Harry was shocked by what Hedwig did but quickly pulled out of it when he heard his first friend crying, "What's wrong Hedwig?"

"You have no idea how long I wanted to do this Harry," Hedwig said through her sobs, "Ever since I saw how your life was I wanted to hold your hand, hug you, even cuddle, you." She could feel Harry about to say something and quickly derailed it, "Yes we hugged and cuddled before but you were the one to put your arms around me not the other way."

Hedwig's sobs got louder as she continued, "I wanted to badly to do that but all I could really do to comfort you was to give you nips or nuzzle you," the white haired girl pulled back some as she continued, "Or preen your mop top."

Everyone got a dry laugh out of that before Hedwig continued, "Before you I had two masters who treated me like a slave, using me for letters and once I had returned shoving me into a cramped cage." Hedwig looked at Harry with a sad smile on her face, "When Hagrid first bought me after I was returned to the pet store for being too flashy and independent I thought I was going to a spoiled child, but you proved me wrong."

The girl then placed her hand on Harry's cheek as she continued, "You are one of the few that has gained my respect because of your attitude, your inner and outer strength, what you have been through, and your kind heart that always thinks about others before yourself," Harry's eyes along with the eyes of his girlfriends' widen as Hedwig continued, "Just after I met you I knew that you were the only one for me and when you named me Hedwig... Well, I was embarrassed because I know that Saint Hedwig is the patron saint of orphans."

"As time went on I slowly became more and more attached to you. You cared for me, gave me bits of your food even when you had only a little. I became your confidant, someone you told all your secrets to... So I made myself into someone worthy of your trust, and did something forbidden. I fell in love with you, my master..." Hedwig blushed brightly as she finally confessed her heart and soul quickly looking away not wanting to see rejection or disgust in her heart of heart's eyes with tears running down her own.

Hedwig felt Harry softly place his hand under her chin and gently pulled her face to his. The owl turned girl looked into Harry's eyes and was surprised to see not repulsiveness, hatred, and disgust but rather love happiness with a bit of curiosity. These emotions were also present in the girls' eyes as well.

"How long have you kept that in?" Harry asked making Hedwig gulp in fear.

"For years now it seems," the girl replied.

"It's a bit weird to me I won't lie to you," Harry said making Hedwig a bit sad until, "But I'll give it a shot."

Hedwig's head shot straight up as she heard that. "You will?!?!" She asked shocked to her core.

"Only if my girlfriends agree," Harry added with a chuckle.

The humanoid JuuOh looked at Hermione, Ginny, and Luna with the woman patented "Puppy-Dog-Eyes", which all women seemed to know instinctively, adding in a quivering lip making the girls laugh.

"Of course we will," Hermione said wiping a tear, "You have been wanting a long time to be with Harry. It would be unfair if we didn't give you a chance at least, though I agree that it will be weird for a while."

Hedwig smiled brightly as she heard that with tears falling down her face, "Thank you. I don't know what else to do or say besides thank you from the bottom of my heart."

Harry pulled all the girls into a hug with Hedwig sighing in happiness. Her dreams of being with Harry, which seemed unreachable for the longest time, were finally realized.

**Kamen Rider Legacy**

The next weekend, Hedwig stood in Decade HQ's training room with Harry beside her. Hermione, Luna, and Yuusuke were at the controls of the Training Rooms which, according to Topper, could replicate any enemy and environment the Riders have faced in the past. At the moment Harry was wearing his Decade armor, with Ginny wearing her Starlight armor while Hedwig was wearing a simple pair of jeans that Hermione had spelled to be less prone to ripping and tearing along with the sneakers, windbreaker and sports bra she was wearing as well.

"Well," Decade said as he looked at his newest girlfriend as he looked out into the wide area that Hermione chose to see what abilities Hedwig had, "Let's see what you can do."

"Right," Hedwig replied and closed her eyes. She remembered what Fawkes had said to her about needing to listen to her magic. '_What did he mean by that?_' she asked herself before she instantly felt what the old fire king was talking about.

Hedwig's eyes snapped open to reveal that they were glowing before the magic circle from before appeared in front of her once more. She shot her left hand into the circle where she gripped something and quickly pulled it out. There in her hands was a strange black double bladed halberd or axe-styled weapon. The ends of the staff were fitted with sharp silver and ice blue crescent blades while the middle of the weapon, where Hedwig held it, had a hand guard connected to it shaped like a gold dragon's head with an ice blue triangle on its forehead with a raised silver triangle inside it and purple eyes.

Hedwig blinked as she noticed the weapon in her hand, "What is this?" she asked not expecting an answer.

"I am ZanRyuJin," the staff said on a male voice with a Japanese accent as its eyes flashed with every syllable.

"EH?!?!?!" everyone shouted out in shock.

"What?" ZanRyuJin asked, "Never saw a talking halberd before?"

"We have seen a talking hat before," Starlight said with a sweatdrop, "But not a talking weapon."

"I guess that it is understandable to be shocked with seeing me talk," The halberd replied, "as I said I am ZanRyuJin, a Madan Senshi Madan Ryu Core."

"Madan Senshi?" Hedwig asked confused.

"Madan Ryu Core?" Hermione also asked over the intercom of the training room.

ZanRyuJin sweatdropped as he heard the questions, "I see I have some explaining to do, how troublesome."

The halberd known as ZanRyuJin told the group about a group of warriors known as the Madan Senshi (Magic Bullet Warriors) who had saved their world from a group of demons known as the Majin Gundan (Demon Army) Jamanga. ZanRyuJin was actually the reincarnation of the first group of ancient Madan Senshi, known as Master Ryujino, Master Ryuguno and Master Ryukendo, who had fought the Jamanga's king DaiMaOh (Great Demon King) GrenGhost, and forced him to revert into a large green orb-like egg while they lost their Magic.

The Masters decided to combine with the Dragons of Light and their respective weapons to become Madan Ryu Cores to help the next generation of Madan Senshi. Master Ryukendo became GekiRyuKen, while Master Ryuguno became GouRyuGun, and Master Ryujino became ZanRyuJin, then they were sealed until they were needed again hundreds of years later. When the new generation of Madan Senshi fought the Jamanga with the Madan Ryu Cores, which their win came from the new Ryukendo using the Final way to transform into his most powerful form sharing the power with his nakama, they were able to do what the last Madan Warriors could not and defeated GrenGhost sending him back into the darkness for good.

After everything was said and done, ZanRyuJin and his fellow Madan Ryu Cores were sacrificed to seal the Power Spot, a place where the magical energies of the city they protected, called Akebono, came from. The ancient warriors thought that they were going to finally rest but Fate seemed to have other plans.

"Forgive me for what I've done," Hedwig said as she bowed to the ancient warrior turned weapon only to get a chuckle from him.

"It's okay Hedwig," ZanRyuJin replied, He had shrunk the ends of the staff into the piece under the hand guard during the story leaving a few inches out that were thicker then the rest and were the color of dull gold. "As nice as it was to rest as long as I did, it is even better to be back in the thick of things again."

"Mr. ZanRyuJin," Hermione started to ask but was interrupted by said person/weapon.

"Just ZanRyu dear," he said while his eyes seemed to smile even though they were fixed in a stare.

"ZanRyu," The smartest one of the group started over, "Will Hedwig be able to do all those things you said your old partner did?"

"Maybe," ZanRyuJin replied, "Hedwig, take me into your hand." Hedwig did as she was ordered, "Now push the purple triangle on my forehead until it is flush with the red one."

"Uh, the triangles are blue and silver," Hedwig pointed out.

"Which one is the raised triangle?" ZanRyu asked slightly shocked that his coloring had changed.

The humanoid JuuOh felt until she saw what her partner was asking for, "The silver one."

"Then press the silver triangle into the blue one," the Madan Core ordered. As soon as he felt it happen he continued, "Good now push my head up until you hear a click."

Once again Hedwig did as her new partner asked and pushed ZanRyu's head up until she heard the click. As she did so part of the guard in front of the Dragon's head split open as a slightly charred white hexagon that was taller then it was long with a gold middle that had a dragon's head crest on it popped out of the guard.

"Good now take the key and twisted it to the left before pulling it out," ZanRyu said and after he felt her remove the key he added, "Let me see it."

As soon as ZanRyuJin saw the burnt key he groaned, "That is going to be a problem."

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked looking at the charred key.

"That is the RyuJin Key that my old partner Koichi Shiranami used to transform into Ryujino," the old warrior said with a sigh, "From what I can tell much of the magic and some of information needed to use my full power has either been lost or scrambled up with everything else."

"Can it be fixed?" Hedwig asked liking the idea of helping her boyfriend and friends with their journey.

Hedwig gently took the key from the humanoid phoenix and looked it over, "With some help from Topper, maybe I can. I'll ask him when we next see him."

"If you can that will help a lot," ZanRyu said, "Despite that Hedwig you can still use me as a weapon, you just need some training and I can help you with it."

She thought for a bit before nodding. "Great!" ZanRyuJin said, "Let the tort- er I mean training begin!"

Hedwig sweatdropped as she heard that and began thinking, 'What did I get my self into?'

**Kamen Rider Legacy**

A few weeks had passed since Hedwig became a JuuOh, gained a human form, was added to Harry's harem or as he loved to call it, his Big Family, and gained a weapon/drill sergeant in one. Ever since the attack in Diagon Alley and London Voldemort had been very quiet which was scaring quite a few people, Harry included. They also found out a few more things about Hedwig such as could pull her wings into her body by accident when Harry was having a bad dream.

All the girls quickly assembled to his side and stayed with him with Hedwig on the top. The next morning she found herself on the bottom with her wings now transformed into Tattoos which popped out the second she was off her back knocking Ginny on her ass when she was inspecting the tattoos. ZanRyuJin had her working on doing it consciously while training her in being able to use a halberd and a bow and arrow (Though Hedwig would call it hell) but it was taking a while.

Now they were all in front of the Portrait Portal which now had a changed to a hand of face down red poker cards with other red cards falling down around it. On top of the hand was another card face up showing a picture of a blue rhinoceros beetle with a red spade symbol seemingly cut from a gem.

"Onto the next world," Harry said as he stepped through the portrait with the other right behind him.

Hedwig was next and looked at her partner which had transformed into a dragon headed bracelet with one of the blades under the dragon's muzzle. She had decided to go with the same style that ZanRyuJin last partner wore but modified a bit. It was a pair of snug jeans, a snug black shirt with a gold Chinese dragon on it, sneakers, and a red trench coat that went to her knees. She also had a black ribbon in her hair that she could pull out at a moments notice and tie her hair up into a pony tail.

"Ready to go partner?" Hedwig asked.

"Ikuze Aibou!" ZanRyu replied before the humanoid phoenix jumped into the portal.

On the other side four Kamen Riders, all of them based on bugs; two beetles, one spider, and one praying mantis, stood up from a crouch and looked at the reader. Their weapons, a sword, gun, staff, and bladed bow, held up ready to attack. They were waiting for the one who was said to destroy their world, Decade.

**End**

**Kamen Rider Encyclopedia**

**Animals/people**

**Hedwig the Ice Phoenix:** When Harry's tears, which was a combination of his Magic, the Phoenix Tears in his system, and his emotions for his best and first friend Hedwig, hit Hedwig's wounds she was transformed into a rare Ice Phoenix and a JuuOh. In her new body she has the ability of a phoenix but with ice, snow, and darkness instead of fire and light (I. E. teleporting via a flurry of snow and healing tears). She also gains a human form similar to when a wizard gains an animagus form this also allows her to express her feelings she was forced to hide from Harry. Along with these abilities she also gains the ability to use magic though not the type seen in the Harry Potter series. Her magic is based around seals that she can crate with her mind and magic guiding her. Though not as strong in some area, it is more versatile then wizard/Witch type magic unfortunately she has barely scratched the surface of what she could do.

**Weapons**

**ZanRyuJin**: ZanRyuJin is a weapon/transformation device from the Tokusatsu (Literally "Special Effects") show called Madan Senkai Ryukendo (Magic Bullet Chronicles Ryukendo). He is a two mode weapon and is usually in his halberd style Axe Mode but he can also change into a bow with a call of "Archery Mode" and can fire fast moving arrows at enemy targets. His two main finishing attacks are the Axe Mode's "RanGeki" (charged double slash attack) and Archery Mode's "RanBu" (A super charged arrow). At the end of the series he was sacrificed to seal a place of great power along with his fellow Madan Ryu Cores until he was summoned by Hedwig's magic making her his new partner. Unfortunately when he was summoned his Madan Keys (the items used by his last partner to transform and activate certain abilities/attack) were slightly destroyed and need to be fixed. Though Hedwig can still used the Finishers without the keys (They just make it easier to activate and use) she has to be careful since she could die if she uses too much magic.

**Ride Cards**

**Attack Ride: Yuki**: This Ride Card allows Hedwig to transform an animal spirit of the earth or JuuOh called Yuki. In this form, Yuki loses a few of her phoenix abilities such as teleporting via snow, but gains a few like the ability to fire ice beams. Her speed, agility, and reflexes are multiplied greatly in this form allowing her to do things normal owls or phoenixes can not do. This form is modeled after Ryukendo's Thunder Eagle but in white and Icy blue colors instead of yellow and black

**Final Form ride: Yuki**: Modeled after Thunder Wing Ryukendo. Using this card Yuki transforms into a pair of wings that attach to Decade's back granting him the ability to fly and gives his Ride Booker Ice abilities such as Ice Energy bullets and a freezing slash. Though he can fight on the ground it is in the air that his true abilities shine in this form.

**Final Attack Ride: Yuki**: Modeled after Blizzard Ryukendo's finisher. When this cards is activated, Decade: Ice Wing Mode flies through a ice blue seal in the sky where his Ride Booker Sword Mode gathers the latent magic in the air and in Decade/Yuki super charging the energies in it. He then charges towards his opponent and releases an ice energy blade called the Exploding Freezing Slash (Bakuhyo Giri) which freezes the target before it shatters into many little pieces. Talk about giving the cold shoulder.

**DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41**

Author's Notes: Wow, Hedwig's got an upgrade huh? The Idea of Hedwig transforming into an Ice Phoenix of sorts and her human form as well as her crush/love for Harry comes from the Harry Potter/Naruto crossover called "Tales of a Maho Shinobi" and the related story "ToaMS: The Lost Tails" both written by uncutetomboy's bro and both are great stories in my opinion.

Well I wonder what will happen with Hedwig in the picture? Well we'll just have to see. On that note, it will probably take a couple of weeks for me to finish up the next two chapters of Kamen Rider Legacy mainly because I'm pretty much starting from scratch here. I'll try to get it out soon but don't quote me on it. Well until the next chapter Ja ne!


	11. Episode 11

Author's Notes: Sorry that it took me so long to put this up but I kept on either forgetting or got too busy to put it up. Unfortunately I am in college and I will not be able to update as frequently as I would like thanks to studying and what not. I'm hoping to get this finished either by the end of this year or beginning middle of next year but I don't know. I will also be posting chapter 12 today as well so look for it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider Decade, Harry Potter, or a few of the characters about to appear in the next few chapters.

**Harry Potter and the Legacy of the Kamen Riders**

**Remix**

**Chapter 11**

**Welcome to the Blade Restaurant**

_**Overview**_

_Tsukasa: I am a destroyer, the devil after all._

_Narutaki: In the Rider battle, Decade will awaken as the Devil!_

_Ginny: Tsukasa is not like that at all! He is not a Devil!_

_Yuusuke: Someone I know… he pretends to be a bad-ass, but… in reality, he fight for others!_

_Narutaki: Decade… because of you this world has been destroyed!_

_**Last time**_

_Decade, Starlight, and Ryuki powered down to their civilian forms and watched as Kamata got up with a vacant look in his eyes. Their eyes widened as they saw green blood dripping down his arm and oozing from the corners of his lips. A strange black belt with a gold buckle that had the skeletons of two snakes eating each other acting at the boarder with the letters UD inside them appeared around his waist._

"_What the bloody hell?" Ginny asked shocked._

"_What…is he?" Tsukasa added also in shock._

_Out of nowhere Narutaki walked up to Kamata as he spoke up, "His name is Category King of Hearts. Also known as… Paradoxa Undead."_

"_Undead?"_

_A silver veil appears whisking Narutaki and Kamata away to another world._

_**Later on**_

_Harry watched as the portrait changed to a hand of face down red poker cards with other red cards falling down around it. On top of the hand was another card face up showing a picture of a blue rhinoceros beetle with a red spade symbol seemingly cut from a gem._

"_Onwards to the next world," Harry said as he stepped through the portrait._

**Back to the story**

A strange humanoid bull-like creature that was bulky with muscles terrorized a group of humans in front of a building. It had dark brown fur under its leather strap armor and a fur cape ran down its back while sticks of some kind ran out from its left shoulder. The monster's head was decorated with long horns while the face was covered in steel with a metal nose ring sticking from its bovine nose.

This was the Category 8 of Spades: Buffalo Undead.

It rampaged out in the open as it tried to kill any human in it though its presence didn't go unnoticed.

**Kamen Rider Legacy**

In a parking garage three young adults ran out of a building towards a van and a bike with the windshield shaped like a blue spade as a woman announced over the intercom about the attacking Undead. The teen that jumped onto the bike wore a pair of black pants and a blue Chinese shirt that was worn underneath a black jacket. A white scarf was wrapped around his neck and goggles were seen on his head. His hair was auburn and it was tied in a braid that reached down to his waist and eyes were a noticeable shade of green.

He was Ryu Narukawa, the Ace of Spades.

The oldest of the three at twenty with spiked up brown hair except for two long strands sticking out of his forehead jumped into the driver's seat of the van. He had aqua blue eyes and his clothing comprised of a white shirt, a blue denim jacket and jeans. He also wore brown leather shoes on his feet.

The person was Tatsuya Takada, the Ace of Diamonds and Ryu's Sempai (Roughly means Mentor/Senior).

The last person, who jumped into the back of the van, was as young as Ryu and had short brown hair with glasses over his brown eyes. He wore a blue sweater and white pants and carried a laptop in his hands.

He was Mutsuki Kuroni and while he wasn't known as an Ace he did lead Ryu and Tatsuya to the Undead with his laptop making him just as valuable as them.

Mutsuki closed the door to the van which had the insignia for the company they worked for, BOARD, on the side before they raced towards the Undead.

**Kamen Rider Legacy**

As the Ace Team, which Ryu, Tatsuya, and Mutsuki were known as, were racing towards the Undead, a man raced through BOARD's building racing inside an office with a piece of paper in his hand. He quickly gave it to the man at the desk who stamped it with a stamp that said, "**ACCOUNTING** **APPROVED**".

**Kamen Rider Legacy**

Back over with the Ace Team, Ryu and Tatsuya stopped where the Buffalo Undead was and quickly got off/out of their vehicles to the Undead and took a fighting stance.

"Ikuzo," Tatsuya ordered and Ryu replied with, "Hai, Sempai," Before they raced to fight the Undead.

**Kamen Rider Legacy**

Back over at BOARD, the man who was running around BOARD quickly raced into another room where the Manager put his stamp on another sheet before the man quickly took off.

**Kamen Rider Legacy**

Over with Ryu and Tatsuya, the two tried to hold off the Undead as long as they could, hoping that they got the go ahead to transform soon.

Both of them held the Buffalo Undead's arms as Ryu shouted over his earpiece, "Command room, do we have approval yet?!?!"

**Kamen Rider Legacy**

The man who was running all over BOARD quickly entered another room bowing low with the last paper in his hands held out in front of his as he ran to the desk asking, "President, if you'd please!"

The president, knowing the situation already, took the paper and quickly yet smoothly put his stamp on it giving the Riders the OK to transform.

**Kamen Rider Legacy**

Tatsuya and Ryu heard a ringing over their ear pieces knowing what that meant. "We've got approval!" the older man said before he punched the Undead away from him.

Ryu pulled out a silver buckle with a clear panel on it, a handle on the right and a slot on the same side to slide in something like a card. He held the buckle in his left hand as he pulled out a strange card form his jacket. The card was slightly wider then a normal playing card with the image of a Kabuto beetle with a spade on its abdomen. The word 'Change' was written on the side along with strange characters along the bottom and a gold spade in the upper left and lower right corner with the letter A below them.

This was the Category Ace of Spades.

Ryu slid the card into the buckle under the panel, face forward, and put it on his waist. A red belt shot out of the left side of the buckle, wrapped around his waist and connected to the right side. As the buckle pulsed Ryu moved his right hand across his chest, palm facing him, with the fingers on his right hand curled into a fist, minus the middle and index which were pointed to the sky, before he said the one word all Kamen Riders say.

"HENSHIN!"

He flicked his wrist so that the palm was facing the Undead before bringing his right hand down to the buckle pulled the handle on the side as he thrust his left hand out with his pinky, index fingers and thumb curled towards his palm. The panel holding the card flipped over to reveal a red backing with a gold spade on the other side.

"**TURN UP!**" the buckle said as a blue field with the image of Change Ace's picture shot out of the buckle.

The young Rider charged at the blue energy field as it grew to a size big enough for Ryu to run through. The auburn haired boy passed through the field causing it to fade away after it donned Ryu with his armor.

He was now wearing a blue bodysuit with silver armor that covered his chest, shoulders, helmet, forearms and legs. His chest had a silver spade depicted on it with a spade on each of his shoulders while his helmet was mainly sliver with a single horn with the eyes of the helmet blood red. At his side was a blue, silver, and gold sword which had panels inside the hilt protected by a silver diamond that had a red rectangle peaking out from behind it.

Ryu had transformed into the Silver Swordsman who would slash a path to the future with his sword; Kamen Rider Blade.

The Buffalo Undead didn't know what hit it as Blade slammed a right hook into its face sending it stumbling backwards. Blade kept attacking the undead with kick and punches until he started using his sword, the Blay Rouzer to cause even more damage and it sung with every hit. After sending the Undead flying, Blade reached for the panels on his sword and spread them out to reveal the cards with one of them glowing slightly. He pulled out two cards, one with a picture of a locust the other with a picture of a deer, and quickly slashed them through a slot on the right of his sword to activate them.

"**KICK! THUNDER!**" the Blay Rouzer called out as each card was slashed or roused through the slot on weapon.

The cards he used, Category 5 of Spades: Kick Locust, and Category 6 of Spades: Thunder Deer, appeared behind him as he raised his sword to the sky before planting the tip into the ground as the pictures on the cards were fused into his body with the rest of the card disappearing into thin air.

"**LIGHTNING BLAST!**"

With a war cry, Blade jumped into the air and came down on the Buffalo Undead as it got up with his right foot engulfed in electricity. The monster was sent flying and landed on the ground rolling to a stop before it exploded in a fiery blaze. When it calmed down, the Buffalo Undead was shown knocked out and the belt around its waist split open to reveal strange characters under it.

Blade pulled out a card from his Rouzer which had chains draped over the blank picture and a spade in the corner, and threw it at the Buffalo Undead. The Undead's body turned into green energy which was sucked up into the card before it flew back into Blade's hand. The Rider looked at it and saw that it was the Category 8 of Spades, Magnet Buffalo.

Tatsuya jogged over to Blade and congratulated him, "Good job, Kohai."

"Arigato, Sempai."

Far away from them, two people watched the Kohai and Sempai talk. With a scowl one of the walked away, angry that they didn't get to the Undead in time while the other smiled at what Blade just did hoping that they would not be forced to fight him.

**Kamen Rider Legacy**

Over on a nearby bridge, Tsukasa watched through his camera's lens, "So he's Blade." The world jumper tired to get a photo but the shutter wouldn't close making him scowl.

"This camera's giving me fits again," he said as he jumped down from his place one of the concrete edges holding the bridge up. Tsukasa was now wearing a white cooking outfit with a "Decade pink" apron and scarf. He looked down at the Kamen Rider card he held in his hand which depicted Blade.

"I wonder why they didn't transform when they got to the Undead?" Ginny asked as she leaned on the railing of the bridge. She was wearing blue jeans, a light blue shirt with a silver dragon on it, sneakers, and a blue windbreaker.

Hedwig answered that one, "According to Hermione, they cannot transform until they have clearance from the higher ups to do so. If they transform before then they will not get paid." She was wearing the same thing she wore when she went though the Portrait Portal with ZanRyuJin on her right wrist.

"So a company owns the Kamen Riders in this world?" Yuusuke asked shocked, "That's not right!"

"How long did it take before they could transform?" Tsukasa asked to which ZanRyuJin answered, "About three minutes."

"They could've gotten killed in the amount of time!" Ginny said with a scowl.

"You don't here me complaining Gin-chan," Tsukasa replied before they all heard a horn honking.

"Kadoya-san!" they heard and looked to their right and at the end of the bridge were three women, two in chefs' uniforms one in a waitress uniform. One of the woman, who was a bit bigger then the other three was the one that called out to Tsukasa.

"You're goofing off again?!" she asked as he leaned on the car they drove in.

"It's time for work Kadoya-san, work!" the woman in the waitress uniform shouted at Tsukasa.

Before the world jumper knew it he was stuffed into the car between the two women that called out to him and driven to a building that had the sign for BOARD on it. Ginny, Hedwig, and Yuusuke quickly raced after them on their motorcycles with the girls thanking the gods that Tsukasa taught them how to ride a motorcycle.

**Kamen Rider Legacy**

"So, you'll be the new head chef, is that right?" asked Ryu as he looked Tsukasa up and down in the Cafeteria.

He had changed his into a business suit with a an employee pass around his neck that was modeled after the cards he used except instead of a picture of an animal it was a one of his face with his name above his picture and above the strange black writing on the bottom. On the upper right and lower left corners of the card was the symbol for the suit Spades in a metallic blue with an "A" below it also in metallic blue. On the right side of the card below the "A" were the words "Rider/Manager" depicting what he did in the company.

"That's right," Tsukasa said as he looked at Ryu. "And you are…"

"Ryu Narukawa," said Ryu. "I'm the manager here."

"Nice to meet you," Tsukasa replied as he looked around.

"Let's make one thing clear," said Ryu firmly, in a threatening tone. "You may be in charge of the kitchen, but I am in charge of the quality of this cafeteria and that means I am in charge of you. I don't need anyone mucking up all the hard work I've done here up until now."

"Right," Tsukasa replied though he could feel that something wasn't right with the manager.

Ryu nodded before he began barking orders, "Ai! Mai! Mi!" The three girls that brought Tsukasa to the cafeteria quickly stepped forward, as Ryu continued, "Tell Kadoya-san how things are run around here. There are a few things I need to check before the lunch break."

"Hai!" the girls said before Ryu walked off. Ai walked over to Tsukasa and gave him a pass similar to Ryu's except the "A" was a "J" and it showed that he was the head chef.

"So," Tsukasa started, "how are things run around here?"

"Well we have three different sections," Mai said as she stood on one side of the cafeteria, "First we have the Ace Lunch Room where the Aces have their lunch."

Tsukasa looked into the room and saw that it was very high class even though it only had three nice tables with a table cloth over each one and two comfortable leather chairs to each table.

"The Ace lunches are a six course meal with the best of everything," Mai added giving Tsukasa a book and showing him the lunches that the Aces have.

"This is the KQJ Lunch Room for employers with the rank King, Queen or Jack, such as yourself," Ai said with a smile as she stood next to a lunch room that, while not as fancy as the Ace Lunch Room, was nice nonetheless, "their lunches are four courses prepared simply yet are very delicious from what I have heard."

Tsukasa looked at the booklet and saw the typical lunch he would be having and he had to say despite how wonderful looking the Ace Lunches were in comparison the KQJ ones were simple yet filling.

"Then we have the rest," Mi said from her place beside her friends in "The Rest" lunch room where it was the bare minimum not at all designed for comfort.

"'The Rest' Lunch Room is for people like us," all three girls said at the same time showing their employee badges which showed that they were each Eight of Spades, "'The Rest' gets 'the rest lunch'."

Once again Tsukasa looked at the booklet and nearly lost it. It was just the bare minimum needed for the employees categorized as 2-10 to work and survive. It reminded him of when he used to live with the Dursleys and it got him seeing red.

His was suddenly torn from his thought when a strange horn sounded and watched as Ai and Mi pulled Mai, whose foot was just a tiny bit over a red line the separated 'the rest' lunch room from the KQJ's Lunch Room, back over to the other side. All three of them breathed a sigh of relief as the horn stopped as Mi patted a hyperventilating Mai on the back to calm her.

"They can't even enter the KQJ Lunch Room?" Tsukasa said softly, "This Company… reminds me of the "Pure Blood" idiots back home. It really is the worst."

With that he went to find his friends who followed him hoping that they could calm him down before he blew his top.

**Kamen Rider Legacy**

Meanwhile, Ryu sat alone in the Cafeteria Manager's Office, sighing. He rubbed his temples, tiredly. Even he didn't agree with treating people differently based on rank. But even if he was an Ace-ranked employee, he couldn't change everything about the company. His sister, however, would voice out how unfair this was. She'd been the manager before he had been forced to take over. He looked up to his sister deeply and missed her too. She had just vanished one day and was never seen again. He was told that she'd been killed when fighting an Undead and so Ryu dedicated himself towards the sealing of all Undead. He wanted to avenge his sister.

"Onee-chan…" Ryu spoke sadly as he looked upon a framed group photograph. She had storm blue eyes and long black hair. Her bangs framed her face and she wore a bow ribbon in her hair. She wore a tight black t-shirt with a red heart in the front and blue jeans. She had her arm around both Tatsuya and Ryu's necks, holding them close together to her, with Tatsuya blushing. "I want our dream to come true, but without you…I don't know if I can do it."

They'd dreamt of opening a restaurant together one day, but that dream had died when she just vanished. It had hurt him deeply to lose her and without her he just couldn't realize that dream. It was their dream, and he just couldn't go on it alone.

**Kamen Rider Legacy**

Hedwig, Ginny, and Yuusuke stood in the foyer of the BOARD building beside a pyramid which showed which employees was what level. Each side depicted one of the four card suits and separated into three categories with a picture showing who was where on the corporate ladder. The Ace employees, such as Ryu in the Spade suit and Tatsuya in the Diamond suit, were at the top by themselves. The strange thing was the Ace spots for Heart and Clubs were bare of any picture. In the level below Ace was the KQJ's with Mutsuki being a King in the Club suit. Finally at the bottom were the employees that were ranked 10-2 with the girls Tsukasa met all being 8's in the Spade suit.

"So those two that we saw battling the Undead were Ace level employees?" Hedwig asked as she was sitting on a near by bench.

"Yep," Ginny said as she leaned on a pillar next to the bench, "According to Hermione only Ace level employees can use the Rider system unless they have permission to use them."

"You know," Tsukasa though out loud as he leaned on another part of the same pillar as Ginny, "This whole world would make a pretty good TV show if you think about it."

That peaked Hedwig's interest, "How so?"

"The immortal Lifeform revived in the modern day, Undead!" Yuusuke said in a deep voice as he step in front of the girls with his back to them, "The company that seals them away, BOARD!" He then turned to the girls speaking in his normal voice, "Add a little drama, a dash of suspense, and you got a good show in my opinion."

"Nice," Ginny said, "But what would the show be called?"

"I know," Tsukasa said as he walked up to them hearing what Yuusuke said, "_Kamen Rider…Salaryman_."

Hedwig, Ginny, and Yuusuke sweatdropped at that with the Kuuga Rider saying, "I was thinking more along the lines of _Kamen Rider Blade_."

At that moment a woman spoke over the intercom. "An Undead has appeared," she said an instantly the building was awake as people ran all over the building to get ready for it as the woman continued speaking, "Employees, please work as a team to seal the Undead."

"Guess it's time to make our appearance huh, Tsukasa-kun?" Hedwig said as she jumped to her feet as the woman continued to give out the alert.

"Agreed," Tsukasa replied stretching some, "I need to let off some steam after what I saw." He turned to Yuusuke and asked, "Coming?"

The letter jacket wearing teen shook his head, "Hermione wants me to wait here and accompany her when she speaks to the President of BOARD."

"Oh well," the world jumping wizard said with a shrug before turning to his girlfriends, "Ikuze Minna!"

"Hai!" the girls said before the trio ran off to their motorcycles to find the Undead.

**Kamen Rider Legacy**

The Undead in question was the Category Jack of Clubs, the Elephant Undead, located in an energy plant. The Undead was big with green, somewhat wrinkled skin along with black armor which fit over its frame. In the centre of its armored chest was more green skin with an eye in the centre of it. On its left shoulder was an elephant's head while a tube was hanging over its right. Its face was covered with a mask which was mostly flat, save for the eyes, nose, a pair of tusks and a mouth and chains hanging from the head with a large hammer clutched in its hand.

The Ace team had arrived to deal with the Undead and once permission was granted, Ryu and Tatsuya immediately activated their Rider systems to become Blade and Garren. The Garren armor had a red bodysuit with silver shoulder pads, boots, gauntlets, and chest plate with diamond symbols imprinted on the shoulders and the middle of the chest. The helmet was silver and had two horns sticking from the top which was like the stag beetle's horns. His eyes were green and an ornate purple gun with a silver diamond on with side in front of a green square that showed where his Rouse Cards were was at his side.

"Take this!" the Spade Rider shouted as he started to hit the Undead with several right hooks before kicking it backwards. Garren provided cover fire by keeping his distance and shooting at the Undead with his Garren Rouzer. This was their usual strategy when dealing with a lone Undead. Mutsuki would hang back and observe.

Suddenly, the Queen of Spades, the Capricorn Undead, appeared and took a swipe at Garren, knocking him over. As the name implied the Capricorn undead had a goat like humanoid body with half his body black (Right) with the other half white (Left) with the shoulder having long horns sticking straight up. Trench coat-like fabric hung from its waist almost touching the ground. Its head looked like a goat's with red eyes and a mouth seemingly stitched shut with either side of it head having another goat's head with a single horn sticking out. Mutsuki gasped and the newly arrived Undead sneered as it stalked towards him.

"Mutsuki!" cried Blade as he disengaged from the Elephant Undead. "Hold on! I'm coming!"

"Kohai, the sealing of the Undead should take priority!" reminded Garren.

"I'm not going to abandon a teammate!" countered Blade as he tackled into the Capricorn Undead.

"Baka! Are you going to break company policy?!" snapped Garren.

"Onee-chan would do the same! You know that!" Blade shot back as he attacked the second Undead. Garren was unable to reply to that.

Meanwhile, at the top of a flight of stairs Tsukasa stood with Ginny beside him as he watched the fight. "I wonder who is this 'Onee-chan' Blade is referring to?"

"Got me," Ginny said with a shrug as she leaned on the railing, "What I want to know is, where did Hedwig go?"

"I heard ZanRyu say that he felt something was nearby and had her look into it," Tsukasa replied.

At that very moment, one of the walls of the energy plant exploded outward as another Undead, this one female, came flying out of the newly made hole slamming into the ground a few feet away from the Fight. Her body was purple and black with a right hand that resembles a flower that has vines coming out of it and a pink face with a horn on her forehead. This Undead was the Category Queen of Hearts, Orchid Undead.

A few seconds later Hedwig jumped through the opening with ZanRyuJin in Axe Mode attacking the Undead startling the Gun and Sword toting Riders.

"Who is she?" Garren asked as Hedwig went into a flurry of almost dance like moves as the blades of ZanRyuJin bit into the Queen undead.

"Looks like Hedwig wants a piece of the action," Ginny said as she pulled out her Advent Deck.

"Why don't we get to cooking then," Tsukasa said as he strapped on the Decadriver and pulled the handles allowing the buckle to twist up to the left revealing the slot for a Ride card, "I am a chef after all."

His girlfriend groaned at that not-so-funny joke, "That was bad Tsukasa."

With that she thrust out her Advent deck as blue arcs of electricity flowed down to her waist forming her V-Buckle and Tsukasa pulled out Decade's Kamen Ride card holding it out in front of him.

"Let's ride," the chef said before they both shouted, "HENSHIN!" as Ginny slipped the Advent Deck into her buckle and Tsukasa slid the card into the Decadriver, back side forward before pushing the handles in.

**KAMEN RIDE: DECADE**

The Starlight and Decade armor formed on their bodies in an instant before they jumped off the balcony they were on bouncing off a thin bar bellow them and towards their opponents. Decade took over for Garren attacking the Elephant Undead while Starlight switched placed with Blade getting the Capricorn Undead.

"Who are they?" Garren asked his partner who shrugged as he jogged near him with Mutsuki following while they watched the other Kamen Riders take over the fight.

The two-bug like Rider and their partner watched in awe as the two world jumpers battled the Undead along with Hedwig though Ginny had to call in some extra protection with her Advent card and Starlight Visor as the Capricorn Undead released a sound attack that sent her skidding back.

**SHIELD VENT**

A shield that looked like Stardust's wings folded together appeared on Ginny's left arm, big enough to block the Capricorn Undead's sound attacks yet small enough to not slow her down. She raised her shield up in time to block another attack which bounced back giving the startled Goat Undead a taste of his own medicine.

After attacking the Elephant Undead with his Ride Booker in sword mode a few times he sheathed his weapon and pulled out his newest unsealed Kamen Ride card. "Let's try a new way of cooking," he said as he showed the Undead the back of Ryuki's card, which had his dragon symbol on it, before put it into the Decadriver to activate it.

**KAMEN RIDE: RYUKI**

The gray images came flipping out of nowhere and combined over Decade's armor transforming him into D-Ryuki. Just in time too as he blocked an attack by the Elephant Undead then pushed it to the side before attacking.

All three BOARD members were shocked by what they saw with Blade voicing it, "He changed!"

"What is that armor?" Mutsuki asked as he held his closed laptop to his chest.

D-Ryuki slammed a fist into the Elephant Undead's face. "How would you like your meat prepared?" He asked the girls ducking under a swing and kicked the Elephant Undead in the back. "Rare?" The Elephant Undead spun around and swung again at D-Ryuki who jumped over the Undead and landed before turning around with a finger up, "Medium?" He used another kick to make some distance between himself and his opponent as he took out a card and slipped it into his Decadriver as he finished, "Or well done?"

**ATTACK RIDE: STRIKE VENT**

D-Ryuki lifted up his right arm up to the sky and a fireball came down connecting to his hand. The fireball was the Drag Claw, one of Kamen Rider Ryuki's signature weapons. It was a gauntlet shaped like a dragon's head and it doubled as a flame-throwing cannon.

He reared his arm back as the mouth of the Drag Claw glowed saying, "It's time for a barbeque!" before thrusting it forward and releasing an intense stream of flames at the Undead. It was engulfed and then exploded before falling over as its buckle broke open.

Blade, Mutsuki and Garren gawked but the BOARD Riders recovered just in time for one of them to throw a card to seal the Undead. Garren had tossed the card and it connected with the defeated Undead's chest, sucking it in, before the card flew into Garren's hand.

Starlight saw that her boyfriend was finished with his opponent and decided to finish off hers as well, "Ryujino get back!" she shouted to the owl turned girl using her future Kamen Rider name, if Hermione was successful, as she was battling the Orchid and Capricorn undead.

She quickly pulled out a card from her Advent Deck and placed it into the Visor to activate it.

**FINAL VENT: KICK**

Garren, Blade, and Mutsuki were startled when Starlight's partner came out of nowhere from the sky and landed behind her. Ginny quickly sheathed her rapier and jumped into the air with Stardust following behind her. Hedwig, who was in front of the Undead, rolled to the side making the Orchid Undead confused since her back was to Starlight. At least until the Capricorn Undead pushed her to the side where she got the full brunt of Starlight's finisher and was knocked out with a fireball of sparkling blue flames.

The Capricorn quickly ran away knowing that it would be futile to fight when he was severely outnumbered while Ginny stood up from a crouch and looked over at the stunned Rouzer Riders.

"Well, are you going to stand their like idiots or seal this bitch up?" Starlight asked shaking the males out of their stupor.

"H-hai!" Blade said as he pulled out a Common Blank, which was the same as a Proper blank but the symbol was of a light blue circle with a white cross on it, and threw it at the Undead sealing it up.

"Who are you?" demanded Garren as the now filled Rouse Card came back to his Kohai. "New Riders dispatched by BOARD?"

"You could say we're new in the area," said Starlight un-sheathing her Rapier to clean the green blood off it with a rag she found nearby.

D-Ryuki, transformed back into his normal armor while disguising his voice, "We've seen that your company doesn't care about people outside it and decided to give you some competition."

Hedwig spoke up next not really worried about them seeing what she looked like since she could easily disguise herself with magic, "If you're wondering if we're getting paid for it we are but we don't care about it. We only care about keeping people safe."

"If your boss has a problem with the way we do things," Starlight said with a scowl behind her helmet remembering what Garren said about sealing the Undead took priority over keeping people safe, "take it up with our boss. He should be meeting up with her soon."

With that they jumped onto a near by roof, with Hedwig using her magic to help her, and started roof hopping away leaving behind the BOARD employees, stunned. Just who were those people who helped them?

**Kamen Rider Legacy**

Later that afternoon, Hermione sat in front of the president of BOARD in a business suit that was cut for her with her hair as under control as she could get it. She also had a pair of glasses on her nose to make her look a bit more professional. Beside her Yuusuke stood, cleaned up to make it harder to recognize him, in a business suit as well but with a pair of black shades on acting like Hermione's guard. He wasn't used to such clothing but tried to keep the fidgeting down to a minimum.

"So your company is from another world," the president said as he looked over the reports of the latest Undead attack, "And you want our help with stopping the collapse of the Alternate Kamen Rider Worlds as well as your own?"

"That is correct," Hermione said as she pushed up her glasses, "Our Company, Star International, had found out about the upcoming collapse of all dimensions when we found the remains of the Decade Rider system during an archeological dig. After repairing it and finding a way to travel to A.R. Worlds as we call other Kamen Rider dimensions, we decided to create a team to stop the collapse of the worlds."

"Interesting," the president, Hajime Amakusa said as he looked up from his papers and at the young adult, "What other Rider systems do you have?"

"Beside the Decade System," Hermione explained, "We have the Kuuga Rider System which we found in the first world my teams visited which Onodera-san uses. It had bonded directly to his DNA so we do not dare to examine it since it could mean his death and the lost of the system. We also have the Starlight system which is based on the Rider Systems we found in the last world we visited and are working on another one that is not based on a Kamen Rider but another hero called a Madan Warrior."

"Very impressive," Hajime said as he started to think about what kinda of abilities the Rider Systems might have, "I will have to think about it but I'm sure we can come to some kind of agreement."

Hermione smiled at that, "I'm sure we can." She stood up and bowed to the man shaking his hand as she did so, 'Thank you for meeting with me."

A few minutes later, after entering the luxury car that had somehow appeared in the parking garage, Hermione slumped down into her seat as they drove back to the house that they were living in at the moment. "That was crazy!"

Yuusuke looked towards the back seat from his position in the driver's seat asking, "What do you mean?"

"I mean that I never truly honestly lied to someone before," Hermione explained, "Not to that extent at least. It took all of my abilities with Occlumency not to lose it."

"Well you did a good job," Yuusuke said with a smile, "I'm sure the others will agree."

Hermione blushed at the praise before looking out the car window, '_What I want to know is why was I getting the feeling that he was up to something more then a agreement to save his world?_'

**Kamen Rider Legacy**

'_Who was that Rider?_' Ryu asked himself as he stood in the cafeteria's kitchen, monitoring the staff as they worked. One of them, who was carrying a stack of plates, slipped and nearly dropped the plates but Ryu acted quickly and caught the plates before they fell and broke. He held the plates in one hand and helped up the young man who'd been carrying the plates. "Be careful," Ryu advised as he passed the plates to the young man who was a Rank 2 employee of the Spade Suit.

"Hai, Manager-san!" said the young man before he went on his way.

Ryu sighed. He actually preferred cooking than monitoring others as they cooked. That was how he and his sister had planned out their restaurant. He would be the one cooking and she would be the one monitoring and managing things.

He looked over to Tsukasa's station to see the young man making some gravy. He walked over and tapped the newbie on the shoulder. "Kadoya-san."

"Yes?" Tsukasa asked.

"May I have a taste?" said Ryu as he whipped out a spoon from his pocket. It was clean and gleamed brightly.

"Of course," said Tsukasa. He used a ladle to pour some of the gravy into a saucer. He handed it to Ryu. "Here you go, Boss."

Ryu took the saucer and slurped the gravy. His eyes widened and he stared at Tsukasa. "Hm…it seemed that I have misjudged you. Well done."

"Well, as head chef I need to have superb culinary skills," Tsukasa boasted. Ryu then tapped him on the forehead with the spoon. "Itai!"

"Don't get cocky," Ryu advised as Tsukasa rubbed the spot with the back of his hand. "Now, get to work and make sure nobody ends up ruining the food. I need to head back to my office to handle some paperwork." Ryu walked over and Tsukasa watched him go. He then recalled a conversation he had with Ginny about Ryu.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_He had a sister?" Tsukasa asked Ginny as they both entered the company's doors._

_Hedwig was back at the house changing her clothes for when she had to go out again and preparing a spell to disguise herself just enough to throw off anyone from BOARD._

"_Yes, I found out from Luna," said Ginny. "His twin sister, Naoko Narukawa, was the Ace of Hearts and known as Kamen Rider Chalice."_

"_Twin Riders," Tsukasa nodded. "How interesting. So, what happened?"_

"_She disappeared. The official story was that she was KIA (Killed in Action) against an Undead, but…"_

"_But?" the Ten Year Rider asked wondering why Ginny looked confused._

"_According to the information on her, Naoko was considered the Legendary Rider and BOARD's best employee. She was also the cafeteria's manager while her brother was head chef," Ginny explained._

"_He was head chef?" Tsukasa asked a bit startled before he began thinking, "No wonder he doesn't like me. I took over his old job."_

"_I think there's more to it than that," said Ginny, "When the BOARD members that clean up a sight where a battle with an Undead took place got there, the only thing they found was the Undead sealed in a Proper Blank, some blood that matched Naoko's, and a ribbon that she used to keep her hair in a pony tail."_

_Tsukasa thought it over before asking, "Do you think it was foul play?"_

_  
Ginny shrugged as she said, "Maybe if you got to know Ryu better you can get a few more clues as to what might have happened."_

"_Maybe…"_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Tsukasa quickly shook himself out of his thought and checked the gravy which had thankfully did not burn while he was in La-La-Land. Both his experience as the Dursley's forced cook and what knowledge he got when he came to this world was helping him. Thankfully when he left a world any skills he remembered/knew in his past life stayed with him so he didn't mind much.

With a sigh he got back to work wondering what was going to happen next. He was also wondering if the danger that the Blade World was in was connected to the disappearance of Naoko.

"Kadoya-san!" Ai shouted out to the new chef as she worked on an Ace level dish, "I need some more sauce over here!"

"Coming right up!" he shouted a grabbed a near by pan of sauce in one hand and the pan of gravy in the other to take to Mi who needed it.

**Kamen Rider Legacy**

As Tsukasa worked the lunch hour, Ginny walked alongside Hedwig who had changed her hair to black with her eyes changing to a normal brown. She also switched her trench coat out for a special short sleeved jacket that could change into a trench coat similar to the one she usually wore.

"Where do you want to eat?" Ginny asked Hedwig who was barely keeping herself from jumping up and down like a little kid on a sugar high.

The owl turned girl looked around and pointed to a café that read Turtle Hut on a sign that looked like a turtle, "How about that?" With a smile they walked into the place and were blown away.

The place was packed with customers. The tables were covered with green tablecloth and the floor looked like polished marble. The wallpaper had what looked like tiny turtles on them for decorations. There were also banners and ribbons hanging down from the walls as well as an extravagant looking chandelier in the middle of the ceiling where more ribbons were tied to it. There were also paper lanterns hung up as well.

After they were shown to a booth seat that was thankfully private and after ordering their food there was a slightly uneasy silence between them before Hedwig said, "What did you think of what Hermione said a few days ago?"

"I'm still trying to get my head around that our little book-worm, rule following friend would suggest such a thing like that," Ginny said taking a sip of her drink, "but…"

"You're not comfortable with it?" Hedwig asked.

"Not too much," the firecracker red-head said with a sigh, "I'm more worried with what my mum might say or do."

"Why?" the owl turned girl asked since she couldn't understand why someone would be afraid of what their mother might do.

"Well, same sex relationships aren't exactly something most people would accept. It's a pretty taboo subject in most cultures," said Ginny. "And knowing my family, they'll no doubt make a huge deal about it. Ron and my mum would probably start to rant if I told them and I don't know how my dad will react either."

"You humans sure are complicated," said Hedwig putting her head in her left hand as she put the connected elbow on to the table.

"Well, that's human society for you. There are a lot of unwritten rules," Ginny spoke up with a shrug.

After Ginny said that two burly guys came up to them and pushed their way between the two girls. "Hey girls, why don't you dump this joint and we'll show you a good time."

"Sorry," Ginny said with a frown her eyes starting to glow with annoyance, "but you're not my type."

"Aw come on cutie," the guy beside Hedwig said who had overused a bad cologne, "We can change your mind."

"She said no," Hedwig added pushing the guy off her seat, "And I agree with her. We were having fun until you two bakas showed up."

"What did you say!?" one of the men yelled not liking that his efforts to woo the girls being for naught.

"Is there a problem here?" said a young man with chin length black hair and wearing a black turtleneck shirt with matching slacks, black shoes and a black leather trench coat as he walked up to the table. His skin seemed a little pale and he wore dark glasses to hide his eyes.

"No, there isn't," said one of the men trying to get the man to go away.

The black-clad youth narrowed his eyes as he recognized the idiots and said, "Didn't I tell you two never to set foot in here again?" He then added, "I suggest you leave."

"Or what? Your bouncer isn't here the last time I checked." He poked the youth in the chest with a sneer.

The youth smirked and said, "I don't need my bouncer here. I can take care of you both myself."

Before the thug could laugh, he began to yell in pain as the black-clad youth grabbed his wrist and gave a sharp twist, bringing him to his knees. His friend tried to help but a quick fist to the face knocked him to the ground. The youth looked at the thug he was restraining and said, "I suggest you leave now before you make me very angry."

The thug's friend got up and tried to attack the youth from behind but Hedwig swiftly knocked him out using a near by chair. The wooden chair got broken over the second thug's head and he passed out from the hit.

Later the two thugs were tossed out of the door as the youth shouted, "AND STAY OUT!" before slamming the door close. The rest of the patrons applauded and whistled in appreciation as he came back into the dining area.

Hedwig looked apologetic as she said, "Sorry about the chair."

"That's fine, miss. You were merely trying to help me," he said with a kind smile. "I hope they hadn't ruined anything for you and your friend."

Ginny smiled back as she replied, "They didn't. We're used to that kind of thing."

"Well, we don't usually let people like them in here, but our usual bouncer called in sick and we didn't have a replacement," the young man explained.

"Do you work here?" Ginny asked tilting her head to the side.

The young man chuckled lightly as he said, "You might say that. I own and manage the Turtle Hut."

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know," the redhead said blushing brightly.

"It's not a problem," the young man said gently taking Ginny's hand and kissing the back of it, "May I know your name?"

"Ginny, Ginny Weasley," the girl replied with an even brighter blush, "And this is Hedwig Phoenix."

"Nice to meet you," Hedwig said with a smile as she put her hand out to shake but was shocked when he gently took it and kissed the back of it making her blush.

"It is very nice to meet both of you," the young man said with a smile, "My name is Ichijyo Amakusa." Before he could say more a waiter came up to him and whispered into his ear after nodding a few times he said, "I'll take care of it," before turning back to the girls, "I have some business to take care of ladies. If you will excuse me."

Ginny watched Ichijyo go and wolf whistled softly looking at his ass, "Look at him go."

Hedwig looked at her friend a confused face and asked, "What's were you whistling at?"

"Oh, nothing," said youngest Weasley impishly. Hedwig could swear she saw small but cute red horns growing out of her friend's head but dismissed it as a trick of the light.

**Kamen Rider Legacy**

Ryu had been summoned to Hajime's office. The user of the Blade System seemed uncomfortable as he stood before the company's president. Hajime read the report and said, "I am disappointed in you, Ryu. It says here you were unable to defeat the Undead and several unknown Riders appeared at the scene and did the job for you."

"I'm sorry," Ryu apologized. "I was just thinking of Mutsuki's safety, sir."

Hajime nodded. "Commendable, but remember that the Undead take higher priority over one person. If you wish to protect your fellow co-workers, make sure to defeat and seal the Undead first. Your sister was able to multitask, as I recall."

Ryu frowned but nodded in agreement. His sister wasn't called the Legendary Rider for nothing. On a solo mission, she had defeated and sealed three Undead without any help. That was what ranked her as BOARD's best employee. Her disappearance had been a great loss to the company. She was irreplaceable and since the Chalice System had disappeared along with her, a replacement for her was impossible.

"I was thinking of demoting you, but since this is a minor offence I will be a little more lenient. However, if you mess up again, I will have no choice but to lower your rank. Am I clear?" warned Hajime.

Ryu nodded. Being Blade was something that Ryu considered a huge honor. He had worked hard to reach the rank of Ace and becoming the Blade System's operator. He was not going to let all that hard work go to waste. He and his sister had been selected to be Riders and in her memory he would not fail at being one.

"I understand, sir," said Ryu.

As he said that, the woman from before spoke over the intercom warning for another Undead appearing on radar. The president looked at Ryu and said, "Looks like you're getting your chance to prove yourself to me. You have permission to transform when you reach the undead."

"Hai!" Ryu said sharply and quickly raced out of the room.

As soon as he left, a person stepped out of one of the shadows of Hajime's office asking, "Why did you let him keep the belt? You could have taken it right then and there."

"Maybe," Hajime said, "But we need people to help reach our goals. If we get Ryu out of the way then we can move on with our plans."

"What about Decade?"

"You worry about the Belts I'll have someone take care of him." Hajime said as he reached for his cell phone and speed-dialed a number before speaking into it as the person on the other end picked up, "It is time, send her."

**Kamen Rider Legacy**

The Capricorn Undead where a few people were just soaking in the day. As he was about to attack a couple who were having a picnic a bike came out of no where and slammed into him before it slid to a stop. Ryu dismounted from his bike and got ready to fight.

"In my Onee-chan's memory, I will seal you!" declared Ryu as he glared at the Capricorn Undead. As he got ready to transform, he saw Tatsuya arrive on his motorcycle looking pissed. "Sempai, why are you here?"

"Ryu, you left BOARD to engage an Undead without any backup!" Tatsuya told him. "You know how things are done!"

"We have no time!" Ryu shot back. "We have to deal with the Undead!"

"This is exactly what got your sister killed! She didn't follow the rules!" Tatsuya shouted, realizing too late he'd said the wrong thing.

Angrily, Ryu put on the Blay Buckle and the belt wrapped around his waist after he slipped in the card. "Henshin!"

"**TURN UP!**"

From afar, Ichijyo was watching as Ryu transformed. "Now to show my father what I can do." In his hand was the Leangle Buckle which had a gold circle on one side with a purple circle inside it that had a silver boarder with a black square on the left side of the circle with gold and silver lines on it. He pulled out a tray on the right side of the buckle and slipped in the Category Ace of Clubs: Change Spider before pushing it into the Leangle Buckle. He placed it on his waist and a purple belt wrapped around him to secure the buckle.

"Henshin," He said as he pushed the belt buckle open splitting the gold and purple circle in two while revealing the gold Club suit symbol on a red diamond in the center behind it while covering the black and gold part on the left.

"**OPEN UP!**"

A large rectangular purple field depicting a gold spider on the front with a purple spade on its abdomen was ejected from the belt. When it was large enough for a person to fit through, it came back to Ichijyo and passed over him covering him with armor.

He was now donned in a dark green bodysuit with silver and gold armor over his chest and shoulders. On the centre of his chest were three silver circles which fit inside what looked almost like a club from the card suit. His forearms were wrapped with two gold bracelets which had two black leather belts between them. The same could be said for his shins as well. His head was covered by an almost cylindrical helmet which looked like it had a spider on the face. It had two large purple eyes for him to see through while a gold faceplate covered his mouth. In his hand was a long staff which was rounded on one side at the bottom with a bladed club symbol at the top.

Ichijyo Amakusa was now Kamen Rider Leangle.

With that he raced towards Blade, who was attacking the Capricorn Undead, before he slammed the other Rider away with his staff. He then went on attacking the monster with ruthless cunning. Tatsuya saw that his kohai was in trouble and when he got the signal to go a second later he quickly strapped a buckle similar to the Blay Buckle and put in the Category Ace of Diamonds: Change Stag Beetle into the slot before he raised left arm over his body with his left fist in front of his right shoulder.

"Henshin!" he shouted as he brought his left arm back to his side and pulled the handle with his right hand to flip the panel open to reveal a gold diamond on a green background.

"**TURN UP!**"

A blue rectangular field decorated with a Stag Beetle that had a Diamond on its back was ejected from the buckle. When it grew big enough for him to pass through he charged at the field and slipped right through it donning him with the Garren armor as he charged into the fight.

**Kamen Rider Legacy**

Ginny and Hedwig groaned in pleasure as they walked away from the Turtle Hut with full bellies.

"That was good," Ginny said with a moan, "Not as good as Tsukasa's cooking but its right up there."

"Agreed," Hedwig said, "But I still don't understand why you complimented on Amakusa-san's butt when you have Tsukasa's?"

"Hedwig, Hedwig, Hedwig," the red head said with a sad smile shaking her head, "Just because I love Tsukasa's body, doesn't mean I can't appreciate some other guy's. As long as I look and don't touch, it's not infidelity."

The owl turned girl groaned as her head started to hurt from this sudden intake of new information, at least until their earpieces began to vibrate.

The girls looked at each other before quickly getting out their respective earpieces and sunglasses before putting them on. "What up Hermione?" Ginny asked quickly.

"_There's an Undead that is fighting the Rouzer Riders with another heading in their direction. Tsukasa's busy so I can't get to him at the moment. Can you get there soon?_" she said as the girls on the street heard her typing on her computer.

"We're on our way!" Hedwig said and they were about to take off when they heard screaming and they looked to see another Undead. This one looked like a humanoid wolf with red Mohawk like hair and I'm not talking about a werewolf either. This was the Category Jack of Hearts: Fusion Wolf.

"Scratch that," Ginny said as she and Hedwig rushed into a nearby alleyway to transform, "Another Undead just appeared where we are!"

"Is Yuusuke able to help them?" Hedwig asked as she dropped her glamour and changed her vest into a trench coat while transforming ZanRyuJin into his Axe form.

"_Negative on that!_" the heard Yuusuke speak as sounds filtered through the earpieces that were similar to a fight, "_I got my own Undead to worry about. CHOU HENSHIN!_"

"_Well what the bloody hell are we going to do?!?!_" Hermione shouted as she was about to pull her hair out in frustration.

"_Don't worry,_" everyone heard Luna say in a dreamy voice, "_Tsukasa will get there in time with a bit of help from Father Time._"

"HUH?!?!"

**Kamen Rider Legacy**

Tsukasa groaned as he started getting ready for the next lunch hour with "the rest" of the employees. His arms were aching as he was not used to cooking so much for so long. As he was about to get started he heard a hiss. The world jumping wizard looked around wondering what the hiss was until he heard it again. He looked and saw someone in a deserted part of the kitchen motioning for him to come to them.

Looking around Tsukasa quickly walked up to the person only to see that it was himself as Harry.

"What the bloody hell?!" Tsukasa almost cried out if it wasn't for Harry.

"Hush!" Harry said, clapping his hand onto Tsukasa's mouth, "Blade and Garren are in trouble and Ginny, Hedwig, and Yuusuke can't get to them."

Tsukasa pushed his other self's hand away from his mouth as he asked, "What do you want me to do?"

Harry already had the answer, "You go and save them while I stay here and take over for you."

"Just a few questions," the auburn haired teen said, "One: how and I going to get there, and two: how did you get here?"

The black haired teen handed Tsukasa the Invisibility Cloak while pulling a gold chain out of his shirt revealing a Time Turner.

That really confused Tsukasa. "How the hell?"

"No time." Harry urged his counterpart, "Go!"

With a nod Tsukasa threw the Cloak over his body, disappearing from sight with Harry felt him adding a few extra charms before going. He sighed as he felt him leaving the room and quickly pulled out his wand to cancel the glamour revealing himself to be Tsukasa who quickly went to work, again.

**Kamen Rider Legacy**

After the Tsukasa that was under the Invisibility Cloak got outside he quickly got onto the Machine Decader and took off for the Undead. A second after he left, another Machine Decader appeared in the spot next to it. As Tsukasa raced off to the fight, he strapped on the Decadriver and pulled out the Decade Kamen Ride card when the Ride Booker appeared on the belt then placed the card into the buckle and reset it.

**KAMEN RIDE: DECADE**

The nine symbols of the past Kamen Riders appeared around Tsukasa before transforming into holograms of his armor that shifted over to him and formed it. Then ten red holographic cards shot out of the Decadriver and slammed into his helmet giving it its stripes while the cards' color bled into the armor before the transformation was finished.

Decade quickly reached the fighting grounds and watched as the BOARD Riders fought against another person using the, if he heard right, stolen Leangle System and the Capricorn Undead that escaped Starlight's finisher. After watching the free for all brawl for a while, he swung his right leg over the Machine Decader and got off.

"Looks like I need to step in," Decade said and would have if a familiar voice hadn't reached his ear.

"I thought you would be here, Decade," the Ten Year Rider heard and looked to his side to see Kamata walked towards him wearing a trench coat over a business suit. "You can never resist a fight between Riders."

"Well, well, Kamata," Decade said as he loosened up a bit, "You just saved me the trouble of looking for you."

Kamata smirked as a black and green miasma floated off his body while he morphed into his Undead form.

His body was black with pieces of black armor seemingly bolted onto his body. His chest plate had a dull silver molding of a mantis arm on the right side of his shoulder with what looked like light brown bone like pieces on his right shoulder, thigh and knee with the shoulder having two horns on it while the left shoulder pad had a three spikes on it. His wrist had blades on that similar to the end of a mantis' arm with the right one being light brown and connected to a black bracelet with the left one being black and connected to a silver bracelet. His head was black with a silver fanged mouth, sickly green eyes and a pair of antenna on his forehead with the left one colored silver the right colored light brown.

"Let's dance," Decade said as he charged at the Paradoxa Undead who returned the charge.

Decade rolled under a slash from Kamata making him skid to a stop before they started fighting. The Rider blocked the kicks of the Paradoxa Undead as he returned the favor with a few punches. After a while the Capricorn Undead was able to escape the fight between the Rouzer Riders and started helping Kamata with Decade.

Blade locked an attack by Leangle before he ordered, "Return the Leangle System now!"

"Not until I set out to accomplish what I need to do!" Leangle shouted back as he kicked Blade away from him then pulled out two cards from the case on the left side of his belt and slashed them through the bottom of his Leangle Rouzer Staff.

"**RUSH,**" the Rouzer said as Leangle as he "Roused" the Category Four of Clubs: Rush Rhinoceros before doing the same with the next card, "**SCREW,**" The Category Three of Clubs, Screw Mole.

With that Leangle charged towards Blade thrusting the spinning Club shaped head of his staff. Garren quickly pushed his partner out of the way before getting his side caught in the attack making him cry out.

"SEMPAI!" Blade shouted before he charged at Leangle to battle with him once again.

Back over with Decade, the Rider tangoed with the Capricorn and Paradoxa Undead as he pulled out his Final Attack Ride card, blocking a few more attacks until he jumped over his opponents pulling one of the handles of his Decadriver as he did so. When he landed he turned to the Undead and flicked the card in his hand into the slot of his buckle and pushed the handles in.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: DE-DE-DE-DECADE**

Ten human sized holograms of the card Decade had used appeared in-between him and the Undead before he jumped into the air with the cards following him. The Capricorn Undead and the Paradoxa Undead watched as Decade shot through the holographic cards with a flying kick and were about to get out of the way when Kamata pushed the other Undead into the attack allowing him to jump out of the way as the Dimensional Kick hit.

As soon as the explosion that showed the Capricorn Undead's defeat died down, Decade pulled out a Common Blank card that Hermione had given to him, along with a few others, from his Ride Booker and tossed it at the Undead allowing it to be absorbed. When it came back to him he tossed it to the BOARD Rider who saw the defeat of the Undead and tried to catch it only for Leangle to do so.

"This is mine," said Leangle smugly as he holstered the card into his card holster.

"You know that doesn't belong to you," Decade told Leangle as the Spider Rider hefted his staff and shrugged.

"Like I care," Leangle scoffed. "I've set out to prove my strength and if that means defeating every Rider that gets in my way, so be it."

"Well, I hope you can back that up," said Decade as he drew his Ride Booker and converted it to Sword Mode.

Before they could charge at each other, while Garren and Blade dealt with the Paradoxa Undead, a mysterious explosion threw the Riders and the Paradoxa Undead off their feet. As they were recovering a figure ran towards them through the smoke.

"Are you the Rider who will destroy this world?" Everyone heard and the BOARD Riders looked up to see a familiar suit of armor they thought was destroyed or lost.

"It can't be!" Garren said shocked. "The Legendary Rider!"

"Nee-chan!" Blade shouted seeing his sister for the first time in weeks.

Leangle gripped his staff tightly as he saw the only Rider to defeat him, "Kamen Rider Chalice."

Chalice's armor and bodysuit were mainly black with gold patterns on the thighs, upper arms, and shoulder pads while her forearms and shins were covered in silver layered armor along with armor on her knees, the back of her hands, and her boots. Her chest armor was also silver, in the shape of a heart with a red line down the middle and red designs. Chalice's helmet was black with a silver mouth-guard with an impression on it like a praying mantis' mandibles, a red heart shaped visor, and silver antennae/horns above the visor. Around her waist was a silver belt with a gold buckle that had a gem shaped like a red heart in the center with a line in the middle for a Rouse Card to slide through.

Blade instantly got up and tried to stop his sister, shouting out, "Nee-chan!" but he was slashed by Chalice's weapon, the silver, red, and gold bladed bow known as the Chalice Arrow, then thrown to the side.

Leangle growled as he gripped his staff weapon tightly in his hands before charging at Chalice with a war cry. Decade let the Spider Rider by and just watched as Chalice easily dealt with the other Kamen Riders while Kamata slipped away during the madness. After a while Decade had enough of watching and when Chalice threw away Blade, as he tried to reason with his sister, he converted his Ride Booker into a gun and fired at her chest thus gaining her attention.

Chalice looked at Decade and again asked, "Are you the Rider who's trying to destroy this world?"

The other Riders looked at Decade confused while the Pinkish Red Rider replied with, "There's no Rider more heartful than me, Rider-chan of Hearts."

"Uh oh!" Garren said as he heard what Decade had said. "He just fucked himself."

"What do you mean?" Leangle asked with a grunt as he pushed himself up with his Leangle Rouzer.

Blade answered that question as he too stood up using his sword as a cane, "Nee-chan has never liked anyone calling her '-chan' unless they have permission. And Decade also used it to talk down to her so she's super pissed."

"What happens when someone calls her '-chan' while talking down to her?" the Spider Rider asked.

"Sempai once called her '-chan' before he got permission during a spar by accident and she put him in the hospital for almost two months," the Beetle Rider replied making Leangle winch.

The two Riders looked over at Garren only to face fault at what they saw. A few feet away Garren, somehow dressing in Buddhist Monk robes with his armor still on, was chanting a sutra over a small shrine with Decade's picture on it ringing a bell mournfully.

"That won't help much," Blade said as he pulled himself out of the hole he dug with his helmet scratching his cheek.

"Yeah," Leangle replied, "He forgot the incense."

That just sent Blade back into the ground as he mumbled, "That not what I meant."

"Kiisama!" Chalice shouted out pissed as hell as she charged at Decade who returned the charge.

Both Riders ran as fast as they could at their opponent with war cries spilling from their lips. As they got close they each threw a punch hoping to knock the other's block off.

**End**

**Kamen Rider Encyclopedia**

**Kamen Riders**

**Kamen Rider Blade**: In the Original series Kenzaki Kazuma was the user of the Blade Rider System. Choose by the company Board Of Archaeological Research Department or BOARD, He fights the Undead using the power harnessed from the Beetle Undead or Category Ace of Spades: Change Beetle, using the Blay Buckle Rider System. Using the High-Tech saber, the Blay Rouzer, Blade battles the Undead to protect those close to him. Blade's most used finishers are the Lightning Blast and the Lightning Slash. His name comes from the Minor Arcana version of the Suit of Spades: the Suit of Swords.

**Kamen Rider Garren**: In the original series Sakuya Tachibana was the second to use the system after Kiryu Go who was deemed incompatible. This sharp shooter Kamen Rider was the first to be created by BOARD harnessing the power from the Stag Beetle Undead the Category Ace of Diamonds: Change Stag. His armor is not much different than Blade power wise except that it is gunslinger-oriented design. Garren's finishers are the Burning Smash along with the Burning Shot. The name "Garren" is the Japanese pronunciation of "Galleon", a type of coin, which is the Minor Arcana version of the Suit of Diamonds: the Suit of Coins.

**Kamen Rider Leangle**: Mutsuki Kamijo was the original user of this Undead made Rider system (More on that later) The Leangle System is a second generation Rider System that harnesses the power of the Spider Undead, Category Ace of Spades: Change Spider. As with Blade and Garren, Leangle has no distinguishing features other then he is Lance-oriented. His most used finishers are the Blizzard Crush and the Blizzard Venom. The name "Leangle" is the pronunciation of "Liangle" which is a club/polearm type weapon that is related to the Minor Arcana version of the Suit of Clubs: the Suit of Wands.

**Kamen Rider Chalice**: Kamen Rider Chalice, in the original series, was the Rider form of the Joker/Hajime Aikawa who utilized the Category Ace of Hearts: Change Mantis, to assume the form of Chalice, the Legendary Undead. That is why the armor seems more streamlined than BOARD's own Riders. Chalice is armed with a bow called the Chalice Arrow which shoots energy arrows. His most used finishers are the Spinning Attack and the Spinning Dance (a more powerful version of the Spinning Attack). The name "Chalice" comes from the Minor Arcana version of the Suit of Hearts: the Suit of Cups which symbolize the emotion and love that Hajime acquired over the series.

**Enemies**

**Undead**

**Category Ace**: The Category Ace Undead were the strongest fighters of the Battle Fight with Chalice aka Category Ace of Hearts, the strongest of the four. When the Undead were released from their prison by accident only the Aces, minus the Category ace of Spades: Spider Undead, were left alone and later on used as an important part of the Rider Systems. When the Spider Undead was sealed it did so willingly as it was secretively working along with the Peacock Undead. As such he could take over who ever was the Leangle Rider System User (Mutsuki) until he was freed then the Undead properly sealed afterwards.

**Royal Club Undead**: The Royal Club Undead are those of the Category Jack, Queen, and King. They are a special class that can disguise themselves as humans and speak human language. They are feared by the other Undead and either work in teams or work alone. If sealed, the Jacks and Kings serve as "upgrade cards" for the Riders to assume Jack and King Forms, with the Queens functioning to evoke the transformation. In the original series all the Royal Club Undead had appeared except for the King of Hearts the Paradox Undead which only showed in Kamen Rider Decade.

**Rider Systems**

**Garren/Blade Buckles**: The Garren and Blade Buckles are the first generation with Garren being the first to be completed. Both buckled harness the power of the Category Ace of Diamond/Spade Rouse Cards by fusing the Undead DNA within with Human DNA. This model utilizes the "Turn-Up" mechanism to produce a stationary transformation screen, which initiates the fusion of Undead DNA with a human to produce the Kamen Rider transformation. Coincidentally, the transformation screen itself can act as a deflective wall against assaults.

**Leangle Buckle**: The Leangle Buckle is the second generation of Transformation devices produced by the Peacock Undead (Category Jack of Diamonds) with the aid of the BOARD scientists under his control. The Leangle was designed specifically for compatibility with the Category Ace of Clubs: Change Spider Rouse Card. This Rider System model utilizes the "Open-Up" mechanism, to scan the Category-Ace Rouse Card; producing a transformation screen that attracts to the Rider (as opposed to the earlier systems which produced stationary screens unless hit hard enough to force it back). Coincidentally, the transformation screen itself can act as a deflective wall against assaults.

**Chalice Rouzer/Buckle**: The Chalice Rouzer is a unique transformation device bestowed upon the Joker Undead. The full extent of its power is unknown, but the Chalice Rouzer is capable of reproducing the DNA of sealed Undead and mimics their forms with frightening accuracy, as well as their respective powers and abilities. Further adding to its uniqueness, is that the Chalice Rouzer utilizes the "Swipe" function, which became the template for the Rider System's "Rouzer" technology.

**Weapons**

**Blay/Garren/Leangle Rouzers**: The Rouzers are special weapons used by the BOARD riders that's allows them to "rouse" the sealed Undead's power to utilize personally. Unfortunately the Rouzers can only Rouze the Undead Rouser Cards when it had the correct amount of AP or Attack Points.

**Chalice Arrow**: Chalice's primary armament; a reproduction of the bow and arrow weapon originally used by Chalice the Mantis Undead with the added functionality when combined with the Chalice Rouzer. It proves to be a truly versatile weapon, facilitating many combat functions; the basic projectile "bow" mode which volleys out waves of laser bolts; a "knuckle" mode normally reserved for melee engagement; and the "blade" mode which utilizes the blade-like joints of the Chalice Arrow as lethal weapons. It can also connect to the Chalice Buckle to act like BOARD Rider's weapons. Being a genuine Undead weapon, the Chalice Arrow doesn't have the AP cache feature to replicate the effects of Rouze Cards (a staple within BOARD's Rider System).

**Common/Proper Blank**: These cards are the modern day version of the tablets that originally sealed the Undead. The Common/Proper Cards are used to seal the Undead with the Common Cards able to catch any Undead and the Proper Cards only able to catch Undead of the Rider Suit (I.E. Blade using the Proper Cards can only seal Undead under the banner of the Spade). The Riders can tell if an Undead is in their suit when one of their cards glows then they use the respective card to seal the Undead. The Symbol for a Common Blank, A blue circle with a white cross in the middle, will stay the same after an Undead is sealed inside of it until it is given to its respective Rider and used as which the Symbol will change to that Rider's respective suit.

**Rouse Cards**: The Rouse Cards come in three different categories. Aces, which the BOARD Riders and Joker uses to transform into the Rider forms, 2-10 which gives the Riders different powers and abilities based on what card is used (I.E. Blade using the Category 2 of Spades: Slash Lizard in enhance the effectiveness of edged-weapons). The only exception to this is the Category 2 of Hearts: Spirit Human which Chalice/Joker uses to transform into his Human form. The last Category is the Royal Cards Category Jack through King. As said above they serve as upgrade cards when combined with a Rouse Absorber for the first two BOARD Riders and Chalice evoke a transformation that will upgrade their armor or add more AP to the BOARD Rouzer if need be.

**Terminology/****Interesting Facts**

**New Riders, New Story Line, Same Old Problems**: As seen above I am not using the same people for the BOARD Kamen Riders. Instead I am using a version of the Characters used by my friend, fellow author, and Beta Kamen Rider Chrome in his story "Advent Knights of Legend" and its sequel "Advent Knight: Trials of Joker". I also added a few extra twists to the story so keep an eye out for them.

**DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41**

"What did you think of the chapter? Sorry it took so long but it wasn't until the second week of august that my friend Kamen Rider Chrome and myself were able to hammer this out. Thanks to him once again for letting me borrow his characters. The next chapter should be come soon so until then, Ja ne!


	12. Episode 12

Author's Notes: Here is chapter 12 ready to be read. I am working hard to try and put out the next three chapters soon but between school, studying, and what my grandmother, who I'm living with at the moment, making me work on her house, it will be hard. Now onto the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider Decade, Harry Potter, nor Kamen Rider Chromes' version of the BOARD Riders.

**Harry Potter and the Legacy of the Kamen Riders**

**Remix**

**Chapter 12**

**Blade Blade**

_**So far on Kamen Rider Legacy**_

_Tsukasa: So a company owns the Kamen Riders in this world, huh?_

_Hajime: The Rider System is my company's property._

_Garren: Who are you? New Riders dispatched by BOARD?_

_Starlight: You could say that we're new to the area._

_Hedwig: And we don't like how your company leaves civilians to fend for themselves when Undead attack._

_Tsukasa: Ryu had a sister?_

_Ginny: Yes, she was Naoko Narukawa the Ace of Hearts and knows as Kamen Rider Chalice, but she disappeared long ago._

_**Last Chapter**_

_After Decade defeated the Capricorn Undead and quickly sealed it in a Common Blank that Hermione gave along long with a few others. He, Blade, Garren, Leangle, and the Paradox Undead were thrown off their feet by a mysterious explosion._

"_Are you the Rider who will destroy this world?" Everyone heard and the BOARD Riders looked up to see a familiar armor they thought was destroyed or lost._

"_It can't be!" Garren said shocked._

"_Nee-chan!" Blade shouted seeing his sister for the first time in weeks._

_Leangle gripped his staff tightly as he saw the only Rider to defeat him, "Kamen Rider Chalice."_

_Chalice and Decade charged at each other, war cries spilling from their lips. When they got near they each threw a punch ready to throw down._

**And Now**

Chalice's fist met with Decade's face as his fist met with her chest, sending the two staggering backwards. Chalice the swung her leg at Decade's head and he blocked it with his forearm before kicking her in the stomach. She recovered quickly and took out her Chalice Arrow, which was a bladed bow that she used to fire energy arrows at Decade causing sparks to erupt off his chest. She then swung her weapon at Decade's chest, causing another shower of sparks to erupt as Decade screamed.

Blade was confused. His sister was back but why was she attacking Decade. "Onee-chan!" he called out to her but she didn't seem to hear him. In fact, she didn't look like she was acknowledging his presence at all.

Decade and Chalice fought each other with ever increasing fatal attacks until Blade could take no more and charged at his sister pulling her into a Full Nelson, "Onegai, Onee-chan! Stop!"

Chalice somehow threw Blade's arms off her, twisted around, grabbed the Blade Buckle and ripped it off as she kicked the Beetle styled Kamen Rider away from her. Blade cried out as he landed roughly on the ground before the blue field that gave him his armor appeared casting it away as it passed over his downed body. Leangle quickly raced over to Chalice to try and retrieve the Blade Buckle for his own purpose while Garren was conflicted over what to do.

Leangle launched himself at Chalice, thrusting his Rouzer at her, but she sidestepped and grabbed his weapon by the shafts before tossing him away. Her eyes were focused on Garren who now considered her the enemy. He aimed at her, warning, "Naoko, don't make me hurt you!"

She ignored him and charged. He decided to fire but she used her Chalice Arrow to deflect the shots. She got in close, closing the gap between them before slashing Garren viciously, over and over again. She gave him a hard kick in the stomach and then used an uppercut to send him falling.

Ryu groaned as he saw his sister fighting against them. "Nee…Onee-chan…yamette…" He was in pain from the sudden de-transformation, "Kuso…why can't she hear me?"

Chalice got shot in the back and turned towards Decade who held his main weapon in gun mode. "Decade, I forgot about you," she said.

"I was feeling a little left out," said Decade with a shrug, before asking "Tell me why you disappeared and left your brother to cry?"

"None of your business!" she roared, firing energy arrows at him with the Chalice Arrow. Decade performed a dodge roll letting the arrows hit the ground and shot at her again as he got on one knee. She dodged and deflected the shots with easy before returning fire making Decade dodge again.

"You're mine!!!" Leangle charged at Chalice who saw him coming. He drew two cards and swiped them through his Rouzer.

"**BITE! BLIZZARD!**"

And the Rouzer finally announced, "**BLIZZARD CRASH!**" as two pictures, one being a cobra the other a polar bear, shot out of the cards he used and phased into his chest armor.

Leangle leapt up to perform his attack, which was a freezing cold scissors kick, but Chalice decided to counter with a move of her own. She quickly took the buckle on her belt and slid it into a slot on the Chalice Arrow before swiping a card through her Rouzer activating it.

"**BIO!**"

She spun around and lashed a vine that came out of the bottom of the Chalice Rouzer/Arrow towards Garren's direction. The vines tied around him and then she swung him in Leangle's direction making Garren's armor freeze solid. The attack hit Garren shattering the ice holding him making him scream as sparks flew off his suit right before it deactivated and the buckle fell of him. Chalice walked over to the fallen Rider and picked up the Garren Buckle as Tatsuya tried to stop her only to get a kick to his head knocking him out.

Chalice glared at Decade who was just watching and was about to charge him when a ball of light passed by him quickly. Both Riders watched as the ball became three images of red, blue, and green that shifted all over the field until they came together to form a figure.

The figure looked like a Kamen Rider except that his armor and bodysuit, both dark forest green, seemed natural looking with silver gauntlet and grieves. On his chest, running from his left shoulder, under his right arm and back were six dark red lines similar to a stave. His "helmet" was dark green with silver marking on it similar to a Kabuki performer along with a silver horn on his head that curved forward and a small gold marking on his forehead similar to an Oni's face. In his right hand, resting on the same shoulder, was a strange black and silver bladed weapon that looked like a guitar with a red oni face on the bottom of the "guitar's body.

This person was the "Roaring Demon" of the type of Kamen Riders known as the Oni (Demons) of Sound: Kamen Rider Todoroki.

The people that were still conscious watched as Todoroki spun his weapon, the Onigekigen Retsurai, above his head a few times before putting it in his left hand then reaching for the green buckle of his silver and leather belt pulling it off as he said, "Ongeki Zan…" He then slid the buckle, called the Onigekigen Raigou, onto his weapon before he held it like one would a normal guitar finishing off with, "Raiden Gekishin!"

With that he started strumming the strings of the weapon, which sounded like an electric guitar, building up energy which both Decade and Chalice could feel making them tense while Leangle remained ignorant. After he gathered enough energy he spun his body around spinning the guitar above his head before stabbing it into the ground where a line of small explosions made its way to the group of fighters before making a bigger one sending everyone flying.

Decade got up groaning and looked around to see both Chalice and Leangle gone along with Todoroki. He saw that both Ryu and Tatsuya were knocked out and went to help them as he though one thing, "What the bloody hell what that?"

Off to the side a strange person wearing brown pants, a dark blue button up shirt with a light brown coat over it watched Decade help the other riders. His dark eyes and wild black hair were covered by a white baseball cap with a picture of two revolvers on the front. He smirked as he watched the scene before making tracks with Decade not even knowing he was there.

**Kamen Rider Legacy**

When Ryu came too, he found himself lying on a couch. He groaned as he sat back up, unsure of where he was. On an armchair he saw his sempai, Tatsuya, unconscious.

"So, you're awake," Ryu heard and looked to see Tsukasa coming into the living room of the apartment carrying a tray with cups of tea on it. He put the tea down on the coffee table and said, "You should drink this. It helps with headaches."

"Arigatou, Kadoya-san," said Ryu as he picked up the cup. After taking a few sips, noting how good and soothing the concoction tasted, the Ace of Spades Rider spoke, "Where are we?"

"My apartment," Tsukasa answered.

"OK, so how did we get here?" Ryu asked.

"My girlfriends found you," Tsukasa said waving his hand to Ginny, Hedwig, (Who was in disguise) and Luna who was looking over Tatsuya who was still knocked out. Hermione was in HQ hiding for now while Yuusuke was out and about looking for any sigh of Chalice or her civilian form.

"Girlfriends?" Ryu asked giving Tsukasa a look.

"Hey," the teen in question said waving his hand to ward off the glare, "They were the ones who came up with the idea not me."

"Oh sure blame us Tsukasa-kun," Ginny said with a playful glare.

"How long have I been out?" the Blade Rider asked as he tried to stand but was gently pushed back down.

"Ginny and I found you just after the battle ended we believe," Hedwig said as she looked over Ryu's wounds with Tsukasa going to a near by chair to sit down.

"It's been about two hours since we found you two," Ginny added, "Tsukasa-kun just came back about half an hour ago so maybe two hour or less."

Ryu almost spit out his tea as he was sipping it when he heard that, "The company!"

"What about it?" Tsukasa asked, blinking. Ryu was searching for something in his jacket and blanched.

"Oh no…the system! My Rider System!" He then recalled what had happened. "Onee-chan…she took it. Why?"

"Your sister?" Tsukasa asked, feigning ignorance. The BOARD Riders did now know the Decade Gang had info on them so they had to play it safe until the right time came.

Ryu clenched his eyes shut. He'd dreamed of seeing his sister again but not only was the reunion less than pleasant, she had beaten him and stolen the Blade Rider system.

A soft groaning was heard as Tatsuya also came to. He sneezed and rubbed his nose. "Ugh, what happened?"

Before anyone could answer, several men in black suits forced their way into the apartment. The Decade Gang tensed up but Tatsuya recognized who they were. They were Hajime's personal security guards…his bodyguards.

"What is it?" Tatsuya asked.

"The president wishes to speak to you," the leader answered.

**Kamen Rider Legacy**

Standing before Hajime were Tatsuya, Ryu, Mutsuki and Tsukasa. Hajime sat at his desk with a scowl.

"You both," he said, pointing to Tatsuya and Ryu, "Are a disappointment."

"But, sir-" began Tatsuya.

"No excuses!" Hajime snapped. "You both have lost the Garren and Blade Systems! Do you both have any ideas how much money went into making them? More than you both can ever make in a year."

"But, sir," Tatsuya began. "It wasn't our fault. It was Chalice! She was the one who stole our buckles."

"Is this true?" Hajime scoffed. "I find that hard to believe. Naoko Narukawa has been missing for weeks."

"We saw Chalice," Ryu confirmed. "It's true."

"Well, for whatever reason, you both must still be punished," said Hajime. He pointed to Tatsuya, "You will be demoted to the Rank of 2."

Tatsuya didn't argue and bowed his head in resignation. "Very well, sir."

"And as for you," Hajime pointed to Ryu, "You're fired."

"Fired!?" gasped Ryu.

"That's right," said Hajime. "You are no longer an employee of BOARD. Also, all your duties in the cafeteria will be taken over by Kadoya-san."

Ryu looked to Tsukasa with a glare with the other teen ignoring him.

"But, sir, what about the Undead?" asked Mutsuki. "We have no Riders."

"That is not true," said Hajime. "Send him in," he said into the intercom.

The door opened and in came Ichijyo. Hajime introduced, "This is my son, Ichijyo, and also BOARD's sole Rider as he possesses the Leangle System. From now on he will be given the rank of Ace of Clubs and will fight and seal the Undead."

"I am honored, Father," said Ichijyo as he bowed his head, smiling proudly as he finally got the recognition he deserved.

"Now, dismiss," said Hajime.

"May I say something, Mr. President?" asked Tsukasa.

"Very well," nodded Hajime.

"Don't fire Narukawa," said Tsukasa, surprising Ryu.

"Why?" Hajime questioned suspiciously.

"I believe that I would need his experience to manage the cafeteria," said Tsukasa. "I mean I am new and I think that he can assist me since he used to be the manager and head chef."

Hajime thought about this and agreed, "Very well. However, Narukawa must start at the bottom, as a Rank 2 and work under you."

"Very well," nodded Tsukasa who winked to a surprised Ryu.

The next day Ryu was in the locker room designated to the Rank 4-2's looking at the small curtain that separated the small room used for the 2's. He was wondering how everything had changed when he was startled by a voice.

"Are you okay Ryu?" he looked behind him to see the girl who helped him. Luna was wearing a maid's outfit.

"I'm okay Luna-san," Ryu said sadly, "Can you tell me something?"

"Maybe," Luna said playfully, "What do you need to know?"

The teen was quiet for a bit before he asked, "Do you know why Kadoya-san wanted me to keep working for BOARD?"

"Tsukasa-kun has his reasons for wanting you to stay," Luna said, "We may not know what they are but we know he always follows his heart when it comes to people.

Ryu just stood where he was in silence until Luna pulled him back to the present, "Come now, there's work to be done and myself, Hedwig, and Ginny are going to help in the lunch room."

The teen nodded before he regrettably put his stuff away and went to change. As he was working the kitchen later on, Ryu was harassed by Mutsuki and Ichijyo for being where he was until Tsukasa nearly threw them out for "disturbing the workers".

Ryu looked at Tsukasa in shock before smiling, "Cheese!"

Tsukasa scowled at Ryu and corrected him, "It's 'Chief'."

**Kamen Rider Legacy**

As that was happening Ichijyo was on the look out for Chalice with Mutsuki and Tatsuya, who were mostly being ordered around by the glasses wearing teen as he was relishing in his new found power.

"Any sign of her yet?" Ichijyo asked as the trio stood on a walkway that overlooked the ocean.

"I've been trying to reconfigure the Undead search system to find her but this idiot won't listen to simple orders," Mutsuki said glaring at Tatsuya who winched a bit.

The once Garren Rider went back to the laptop muttering under his breath, "You can't use the system to find Chalice, you idiot."

Before Mutsuki could reprimand Tatsuya someone spoke up behind them, "If you want me, I'm right here."

Everyone looked towards the railing that kept people from falling into the waters far below to see Chalice walking to them, with her Chalice Arrow in hand. "Chalice!" Ichijyo shouted in shock before scowling as he put the readied Leangle buckle on his waist and charged forward, "HENSHIN!"

"**OPEN UP!**"

The purple energy field shot out of the buckle and as Ichijyo passed through it he was donned with the Leangle Armor, with his Leangle Rouzer in hand. The two of them clashed as they battled, one of them for her own reasons, the other for pride. Sparks flew as weapons slammed into armor and they danced around each other. Soon Chalice got an opening and grabbed the Leangle Buckle before pulling it off its Rider. Leangle spun around slamming his Rouzer into Chalice's buckle sending it to the ground just as their armors were taken from them.

Ichijyo looked at Naoko who was very beautiful with long black hair and storm blue eyes. She was wearing a black tank top and tight blue jeans with combat boots.

Tatsuya and Mutsuki raced up to the finished fight to see Naoko there, with the former shouting," Naoko-chan why are you doing this?!?!"

Naoko looked at Tatsuya sadly as she picked up the Chalice Buckle while summoning its respective belt. "I can't tell you," she said as she slid the Category Ace of Hearts: Change Mantis through the buckle's slot.

"**CHANGE!**"

Naoko was covered instantly by black energy and it splashed off of her as it donned her in the Chalice armor. "Forgive me," she whispered before she somehow fired energy from her fingertips at the trio knocking them out with a series of small explosions.

She sighed and was about to leave when some clapping caught her attention. She turned to see Hajime wearing a red button up shirt with a white jacket over it along with a pair of black pants and boots.

"You did as I told you to fabulously, Naoko-chan," he said with a smirk on his face.

Chalice glared at Hajime though the visor on her helmet before she tossed the Leangle Buckle to the man, "I've done as you asked, now let her go!"

Hajime shook his head as he grabbed the buckle, "I'm sorry but not yet. She's insurance to make sure you don't try anything funny."

"Teme!" Chalice shouted and was about to charge at the President of BOARD when he said two simple words.

"Chalice, Spark."

The Rider was confused for a second until she started screaming in pain. The Chalice Buckle exploded with energy causing large bolts of electricity to spark across the armor until it exploded off Naoko's belt forcing her over the railing. She screamed as she fell to the water, the armor failing her as she hit the tubular waves. Hajime looked over the railing, shaking his head sadly.

"I was hoping to use her to make sure she never disobeyed me again but the override system had a bit more 'kick' to it than I thought," the man looked over the three teens and smirked evilly, "At least I still have the last three ingredients I need." He reached into his jacket and pulled out a phone, speed dialing a number before he put it next to his head, "I have the last piece as well as the sacrifices we need."

**Kamen Rider Legacy**

Yuusuke and Hermione were on their way back to the apartment they were living in at the moment. They were walking from the grocery store. They needed to get a few things for the place and went at the time Luna asked them to.

"I wonder why Luna wanted us to go when she did?" Yuusuke asked shifted around a bag of groceries into a better position.

"I don't know," Hermione replied, "but she has her reasons."

At that time a garbage can came rolling out of a nearby alley way in front of them before a person stumbled onto the road and fell to the ground groaning. Hermione quickly raced over to the person and placed a hand on her back about to ask if the person was alright when she felt something sticky on her hand. She looked and was shocked to see…

"Blood?!" she asked herself seeing a familiar sickly liquid on her hand, "Yuusuke come quickly, this person needs help!"

The boy quickly raced over to Hermione placing the bags to the side as they rolled the person over. Yuusuke was startled when he saw the person's face and spoke out on it.

"This person is…!"

**Kamen Rider Legacy**

Ginny, still in her maid outfit, groaned as she stretched from helping her boyfriend with the lunch hour. She sat that the same table in the KQJ lunchroom as Tsukasa along with Hedwig and Luna who were also in their outfits as well as their boyfriend went over the numbers for today's lunch in the lunch room since his new office he got as manager wasn't ready just yet. Over at 'The Rest' lunchroom, Ryu and the three girls that Tsukasa met also sat at a table resting.

"Looks like we did pretty good today team," Tsukasa called out to everyone in the lunch room as he went over the figures, "Might get some bonuses in the future if we keep going like this!"

"Yahoo!" Ai, Mai, and Mi shouted in glee.

Ryu rolls his eyes as he looked at his badge which had a Spade 2 on it. He still didn't know why Tsukasa stood up for him when he should have been fired for losing the Blade Rider System but it was as Luna said, he must have a reason.

"This is pretty good," everyone in the cafeteria heard and looked towards a table near the door to see another person in the room.

He was the same person that had been watching the fight between the Board Kamen Riders, Decade, and the Undead but no one knew that though he had his hat on backwards. With a sigh the mysterious teen pushed his empty tray towards the middle of the table he sat at as Tsukasa and his girlfriends stood up.

"I guess there's no more reason for me to be in this world any longer since things are coming to a head," the boy said startling the manager and four maids while confusing the cafeteria workers.

"Who are you?" Tsukasa said feeling that the boy was strangely familiar to him as Tsukasa and Harry Potter.

The teen looked at Tsukasa with a smile and asked, "Hey you. You still haven't eaten…a sea cucumber yet, Tsukasa."

The words had a familiar ring to Tsukasa making him dizzy as the strange boy stood up putting his hat on right as the girls walked up to their boyfriend worried.

"Are you okay?" Hedwig asked as the teen shook his head to clear it.

"Yeah."

Ginny watched the teen go as she said, "Who was that guy Tsukasa-kun? Did you know him?"

"All I know," Tsukasa replied as he stood up glaring in the direction the person went, "Is that he ate and ran."

"NANI?!?!" Ai, Mi, and Mi shouted and raced after him to force the man to pay so that they could get bonuses.

Ryu was about to go after the man to when Luna stopped him, "Don't. Something is about to happen that we will need your help on."

The teen looked at the dirty blond haired girl weirdly until something in Tsukasa's pocket began to ring. He watched as his new boss pulled out a cellphone and answered the call.

"Moshi, moshi," he said and listened to the person on the other end as his eyes went wide, "NANI?!?! You found Naoko!"

"What?!?!" Ryu shouted in shock.

**Kamen Rider Legacy**

Naoko groaned as Hermione and Yuusuke fixed up her wounds, her wet clothing replaced by some of Hermione's, "Can't you make it a little less painful?"

"Hey," Hermione said with a glare, "We're not the healers of our group so don't complain. Just be glad we both know basic first aid so you won't die of blood loss."

Naoko winched as the bushy haired girl tightened one of the bandages, "Well, just take it easy, OK?"

"I'll try…"

At that moment the door to the apartment slammed open and Ryu came rushing into the room, "Nee-chan!"

"Ryu…Ryu-chan?" Naoko uttered as she saw her younger twin brother enter. She saw the look in his eyes. He was so happy and…oh no. "Matte! Ryu-chan! Yamette! (Wait! Ryu-chan! Stop!)"

Unfortunately, the excited boy had her in a tight hug pushing the two helping her away unintentionally. "NEE-CHAN!!!" He was glad to see her again, without her mask this time. For awhile now he denied the fact that the Chalice that had fought them was his sister. It was easier that way.

"ACK!!!" Naoko grunted as she had the life being hugged out of her. "OK! I miss you too! Leggo! Can't breathe!"

Ryu let go and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Sorry, Nee-chan."

"Baka." She flicked him on the nose playfully. Finally, Ryu noticed her wounds.

"Nee-chan, you're hurt!" He should've realized it before. "I'm sorry for aggravating them."

"Hey, I actually kinda miss your hugs," she told him honestly, "But next time when I tell you to stop, listen." She gave him a wink.

Ryu rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment as Tsukasa stepped into the room along with Luna, Hedwig, and Ginny. The hidden Ten-Year-Rider didn't want to break up the reunion but business came first.

"Nee-chan, where did you go?" asked Ryu. Before she could answer, Tsukasa spoke up.

"So, Rider-chan of Hearts," Tsukasa started getting Naoko's attention quickly. "Mind telling us how you got those wounds and why you attacked your brother and comrades?"

Naoko glared at the person instantly recognizing him despite not having his armor, "You're Decade aren't you?"

That instantly got Ryu's attention, "Nani?!?!" He turned to Tsukasa hoping that his sister was wrong only to see his boss pull out the Decadriver while Ginny pulled out her Advent Deck and Hedwig dispelled her glamour revealing her true self. "Who are you people, really?" Ryu asked suspiciously.

"We'll get to that later," said Tsukasa as he brought up a finger and pointed at Naoko. "Your twin sis has some questions to answer."

Naoko frowned but then Ryu came to her defense, "It wasn't her! She would never…"

"It was me," Naoko confessed. Ryu turned to look at his sister in shock.

"Nee-chan?"

"I attacked you, and stole the buckles," she admitted. "It was me."

"Why?" Tsukasa asked simply feeling that there was more to the story then they could see.

Naoko looked at her brother as she asked, "Do you remember when me and Tatsuya broke it off three weeks before I disappeared?"

"Yes I do," Ryu replied with a nod, "But what does that have to do with anything."

"Pretty much everything," with a sigh the girl continued on, "You see I found out a plan that the president had to release a new Undead."

"A new Undead?" Hermione asked, "I thought all the Undead, besides the Category Aces, were released."

"There is one more Undead that was not sealed normally," Naoko replied. "You remember Ryu-chan, that the Undead are categorized like playing cards right?"

"I remember Nee-chan," the brother replied wondering where his sister was going with this.

"Now can you tell me what other playing card may lurk in a deck that most do not use?" Naoko asked again, "One that does not follow any suit?"

Everyone thought about that answer until Hermione snapper her fingers. "It's the joker," she said happily before palling, "Don't tell me."

"There is a Joker Undead," Naoko confirmed, "According to some of the writings about the Battle Fight, the Joker undead was defeated with the combined might of the Royal Club Undead and the Ace Undead because if he won the world would end. To make sure that it never happens again the Undead split his body into five different pieces with each of the Aces taking a piece."

"But that's only four pieces," Tsukasa replied, "What happened to the fifth piece?"

"The fifth piece of the Joker," Naoko said hesitantly, "became what is known as the Chalice Rider System. Unfortunately to use the system a person needs to have Undead DNA gratified into their bodies DNA."

"Nani?!?!" Yuusuke and Ryu shouted in shock.

"Not so loud…" grumbled Naoko.

"So, that's why you stole the buckle and Aces," said Ginny as she snapped her fingers. "You did not want the president to get his hands on them."

"So to speak," Naoko countered, "I ran away with the most important piece to free Joker, the Chalice System and was planning to find and destroy the other three since the Chalice System can't be destroyed, but things went FUBAR."

"Nee-chan, are you saying that you hold the piece of the Joker?" asked Ryu in disbelief.

"Actually, I had," said Naoko as she looked to the floor. "It was taken from me."

"By Hajime right?" Tsukasa asked.

"Him, and the Chairman who I think might be an Undead," Naoko added, "I was hoping that if I disappeared when I found out that it would be safe. But somehow the President found me and used someone who I love to make me gather the buckles."

"Who?" Ryu asked, "Tatsuya?"

"He was also threatened as well as you but the one I'm talking about is Rose," Naoko said with a bit of a blush.

"Rose?" Ryu said with a bit of confusion since he recognized the name, "Oh you mean that girl you met a few months ago."

"Yes," the girl said with a bigger blush.

"Rose?" Tsukasa asked confused until he recognize that the name was usually for girls, "Wait…Naoko are you saying that?"

"I'm bisexual," Naoko confessed.

Ryu took a while to understand what Tsukasa was saying and asked, "Nee-chan, do you love Rose-san?"

"Yes," Naoko said sadly, "I never meant to break Tatsuya's heart but it just wouldn't work. Sure the sex was great but the rest just wasn't there. With Rose, I feel something inside me that I didn't know was missing being filled."

Everyone blushed brightly at Naoko's bluntness as well as her confession before Tsukasa got back on track.

"Okay, how does Hajime and the Chairman plan on releasing Joker from his seal?"

"He will use the Rider systems for Blade, Garren, and Leangle to siphon off energy from their respective Category Aces with another system that is an identical copy to the Chalice System to siphon off energy from the Ace of Hearts," Naoko explained, "He will direct that energy into the true Chalice system along with energy from three different humans, two of which whose DNA have been fused with at least one of the Aces."

"So that's the reason the person on the PA said Mutsuki and Tatsuya had retired. It was just a cover up," Hedwig said remembering what she heard as she raced out of BOARD with the others, "But Mutsuki wasn't a Kamen Rider since all four systems had vanished by that time. The third person has to be a Kamen Rider, probably whoever Leangle is."

Ginny asked Naoko, "Do you know who it is?"

"Hai," Naoko replied, "It was Hajime-teme's son, Ichijyo."

"Did you say Ichijyo?!?!" Ginny asked shocked.

"Yeah?" Naoko asked blinking her eyes as few times in confusion with everyone else, except Hedwig, "Why?"

"Me and Ginny met him yesterday when we went out to lunch," Hedwig explained.

"Okay time to split up," Tsukasa said quickly taking control of the situation, "Hermione, Luna, I want you to break into BOARD's computer system and find any information on where Rose might be along with where Hajime and the Chairman are planning on releasing the Joker."

"No need for the second part," Naoko quickly interrupted, "They're in the BOARD Chairman's lab. It's the company's most secret storage space. Remember where that is Ryu-chan?"

Seeing his 'subordinate' nod Tsukasa quickly reversed gears, "Okay slight change of plans, Hermione, Luna still look through the BOARD computers as fast as you can to find Rose. Afterwards Luna, I want you to heal Naoko up as fast as you can in any way possible while Hermione find out which room in the laboratory the party's going down." He turned to his red haired girlfriend as he continued, "Ginny, after they find Rose I want you to travel through the mirrors to save her since they won't be expecting a break out that way."

After the girls nodded they quickly raced towards the door to Decade HQ quickly Tsukasa turned to the rest of the team, "Ryu, you are going to direct Yuusuke, Hedwig and myself to the laboratory then go through the front door while I take a backdoor."

"But if I remember correctly the Storage Area doesn't have a back door that's easily accessible from another road beside the one in front of the building," Naoko said a bit confused.

"Not if you know where to look," Tatsuya said pulling out a Kamen Ride card from his coat and showing the group, "Anyway, is there anything else that's important that we need to know?"

Naoko thought for a bit before the proverbial light bulb lit up above her head as a grin appeared on her face. Ryu was instantly worried since he recognized the grin as one she wore when she was either planning something stupid or going to be fighting. A second later he beat down the little voice in his head that was telling him that his sister was up to something before tossing it into a locked trunk with heavy chains wrapped around it and tossing the whole thing into the ocean when he remembered who it was aimed at.

"There is one thing," Naoko said with her evil grin making everyone else grin as well when they heard what Naoko had to say.

"Okay people," Tsukasa said as he raced outside, "LET'S RIDE!!!"

**Kamen Rider Legacy**

Hajime grinned as stood in front of a strange machine placing the final touches of his and the Chairman's plan together in the deepest part of the laboratory. He pulled out the tray on the side of the Leangle buckle and slid the Change Spider card into the tray before sliding the whole thing back into the buckle and placing it into a slot next to the other two systems, Garren and Blade, along with a full copy of the Chalice System to the left with the Change Mantis card in the slot. Inside the machine was the true Chalice System with a modified Proper Blank in the slot.

The President looked at the wall next to the machine where the three sacrifices needed to unseal Joker were chained to the wall by their wrists and ankles still unconscious. Connecting them to the machine by a hose was a belt that, when the time was right, would siphon off the energy needed to release Joker and seal him into the modified Proper Blank.

"I wish Naoko didn't die since her power would have made Joker even stronger," Hajime said to himself before looking at his son, "Despite your high IQ and knowledge you were still stupid enough to think that I wouldn't use you to release Joker."

"Is everything ready," Hajime heard and turned to see the Chairman of BOARD walk up to him from the shadows.

"Yes sir," Hajime replied, "Everything is going according to plan."

"Good," the Chairman said as he stepped into the light to reveal…Kamata, "Now it is time to release the Battle Fight's ultimate Undead, Joker!"

The President nodded before he flicked a switch activating the machine. The three BOARD Rider systems, along with the fake Chalice system began to glow in their Ace's respective colors as little bolts of electricity arched across their frames. The three chained to the wall instantly awakened before screaming in pain as the machine forcefully extracted their energies. All that energy was directed to the Chalice System which was glowing as well before the modified Proper Blank that was in it slowly started to change.

**Kamen Rider Legacy**

A couple of men wearing black suits and sunglasses stood in the middle of the only road leading into the BOARD Chairman's laboratory along with a couple of small wooden barbwire covered barriers. While most normal people would be deterred by the small blockade, Yuusuke, Hedwig, and Ryu were not normal. They came charging around the corner on their respective motorcycles startling the guards as they jumped over the barrier sending the men in black stumbling into the bushes on the sides of the road as the trio went on towards the Laboratory.

**Kamen Rider Legacy**

The trio chained to the wall of the lab screamed as their energy was being forced out of their bodies and into the machine until it suddenly stopped and they hung from the wall as the unsealing was complete. Hajime and Kamata watched as the card finished absorbing the last of the Joker undead and changed.

The card was now black as night with a white boarder, while the picture was of a green skeletal heart on a grey background with one Suit Symbol in each of the pictures corners. To the right of the picture and the left of the small box bellow the picture in blood red was the word "Joker".

Ichijyo watched as his father took the newly made card and glared at him though the lack of energy lessened it potency, "Bastard, do you only care about BOARD's survival?"

Hajime shook his head sadly as his son, "You still do not understand what I have been teaching you."

"What you have been teaching me is bullshit!!!" Ichijyo shouted in rage as Tatsuya and Mutsuki watched trying to gather what energy they had left.

The older man shook his head as his son's stubbornness, "Then I guess you die. At least your energy will go to a better cause, giving the Chalice System more power."

Hajime reached for the switch once again but an energy arrow scrapped his hand and hit the belt around Ichijyo's waist startling the two men. They quickly turned to the only door to the lab to see Yuusuke as Kuuga, Ryu, and Hedwig with ZanRyuJin in Archery mode there. ZanRyu's Archery mode was similar to when the form he took when he was telling his story except the blade shrunk a third of their size while bending towards the back of the dragon's head a little bit with a blade sticking out of each side of ZanRyu's snout along with the back end of an arrow and it's fletching sticking out form behind the dragon's head.

"It's over Hajime!" Ryu shouted as the trio charged forward with Hedwig firing two more energy arrow at the belts around Mutsuki and Tatsuya's waist keeping their energy from being used anymore.

Kuuga charged at Kamata who transformed into his Undead form while Ryu tangled with Hajime. Hedwig easily dodged the fights as she transforms ZanRyu into his Axe Mode and slashed at the chains holding the Ichijyo and the other two to the wall bringing them down to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Hedwig asked as she knelt down to the ex-sacrifices.

The teens nodded until Tatsuya saw something behind the white and black speckled haired girl, "BEHIND YOU!!!"

Hedwig quickly turns around in time to block a kick from Hajime which pushed her back. This allowed the President of BOARD to get the Chalice Rider System along with the Change Mantis card. He then tried to kick Hedwig one more time only for Ryu to get in his way forcing him out of the lab. All the while, Kuuga was getting his ass kicked by the Paradoxa Undead as Hedwig began treating Ichijyo, Tatsuya, and Mutsuki.

**Kamen Rider Legacy**

Ryu groaned as he was slammed into the concrete of one of the lab's loading docks. As he tried to stand up Ryu asked, "Why are you doing this? Why are you trying to release the Joker?"

Hajime scoffed at Ryu as he replied, "You underlings just don't understand the suffering of management."

"The suffering of management?" the ex-Blade Rider asked confused.

"If the threat of the Undead disappears, "Hajime explained as he stepped up to the downed teen, "Our company will have no more reason for existing. To receive funding from the country, a greater Undead threat is needed!"

Ryu looked at the President shocked and angered as he asked, "Then… That's why you are doing this Hajime?!?!" He got up grabbing Hajime's white coat only to get thrown into one of the docking bays before sliding down to the ground.

"With these tools," Hajime continued showing Ryu the Chalice System and the two cards, "I will decide the balance between fear and stability."

With that he summoned the Chalice belt startling Ryu, "You have Undead DNA in you as well?"

"I see your sister is alive and have told you many things," Hajime said as he readied the Change Mantis card, "I will need to put her in her place later." With that he slid the card through the slot on the Chalice Buckle activating it.

"**CHANGE!**"

With that Hajime was covered in black energy that transformed him into Chalice as he looked at the Joker card in his left hand. "Combining Chalice's power…the power of the Ultimate Rider…" he slid the Joker card through the Chalice Buckle activating it as well, "With the ultimate Undead."

"**JOKER!**"

Chalice was instantly covered in black energy once more as he changed into the Black Joker. Hajime's body was covered from head to toe in black armor that looked too fleshy to be armor, but too hard to be skin either with sharp green blades on his forearms. On his chest was a bright green circle while the Chalice Belt had changed from red to green. His face was skeletal looking with a bright green visor over his eyes and a long pair of antennae hanging over his back as well.

"I will use the Joker's powers to control the world!" Hajime, now the Joker Undead, proclaimed as green energy sparked across his body as the transformation finished.

"M-masaka!" Ryu said as he saw the transformation.

With a roar the transformed Undead charged at Ryu who was barely able to stand up in time only to get thrown to the ground. Joker quickly went over to the teen and picked him up only to backhand him back to the ground. As he was about to attack again, Decade as Ryuki jumped out of a nearby car's windshield knocking Joker away from Ryu.

"Who the hell are you?!" Joker asked pissed at being interrupted.

D-Ryuki turned to Joker and lifted his right hand up which had the Blade Rider system already primed with the Change Beetle card, "Just giving Ryu a present from me."

With that he quickly tossed it to Ryu who caught it, "Arigato, Cheese."

"That's 'Chief' baka!" D-Ryuji scolded Ryu before the Paradoxa Undead came out of nowhere and started attacking the Rider.

The two tussled for a bit until D-Ryuki used Kamata's uppercut to back flip into another car's windshield startling the Undead.

"Can you follow my movements?" D-Ryuki taunted Kamata before appearing out of a mirror behind the Paradoxa Undead kicking him in the back.

The Paradoxa Undead tried to retaliate but D-Ryuki used him as a platform to jump into a truck's windshield only to jump back out again with a punch that sent Kamata sprawling to the ground. The Rider was about to survey his work when Hajime reminded him that he was still in the fight.

"Chief!" Ryu shouted finally getting the word right and was about to place the Blade buckled on his waist when Joker slammed a fist into his gut before sending him into a wall.

"Ryu!" D-Ryuki shouted.

Joker gathered up energy in the green circle on his chest and fired it at Ryu just as D-Ryuki got in front of him and took the full brunt of the blast deactivating his armor.

"Tsukasa!" Ryu shouted and knelt down next to the down teen before he was forced back to his feet by Joker who slammed him into the wall again.

"Riders and Undead will join forces," Kamata said in a scratchy voice, "And rule the world!"

"You will work for that cause," Hajime ordered Ryu who spat in his face.

"Who would do that?!" Ryu asked as she struggled against the hand holding him to the wall.

"I see," Hajime said casually wiping the spit off his face as he looked at Tsukasa before going back to Ryu, "Then…Die!"

As Joker was about to break Ryu's neck they were surprised when they heard Tsukasa speak, "Don't make me laugh."

They looked down and watched as Tsukasa grabbed the Blade Buckle next to him standing up as he continued, "Money and prestige has dazzled your eyes, you nouveau rich bastard!"

"Then what are you?" Hajime asked as he let Ryu fall to the ground beside him, "Riders are just BOARD's employees. People only work to raise their rank and receive payment."

"Maybe for some people," Tsukasa replied as he stepped beside Ryu who stood up rubbing his bruised neck, "For Ryu at least…He works, but not for money, to raise his rank, and especially not to beat down his comrades in an employee survival race!"

"Then…" the Joker asked as he turned to the Rider, "Why does he work?"

"For his family," Tsukasa said startling Ryu, "Both he and his sister dream of opening their own restaurant and save up money to make that dream come true. Even when his sister seemed to be dead he still worked to keep that dream alive. That is what motivates him to keep on working for BOARD despite the rules that force him to ignore the suffering of his comrades."

Hajime could take no more of the teen's 'babbling' and asked, "Who the hell are you?!?!"

"Just a Kamen Rider who's passing through, remember that!" Tsukasa said as he handed Ryu the Blade Buckle whilst holding up his Decadriver, "Ikuzo, Ryu!"

"Hai!" Ryu replied as he and his chief strapped on their respective buckle with Tsukasa holding out his Kamen Ride card while Ryu went into his Henshin Pose. "HENSHIN!"

Tsukasa slid the card into the reside Decadriver and reset the buckle to activate the card as Ryu pulled the handle on the side of the Blade buckle activating it as well.

**KAMEN RIDE: DECADE**

"**TURN UP!**"

Joker was pushed backwards when the Blade Buckle released its energy field while the Decadriver threw out the holograms of the past Kamen Riders' symbols that transformed into holograms of Decade's armor also pushing back the Paradoxa Undead. Both Riders raced forward with Ryu passing through the field to don his armor as the holograms slid back towards the running Tsukasa forming the Decade armor as the red panels that made up the rest of Decade's helmet shot out of the buckle and onto the helmet giving the Armor color.

The two Undead ran onto a rooftop where the Riders met them, with the Beetle Rider unsheathing his sword while the world jumper changed his weapon into a sword as well. Blade went against the Joker as Decade battled against the Paradoxa Undead. Their swords connected with their opponents who tried to fight back as hard they could use their Undead powers, but they were no match.

A fist from Blade sent the Joker flying off the rooftop as Decade sent the Paradoxa Undead flying with a kick. The Undead fell and tumbled to the ground before they got back to their feet and fled with the Riders hot on their heels.

"Oi! Get back here!" shouted Blade. Decade took out three cards; Blade's Kamen Ride card, Final Form Ride card, and Final Attack Ride card, as they filled with images and colors.

"Ryu," began Decade as he put the Kamen Ride and final Attack Ride card up still holding on to the Final Form Ride card.

"Hm?" uttered Blade quizzically as he kept watching the two monsters.

"This may tickle a little," said Decade as he activated his card.

**FINAL FORM RIDE: B-B-B-BLADE**

He reached into Blade's back and the Ace of Spades Rider grunted as a red rectangle that held his silver Spade emblem appeared on his back and when Decade spread his arms, panels like the one in his Rouzer fanned out. He then hovered in the air and turned upside down as his torso spun around, with his head, arms, and waist vanishing inside his chest armor, as his legs twisted a quarter turn clockwise while pointed upwards, gaining bladed edges as his Blade Rouzer connected to his feet.

Kamen Rider Blade had become the Blade Blade

Decade gripped the Blade Blade and charged at the Undead who were shocked at seeing the BOARD Rider transform so much that the reddish pink Rider was able to get close enough to slash at them sending them flying. Joker and Paradox, groaned as they tried to stand up only to see Decade pull out another card which he put into the Decadriver.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: B-B-B-BLADE**

The Zanbato-like sword began to glow with energy as electricity sparked over its edge. Decade raised the Blade Blade up to the sky and slash down with a roar releasing a shockwave of energy that flew at towards the unprepared Undead who could only scream as they were defeated and exploded in a tremendous blaze.

Decade quickly took out a Common Blank and card tossed it into the blaze absorbing Kamata, changing the card into the King of Hearts: Evolution Paradoxa, before it flew back to the Rider along with the Change Mantis Rouze Card as the Rider tossed the Blade Blade up into the air. In mid-air the sword transformed back into a screaming Kamen Rider Blade who fell on his ass as he landed with the energy field that granted him his armor reappearing to take it away as Decade powered down as well.

Tsukasa smiled as he walked over to Ryu and held his hand out, "Need a hand?"

Ryu smiled back as he took the offered hand and stood up, "Do you think Nee-chan's plan worked?"

"We'll see," Tsukasa replied as they turned to the dying blaze.

They heard a groan and watched as the Joker stumbled out of the fire only to look down at his body in shock, "What's happening to me?!?!"

"You fucked up," Hajime heard and looked to see Naoko walking onto the battlefield with the help of a young woman with long silver hair that reached to the small of her back and covered over her right eye wearing clothes that showed off her figure nicely while Starlight walked beside them.

"What are you talking about?" the Undead asked, "And how did you get that little dyke back?"

Naoko glared at Hajime as she explained, "I'm sure you know that you needed the Chalice System to be able to transform into Joker without being stuck right?"

"But I did pick up the Chalice Buckle!"

"You think you did," Tsukasa replied with a smirk, "But you didn't"

_**Flashback**_

_As the battle between Hajime and Kamata (human form) started between Kuuga, Ryu, and Hedwig, two red gloved hands shot out of the reflective surface of the machine and switched the Chalice System with the fake one putting the change Mantic into the real Chalice system before going back into the reflective surface._

_**End Flashback**_

"Nani?!?!" Joker shouted in shock.

"That's right," the President of BOARD heard and looked to see his son, who was speaking, and Tatsuya walked towards him with their respective buckles on (the former flipping the true Chalice system in the air) along with Hedwig, "Since you used the fake system, you did not just transform into the Joker, you have now replaced him!"

"NOOOOO!" Hajime wailed. He was permanently stuck as the Joker Undead.

"Yep," Naoko said as she gently push Rose away from her while stepping up to the Joker along with Ryu, Tatsuya, and Ichijyo who tossed the girl her buckle as Tsukasa tossed her the Ace of Hearts card, "And now you're just another Undead to seal."

Ryu placed his Blade Buckle on his waist as Naoko summoned the Chalice belt placing the buckle on it as well.

"You ready Kohai?" Tatsuya asked Ryu.

"Hai, Sempai!"

"Think you can keep up?" Ichijyo asked Naoko with a smirk.

"Can you?" the female Rider shot back before the quartet shouted one word.

"HENSHIN!"

"**OPEN UP!"**

"**TURN UP!"**

"**CHANGE!**"

Joker watched in shock as the Riders transformed charging at him ready to give him an epic beat down, "No, no, no, NOOOO!"

**Kamen Rider Legacy**

The next day the Decade-tachi and the BOARD Riders along with Rose and the three cafeteria girls sat in the BOARD lunchroom that was being renovated. The Decade Gang was in their usual wear with Tsukasa's jacket thrown over his seat while Ichijyo, Naoko, and Rose wore business suits and Ryuji wore a chef's outfit.

"So you guys are leaving today?" Ryu asked Tsukasa as he worked in the kitchen preparing something special.

"Yep," Tsukasa replied, "Our business in this world has ended so it's time to go."

"Oh, Chief," Ai said sadly while Mai added, "Why don't you stick around?"

Hermione shook her head sadly seeing the girls start to tear up, "We can't girls. We have five more worlds to journey before our quest ends. At least that's the gist of it."

Luna and Ginny giggled seeing the cafeteria girls' disappointed face before the dirty blond haired girl leaned close to her friend. "You think they were in love with Tsukasa-kun," she stage-whispered making said girls blush brightly as they tried to deny it while everyone laughed.

After everyone calmed down Yuusuke asked, "So you're taking over BOARD, Ichijyo-san?"

"Yes I am," the Leangle Rider replied, "I will keep the ranking system but people will not be discriminated by what rank they are. It will mean how long they have been with the company as well as how much money they earn but that's it. Locker, offices, and what not will all be similar to the old KQJ's but people that have been with BOARD longer will have a bit more freedom than those that have just started. Also Riders will be charged with keeping people safe as well as the sealing of the Undead. "

Ai, Mai, and Mi cheered as they heard that since that meant that they will not have to put up with bull from the higher ranked people any longer.

Naoko was the next to speak up, "Ichijyo has gracefully allowed me and my brother 'ownership' of the cafeteria so that we can turn it into a restaurant where we will be serving food similar to the old Ace class if not better to everyone." She then pulled Rose close to her getting the silver haired girl to blush brightly, "I' m the manager while Rose-chan is the assistant with Ryu-chan taking charge of the kitchen."

"Nice!" Ginny said with a smile before it fell from her face, "What about that Hajime-teme?"

The BOARD rider's at the table looked at each other before looking at the Decade-tachi. "Actually Ginny," Tatsuya said, "That's something we want to ask you." He reached into his jacket and pulled out a Joker Rouze Card that was used to seal Hajime after the Riders defeated him, "We would like you to hold onto the Joker card until all the other Undead have been sealed. We feel that it will be safer with you since you will be going back to your world."

Tsukasa smirked as he took the card, "We would be honored." He looked at the card and was a bit startled when the green skeletal heart changed briefly into a picture of Hajime who was holding his hand over his face in fear before turning back.

"You saw the image too, didn't you?" Rose asked getting a nod from Tsukasa, "We believe that because he was once human the picture will change once in a while to show his last expression before he was sealed."

"Wow," Luna said softly as she took a look at the picture herself before asking, "So why did you want to meet us here Naoko-chan?"

Ryu was the one to answer that as he walked out of the kitchen. He was carrying something, "Well, since you were leaving we thought that we would give you a going away present of sorts."

He set the item in his hands down on the table revealing that it was a cake shaped and colored like Decade's helmet. Everyone looked at the cake in shock before applauding Ryu who blushed at the praise.

"This is unbelievable," Hedwig said with ZanRyu agreeing from his place on his partner's wrist, "I agree. You are a master at cooking."

Tsukasa smirked as he saw the cake before turning to his girlfriends, "I look damn good don't I?"

The teens face faulted with an atomic blush as the girls lifted up their hands which now held forks and knives as they said, "In more ways than one Tsukasa-kun!"

Everyone laughed at the innuendo as Tsukasa grumbled at being blindsided. Before they cut the cake everyone gathered around it for a couple of pictures, one with a timed digital camera with Ryu and Tsukasa holding the cake up enough to show to the camera with Naoko behind them, her arms around their necks and everyone else around them. Tsukasa took another one with his camera of the BOARD Riders holding up the cake and Rose along with the cafeteria girls around them. Later when Tsukasa's photo was developed it had an extra picture above it that Tsukasa did not take with the four BOARD Riders in full armor charging at the camera, weapons at the ready.

**Kamen Rider Legacy**

Hermione walked around the town an hour before she and the others were go back to Hogwarts. She got a note from Topper saying that he had something for her. She reached the coffee show they were supposed to meet at and saw Topper there with a silver suitcase.

Topper looked up and waved Hermione over and when she sat down began speaking, "I see you got my message."

The girl ordered herself a coffee before replying, "Well you seem to know that I was looking up information to build my own Rider system after seeing Ginny use hers."

"Well with the new developments that I had not foreseen, mostly monsters form other world appearing in yours, I thought I would give you a head start," Topper said before putting the suitcase on the table and pushing it to Hermione.

The brainy girl turned the suitcase to her and opened it only to gasp in shock. Inside was a Rider belt similar to Kaixa's from what Tsukasa told her about his fight with the black and yellow Rider in Kiva's world but it seemed incomplete. Along with it was a Phone was the Mission Memory which had blue Greek symbol for Psi on it inside a blue circle.

"This," Topper explained, "Is the unfinished Psyga Gear, codenamed the Emperor Belt of Heaven. In the original Faiz world it was suppose to be the next step in the Evolution of the Rider System, fortunately the company and the Orphenoch they were after was destroyed before it was finished."

"And you're giving it to me?" Hermione asked, "I thought only Orphenochs or those with Orphenoch DNA could use them according to my research about the Kaixa Rider System."

"That is true," the elder said, "But while this armor's base programming, minus the programming needed to have it only work for Orphenochs, has been finished, the rest had yet to be programmed such as what the armor will look like and so on."

Hermione looked at the belt as plans came to her mind, "I think I can work with this."

"I will also unlock the plans for the other Rider systems in Faiz's world along with a few others that you and your friends might not encounter so that you can do what you want," Topper added getting Hermione to smile.

**End**

**Kamen Rider Encyclopedia**

**Enemies**

**Joker**: Also so known as the Black Joker Undead; the 53rd Existence. With the combination of the Ace of Hearts; Change Mantis Fighting Spirit, and the 2 of Hearts; Human Spirit Compassions for Life, (along with all the other Heart Rouse cards later on) Joker is able to suppress his Joker tendencies and become Kamen Rider Chalice and Hajime Aikawa respectively. Thought he thought less of human originally it was thanks to a little girl (Amane Kurihara) and her widowed mother (Haruka Kurihara) made him realized that the humans were good beings and wished for himself to be human instead of being the Joker due to his interest of human emotion. He eventually became friends with the BOARD riders fighting along side them until the last Undead was sealed and he lost control of himself as an army of followers called Dark Roaches came forth form the Sealing Stone until Kamen Rider Blade, Kazuma Kenzaki, battled him. Depending on which ending you choose, (Series Ending or the movie (Missing Ace) ending) Kenzaki either sacrificed his humanity becoming the Navy Joker and ending the Battle Fight with a Stalemate, or he sealed him only to be unsealed four years later to protect Amane.

**Ride Cards**

**Final Form Ride: Blade Blade**: This card transforms into a large Zanbato like sword similar to the Blade Rouzer. Decade was easily wield this bulky blade with one hand as shown in this chapter. When he uses Blade's final Attack Ride He can perform the Decade Edge where the Blade Blade is charges with electricity then Decade Slashes down towards the target making a huge electric shockwave similar to Blade's Lightning Slash.

**Terminology/Interesting Facts**

**Zanbato; Anime/manga VS reality**: In the story when I mentioned Zanbato (Literally: horse-slaying sword or horse-chopping sword) you are probably thinking of one of two version of this sword. If you're an Anime/Manga fan you are probably thinking of a large sword with a wide blade attached to an extended pole like hilt (Sometimes resembling a Japanese eku or "wooden oar") such as Sagara Sanosuke's weapon (From Rurouni Kenshin) or Zabuza's weapon (From Naruto). If you didn't have a clue as to what I was talking about you probably went online and looked it up seeing that it is similar to a Nodachi or Odachi except longer in both blade and grip normally used in ceremonies or as a display piece. In actuality the Zanbato we know is actually a misconstruction of a Chinese Anti-cavalry sword called a Zhan Ma Dao (Horse-cutting Blade) with similar properties to a Zanbato but it differs in form.

**DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41**

"Well there is the next chapter done like dinner. I will be working on chapter 13-15 next and try to get them up soon but as I said I'm going to be fairly busy. Also, computorboy77, sorry that I wasn't able to put your Kamen Rider in this chapter but It just didn't fit in with the story at the time. I may use him later since I'm drawing a bit of a blank on the chapters after Nega world but don't quote me. Anyway, until next update, JA NE!"


End file.
